A New Life in San Francisco
by Iserith
Summary: Traducción autorizada. CharmedHP. Harry deja su mundo después de perder todo y, tras asentarse en una vida no tan muggle en San Francisco, traba amistad con las Elegidas y su familia. Slash ChrisHarry, animagus, guerras, Voldemort y poder wicca.
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo**

James Evans, de veinte años, se detuvo al otro lado de la calle, observando el edificio frente a él. Era un edificio sencillo,de blanquísimas paredes y una gran placa que lo declaraba como los "Servicios Sociales de San Francisco". Era un símbolo para él, un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo mundo y quería que funcionara con todo su corazón.

Había estado en este lugar por tres años, el primero lo pasó solamente sobreviviendo y los otros dos estudiando Psicología Infantil en la universidad, logrando terminar el curso un año antes. Era septiembre ahora, se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia y corría para llegar a tiempo a su entrevista.

Corrió cruzando la calle y al interior del vestíbulo del edificio. Se detuvo mirando alrededor y notó a una mujer sentada tras un escritorio indicado como Recepción en la pared derecha.

"¿Hola?" James preguntó nerviosamente, una débil sonrisa formándose en su cara. "Mi nombre es James Evans, tengo una reunión con la Sra. Matthews".

Ella devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente. "Ella le está esperando, sólo sígame por aquí," dijo mientras se paraba y lo guiaba a través de la gran puerta doble de vidrio en la muralla más alejada. "Sólo deje su chaqueta en una de las perchas de allí".

James obedeció, sacudiendo su chaqueta mojada, revelando unos holgados jeans desteñidos y un chaleco verde bosque sobre una polera negra. Dio un vistazo a los empleados y se alivió al ver que la mayoría vestía similar a él. La Sra. Matthews le había dicho que vistiera casual para la entrevista y él había elegido las prendas más sobriasque tenía, pero había estado preocupado de sobresalir.

Siguió a la mujer que le guiaba a través de filas y filas de escritorios hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina con "Matthews – Asistente Social Senior" escrito en una placa en la puerta.

"¡Ah, Courtney!" La mujer estaba en medio de sus cuarenta pero aún se veía joven y tenía el tipo de rostro que instantáneamente irradiaba calidez a todos. "¿Es el Sr. Evans?"

"Sí, Paige," la recepcionista contestó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a James. "Acaba de llegar, empapado por la lluvia".

"¡Sus manos están azules!" jadeó Paige mientras veía a James más cuidadosamente. "Debe estar congelándose".

"Estoy bien", le aseguró James mientras flexionaba sus manos un poco. "Gracias" agregó después, poco acostumbrado a que extraños se preocupen por él.

"Tonterías. Courtney, por favor tráele al Sr. Evans una taza caliente de lo que quiera," dijo Paige Matthews a su recepcionista.

Courtney vio interrogativamente a James esperando su respuesta.

"Sólo un poco de chocolate, si tiene," murmuró, pero sonrió agradecido a la recepcionista que se volvió y dejó el cuarto.

"Por favor tome asiento, Sr. Evans," dijo Paige. "Ahora, ya he visto sus calificaciones y, debido a su edad, incluso llamé a sus profesores". Se detuvo y vio ceñudamente a James cuando se estremeció ante la palabra 'profesores'. "De la universidad," continuó.

Harry sólo asintió sabiendo que no había terminado. "No se preocupe, sólo lo hice porque terminó todo un año antes. Quería saber qué piensan ellos de usted. Debo decir que me impresionó lo que ellos tenían que decirdeusted".

"Gracias," dijo James tímidamente, no acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos.

"Basada en sus calificaciones, y los testimonios, puedo decir con seguridad que si todavía lo quiere, el trabajo es suyo." Se detuvo cuando Courtney volvió y dejó el tazón con chocolate frente a James, que lo tomó inmediatamente y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, permitiendo que el calor se expandiera por sus entumecidos dedos. "Simplemente me gustaría saber un poco más sobre usted."

James se tensó ligeramente y deseó en vano que su nueva jefa no lo hubiera notado. "¿Qué quiere saber?"

Ella rió gentilmente "Relájese, Sr. Evans. Tiene el trabajo. ¡No tiene que estar tan nervioso!"

James se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse, estaba con alguien que no lo estaba juzgando por su pasado y le permitía probarle el tipo de persona que era. Devolvió la sonrisa agradecido. "Lo siento, Sra. Matthews, me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con gente que no conozco".

"Está bien,Sr.Evans". Su sonrisa se amplió un poco, empezando a cogerle simpatía al hombre frente a ella. "Para comenzar, no puedo permitir que me siga llamando Sra. Matthews, somos muy informales aquí y todos nos llamamos por nuestros primeros nombres, así que Paige está bien".

"James," dijo simplemente y devolvió su sonrisa mientras se calmaba de nuevo.

"Empecemos con lo que hacías antes de entrar a la universidad," solicitó ella.

James inspiró lentamente, odiaba mentir y quería evitarlo a toda costa, pero a veces no tenía opción. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Que era un convicto prófugo de una prisión mágica luego de ser injustamente encarcelado por 18 meses por asesinar a su abusiva familia. Por lo menos estaba, en parte, en el edificio correcto.

"Crecí en Inglaterra, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven y mis tíos me enviaron a un internado donde pasaba la mayor parte del año. Cuando cumplí 16 dejé la casa para irme a vivir por mi cuenta. Terminé aquí en San Francisco y el resto ya lo sabes".

Podía decir que Paige se preguntaba qué había pasado entre que dejara su casa y se inscribiera en la universidad, pero sabía por su propio entrenamiento en trabajo social que no preguntaría. "Ya veo," dijo ella.

Charlaron sin un objetivo determinado sobre distintas cosas, algunas veces sobre los años de universidad de James y cómo terminó un año antes, otras sobre la ciudad en la que vivían y lo que hacía él en su tiempo libre. Luego dedicó media hora a presentarlo a los otros miembros del personal.

"Ésta es tu oficina," le dijo al acercarse a una puerta que se abría directamente del salón principal. James la miró confundido preguntando por qué tenía una oficina. "La mayoría del personal trabaja en el vestíbulo principal, pero unos cuantos tienen oficina, pero te advierto que todas son pequeñas, incluida la mía. Generalmente sólo el personal Senior obtiene oficinas, pero también hay, como tú, quienes necesitan una oficina donde hablar con las personas en privado No podemos esperar a que la gente se sincere con veinte o más personas alrededor".

James asintió en acuerdo. Sabía que él nunca le habría hablado a alguien de cosas privadas en un cuarto con tanta gente dentro.

"Bien, entonces, ya vimos todo. No hay nuevos casos abiertos por el momento, sin embargo, el lunes tengo una reunión sobre un caso que involucra a un niño abusado. Te daré una copia del archivo, podrás revisarla el fin de semana y te me unes el lunes a las nueve. Aparte de eso, tienes el viernes y el fin de semana para ti, no necesitas estar aquí para nada, pero si puedes, deja tu número con Courtney para contactarte si te necesitamos".

James asintió. "Muchas gracias, Paige". Le sonrió felizmente, sus ojos mostrando sólo un destello del brillante esmeralda que solían ser. "No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí".

"Seguro que no, hazme saber si tienes algún problema o si sólo quieres hablar, James," le dijo astutamente haciendo que el destello en sus ojos se apagara,volviendo al oscuro verde bosque que normalmente eran hoy en día. Asintió y después de estrecharle la mano se fue, tomando su chaqueta en el camino.

Casi corría al llegar a la calle, sus memorias amenazando con inundar su mente. En todo lo que podía enfocarse era en regresar a su apartamento con su cordura intacta. Había estado en esta situación desde que había escapado de esa prisión infernal. El mero pensamiento de ello mandaba escalofríos por su columna que no tenían nada que ver con la lluvia que lentamente empapaba su ropa.

Tomó un tranvía y pronto se dirigía a los suburbios y hacia su edificio. No era algo de lo que pudiera alardear mucho. Fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar con su limitado capital. No había tenido nada, aparte de los harapos que usaba y el limitado control sobre su magia al momento de escaparse. Y por supuesto,Shadow, su continuación de la leyenda Merodeadora.

Quince minutos después de haber dejado el edificio de Servicios Sociales, buscaba a tientas sus llaves en el bolsillo trasero de sus empapados jeans y abría su puerta. Lanzó sus llaves a un plato en su mesa de centro y se desplomó sobre su muy desgastado sofá, alcanzó un suave cojín verde y lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras era forzado a revivir todos sus malos recuerdos como si un Dementor estuviera en el cuarto. Todo lo que lo había forzado a tener esta actual vida.

**FLASHBACK**

_Un grito lo despertó de otra de las muchas pesadillas de su padrino cayendo a través del velo que le habían plagado durante los últimos tres meses desde que muriera. _

_Corrió escaleras abajo sin molestarse en revisar si tenía su varita sólo para encontrar a Voldemort mismo parado sobre el cuerpo convulsionante de su tía. El último pariente vivo que le quedaba si la sangre que empapaba el cuerpo de su primo era evidencia de que Dudley estaba muerto._

_De reojo vio el cuerpo de su tío colgando de la pared, su sangre mojando la alfombra bajo él._

"_Vamos a ver qué tan crédulos son tus fans realmente¿te parece, Potter?" Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó un sonoro crack cuando simultáneamente el Lord Oscuro desapareció y cinco aurores aparecieron._

_Se quedó shock, sin siquiera darse cuenta que Voldemort había devuelto la varita de Harry a su mano hasta que un auror lo desarmó enviándolo de espaldas a la pared. Vio una luz roja y luego no supo nada más._

**CAMBIO DE RECUERDO**

"_Harry James Potter, se le encuentra culpable del brutal asesinato de sus familiares." La voz hizo eco a lo largo de todo el salón de reuniones._

_Harry miró a su alrededor, viendo las caras furiosas de la mayoría de los Weasley, los únicos que faltaban para que la imagen fuera perfecta eran los gemelos y los dos mayores. Una sollozante Hermione siendo consolada por Charlie Weasley que miraba a Harry con lástima. Su estimado Remus se veía perdido como si su última razón para aferrarse a la vida se acabara de hacer añicos. Severus Snape viéndose satisfecho en medio de los rostros decepcionados del resto sus profesores, todos quienes habían testificado para decir que era inestable. Y luego finalmente,__el rostro arrugado de Albus Dumbledore con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro mezclada con furia por el hecho de que Harry pudiera matar a sus propios parientes. _

_De todas las personas que conocía, sólo tres parecían creerle cuando alegaba su inocencia. Su mejor amigo y hermana. Un hombre que apenas conocía que tomó su palabra por sobre la de sus propios hermanos y padres. Y finalmente su padrino sustituto, quien no se podía permitir perder algo más en este mundo, pero que como licántropo no tenía esperanza de defender a su cachorro._

"_Por tanto, este tribunal lo sentencia a cinco años en la Prisión Azkaban y al término de éstos, asistirá a un audición para decidir entre cadena perpetua y el Beso del Dementor". Un mazo golpeando un bloque de madera y el mundo de Harry cayó nuevamente a la oscuridad al tiempo que recibía sorpresivamente un golpe por la espalda._

**CAMBIO DE RECUERDO**

"_Lo siento mucho, Harry". La voz de Charlie Weasley lo distrajo de sus recuerdos. Alzó la vista para ver a Charlie y Bill Weasley. "Remus murió ayer. No pudo seguir soportando la pérdida"._

_Una sola lágrima cayó sigilosamente de uno de los ojos de Harry hasta el piso de su celda de metro y medio por metro y medio. Su casa por los últimos tres meses._

**CAMBIO DE RECUERDO**

_La versión dementoresca de un regalo de cumpleaños por suerte acababa de terminar__y la primera luz brillante que había visto en todo un año apareció en el centro de su celda. Una figura apareció de una nube de luces blancas._

"_Es tiempo de que empieces a trabajar para salir de este lugar, mi joven protegido"_

_Harry, pensando que era sólo una broma enferma de los Aurores, le siguió el juego "¿Cómo?"_

"_De la misma manera que tu padrino escapó." Una luz brillante de nuevo y la cabeza de Harry se alzó bruscamente del suelo. ¿Cómo un Auror podría saber eso?_

**CAMBIO DE RECUERDO**

_El agua helada salpicaba su cara al nadar lo más rápido posible. Podía oír una alarma a un kilómetro y medio tras él. Habían descubierto su escape, pero estaba oscuro y no había forma de que pudieran verlo en su forma animaga. Una pantera negra en una noche nublada, evidencia de casi medio año entrenando y presionándose para usar magia sin su varita, sin entrenamiento. Y había funcionado, había bajado las barreras animagas de su celda y había escapado como Shadow __sin ser visto. _

**FIN FLASHBACKS**

James abrió sus empañados ojos y la determinación se apoderó de su rostro al recordar su mantra "Soy James Sirius Evans". "Harry Potter murió cuando escapó de Azkaban". "Ésta es mi nueva vida".

Un flash de luz blanca cerca del teléfonocaptó su atención, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para ver, había desaparecido. Pero sí notó el parpadeante número uno rojo en su contestadora.

Sin preocuparse por levantarse, movió su mano perezosamente por sobre su hombro y el pequeño botón de 'play' fue presionado.

"**¡Ey, James, necesitas salir un poco más!"** James reconoció la voz de Sam. Su compañero de cuarto de la universidad, quien hasta hace una semana atrás vivía con él en ese mismo apartamento. Siempre tenía una facilidad para saber cuando llamar y siempre supo que James no salía mucho. **"Jackie y yo vamos a ir esta noche a un club cerca del complejo industrial. Se llama P3, búscalo y encuéntranos ahí a las ocho. ¡Y no, no tienes opción!"**

James movió su muñeca nuevamente y el número rojo cambió de uno a cero. Volvió a apoyar su cabeza contra el brazo de la butaca y se quedó viendo el techo por unos cuantos segundos antes de decidirse a ir.

Era hora de celebrar su nuevo trabajo.

----

Bien, éste el primer capítulo, un poco corto tal vez, pero así lo dispone el autor.

Actualización probablemente dentro de dos semanas, pero no prometo nada.

Un agradecimiento a mi beta **Nunser**, de quien yo soy beta, y que traduce un historia de HP extremadamente recomendable **"Nunca solo, nunca más"**, si les interesa se encuentra en mis autores favoritos. (Gracias wapa!! n.n.. mira que te promuevo el fic, je)


	2. En Pánico

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**  
Capítulo 2 – En pánico**

James cruzó apresuradamente su antigua universidad, la vía más rápida a pie hacia la parte de la ciudad que Sam le había mencionado. La universidad se veía igual a otras parte del área, los edificios apiñados tan cerca unos de otros, construidos a principios de los setenta con ese diseño mural de concreto tan monótono que estaba tan de moda en esos tiempos. Divisó a alguien saliendo del edificio de estudiantes al doblar la última esquina que daba al complejo donde quedaba el club. La mujer parecía estar a comienzos de sus treinta, vestía sencillo y tenía su cabello atado en un moño normal.

La saludó felizmente, se habían conocido justo después que James llegara a San Francisco, y había sido ella quien le había hecho decidir matricularse en la universidad para tratar de hacer que su vida tuviera sentido otra vez. Era una Asistente social de estudiantes, no la suya, desafortunadamente, de hecho, realmente nunca supo quiénes eran sus estudiantes, pero habían muchos jóvenes allí, así que no era demasiado sorprendente en verdad.

"¡Hola, Gemma!" dijo con una sonrisa cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Aceptó su abrazo, aún un poco tenso en ese aspecto.

"Hey, James," dijo ella cuando lo soltó, "¿A dónde vas?"

"A reunirme con Sam y Jackie en P3. ¿Has estado allí?" preguntó, tratando de conseguir algo de información sobre el lugar antes de entrar.

"No puedo decir que sí, todo lo que sé es que es un lugar respetable, no tienes que preocuparte por salir herido," dijo viendo a través de su acto. Los tres años o más en que le había ayudado le habían dado instintos particularmente buenos en cuanto a las manías de James. "Además, estoy segura que Sam y Jackie te cuidarán. Tal vez conozcas a alguien," sugirió con un guiño.

"Sólo voy a celebrar mi nuevo trabajo," dijo James sin rodeos, rebatiendo su intento de emparejarlo, como siempre lo hacía.

"¿Lo obtuviste?" Asintió, "¿El de los Servicios Sociales?" Asintió otra vez y de repente se encontró en otro abrazo maternal que amenazaba con traer lágrimas a sus ojos al recordar a la madre de su antiguo mejor amigo, pero él ya no lloraba por esas cosas. Al menos no abiertamente. "¡Eso es genial! Ése es el que dirige Paige Matthews, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, parecía gentil, pero creo que ya está planeando psicoanalizarme," comentó refunfuñando la última parte.

"No puedes culparla por notar ese tipo de cosas, es su trabajo después de todo. La conozco por reputación, es buena persona, trata de dejarla conocerte," le dijo.

"Seguro, Gemma," Harry forzó una sonrisa pensando que probablemente parecería más una mueca. "Creo que debería irme o llegaré tarde. Faltan cinco minutos y son quince caminando desde aquí."

"Ok, James, que tengas una buena noche," le sonrió, a lo que él correspondió de mala gana. "Recuerda lo que te dije, aún si ya no eres más un estudiante, siempre puedes llamarme y hablamos. Sobre lo que sea."

James asintió y continuó su camino por la acera. Cuando miró hacia atrás para verla alejarse ya se había ido. Suspiró mientras cruzaba la calle hacia en Complejo Industrial; ella siempre se las arreglaba para desaparecerse así, dejándolo a la deriva.

**  
P3**

"¡Matt!" llamó Piper desde el otro lado del bar, era oficialmente su noche libre y para celebrar el no tener que dirigir _su_ club hoy, sus hermanas decidieron arrastrarla de vuelta a este club. "¡Todo lo que pida mi familia va por la casa!" le dijo a su nuevo barman. Él asintió como si fuera lo que iba a hacer de todas formas, lo que era probable ya que conocía a sus hermanas por sus propias aventuras en el club. Era una noche tranquila ya que era semana, pero estaba satisfecha de ver que, aún tan temprano, había unas cuantas personas.

Ordenó unos cuantos tragos y le dio indicaciones de dónde encontrarlos, poniéndose de pie de donde se había estado apoyando en el mostrador y se giró para volver a la cabina privada que su familia siempre ocupaba. Por una vez sus hermanas habían logrado conseguir niñeras para sus hijos así todos los que podían estaban allí. Ella y su esposo Leo habían sido designados a sentarse en los asientos que cerraban su cubículo de tres lados. Alrededor de la mesa estaban Phoebe y su esposo Coup a un lado. Paige y su esposo Henry tomaron los asientos del fondo y los dos hijos mayores de Piper, Wyatt y Chris cerraban el cuadrado de ocho.

Las otras dos hijas de Piper, así como los tres de Phoebe y los cinco de Paige estaban en la mansión bajo el cuidado de un par de niñeras ya que todos eran menores para beber, así que, por una vez, ellos tenían algo de paz.

Hablaron de cosas triviales por un rato, poniéndose al día con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas hasta que sus tragos llegaron.

Justo cuando todos iban a beber, Wyatt habló llamando la atención de todos, alzando su jarra de cerveza en un brindis "¡Por mi hermanito que se graduó de la universidad y se unió al mundo real una vez más!" El grupo rió en parte por la pequeña broma, pero más que nada por el brillante sonrojo que invadió a Chris ante la repentina atención. El grupo brindó y bebió.

"¡Eso me recuerda!" Piper habló repentinamente indicándole con un gesto silencioso a Paige, que tenía todos los bolsos y abrigos tras ella en la repisa. Paige las alcanzó por sobre su hombro y cogió el de Piper, pasándoselo por sobre la mesa. Piper hurgó dentro de él por unos cuantos segundos antes de mostrar lo que estaba buscando. "Tu padre y yo decidimos que era tiempo de entregar esto. Wyatt concuerda con nosotros en que tú deberías tenerlo aún si se supone que debe ser legado a los hijos mayores."

Chris tomó con reverencia la desgastada caja y la abrió lentamente para revelar un anillo de plata hecho delicadamente. Estaba conformado por dos pequeñas serpientes que se enrollaban la una en la otra en la misma dirección y se enlazaban para sobreponerse sobre sí mismas y completar el anillo. Era obviamente muy viejo y muy caro.

"No debería tener esto, Wyatt debería tenerlo." Chris trató de devolverlo a su padre. El resto del grupo sólo veía en silencio.

"Yo no tendría mucho uso que darle, Chris," le dijo Wyatt. "Cuando me case lo haré a lo moderno, un anillo como éste realmente no es apropiado hoy en día como anillo de bodas. Pero te vendrá bien como anillo de compromiso cuando encuentres al chico apropiado."

Chris se quedó viendo a su hermano por un segundo, su familia había sabido que era gay por los últimos años, desde que se había ido a la universidad y lo había sabido él mismo, así que sus noticias no eran nada nuevo para ellos. "¿Están seguros?" preguntó a sus padres.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Chris!" dijo Leo firme pero cariñosamente. "Es nuestro regalo por tu graduación. Siempre podemos darte un auto como a tu hermano, si lo prefieres," continuó bromeando, sabiendo lo que diría su hijo.

"¡No!" Chris gritó un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, atrayendo un poco de atención al grupo y haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo. "¡Esto es mucho mejor! ¡Gracias!" Abrazó a su mamá e, inclinándose sobre ella, abrazó a su padre, luego se sentó en medio de felicitaciones de sus tíos y tías.

**  
Al otro lado del local**

"¡Lo obtuviste! ¡Eso es genial!" gritó Sam sonriéndole alegremente sabiendo muy bien que era mejor que tratar de abrazar a su amigo o incluso estrecharle la mano en público.

"Bueno, ambos sabíamos que lo obtendrías. ¡Al menos yo sí!" Jackie le lanzó una mirada juguetona a Sam mientras los tres se sentaban en una de las cabinas alejadas de la multitud. James la había escogido, como siempre hacía cuando salían. Jackie y Sam estaban acostumbrados a ello y apenas lo notaban. Lo recordaban sólo cuando James se cerraba en sí mismo cuando la gente se acercaba mucho o trataba de tocarlo en público, o aún en privado si no los conocía. Ninguno sabía por qué él era así, sabían que era algo horrible de su pasado, pero ambos lo querían a pesar de ello.

Sam se rió entre dientes de Jackie y le guiñó un ojo a James antes de dejar sus tragos en la mesa. Jackie tomó dos grandes tragos del suyo antes de sentarse cómodamente en el confortable asiento del lado opuesto al de sus dos amigos. James quedó atrapado a salvo entre la pared y la protección que le proveía Sam al sentarse a su lado en vez del de Jackie.

"¿Entonces, cómo supiste de este lugar?" logró preguntar James luego de un par de intentos de hablar por sobre la música de la banda, pero aún lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no llamar la atención.

"Un tipo de nuestro año en la universidad, estudiaba Química conmigo," le informó Jackie. "Su mamá es la dueña de este lugar, y juró que era seguro así que no tienes que preocuparte."

"Sí, bueno, está obviamente influenciado," interrumpió Sam antes de medio girarse hacia James. "Estoy seguro que James preferiría saber como es _él_. ¿Cierto, James?" bromeó.

"Ja, ja, ¡Muy gracioso, Sam!" musitó James sarcásticamente, sintiéndose más cómodo en el lugar al orientarse un poco más.

"La verdad, hay rumores de que él _es_ gay" Jackie le dijo tratando de llevar la conversación a una más seria. "Y de hecho busqué la historia de este club. Fue abierto por su mamá y sus dos hermanas. Sin embargo, una de ellas murió poco después. Pero encontraron una hermana perdida por largo tiempo poco después de eso. Alguien con el nombre de Paige Matthews."

"Oh, eso sólo sucede en los cuentos de hadas," rió Sam

"¿Dijiste Paige Matthews?" preguntó James, obtuvo un asentimiento en respuesta. "Mi nueva jefe," les dijo simplemente.

Un grito del otro lado del local durante un punto silencioso de la canción llamó su atención a una de las cabinas privadas. "¡Ése es Chris!" les informó felizmente Jackie a ambos. "El hijo de la dueña de este lugar."

"¿Quiénes crees que son los otros?" preguntó Sam tratando de obtener una mejor vista.

"Bueno, los dos que acaban de abrazarlo probablemente son sus padres," dijo ella contundentemente con una ceja alzada. "Con los otros sólo puedo adivinar. Ése debe ser su hermano mayor Wyatt, me habló de él. Y creo que vi a esa mujer a la derecha recogerlo del universidad una vez en navidad. Phoebe, creo que era su nombre."

"Ése debe ser su esposo, entonces," dedujo Sam, señalando al hombre a su lado. Vieron a Chris sentarse de nuevo y reveló a los dos últimos en la mesa.

"Y ésa es mi nueva jefa," les dijo James brevemente, como si todo siempre conspirara en su contra, lo que normalmente era así.

"Y su esposo," agregó Jackie alegremente. James vio a su amiga cuidadosamente para ver si estaba bebiendo algo antes de volverse al grupo y ver directamente al rostro de su nueva jefa.

"¡Genial!" murmuró James mientras se volteaba rápidamente hacia los otros. "¡Me vio!"

"No es un crimen visitar los mismos pubs que tu jefa, ¿sabes?" le dijo Sam.

"Lo es cuando ella sabe que sólo tengo veinte y éste es un local para mayores de veintiuno," les dijo James, echando un vistazo de vuelta para notar que todo el grupo le estaba viendo fija y cuidadosamente. Se puso pálido con tantos ojos viéndolo.

Jackie le dio una mirada preocupada a Sam al verlo ponerse tan pálido y ambos sabían que no tenía nada que ver con infringir la ley. James había hecho eso muchas veces y nunca se había puesto pálido. Estaba asustado.

Sam se deslizó por su asiento compartido acercándose a James y tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa, de manera que nadie pudiera verlos y notar cuánto temblaba su amigo. Apretó su mano gentilmente mientras susurraba tranquilizadoras palabras en su oído. Jackie se levantó para tratar de obtener un paño mojado en el bar, pero fue detenida por un tipo bloqueándole el camino.

"¡Ey, dulzura!" le dijo arrastrando las palabras. James comenzó a temblar aún más, inadvertidamente impidiendo que Sam pudiera ayudarla.

"Muévete, por favor," dijo sencillamente Jackie, pero él sólo agarró su brazo.

"¡Déjala en paz!" gritó Sam, su voz, sin saberlo, atravesó la habitación.

**  
Cabina Privada; Minutos antes**

Paige vio a Chris abrazar a su madre y luego a su padre antes de notar a un grupo al otro lado del local. Sus ojos notaron a su más reciente empleado, obviamente había salido con sus amigos para celebrar su nuevo trabajo. Amigos de la universidad por lo que se veía, juzgando por la edad.

"¿Recuerdan que les mencioné que hoy entrevisté un nuevo asesor?" les preguntó al grupo.

"¿El que dijiste que parecía esconder algo horrible?" preguntó Phoebe.

Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a James. "Es el que está allá."

El grupo entero giró sus cabezas para ver a James voltearse de hablar con sus amigos. Paige comprendió que algo estaba mal cuando vio que empalidecía casi instantáneamente. Piper se giro para ver a Paige, así como la mayoría del grupo. "Pensé que dijiste que era muy joven, ¿qué edad tiene?"

"Veinte," le dijo distraídamente mientras veía a sus amigos comenzar a calmarlo. Frunció el ceño.

"Entonces no debería estar aquí," dijo Piper.

"Tal vez por eso se puso tan pálido," sugirió Wyatt. Todos menos Paige y Chris se volvieron para verlo, como si bromeara. Paige porque ya había visto a James ponerse pálido antes y Chris porque aún veía la escena al otro lado del local.

Piper suspiró e hizo ademán de pararse, probablemente para sacar a James por ser menor de edad. Paige la detuvo.

"¡Espera, Piper!" dijo ella y Piper se sentó de nuevo. "Por favor, déjalo sólo esta vez. Siento esta vibra de él, como si estuviera ocultando algo terrible y estuviera en constante lucha con eso."

"Además, mamá," habló Wyatt. "No creo que su bebida sea alcohólica, entonces es sólo tu regla la que está rompiendo, no la ley."

Piper suspiró, en parte derrotada y en parte agradecida de no tener que echar a alguien de quien Paige parecía preocuparse.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, Chris salió apresuradamente de la cabina seguido de cerca por Wyatt.

"¡Déjala en paz!" El grito desde el otro lado del local había hecho que Piper y Leo se levantaran, siendo seguidos rápidamente por los demás y salieron de la cabina.

**  
Al otro lado del local**

"¡Déjame en paz!" gritó Jackie antes de intentar abofetear al hombre más alto. El hombre pelirrojo sólo atrapó su otro brazo y lo apretó dolorosamente. En este punto Sam estaba dividido entre ayudar a Jackie y calmar a James. No podía recordar que James reaccionara así de mal antes. Normalmente era sólo un breve pánico, pero esta vez parecía que tenía un serio problema con el hombre que no dejaba en paz a Jackie. Sam pensó haber oído el nombre 'Ron' siendo susurrado por los labios de James, y súbitamente comprendió que estaba recordando algo de su tiempo en Inglaterra.

"Déjala ir." Una nueva voz se abrió paso a través del ruido de los forcejeos. James retrocedió cuando las dos nuevas personas entraron en su pequeña área. El más alto de ellos alejó al borracho pelirrojo de Jackie, que murmuró un rápido gracias antes de voltearse para revisar cómo estaba James.

"¿Jackie?" le preguntó Chris "¿Qué le sucede?"

"¡No sabemos!" le contestó Sam bruscamente antes de de voltearse hacia James de nuevo, tratando de aislarlo del resto del mundo, lo que no funcionaba si ellos formaban una multitud incluyendo al resto de la familia de Chris.

"Por favor, Chris," Jackie fijó su vista en él. "Necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo."

Chris asintió y se volvió buscando a su mamá, a quien encontró hablando con el guardia que sostenía al hombre borracho. Abrió la boca para preguntarle, pero ella se adelantó, señalándole su oficina.

Lentamente Sam sacó a James de la cabina asegurándose de mantener su atención sobre él. Wyatt se movió hacia el otro lado de James para ayudarlo a sostener su peso. Tan pronto como apoyó su mano en la cintura de James, éste se encogió lejos de ella y más cerca de Sam.

"No lo toques," le dijo Jackie antes de moverse para sostener el peso de James ella misma, que esta vez sí aceptó. Siguieron a Wyatt y Chris fuera de la cabina a un pasillo mucho más frío y tranquilo hasta un cuarto decorado agradablemente.

Acostaron a James en un sofá, Sam frente a él, calmándolo. Jackie se paró de nuevo.

"¿Puedes traer algo para enfriarlo? ¿Hielo, o una toalla húmeda?" Wyatt asintió y dejó el cuarto otra vez. La puerta se cerró tras él dejando la habitación casi en silencio a pesar de la música emanando de la otra habitación.

Chris permaneció incómodo en el centro del cuarto mientras Jackie y Sam atendían al último empleado de su tía. Wyatt volvió en menos de un minuto después seguido por el resto de su familia. Chris le quitó la toalla llena de hielo y lentamente se lo pasó a Jackie quien la puso cuidadosamente en la nuca de James.

James instantáneamente pareció calmarse cuando el contacto con la tela helada parecía traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Chris oyó a sus padres hablar con sus tías y tíos en la esquina y se deslizó más cerca, pero manteniendo un ojo en James.

"El tipo ha sido echado del club y lo denunciamos a la policía por abuso," decía Piper a los demás.

"¿Sabemos lo que le sucede?" preguntó Henry.

"Puedo percibir mucho de él, pero al mismo tiempo no mucho," les dijo Phoebe después de usar sus habilidades empáticas. "Hay miedo, confusión y mucho dolor."

"¿Dolor?" preguntó Wyatt "¿Está herido?"

"No dolor actual, es más como dolor recordado. Algo del pasado probablemente," respondió Phoebe viendo a Paige, quien se encogió de hombros. "Y luego está la parte de 'no percibo mucho'. Falta algo."

"Es su corazón; está cerrado al mundo," le dijo Coup. "Ni siquiera _yo_ puedo entrar en él. De alguna manera lo protege. Probablemente sin saberlo."

Fueron interrumpidos por Jackie, que se había acercado "Sólo quería agradecerles su ayuda. De mi parte y la de James."

"¿Va a estar bien?" Chris preguntó a su amiga de universidad haciendo que sus padres y Wyatt sonrieran con complicidad.

"¿Estará bien para el lunes?" pregunto Paige preocupada por él.

"Estará bien," les dijo Jackie. "Él es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Más que muchos de nosotros." Ella musitó esta última parte más para sí misma que para ellos, aún así todos la oyeron.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Phoebe echando un vistazo a los dos jóvenes que aún hablaban en el sofá, feliz de ver a James hablando tranquilamente de nuevo con su propia mano sosteniendo la toalla en su nuca.

"Se pone así cuando está nervioso, o asustado. Creo que tuvo que ver con todos ustedes viéndolo, y luego ese tipo debió haberlo empeorado, ésta ha sido la vez que peor lo he visto en estos dos años," explicó.

"¿Sabes por qué?" pregunto Paige, tratando de obtener algunas respuestas sobre su nuevo asesor.

"No sé por qué, tampoco Sam. Lo que sea que fuere sucedió antes de que llegara a San Francisco y sólo James sabe de eso y se niega a hablarlo con alguien. Incluso nosotros." Suspiró mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo antes de volverse hacia Chris. "Aún así, lo ayudamos todo lo que podemos. Realmente no hay necesidad de preocuparse," dirigió esta última parte a los ocupantes mayores en el cuarto.

El grupo entero saltó repentinamente cuando James habló desde detrás de ellos. "Sólo quería agradecer y disculparme por interrumpir su noche." Aún estaba pálido y cuando Piper iba a dar un paso hacia él para revisarlo, se retiró hacia atrás, acercándose al pecho de su amigo más alto, quien lo recibió y advirtió a Piper con un movimiento de cabeza que no se acercara. Una disculpa musitada por James a sus amigos resonó a través de la habitación nuevamente.

James vio nerviosamente a Piper por unos segundos antes de juntar el coraje para hablar de nuevo. "Además, de verdad lo siento. Sé que debería sacarme por tener sólo veinte."

Piper lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir disculpándose. "No te preocupes por eso, te propongo un trato," le sonrió antes de continuar. "Siempre y cuando estés aquí con al menos uno de tus amigos y que no toques nada de alcohol, eres bienvenido en mi club. Y también a usar esta oficina o la que está al lado si necesitas algo de espacio. Sólo no le digas a nadie que te dejé."

"¿A quién le va a decir?" Henry intervino sarcásticamente. "¿La policía?"

James, Sam y Jackie le lanzaron una mirada extrañada por su sugerencia, sin saber que él era policía, antes de restarle importancia cuando Paige le dio una palmada suavemente en la nuca.

"¡De acuerdo, no bromearé de nuevo!" musitó al esposo de Phoebe tras él, quien rió entre dientes.

"Gracias de nuevo," les dijo Sam antes de rodear a James para entregarle a Piper la toalla fría. "Deberíamos irnos." Chris y Wyatt guiaron la salida hasta la parte trasera del club y caminaron con ellos en silencio hasta que estuvieron seguros que el pelirrojo no estaba merodeando en busca de venganza.

"Aquí quedamos," dijo Jackie a Chris cuando alcanzaron los terrenos de la universidad.

"¿Los tres aún viven en la universidad?" preguntó Chris.

"Sam y yo no, ambos nos estamos quedando con nuestras familias por un tiempo hasta que encontremos otro lugar," explicó ella apuntando a Sam que no se había movido de entre James y las dos nuevas personas durante todo el trayecto. "Pero James aún renta el dormitorio que compartía con Sam en el Edificio Paxton."

Lo aceptaron lo suficientemente fácil y pronto estaban regresando al club mientras Sam James y Jackie se dirigían al apartamento de James a quedarse por la noche.

* * *

Agradecimientos a **Nunser** por betear, la verdad es que sin tí wapa, no sabría darle sentido a ciertas frases...(Y todavía no puedo creer que haya escrito 'colegio'.. x.x)

Y, reitero lo dicho en el chap anterior, está traduciendo un fic de HP extremadamente recomendable **"Nunca solo, nunca más"**, búsquenla en mis autores favoritos... (cómo nos hacemos propaganda xD)

A **Mei **por dejar rr, espero que este segundo chapi te haya gustado también. Gracias.

Y mi **PiliPilongaaaaaaaa**... gracias washa!! xD... por dejar rr... para este otro chap tienes que opinar sipos.. te requiero, babosa!!

Segundo capítulo up... ¿qué les pareció? ¿bueno? ¿malo? Como sea, dejen rr plz...


	3. El secreto de Azkaban

****

Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 3 – El secreto de Alcatraz**

James pasó la mayor parte del viernes y sábado en casa. Sam se había quedado desde entonces para aliviar sus pesadillas, que de seguro le seguirían a un evento como el ocurrido en P3 la noche del jueves. Jackie, en cambio, que había dormido en el sillón el jueves en la noche, se marchó el viernes por la mañana para ir a recoger a su prima al aeropuerto. Se le había encargado el fatigoso trabajo de mantener a la joven de trece años ocupada por el fin de semana antes de volar de vuelta a Inglaterra, luego de su viaje de dos meses por América.

Fue en la tarde del domingo cuando todo comenzó a ir mal. James y Sam estaban sentados en el sofá, cenando. Habían estado planeando ir al centro de la ciudad y hacer un corto shopping nocturno, pero el plan fue rápidamente olvidado cuando una histérica Jackie llamó.

"¡Cálmate, Jackie!" le dijo James severamente. "¿Dónde estás? Apenas te oigo."

Hubo un breve forcejeo antes que el ruido de fondo que había silenciado las histéricas palabras de Jackie disminuyera hasta desaparecer completamente.

"¡Estamos a la orilla del mar!" gritó Jackie al teléfono por sobre el ruido del viento.

"¡Te escuchas como si estuvieras en un huracán!" dijo James, lo bastante alto para que ella lo oyera. "Pensé que estaban visitando Alcatraz," dijo haciendo referencia a su planificación para el fin de semana que ella había pasado la última semana completando.

"¡Ahí estábamos! ¡Oh Dios, James! ¡No sé lo que era, pero fue horrible!" Se oía realmente asustada. "¡Y ahora se desata esta tremenda tormenta salida de no sé donde sobre la ciudad!"

James echó un vistazo hacia afuera por la ventana donde, en efecto, vio que la tormenta que habían visto formarse en las últimas horas provenía del norte. "Espera ahí, Jackie. Sam y yo iremos a buscarlas."

"Gracias, James. ¡Estamos cerca del Muelle 41," le dijo Jackie antes de que el ruido de fondo volviera y la comunicación se cortara.

"Jackie y Lucy están atrapadas en la tormenta. ¿Me acompañas a recogerlas?" le preguntó James a Sam.

"¡No voy a dejar que conduzcas en esta tormenta tú solo!" exclamó Sam poniéndose de pie. Ambos alcanzaron sus chaquetas en camino a la salida del departamento y pronto se estaban subiendo al Honda Civic de segunda mano de Jamesy conduciendo al norte,con el cielo tornándose cada vez más y más oscuro.

"Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan histérica? Quiero decir, hemos tenido tormentas tan terribles como ésta antes y nunca le habían afectado," preguntó Sam mientras se acercaban al lugar donde ella le había dicho a James que las recogiera.

"No lo sé, creo que algo pasó en la isla de Alcatraz. Pude oír mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea. ¿Tal vez los evacuaron a todos por la tormenta?" sugirió.

"Eso no tiene sentido, seguramente si azota una tormenta te quedarías y buscarías refugio en la isla en vez de cruzar la bahía," declaró lógicamente Sam antes de continuar. "Además, eso no sería suficiente para asustar a Jackie."

James se encogió de hombros sin quitar sus ojos del camino mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros sobre el parabrisas. Dos minutos más tarde se detenían cerca de un pequeño estacionamiento cercano a la orilla del agua. Estaba oscureciendo, pero James vio un grupo de personas apiñadas bajo el resguardo de una parada de autobús, aunque a pesar de ello seguían empapándose. Parpadeantes luces atrajeron su atención hacia cinco ambulancias a lo largo del costado del estacionamiento donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente.

"Quédate aquí," le dijo James al salir del auto y, antes de que Sam pudiera protestar, la puerta se había cerrado tras él. Dos personas al costado del grupo en la parada del autobús captaron su atención, no podía ver sus rostros desde aquel ángulo, pero la persona de mayor estatura coincidía con la contextura y el metro cincuenta de Jackie, y la figura junto a ella tenía la estatura adecuada para alguien como Lucy. "¿Jackie?" gritó contra el viento cuando estaba unos pocos metros detrás de ellas.

"¡James!" Jackie exclamó de vuelta, tirando de Lucy al salir del pequeño resguardo que el refugio les daba y se dirigió hacia James, quien se quitó su propia chaqueta al notar que ninguna de ellas tenía una. Se la tendió a Lucy cuando se encontraron.

"Rápido, volvamos al auto. Hablaremos allí," dijo James antes de tomar la mano de Jackie y arrastrarlas por el camino y llevarlas de vuelta al interior del auto.

Para cuando llegaron, las ropas de James estaban igual de empapadas que las de Jackie y Lucy. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para que ellas se encaramaran a la parte de atrás antes de moverse a la puerta del conductor y entrar él mismo. Sam ya estaba sacándose su chaqueta para dársela a Jackie y él era el único que estaba seco de todos ellos.

"¿Están bien las dos?" preguntó Sam, viendo sus rostros pálidos y manos heladas. Recibió cortos asentimientos del par y James no perdió más tiempo en comenzar el corto trayecto de vuelta a su departamento.

El grupo no habló mucho en el camino. James quería saber qué había sucedido, pero tenía que concentrarse mucho en mantener el control del auto debido a la lluvia y el viento. Sam no quería distraer a James conduciendo y las chicas parecían estar simplemente en shock.

James aparcó el auto justo frente a la entrada de su edificio, ignorando el letrero de no estacionar y salieron apresuradamente, corriendo hacia el resguardo del edificio. James abrió su apartamento y tres personas empapadas y una mojada entraron.

"Sam, ve y busca algo de tu ropa y ve a mi habitación, yo también me voy a cambiarrápidamente allí. Jackie, ¿puedes poner a hervir la tetera?, y luego, creo que tu bolso de ropas de repuesto está en el cuarto de Sam. Lucy puede usar ésas y yo te pasaré unas mías para que uses," les ordenó James a todos e inmediatamente Sam desapareció en su viejo cuarto, en el que se había estado quedando el último par de días. James fue a su propio cuarto, despojándose de su polera empapada al entrar. Caminó por su habitación hacia el baño alcanzando una toalla.

Se desnudó y dejó el resto de sus ropas en la bañera por el momento, antes de atar una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Alcanzó otras dos de una pila limpia y se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto. Ni Sam ni él se inmutaban ante su estado de desnudez desde que en su primer año habían compartido habitación doble y a lo largo del transcurso del año se habían visto incontables veces con menos que una toalla.

Rápidamente se cambiaron a ropas secas antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la sala de estar. "Sam, ¿podrías hacer algo de chocolate caliente para todos? Creo que hay algo de chocolate en la nevera también. ¿Podrías traerlo?" preguntó, y recibió un rápido asentimiento. James siempre sabía la mejor manera de animar a la gente, incluso sabía qué comida darles. Sam recién había acabado un grado en Historia y Jackie era ahora graduada en Química.

James tocó la puerta del viejo cuarto de Sam y recibió permiso para entrar. Abrió la puerta, automáticamente apartando sus ojos en caso de que Lucy se estuviera cambiando.

"Está bien, James, sólo estoy yo aquí," le dijo Jackie. James suspiró y levantó la vista. Jackie nunca fue tímida con James, si bien no era tímida con mucha gente, pero ya que James era gay, sabía que no le diría comentarios sucios. "Mandé a Lucy a que se diera una ducha para recuperar el calor."

"Entonces mejor ve a darle esto." James le entregó la toalla y rodeó la cama para alcanzar las sábanas mientras ella desaparecía dentro del baño. Para cuando había terminado de colocar nuevas sábanas a la cama, así las chicas tendrían donde quedarse esa noche, ella había regresado y se había cambiado a la ropa de James que le había prestado. "Va a haber chocolate caliente cuando salga. Creo que necesitan algo para calentarse."

Cinco minutos más tarde las dos muchachas se unieron a James y Sam en la sala de estar. James cedió su lugar en el sofá, así ambas chicas podrían sentarse junto a Sam. Jackie aún lucía pálida cuando Sam le tendió una taza caliente. Lucy se veía un poco peor, de hecho, mientras que Jackie sólo lucía pálida pero ya despreocupada, Lucy estaba asustada, confundida y pálida.

"Ambas deberían comer algo de chocolate," les dijo James a ambas, le dio a Jackie un pedazo y luego se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Lucy por primera vez mientras le pasaba el chocolate. Alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza al reconocer algo en ella, pero no podía aclarar qué era. Sabía que no la conocía a ella o a nadie que se le pareciera.

"¿Entonces qué sucedió?" Sam rompió el silencio que había caído mientras Jackie y Lucy saboreaban sus chocolates, ambas viéndose mucho mejor con el azúcar circulando en su sistema.

"Estábamos en uno de los tours de la prisión y acabábamos de llegar a la sección de oficinas cuando salió uno enorme estallido de algún lado. Uno de los guías turísticos dijo que había venido de las celdas mejor cerradas, pero antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera moverse, todas las luces se apagaron y el cuarto se volvió realmente frío," explicó. James se tensó, más alarmas se dispararon por el recuerdo del verano previo a su quinto año. "No sé…" vaciló por unos segundos, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras correctas. "No sé cómo describir el sentimiento, fue como si no pudiera pensar en nada feliz. No me podía concentrar en nada más que en la noche cuando tenía ocho años y mi hermano murió en ese accidente automovilístico."

"Oh Dios" Sam la atrajo a su lado. Lucy parecía estar pensando en lo que había recordado a pesar de que no parecía tan malo como los recuerdos de Jackie.

"Uno de los guías debió haber sacado un antorcha o algo porque una luz iluminó el túnel, pero no había nada allí." Hizo una pausa al mirar a Lucy. "Fue en ese momento que Lucy comenzó a gritar como si hubiese visto algo."

'Oh Merlín,' pensó James, 'Ese efecto sólo apunta a un Dementor, y Jackie no pudo verlo porque no tiene magia. Pero Lucy había visto algo, lo suficiente de algo como para hacerla gritar.' Fue entonces que todas las advertencias hicieron click en su mente. Pero quería asegurarse.

Le pasó a Jackie otro pedazo de chocolate para que comiera, y le dio un pedazo a Sam que tenía los ojos puestos en él. Luego se giró hacia Lucy y le dio un pedazo más grande mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. Se aseguró de sostener las manos de Lucy entre las suyas al depositar el chocolate en ellas. La sintió, esa chispa a través de su sistema que le decía que Lucy era lo que más había temido.

Una bruja inglesa en San Francisco. Retrocedió bruscamente y se golpeó la espinilla con la mesa de centro, atrayendo extrañadas miradas de Jackie y Sam. Lucy no pareció notarlo y habían habido numerosas oportunidades en la última hora para que lo hubiera reconocido como Harry Potter, pero ella no parecía haberlo hecho.

Decidió jugar el papel de Psicólogo Infantil que era. Se sentó al borde de la mesa de centro y volvió a llenar el tazón de chocolate caliente. "¿Lucy?" La muchacha alzó la vista. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor, gracias, ¿señor…?" dudó al llegar al nombre.

"James Evans," se presentó. "Pero puedes llamarme James, nada de señor Evans," le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, abriéndose a la honesta persona que era James.

"Jackie nos dijo que vives en Inglaterra." Recibió un tímido asentimiento en respuesta.

"James es de Inglaterra, ¿cierto, James?" dijo Sam alegremente, tratando de ayudar a James a animarla. James hizo una mueca de dolorcuando su mejor amigo le dio a la joven bruja una pista sobre su verdadera identidad.

La cabeza de la muchacha se alzó bruscamente para mirar a James, viéndolo con perplejidad como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, pero él procuró distraerla. "¿En qué colegio estudias?" preguntó, queriendo ponerla a la defensiva. Hacer que la gente esconda sus propios secretos era una buena forma de evitar que sospecharan de ti.

"Yo… voy a un internado en Escocia."

"¿Te gusta el lugar?" preguntó James, honestamente curioso. "¿Quién es tu profesor favorito?"

"Es un buen colegio, me cae muy bien la subdirectora McGonagall." Por un fugaz segundo, James realmente pensó que lo estaba poniendo a pruebapero alejó esa idea, ella probablemente no suponía que hubiera algo en el nombre que un muggle pudiera reconocer, pero le probaba a James su teoría de que era una estudiante de Hogwarts.

Ahora a descubrir si había sido criada como bruja. Si era nacida de muggles entonces había una oportunidad de que no hubiera oído sobre él, o que no le hubiesen contado las historias de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. "¿Tus padres fueron al mismo colegio?" inquirió con tono curioso, como asegurándose de que supiera que sólo estaba haciendo conversación.

"No," dijo, haciendo que se relajara ligeramente. "Ellos fueron a una escuela local."

"Ahora," James se puso serio. "¿Puedes contarme qué pasó hoy en la isla? Jackie nos contó que gritaste cuando el guía encendió su luz. ¿Viste algo?"

Ella estaba obviamente indecisa entre decirles y guardar el secreto de la magia. "Yo… creí haber visto algo en el pasillo. Una persona tal vez, pero debió haber sido una sombra por la antorcha del guía," dijo, sintiéndose más segura a medida que avanzaba.

James se giró hacia Jackie, "¿Pero tú no viste nada?" preguntó para asegurarse.

Jackie negó con la cabeza y eso hizo que James se decidiese. Había dementores en Alcatraz y por alguna razón habían sido liberados. La tormenta apuntaba a que había cientos de ellos. La pregunta era si ya habían dejado la isla de Alcatraz.

Eventualmente Harry desvió la conversación de lo que había ocurrido ese día hacia temas más agradables, hasta que repentinamente la luz se cortó. Harry se dirigió a oscuras a la cocina mientras los demás esperaban. Sacó una linterna de uno de los armarios y la encendió, inundando la habitación con una luz opaca.

"Tal vez todos deberíamos ir a la cama," sugirió James mientras rodeaba el mesón y entraba al salón propiamente dicho.

Recibió tres asentimientos en la oscuridad, llevó a Jackie y Lucy hacia su habitación por esa noche y esperó en la puerta mientras se acostaban antes de dejar el cuarto y dirigirse hacia su propia habitación con Sam.

"Buenas noches, James," dijo Sam mientras ambos se despojaban se sus boxers y se acomodaban bajo las cobijas. James dejó las cortinas abiertas, dando a la habitación un poco de iluminación, a pesar de que no era mucha. "Vas a ser un gran trabajador social, ¿sabes?" James rió entre dientes junto a Sam, agradeciendo a la vez.

Al acostarse, James comenzó a concentrarse en su magia, dispuesto a ayudar a Sam a entrar en un largo y profundo sueño. La sintió funcionar y agradeció a Merlín que Lucy fuera demasiado joven e inexperta como para sentir el uso de magia avanzada. Tan pronto como la respiración de Sam se ralentizó y se volvió superficial, abandonó la calidez de su cama y se puso su ropa. Se aseguró de agregar unas cuantas capas extra de ropa antes de ponerse una chaqueta impermeable de cuero negro que Sam y Jackie le habían traído trassu graduación. Se puso el par de guantes y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación, cuidando de no hacer ruido. Dejó una nota en el mostrador al irse, diciendo buenos días y que había ido al pueblo por papel y algunos abarrotes. Con suerte sería suficiente si volvía más tarde de lo que planeaba, asíSam y Jackie no se preocuparían tanto.

Salió inadvertidamente del edificio hacia la lluvia y con el abrumante sonido de la lluvia sobre los tejados, se apareció con un suave pop.

**Isla de Alcatraz (Inmediatamente después)**

James reapareció y casi inmediatamente se transformó en Shadow, el pelaje de terciopelo negro mezclándose perfectamente con la noche, únicamente dos brillantes ojos verdes resplandecían con misteriosa inteligencia.

Avanzó silenciosamente, las inmensas patas no hacían ruido alguno al arrastrarse a través del patio de la desusada prisión. Expandió sus sentidos de pantera, buscando el olor de cualquier cosa viviente. Percibió viejos rastros de humanos, pero el agua cruzando el aire y cayendo sobre su pelaje mitigaba los olores aún más. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del complejo de celdas y se deslizó al refugio, apenas estuvo alejado de la lluvia sus sentidos percibieron cientos de olores. Notó vagamente la esencia de Jackie, que se encontraba enlos recuerdos de Shadow, y muchos otros que no reconocía y luego un horrible olor que le hizo estremecer violentamente, perdiendo la gracia de predador que venía naturalmente con su forma de pantera.

El olor dejado por los dementores. Un olor que en sí mismo deprimía a James más que nada. Recobró su control y siguió la putrefacta esencia más adentro en la prisión, donde todos los rastros parecían originarse. Una pequeña escalera que daba hacia abajo a un cuarto. Un signo en la pared lo marcaba como el cuarto de incineración. Siguió las escaleras hacia abajo y en vez de un incinerador, había un largo arco de ladrillos pegado a la pared. Un nombre tallado sobre él le dijo a James que ésa era la entrada a una antigua sección mágica de la prisión muggle de mala fama que estaba sobre ella. Obviamente cuando cerraron la prisión, habían encerrado a todos los dementores y ahora habían escapado. ¿Habían sentido la presencia de Lucy en la prisión y se habían escapado o era sólo una coincidencia?

Un plan se formó en su mente aun con sus instintos de pantera gritándole que aquello era demencia. De todas formas, era eso o arriesgarse a que los Dementores anduvieran sueltos en San Francisco rodeados de millones de personas que no podían verlos, menos aun defenderse de ellos.

Avanzó silenciosamente dentro y más adentro del complejo subterráneo, desusadas celdas con los barrotes rotos destellaban constantemente a ambos lados. Siguió derecho ignorando los corredores transversales al avanzar. Luego de unos minutos decidió que había ido lo suficientemente lejos y preparándose, volvió a su forma humana.

Sin pausa, la helada ráfaga de depresión lo golpeó. Se le puso la carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Podía sentir el efecto empeorar con cada minuto que pasaba esperando a que todos los Dementores en la Isla fueran atraídos a la carne fresca. La única presa dentro de tres kilómetros.

Esperó tanto como pudo soportar los gritos de su madre, las acusaciones de sus ex-amigos. Cada mal recuerdo que había acumulado desfiló velozmente por su mente. Para cuando decidió seguir con su plan estaba de rodillas, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se transformó en pantera justo cuando el Dementor más cercano se detuvo frente a él y el efecto disminuyó inmediatamente, aunque con tantos dementores cerca de él y su ya severa reacción hacia las criaturas, ni siquiera su mente de pantera podía protegerlo completamente.

Se escabulló por una interminable línea de Dementores, corriendo de vuelta hacia el corredor, de vuelta a la cámara incineradora y subió las escaleras a la prisión normal. Apenas se abrió paso por la puerta, ya estaba dándose la vuelta y transformándose en humano. Reunió tanta magia como le fue posible para formar una bola de energía pura entre sus manos y luego, con un gesto físico y mental, arrojó la brillante bola azul y blanca al techo.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la isla al tiempo que una sección entera del complejo de celdas hizo implosión sobre sí misma, bloqueando el recién abierto túnel con miles de toneladas de concreto y metal. James escapó del edificio como Shadow justo cuando una nube de polvo estalló por la puerta tras él. Trotó a través del patio antes de transformarse nuevamente en humano, al tiempo que daba una rápida mirada al sol naciente.

Un último estruendo de un trueno le anunció que la tormenta estaba dispersándose cuando se preparaba para desaparecerse de la isla. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una ola masiva de frío lo golpeó, seguido rápidamente por el regreso de sus horribles recuerdos. Se giró para enfrentar al escamoso rostro de un Dementor. Obviamente uno de ellos no había quedado atrapado bajo los escombros. Ya se había quitado la capucha, listo para el Beso del Dementor.

James se alejó de las monstruosas manos esqueléticas y se transformó en la protectora forma de Shadow, pero a esas alturas no podía hacer tonto al dementor; conocía su presa. James intentó saltar lejos, pero la criatura lo cogió del cuello, forzando a James a girarse. James le dio un zarpazo al monstruo y logró soltarse del rudo agarre. Chocó contra la pared y rugió a la criatura con toda su fuerza, el sonido haciendo eco por algunos segundos entre los edificios.

La bestia arremetió contra él, golpeándolo violentamente en el costado, lanzando a James contra una pila de escombros. Su cuerpo gritó en dolor cuando un fragmento de vidrio se hundió profundamente en su costado. Un horrible grito se formó en su garganta y chilló de dolor. Lentamente, giró su cuerpo, sacando lentamente el fragmento de vidrio de su costado, cayendo al suelo cuando el movimiento hizo que más dolor perforarasu costado.

Se levantó del suelo, recobrando a duras penas su balance mientras la criatura acortaba lentamente la distancia entre ellos. James trató de pensar en una ruta de escape, pero no podía encontrar una en el espacio cerrado y con su herida. La jadeante respiración de la criatura aspiró el aire por un segundo antes de que girara su cabeza para mirar detrás de él. Se volvió y comenzó a deslizarse en la otra dirección por unos segundos. James se preparópara tomar la oportunidad para escapar.

La criatura explotó, volviéndose una oscura nube.

**Dos minutos antes**

Tres orbes luminosos aparecieron en un pequeño patio en la Isla de Alcatraz. Paige, Piper y Phoebe emergieron de uno de ellos, mientras Chris y Wyatt aparecieron de los otros dos.

"¿Aquí es?" ya estaba preguntandoPiper.

"Sí, aquí es. Vi las criaturas encapuchadas aquí," dijo Phoebe cuando divisaron a dos figuras luchando.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Paige.

"¡Es una de las criaturas que vi!" Phoebe jadeó. Al tiempo que lo dijo, tembló, dándose cuenta del frío en el aire.

"¡Es una pantera!" dijo Chris con admiración.

Wyatt le dio una mirada confundida antes de que todos comprendieran que estaba hablando del animal que estaba peleando para escapar. Mientras miraban, se liberó del agarre del monstruo. Fueron forzados a cubrir sus oídos cuando la pantera dejó escapar un ensordecedor rugido antes de que le diera un zarpazo al monstruo e intentara escapar, sólo para ser abofeteado por una esquelética mano.

El aullido de la pantera hizo que Chris y Phoebe dieran un paso adelante automáticamente. El monstruo se giró para verlos y todos cayeron de rodillas cuando emergieron recuerdos que habían esperado no recordar nuevamente.

Piper agitó sus manos, su estado altamente emocional potenciando su magia al hacer estallar a la criatura en una fina nube negra que tardó un momento en caer en el suelo y desaparecer.

El grupo se puso de pie, obligando alos recuerdos que la criatura había inducido a retroceder y se dirigieron hacia la pantera, que luchaba por ponerse en pie. Podían ver la sangre fluyendo lentamente de una herida en su costado.

James vio a las cinco figuras perfiladas contra el sol naciente y decidió que no quería arriesgarse. Usaban la magia, y obviamenteestaban bien entrenados como para ser capaces de matar un Dementor y , como tal, probablemente no tendrían ningún problema en reconocer a un Animagus. Gruñó amenazadoramente al grupo antes de deslizarse hacia las sombras. Punzadas de dolor subían por su costado al alejarse del grupo.

Se transformó en sí mismo tan pronto estuvo fuera de vista y con un pequeño pop, despareció.

**Departamento de James**

La aparición de James habíasalido torcida. La herida en su costado causaba suficiente dolor, junto con el recuerdo de su tiempo con los Dementores de Azkaban, como para desviar la concentración crucial requerida para la forma mágica de transportación.

Anduvo una caminata de diez minutos a paso rápido, pero para el momento que él, con su herida, había cubierto la distancia, ya eran las ocho en punto. Eventualmente regresó a su departamento para encontrar a Sam tendido en el sofá viendo las caricaturas de domingo por la mañana sin ningún respeto por tener ya veintiún años.

"¿Dónde están Jackie y Lucy?" preguntó James al notar que la puerta de la habitación de Sam estaba abierta y vacía. Se dirigió al área de la cocina y comenzó a buscar el botiquín en los estantes.

"Jackie llevó a Lucy al aeropuerto, tenía que tomar un vuelo temprano," explicó Sam sin mirar a James, probablemente asumiendo que estaba guardando las compras en los estantes. "Después se fue directamente a casa, aunque dijo que te llamaría después de tu trabajo mañana para saber cómo fueron las cosas".

James maldijo al tirar la tetera de la repisa en su prisa por encontrar lo que buscaba. Sam vio por sobre su hombro y en una fracción de segundo estaba de pie.

"¡Jesús, James! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?" exclamó Sam cruzando el cuarto. "Estás pálido como un fantasma."

"¡Estoy bien!" mintió James, pero Sam no era tonto.

"¿Qué te pasó en el costado?" preguntó Sam, haciendo que James bajara la vista donde su mano derecha se aferraba a su costado aun cuando no se había dado cuenta de haberlo hecho. Miró su mano como si no debiera estar allí y lentamente la alejó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y viendo atónito la sangre que la cubría. Su camiseta, aunque era oscura, estaba obviamente manchada con sangre.

"¡Oh, por Dios, James! ¿Eso es sangre?" James no respondió, sólo permaneció allí viendo con su mano en muda conmoción. Se inclinó un poco y luego levanto la vista, viendo a Sam con confusión.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" La boca de James habló sin control consciente.

Sam ignoró la pregunta. "¿Qué te sucedió?" preguntó por segunda vez.

James le frunció el ceño antes de comprender que estaba hablando de la sangre. "Oh, ¿eso? Me apuñalaron," le dijo James antes de caer hacia delante, directo a los brazos expectantes de su mejor amigo.

Se desmayó justo cuando su amigo lo tendía en la alfombra.

* * *

Bien. Tercer capítulo. Aunque me tardé una semana más de los esperado. Planeo actualizar cada dos semanas, pero tuve problemas una semana entera. A quien le digan que cuarto medio es más liviano que tercero, no lo crean. Es tanto o casí más agotador. -.-

Y con el capítulo cuatro. Hay una alta probabilidad de que también me tarde una semana más de lo planeado en actualizar. ¿La razón? Me voy - en unas horas - a la capital. Por una semana. Y, a pesar de que mis primos tienen pc, no es como si de repente invaden tu casa y en seguida entregas tu computador ¬¬. Así que no voy a poder avanzar para nada. Ahora, si alguien quiere regalarme un notebook, por mí no hay problema, je.

Bien. Quisiera saber qué les parece la historia. (Traducción; "dejen rr" ujuju).

Uhmm. Se agradece a quienes dejaron rr. Y a quienes agregaron a fav. Espero que esta vez se animen a dejar rr.

Y un agradecimiento especial a mi adorada** Nunser**. Uno nunca da el crédito suficiente a las betas. No saben cuán imprescindibles son. Si no fuera por ella, ni se entendería bien la traducción.

Se recomienda su traducción **"Nunca solo, nunca más"**. Donde oh, casualidad, justo va en la parte de Azkaban. Que está buenísima. El fic entero, en realidad. Y atribuciones a mí por betear, jeje.

Maldito editor de ff ò.ò.


	4. Josh McKay

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 4 – Josh McKay**

Lo primero que James notó fue una brillante luz. Aun a través de sus párpados cerrados, le lastimaba los ojos. Antes incluso de que intentara abrir esa leve protección, oyó voces familiares. Sam,Jackie y, sorprendentemente, Gemma, su Asistente Social Estudiantil no oficial.

El primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue: por qué las únicas tres personas que conocía en San Francisco y que le agradaban lo suficiente como para confiar en ellas, estaban en el mismo cuarto y por qué estaba recién despertándose.

Entreabrió los ojos y jadeó cuando la luz les cayó directamente, lastimándolos. Mientras se acostumbraban, se dio cuenta de que las tres familiares voces habían desparecido como si hubiesen notado que estaba despierto. Observó el cuarto, enfocando su vista lentamente. Y casi gimió al notar que estaba en una cama de hospital. Su mano vaciló cuando casi se estira para alcanzar sus anteojos sobre la mesita junto a su cama antes de detenerse al recordar que la acción no tenía sentido. No había necesitado lentes desde que había completado su transformación animaga por primera vez.

Dos rostros bloquearon repentinamente la luz cuando se cernieron sobre él. Gemma estaba a su izquierda mientras que Jackie le sostenía su mano un poco rudamente, acomodándose cerca de él a su derecha.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Gemma, haciendo que la mirara extrañado.

"¿Qué quieres decir**? ¿**Por qué estoy aquí?" Les frunció el ceño como si le estuvieran escondiendo algo.

"Sam te trajo esta mañana, has estado dormido la mayor parte del día," le dijo Jackie, "Llegaste esta mañana y colapsaste. El doctor dijo que habías sido apuñalado por un especie de fragmento de vidrio."

La noche anterior se esclareció. Los dementores y luego la pelea como pantera que había acabado en esas brujas y magos destruyéndolo y él enterrándose ese pedazo de vidrio. Luego recordaba aparecerse y caminar a casa y se acordaba vagamente de la voz de Sam y luego esta habitación.

Fue interrumpido en su respuesta cuando Sam entró a la habitación, seguido de cerca por un doctor de bata blanca. "Buenas tardes, Sr. Evans. Mi nombre es Doctor Motak," habló el hombre mayor gentilmente. "¿Cómo se siente?"

Harry casi responde con su usual 'bien', antes de realmente intentar pensar sobre ello. Se concentró en su cuerpo y notó en un principio que no podía mover su brazo derecho, pero luego comprendió que eso se debía al apretado cabestrillo que lo sostenía contra su pecho. Lo alejó tanto como pudo y se quejó cuando el movimiento envió oleadas de dolor a través de su costado derecho forzando al aire a salir de sus pulmones. Tomó profundos respiros antes de volver a mirar al doctor.

"Me duele el costado," musitó antes de sonrojarse, pensando lo patético debía de verse, odiaba mostrar debilidad.

"No me sorprende, tiene un corte de quince centímetros y medio, comenzando desde su séptima costilla. Lo que se haya enterrado, fue bastante profundo," dijo el doctor. "Cuando la ambulancia lo trajo aquí, ya había perdido casi tres litros de sangre. Es algo bueno que encontrara el camino a casa por su cuenta, o de otra forma probablemente hubiese muerto."

"Gracias, señor," le dijo sinceramente al hombre.

"Ahora, debe intentar no mover su brazo, sólo retrasará el proceso de curación si lo hace. Le recetaré una serie de antibióticos para detener cualquier infección en el corte y también le prescribiré con unos calmantes suaves que debe tomar únicamente si el dolor aumenta."

"¿Cuándo puedo irme?" le preguntó en voz baja, y luego se estremeció ante el recuerdo de cuántas veces le había hecho la misma pregunta a Poppy Pomfrey.

El doctor por poco se vio como si estuviese a punto de soltar una carcajada antes de que una severa expresión cubriera su rostro. "No se precipite, Sr. Evans," le dijo a James. "Casi muere, lo mantendremos internado por lo menos una noche. Veremos cómo está en la mañana antes de decidir cuando darle de alta."

"Pero mañana es mi primer día de trabajo," dijo al doctor mientras trataba de mantenerse sobre su codo derecho para ver al doctor apropiadamente. Cayó abruptamente cuando un dolor agudo desgarró su lado izquierdo. Gemma estuvo a su lado en un instante**,** recostándolo de nuevo.

"Tendremos que esperar hasta la mañana para ver, ¿no cree?" le dijo el doctor con el ceño fruncido antes de dejar la habitación.

"Entonces, James ¿qué pasó?" le preguntó Sam sin rodeos/directamente apenas el doctor cerró la puerta.

James se acobardó interiormente ante la inminente mentira, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "No recuerdo, estaba regresando al departamento con la comida cuando sentí un dolor repentino en mi costado. Creo que alguien se robó la comida." Simuló fruncir el ceño, "no recuerdo mucho después de eso aparte de pensar en volver al departamento."

Gemma le dio un rápido abrazo a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna, aun si James no hubiera tenido su brazo en un cabestrillo. Fueron interrumpidos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa cuando una enfermera entró al cuarto seguida por dos policías.

"Disculpen," habló a Sam, Jackie y Gemma, "estos caballeros necesitan unos minutos con el Sr. Evans para tomar su declaración."

"Necesitaremos un poco de privacidad," les dijo uno de los oficiales al grupo. Jackie le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de James brevemente antes de irse, con Gemma y Sam detrás de ella.

James pasó los siguientes diez minutos describiendo cada detalle inventado que supuestamente podía recordar. Se aseguró que no hubiese nada que pudiese ser usado como evidencia o pistas en caso de que decidieran investigar más cuidadosamente, pero sentía que estaba siendo bastante convincente. Eventualmente ellos se fueron y Sam, Jackie y Gemma volvieron a entrar.

Charlaron sobre ningún tema en especial de cualquier cosa en la que pudieran pensar, James descubrió que Gemma había estado en la universidad cuando la ambulancia había llegado a recogerlo y la había seguido con Sam al hospital, habían llamado a Jackie desde allí y ella había ido apenas pudo. Aquello preocupó ligeramente a James, **ésa** era la primera vez que su amistad había sido realmente puesta a prueba y estaba asustado de que sucediera lo mismo que antes. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Hermione y Ron ya sabían que era el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió cuando lo conocieron, mientras que Sam y Jackie habían tenido que conocerlo apropiadamente antes de hacerse amigos. Con Gemma, por supuesto, había un poco singular, ella simplemente había aparecido un día y siempre había estado tratando de ayudarle, aunque sólo fuera para reconfortarlo, en la universidad o ahora en el trabajo.

Después de una media hora de charla, la misma enfermera volvió para decirles a los demás que el horario de visitas se había terminado y sólo los familiares podían quedarse. Por supuesto, ellos armaron un alboroto, pero James les aseguró que estaría bien y eventualmente accedieron a irse.

"¿Sam?" le llamó justo cuando estaba por salir. "¿Puedes llamar a Paige Matthews para hacerle saber lo que pasó?"

"Dalo por hecho, James, pasaré por aquí en la mañana para verte. Te llevaré al trabajo si te dejan salir," le aseguró.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema, ahora descansa un poco." Sam rió suavemente mientras dejaba el cuarto para alcanzar a las chicas.

James suspiró y recostó su cabeza en la almohada haciendo una mueca de dolor al forzar su costado. Qué no daría por un hospital mágico en vez de meses de dolorosa sanación, pero entonces se recordó que soportaría dolor dos veces peor que éste con tal de mantenerse alejado del mundo mágico. Sus ojos se cerraron al pensar en aquellas brujas y magos que habían destruido el Demonio en Alcatraz, ¿lo habían ido a salvar o estaban allí por el mismo propósito que él?

x.x.x

**Mañana del tercer Lunes de Julio**

James se despertó cuando el doctor de la noche anterior entró a la habitación. Por un momento se confundió, como le sucedía siempre que despertaba en un lugar extraño, pero pronto comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Buenos días, Sr. Evans," el hombre saludó con tono neutral, "Vamos a echar un vistazo a ese corte suyo y veremos si puede irse. Sepa que no me agrada la idea suya de ir a trabajar, pero creo que usted es la clase de persona que iría sin considerar su salud."

James no dio una respuesta a eso, mientras el doctor ya había comenzado a deshacer el cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo como si no estuviese esperando una. Durante los siguientes quince minutos el doctor examinó todo el tejido que rodeaba el corte y eventualmente comenzó a re-vendarlo, explicándole cuidadosamente a James cómo hacerlo.

"No veo signos de complicación. Quiero verle de regreso en una semana, pero si siente un dolor continuo, debe ir a revisarse a un hospital inmediatamente, ¿me expresé claramente, Sr. Evans?"

"Sí, doctor," dijo James, antes de comprender las implicaciones de lo que le decía el doctor. "¿Eso quiere decir que me deja ir?"

"Sí, Sr. Evans." El doctor suspiró, "A pesar de que normalmente, con una herida así, lo mantendríamos hospitalizado por un par de días bajo observación, pero ya que es su primer día de trabajo y que usted estará en un ambiente de poco estrés para su costado, lo permitiré."

"Gracias, doctor." James sonrió y, de hecho, recibió una de regreso.

"Tiene permitido irse tan pronto su amigo llegue para recogerlo. Aunque dejaré un formulario en recepción que debe firmar antes de salir." Con eso el hombre se fue. James trató de levantarse y cambiarse, pero se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida, así que, en cambio, esperó a que Sam llegara y le ayudara.

x.x.x

**Centro de Servicios Sociales de San Francisco.**

James entró con dificultad por la puerta central con ayuda de Sam, quien además de sostenerlo, llevaba también su chaqueta y unas cuantas carpetas y cajas con libros de referencia y cachivaches por los que habían tenido que volver al departamento de James en el camino, dentro de ellos estaban los archivos que Paige le había dado el jueves y que él obedientemente leyó de cabo a rabo el viernes.

"¡Hola, Courtney!" saludó alegremente a la recepcionista, que se veía shockeada.

"Oh, Dios, James, Paige nos dijo lo que pasó, ¡pero no esperábamos verte de regreso tan pronto!" La mujer se levantó y rodeó el escritorio.

"Estoy bien, en verdad, sólo un poco inestable por el momento." Una bufido incrédulo de su mejor amigo le recordó de su presencia. "Oh, lo siento, Courtney, éste es mi mejor amigo, Sam. Sam, ella es nuestra recepcionista, Courtney."

"Hola, Sam." Recibió una sonrisa de regreso antes de continuar, "¿Por qué no llevas a James a su oficina y lo dejas sentado allí, yo enviaré a alguien con sus cajas y en un segundo le haré saber a Paige que estás aquí." Tomó las cajas de las manos de Sam, dejándolas en su escritorio y desapareció por una de las grandes puertas dobles de vidrio hacia la oficina principal.

James señaló con su brazo bueno, el derecho, hacia las puertas para dirigir a su amigo hacia su oficina. En el camino recibió muchos buenos deseos de gente a la que nunca había conocido, obviamente las noticias sobre su 'apuñalada' se habían esparcido velozmente.

Alcanzaron su oficina sin muchos problemas y Sam lo dejó en su silla tras su escritorio al tiempo que uno de los trabajadores sociales entraban con sus dos cajas y después de haberlas dejado en el escritorio, entró Paige con una preocupada mirada en su rostro.

"¡James! No deberías estar en el trabajo tan pronto, te apuñalaron hace apenas veinticuatro horas," casi gritó viendo primeramente al cabestrillo de James, luego su costado y, finalmente, viéndole a los ojos mientras continuaba. "Deberías estar en casa descansando."

"El doctor sólo dijo que no debería hacer nada con mi brazo izquierdo, me es igual de fácil hacer eso tanto aquí como en casa." James sabía que no la había convencido, así que continuó. "Además, si tengo problemas, aquí estaré rodeado de gente que puede ayudar, si me voy a casa, me las tendría que arreglar por mi cuenta si algo sucede." Le lanzó a Sam una mirada penetrante para decirle que cerrara la boca cuando él la abrió para rebatir el último punto. Paige no vio aquella mirada y suspiró, y James supo que la tenía.

"Tal vez no me guste que vuelvas tan pronto, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho. La policía ha citado a los McKay aquí a las diez," dijo, refiriéndose al caso que James ya había revisado. "Te vendré a buscar antes de reunirme con ellos, espero que puedas llevarte al niño y hablar con él, ver qué puedes descubrir mientras nosotros vemos el asunto oficial con sus padres."

Estaba por irse, pero se giró al alcanzar la puerta con una mirada más bien sombría en su rostro. "No me gusta cómo se ve este caso, hay demasiada evidencia que apunta hacia abuso, pero el niño no confía fácilmente y el otro hijo es demasiado cuidadoso. Aún así, ya he hablado con un juez, tenemos una posible sesión a las dos si la queremos."

James asintió lentamente, él había percibido esas mismas cosas de los archivos del caso. A pesar de que nunca había conocido a la familia, eran sospechosamente como sus tíos, aunque probablemente no por las mismas razones. El niño de diez años era cuidado perfectamente según todos, pero el niño de ocho parecía más un sirviente que otra cosa.

James suspiró y volvió a sentarse, acercando una de las cajas. "¿No tenías esa entrevista con el museo esta mañana?" le preguntó a Sam, casi olvidándolo luego de los eventos del fin de semana.

"Sí, pero llamé al profesor y le expliqué lo que pasó, así que la pospuso hasta esta tarde," explicó Sam. Tenía una entrevista para convertirse aprendiz del profesor de Artefactos del Museo y James sabía cuán importante sería esta entrevista para su mejor amigo.

"Aún así, deberías ir a prepararte, además, estoy seguro que a Jackie le gustaría saber de mí ahora." Vio con satisfacción como una mirada de horror pasaba por el rostro de su amigo. Obviamente se suponía que él haría saber a Jackie cómo estaba James. "No te preocupes, Sam, voy a estar bien aquí. Trataré de pedir un aventón de vuelta con alguien, y si no lo consigo te llamo a ti, ¿vale?"

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?"

"Voy a estar bien, ¡ahora vete!" dijo severamente a su amigo. Compartieron un rápido, pero cuidadoso abrazo antes de que Sam se dirigiera a la puerta."Oh, Sam, no es que la necesites, pero buena suerte."

"Gracias," susurró su amigo antes de salir de su oficina.

James pasó la siguiente media hora estableciéndose en su oficina. Con su costado como lo tenía no podía hacer mucho, pero luego un asistente social pasó por fuera de la oficina y vio a James intentando conectar un pequeño reproductor de CD en uno de los estantes y se ofreció a ayudarle. Entre él y Kevin, el asistente social, consiguieron transformar su antes vacía oficina en algo más del estilo de James. Era un ambiente más bien informal. Su escritorio principal y silla fueron apartados a la ventana más lejana, pero de forma que él todavía podía sentarse detrás y ver la puerta y la ventana. La única repisa para libros ahora estaba lleno con varios libros de referencia además de un par de libros de ficción e incluso un par de libros de lectura parra niños y libros para colorear. Los dos archivadores permanecían vacíos pero ahora estaban cubiertos por unas cuantas plantas que Kevin había traído desde varias partes del edificio.

El área principal de la habitación eran las dos cómodas sillas que se encontraban a cada lado de una pequeña mesa a un costado del cuarto. Un lugar donde James podría conversar a la gente sin tener que hablar por sobre su escritorio de oficina. Algo práctico de tener, especialmente si hablaba con niños.

Antes de que Kevin se fuera, le dijo a James que le gritara a su escritorio si necesitaba cualquier cosa en el futuro, ya que, en la oficina principal, era la que estaba más cercana a su oficina. La siguiente media hora, James se la pasó releyendo todo el caso McKay, habían numerosos reportes a la estación de policía local de preocupados vecinos a lo largo de los años, de todas se hizo un seguimiento, pero fueron aclaradas. También había reportes médicos de severos tropiezos con huesos rotos y severos cortes, todas verificadas y "honestamente" reportadas como accidentes.

Finalmente, había numerosos reportes de comportamiento antisocial por parte de Josh, eran sospechosas por naturaleza, pero tenían peso, tenía varias órdenes de restricción en propiedades y centros comerciales. James las revisó rápidamente de nuevo y notó lo mismo que había visto la última vez. Uno de los testigos en cada ocasión era su hermano mayor, Kyle. ¿Por qué un hermano daría un testimonio en contra de su hermano menor? Y también, ¿cómo podía un niño de ocho años obtener aquella reputación?

James fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Paige golpeó la puerta abierta de su oficina. Levantó la vista y le sonrió cálidamente. Examinó los archivos esparcidos por su escritorio y asintió en aprobación por que estuviera tomando el caso seriamente. Se puso de pie mientras ella entraba al cuarto.

"Courtney dice que los McKay están aquí. Han traído a ambos niños con ellos, a pesar que le dijimos que sólo trajeran a Josh," le dijo.

"¿Kyle no debería estar en la escuela?" preguntó.

"Están esperando en el lobby," dijo ella, y él cojeó hacia la puerta. Ella le ofreció un hombro para apoyarse, pero él silenciosamente sacudió su cabeza en respuesta antes de enderezarse y, caminando normalmente, salió de su oficina, viéndose más como una persona perfectamente saludable si no fuera por el cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Mientras caminaban por el corredor hacia la oficina principal y llegaban al lobby, ella respondió su pregunta. "No lo he visto todavía, pero según Courtney ellos creen que ambos niños deben estar involucrados, y ya que estamos cerca de fin de año, un día ausente en la escuela no debiera ser un problema."

"Más bien pareciera que Kyle hizo un berrinche porque Josh faltaría a la escuela y él no," murmuró James, recordando las rabietas de Dudley cuando no obtenía algo que uno de sus amigos tenía. Paige no dijo nada, pero bufó riendo, obviamente habiendo llegado a una conclusión similar mientras revisaba el caso.

Ambos atravesaron el lobby de lado a lado para enfrentar lo que sabían sería un caso difícil. Courtney estaba charlando con una pequeña familia al otro lado de la pequeña área, pero se giró y les dio una tensa sonrisa cuando los vio acercarse.

"¡Buenos días, señor McKay, señora McKay!" Paige sonrió amablemente a los padres. James examinó a la pequeña familia. El señor McKay era quien estaba más cerca de ellos y fue directamente para estrechar la maño de Paige y luego la suya. La señora McKay asintió pero no se acercó a ellos. En cambio, parecía preferir estar justo junto al menor de los dos niños que James reconoció por las fotos de los archivos como Josh. Vio concienzudamente al'pandillero' que el archivo sugería que era. Usaba holgados jeans rasgados que parecían demasiado grandes para él, además de una camiseta con capucha negra.

En contraste, Kyle lucía del todo como el chico sensible, vestía un elegante traje para ir a la iglesia que realmente no se veía cómodo. Estaba al otro lado de Josh, como si le estuviese protegiendo, pero obviamente no estaba feliz de estar allí aun cuando no había ido a la escuela.

James volvió a examinar al pelinegro, Josh, y le miró con aire pensativo, mordiendo su labio inferior al notar cuán similar se veía a él mismo cuando era joven. Se sacudió de su aturdimiento al notar que el señor McKay le estaba hablando.

"Lo siento, señor, no le escuché," le dijo simplemente al hombre, como si fuera algo que pasaba todos los días.

El hombre mayor se vio irritado por un momento antes de fijar una sonrisa en su rostro. "Sólo estaba explicando la falta de ropa adecuada de Josh."

"¿Si?" dijo James cuando comprendió que el hombre no iba a explicárselo.

"Como le acabo de decir a la bella dama aquí presente," Paige forzó una sonrisa cortésmente, "tratamos de hacerle usar ropa mejor cuidada, pero él no estaba interesado." Suspiró dramáticamente y James notó que su esposa negó con la cabeza tristemente, como si aquello describiera a Josh completamente.

James miró el rostro de Josh para encontrar una mirada casi fría, una mirada extraña para alguien de ocho años. El niño miró a James con una feroz expresión, como si pudiera pensar en un centenar de lugares en los que podría estar en aquel momento.

"Ahora, señores McKay, James aquí va a ocuparse de los dos niños esta mañana mientras nosotros charlamos acerca del joven Josh. No se preocupen," aseguró al padre cuando éste le dio una mirada confundida. "James está entrenado para cuidar niños, estarán a salvo con él."

"Mientras que Josh no le dé ningún problema," les dijo la señora McKay.

"Estaré bien, Sra. McKay," dijo James gentilmente a la señora. "Ahora, niños, ¿por qué no me siguen a mi oficina? Courtney, ¿podrías conseguir a alguien que nos lleve un par de vasos de limonada?" sugirió a los niños y luego se giró hacia Courtney.

"Seguro, James, te los haré llegar en un instante."

Apenas guió a los dos niños fuera del lobby hacia la oficina principal, oyó al Sr. McKay recordarles a los dos quedarse juntos y no separarse. James no los miró, pero pensó que sonaba como si sólo estuviese hablándole a Kyle y no a Josh. Seguramente, si Josh fuese el hijo rebelde, lo habría dirigido a él y no a su obediente hijo.

James se sentó tras su escritorio para descansar su dolorido costado apenas entraron al cuarto. Examinó a los dos niños y sonrió a Kyle, a pesar de que fuese fingida, cuando el hijo mayor se sentó en una de las sillas sin preguntar. Josh permaneció de pie.

"¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Josh?" le preguntó al niño con una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin esperar a que su hermano se sentara, Kyle se giró en su asiento para enfrentar a James, "¿Por qué tu brazo está en esa cosa?" preguntó más bien con rudeza.

"Me lastimé el costado ayer, el cabestrillo sólo es para impedir que se agrave." James no se perdió la mirada que atravesó el rostro de Josh. Era obvio que el niño sabía que el cabestrillo no era para proteger su brazo, si no su costado.

"Josh, pareces saber lo que hace mi cabestrillo," le dijoal niño. "¿Tienes mucha experiencia con estas cosas?" Josh se desplazó a su silla, automáticamente poniendo algo más de distancia entre él y su hermano mayor. Abrió la boca para responder, pero se le adelantaron.

"Josh siempre está lastimándose, mamá dice que es porque es descuidado y siempre se porta mal." Apenas Kyle dio su respuesta, el rostro de Josh se volvió inexpresivo.

Kevin golpeó la puerta abierta y cuando recibió una sonrisa por parte de James, entró y depositó los dos vasos de limonada en la pequeña mesita entre ambos niños. James se puso de pie y acercó a Kevin a su lado para susurrarle al oído. Recibió un asentimiento por parte del hombre ligeramente mayor, así que se giró hacia Kyle con una sonrisa, notando debidamente que el niño ya había vaciado su refresco, mientras que Josh ni siquiera había tocado el suyo.

"Eres bastante inquieto, ¿no**,** Kyle?, ¿qué te parece si vas con Kevin a un paseo por la oficina?" le preguntó al niño, quien frunció el ceño, obviamente recordando algo que sus padres le habían dicho. "Puede conseguirte otro refresco también," lo sobornó.

Rápidamente obtuvo un acuerdo cuando el obeso niño brincó de su asiento y olvidó todas las órdenes de sus padres a favor de una bebida dulce. Kevin guió al niño fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos con un chasquido.

James lentamente se acomodó en la silla ahora vacía y suspiró cuando esto le quitó la presión a su costado. Miró al inexpresivo niño frente a él.

Pero no importaba qué tan bueno fuera el niño para lanzar miradas furiosas y frías y máscaras inexpresivas, ni se acercaba a lo bueno que era James en ello y no pudo ocultar la dolida expresión de sus ojos. Especialmente con las leves habilidades de legeremancia que había adquirido en Azkaban que le decía a gritos dos cosas. Lo primero y más pertinente era que el niño estaba escondiendo dolor, no eran pensamientos de un rebelde. Y lo segundo y más preocupante era que el chico le tenía miedo a las represalias.

"Ahora que tu censura se ha dio, Josh, ¿qué tal si dejas caer esa máscara tuya y podremos concentrarnos en el asunto."

Los ojos de Josh se ensancharon levemente y parte de su máscara se desmoronó, pero fue capaz de mantenerla. "¿Censura, señor?" preguntó, obviamente inseguro del significado.

"Significa alguien que controla lo que dices," explicó James con un suspiro. "En tu caso, Kyle fue traído por tus padres para evitar que digas algo que no debías."

Josh pareció aceptar aquello en vez de negarlo, pero no comentó nada, así que James lo presionó.

"¿Qué es lo que no quieren que me digas, Josh?" preguntó gentilmente, pero el niño sólo le miraba inexpresivamente. "De acuerdo entonces, ¿qué tal si damos un vistazo a la copia de tu archivo y me hablas de las cosas que hay allí?"

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero el niño fue obediente cuando James le pidió que cogiera el archivo ahora cerrado que estaba sobre su escritorio con "McKay" escrito en él. Lo depositó sobre la mesa.

"Esto, Josh, es un registro que mantenemos en un caso. Éste incluye a toda tu familia, pero principalmente a ti," le explicó sin abrirlo. "Agregamos todo lo que podemos encontrar sobre el caso. ¿De qué crees que trata el tuyo?"

"¿De mi comportamiento?" La voz del niño era más rasposa que suave, como la mayoría de los niños, y muy insegura, no era adecuada para un chico que se suponía era un 'pandillero'.

"Eso es la mitad, ¿puedes adivinar qué es la otra mitad?" preguntó, pero sólo recibió una negación con la cabeza. "Es sobre el comportamiento de tu familia. Tu familia está aquí hoy para discutir no sólo tu comportamiento, sino que también, y más importante, sobre su comportamiento hacia ti." Una mirada aterrorizada cruzó el rostro del chico y lanzó una mirada al archivo. "¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablarme?"

"No, señor," musitó Josh.

"Vamos a echar un vistazo y veamos qué hay, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó y abrió el archivo donde estaban los reportes escolares de Josh. "Según tus profesores estás al la cabeza de tus clases, excepto por Deportes y Drama, estás un año adelantado en Arte y Matemáticas. Y tu Director ha escrito que eres un chico agradable. Aunque hay algunas cosas aquí que marcan tu registro. Hay una recomendación de tu profesor jefe de que veas un consejero y también unas cuantas peleas que incluyen a tu hermano y sus amigos. ¿Por qué la Sra. Michaels quería que vieses un consejero?"

James sabía muy bien por qué, ya que estaba escrito en una de las cartas del reporte que los padres de Josh habían recibido y nuevamente en su archivo permanente cuando no asistió a la reunión que sus padres habían reservado para él. James fijó su mirada en la del chico cuando trataba de pensar en una respuesta.

"¿Sabías que se les aconsejó a tus padres que te llevaran a uno?" preguntó y recibió una negación. Entonces habían fijado una cita y lo hicieron ver como si Josh se había escabullido de ella al no decirselo. "¿Puedes suponer para qué quería tu profesora que fueras?"

"¿Mis problemas de comportamiento?" Su respuesta parecía ser una reacción automática, todo parecía ser culpa de su 'comportamiento', a pesar de que James sólo tenía la palabra de los padres de que había un problema con ello. Eso y unas cuantas órdenes de comportamiento de la policía que eran sospechosa en sí mismas.

"No, Josh." James miró directamente al chico. "La Sra. Michaels quería que vieras un consejero para superar su timidez y tus indicios de distracción. Ésa es tu tendencia a escapar y esconderte de las preguntas de tus profesores," explicó ante la mirada confundida de Josh.

"¿Por qué crees que estás aquí, Josh?" preguntó.

"Porque mis padres tienen que hablarle a la Sra. Matthews sobre mis problemas," sugirió Josh, obviamente recordando lo que le habían dicho sus padres.

"Eso no es verdad, realmente lo contrario. Se les pidió a tus padres que te trajeran para discutir los problemas, pero son ellos quienes están siendo estudiados. No tú." Obtuvo una mirada confundida. "Estás aquí para que pueda descubrir qué sucede realmente con tu familia y tratar el asunto."

Josh pareció asustado por un momento. "No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, será imposible para ellos mentir fuera de esta oficina, Josh, todos aquí están entrenados para ver los problemas bajo la superficie aun si no quieren que los veamos."

"Pero no hay ningún problema con mi familia, señor."

"Vamos a echar un vistazo a la próxima sección, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo volviéndose a otra parte del archivo, el que contenía las órdenes de comportamiento de Josh. "¿Sabes qué son éstas?"

Josh asintió viéndolas. "Hay cinco," continuó James, "una por cada diferente área a la que no tienes permitido ir. Junto a ellas están los reportes de los incidentes por los cuales fueron emitidos."

Josh asintió, se le había dicho de ellas cuando fueron emitidas. "He notado algo sobre ellas," le dijo James mientras las desplegaba y destacaba los reportes de testigos. "En cada caso los testigos fueron o tu hermano, o sus amigos, o niños menores de tu escuela. ¿Por qué es eso?"

"No lo sé," le dijo Josh, obviamente mintiendo.

"Sé que estás mintiendo, Josh," dijo James viendo al niño a los ojos, "puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sabes lo que creo, creo que éste debió ser tu hermano. Él o sus amigos."

Los ojos de Josh lucieron sorprendidos y James supo que había acertado, pero sabía que no debía presionar al niño a dar una respuesta directa todavía. Se saltó a la siguiente sección del archivo y continuó como si no acabara de engañar al niño para que revelara una verdad escondida por tanto tiempo.

"Ahora, sé que no sabrás de éstas. Son cartas enviadas a la policía que nos fueron remitidas a nosotros," dijo exhibiendo cuatro cartas y grapado a cada una, una declaración oficial. "Éstas son cartas de ciudadanos preocupados. La primera es de tu escuela, escrita por la Sra. Michaels. Las otras son de Nigel Dawson, Nicola Weathers y Tina Wellbridge. ¿Conoces a los tres últimos?"

Josh asintió y, esta vez, James decidió hacer que el chico diera una respuesta verbalmente. Alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta y Josh captó lo que quería decir. "La señorita Weathers y el señor Dawson son nuestros vecinos. La señora Wellbridge es dueña de la tienda de la esquina. Voy allí a veces cuando tengo que comprar algo para mi mamá."

"Bueno, todos ellos notaron que algo andaba mal, y con tantos reportes, mandamos gente para que tomara los testimonios oficiales, es por eso que tenemos un archivo sobre ti. Con estos cuatro testimonios, especialmente con los de tus vecinos quienes, de hecho, han visto a tu padre golpearte, todo lo que necesito es tu propio testimonio y podré moverme para remover su custodia sobre ti. Serías llevado a un lugar donde podrías ser más feliz con una familia adoptiva que yo mismo y la señora Matthews escogeríamos para ti."

Un centelleo de esperanza brilló en los ojos del niño, pero se fue como si hubiese recordado una amenaza de su padre.

"¿Tus padres te dijeron que nunca contaras lo que te hacen a nadie?" Josh agitó su cabeza violentamente, pero James sólo se quedó viéndolo hasta que bajó la cabeza en un pequeño asentimiento. Cuando Josh volvió a levantar la cabeza, tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. James se puso de pie al instante y se movió hasta el lado de la mesa para inclinarse ante el niño de ocho años, sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que creció en su costado ante en rápido movimiento. Tomó las manos del niño en su maño derecha y Josh se asió de ella como si no hubiese tenido intimidad en años.

"¿Tus padres te golpean?" preguntó, viendo al niño a los ojos nuevamente para mostrar cuán sincero era. Esta vez obtuvo un quedo sí. "¿Por qué razón?"

Le tomó un par de intentos esta vez para conseguir un respuesta directa, pero eventualmente Josh dejó salir las palabras. "Cuando no termino los quehaceres, o no hago lo que me dicen, o cuando lo hago mejor que Kyle en la escuela."

"¿Qué hacen para castigarte?" El niño, casi agradecidamente, le describió todo lo que su padre o su madre solían hacerle cuando se portaba mal.

"¿Puedes mostrarme tus brazos, Josh?" le preguntó James volviendo a mirar al niño a los ojos.

El niño sacó una mano de la mano derecha de James y levantó y manga izquierda, mostrando una serie de cortes y magulladuras marcados en su brazo expuesto y luego bajó su manga de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hicieron algo?"

"Anoche." Josh estalló en lágrimas y se lanzó sobre James por un abrazo que le fue correspondido, ignorando el dolor que aquello le causaba. "Fue una advertencia de lo que pasaría si le decía algo malo a alguien hoy día."

"No te preocupes, Josh, no dejaré que te lastimen otra vez. Hoy es el día en que tu vida cambiará. Una última cosa Josh, ¿hay algo que él te haya hecho que se peor que los cortes y los cardenales?" preguntó temiendo lo peor.

"Me rompió el brazo una vez," dijo Josh, y James casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio pero lo cubrió como si fuera uno pesaroso. "Dijo que era por ser un fenómeno. Kyle se cayó de los juegos del parque cuando yo tenía seis y no pudieron entender cómo había sucedido. Kyle se rompió el brazo."

"¿Así que tu padre te rompió el tuyo?" dijo James comprendiéndolo. "Ok, Josh, necesito ir y hablar con la señora Matthews, pero volveré. Voy a llamar a Kevin y él cuidará de ti mientras me voy."

Josh se vio aterrorizado por un segundo así que James le aseguró. "Kevin es un hombre muy agradable, no dejará que te escapes de su vista." Se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio. "Necesito mi mano**,** Josh" James rió gentilmente para aligerar el humor mientras trataba de alcanzar su teléfono, pero Josh sacudió la cabeza y se sujetó de su mano aún más fuerte, como si estuviera asustado de perderlo.

"De acuerdo, Josh, puedes hacerlo tú entonces. Sólo presiona el botón circular al final del tablero numérico." Josh hizo lo que le dijo y la voz de Courtney se escuchó por el parlante.

"¿Sí?" preguntó. La mayoría de la gente obviamente no usaba ese sistema en esa oficina.

"Courtney, es James. No puedo irme, ¿pero puedes buscar a Kevin y Kyle y decirle a Kevin que venga a mi oficina**? ¿**Puedes mantener a Kyle contigo por mientras y yo iré a buscarlo en un minuto?"

"Por supuesto, James" La línea se cortó y James se sentó al borde de su escritorio para aliviar el dolor en su costado.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?" Josh preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy bien, sólo me lastimé el costado, eso es todo. Y puedes llamarme James ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Le sonrió al niño y obtuvo una de regreso.

"¡De acuerdo, James!" dijo el niño felizmente. Entonces la puerta se abrió, Josh se hundió en el otro costado de James antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. James le sonrió a Kevin.

"Está bien, Josh," dijo alejándolo de su lado. "Recuerdas a Kevin, él te trajo aquel refresco que no tocaste." Josh pareció ver el vaso como si recién notara que estaba allí. "Kevin, ¿puedes vigilar a Josh por un instante?, necesito ir a discutir algo con Paige." Kevin asintió y le tendió una mano a Josh, quien después de mirar a James por un segundo, la tomó y se fue a su lado.

James tomó los archivos del escritorio y se giró hacia Kevin cuando se iba. "Él no puede salir de esta oficina bajo las órdenes de nadie, excepto las mías. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Seguro," le dijo Kevin. "¿Qué tal si probamos uno de esos libros de James?" escuchó James mientras dejaba el cuarto.

James entró a la oficina principal con una sombría mirada cruzando su rostro, tan pronto como entró cojeando el silenció cayó sobre la habitación. James los ignoró a todos, avanzando a zancadas a las puertas del lobby principal. Golpeó bruscamente, las abrió y entró a la habitación. James ignoró completamente a Kyle que estaba sentado en una de las sillas con una barra de chocolate en su mano y miró a Courtney.

"¿En qué sala de conferencias están?" le preguntó simplemente.

"Número dos," le dijo automáticamente. "Espera, James, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"¡Nada permanente!" gruñó quedamente con una sonrisa afectada. "¡Kyle!" James alzó la voz. El niño levantó la vista de su barra de chocolate y de mala gana se puso de pie.

James cojeó hacia fuera, a la sala de conferencias con Kyle correteando tras él, cuando alcanzó el cuarto pudo ver a Paige con los McKay pero nadie más.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo saltar a los tres en sus asientos, los McKay se voltearon en sus asientos y la mano de Paige respingó, tirando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. "Paige, necesito verte afuera, ahora."

* * *

**x.x.x.x.**

Uhm. ¿Hola? Después de mil años finalmente actualizo x.x. Aunque conste que avisé ¬¬.

Bien. Cuarto chapi up. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí personalmente me encanta. Hay un tremendo parecido entre la niñez de Harry y este niño. Sobre todo por que a Josh también lo consideran "fenómeno". ¿Por qué será?

Bien, bien.

Se agradece por los rr .

Y por sobre todo, se agradece a mi queridísima beta **Nunser**, que en este chapi tuvo más trabajo que nunca, la pobre -.-. Jamás había visto tantas correcciones x.x. (Aunque te avisé Niz, que tendrías mucho trabajo con él!). Es que es sorprendente cómo se te olvidan las palabras y expresiones en español cuando pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo en inglés x.x

Bien., dejo de aburrirlos con esto .

Nos vemos el próximo chapi. Por cierto, se actualiza finde.

¡Se me olvidaba! Lean el fic de **Nunser, "Nunca solo, nunca más"**. Si les gusta el angst, que Harry sufra y que todo el mundo se sienta culpable, éste es su fic. xD. No es tan así, pero en serio, pasen a leerlo. Es buenísimo. Y está en una parte buenísima, también x.x


	5. Retribución

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Retribución**

.-.

**P3.**** Lunes por la tarde**

Paige estaba sentada en una cabina privada en el club de su hermana con Piper y sus dos sobrinos mayores, Chris y Wyatt.

"¡Debiste haberlo visto, Piper!" decía efusivamente Paige, "fue increíble. Nunca había visto a un juez terminar una audiencia tan rápidamente, especialmente con toda la evidencia en contra del chico."

Piper sonrió. "¿Entonces él viene esta noche? Veo a unos cuantos de tus colegas por aquí."

"Sí, vinimos a celebrar. Josh impresionó bastante a algunos del personal. Especialmente a Kevin, el de allá," le dijo a su hermana mayor, apuntando al joven de pelo oscuro que estaba en el bar con unos cuantos más de su oficina. "James simplemente vio directamente a través de la mentira de la familia, y quiero decir un montón de mentiras, habían órdenes de comportamiento y reportes policiales en contra de Josh y aún así logró hacer que juez viera lo que él quería."

"Entonces," pregunto Wyatt, "¿dónde está el chico ahora?"

"Se está quedando con una de las familias adoptivas habituales hasta que encontremos un lugar permanente. Hasta entonces tiene una orden de restricción contra sus padres y su hermano," explicó Paige.

"¿Qué va a suceder con los McKay?" preguntó Chris.

"Probablemente se abrirá una investigación criminal." Paige suspiró. "No conseguirán sentenciarles por mucho tiempo en prisión ya que lo único por lo que los pueden condenar es por negligencia o abuso, lo que normalmente no conlleva un castigo tan alto."

"Así que," Wyatt dijo en el mismo tono. "¿Dónde está el genio de Psicología?"

Chris sorprendió a todos dándole un codazo rudamente a su hermano, pero aún así se rió.

"Se tomó la advertencia de Piper a pecho y está esperando a su amigo Sam," explicó Paige, sus ojos brillando ante la mirada en el rostro de Piper. "Lo llevé a casa antes de venir para acá. Debería estar aquí pronto."

Como si fuera una señal, oyeron a Kevin gritar el nombre de James desde el bar. Todos se voltearon a ver a Kevin y luego siguieron su línea de visión hacia las escaleras y a James y Sam.

"Realmente no le gustan las multitudes, ¿no?" musitó Wyatt bajo su aliento, pero los demás aún así lo escucharon. Tenía razón, sin embargo, pues James había palidecido ante la atención, pero pareció enderezarse y luego hacer una mueca ante el obvio dolor en su costado. Caminó con Sam sosteniéndole ligeramente hacia sus nuevos amigos en el bar.

"Chris, Wyatt," dijo Piper, "¿Por qué no van y les dan algo más de lo que hablar?, díganle a Mike que lo que sea que ordenen va por la casa."

.-.

**P3. Momentos antes**

"¡Eres tan torpe, James!" rió Sam al tiempo que se abría paso hacia las escaleras.

"¡Fue culpa de la acera, no mía!" protestó mientras se sujetaba el costado con la mano derecha.

"¡James!," alguien gritó desde el otro lado del local durante una pausa en la canción que se estaba tocando en ese momento. James sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro, pero estaba determinado a simular una valiente expresión. Dejó caer su mano a su lado despreocupadamente y se enderezó para enfrentar a la multitud. Se sobresaltó ante la visión de tanta gente con la atención enfocada en él y también ante la punzada de dolor que le atravesó el costado al estirar su torso.

"¿Quién es ése?" preguntó Sam mientras lo llevaba hacia el bar.

"Ése es Kevin," explicó, sabía que Sam sólo quería saber si debía confiar en el hombre frente a ellos. "Está bien, me ayudó a ordenar mi oficina esta mañana y cuidó a Josh por un rato."

"Sí, ¡mientras tú fuiste a echarle la bronca a esa ballena!" rió Kevin al captar el final de la conversación.

Sam se giró cuando divisó al barman. Ordenó para ambos un refresco ya que él estaba manejando.

"¡Mamá dice que ésa va por la casa, Mike!" Una voz profunda hizo que James se volteara, pero pronto se acomodó con un pequeño quejido, ya que el movimiento brusco había desgarrado su costado.

"¡James! ¿Qué te dije sobre hacer movimientos bruscos?" Sam se burló alegremente de su mejor amigo.

"¡Cállate, imbécil!" casi ladró James, aunque perdió la mayoría del efecto ya que estaba agarrándose el costado. Los dos recién llegados rieron entre dientes por la discusión.

"Ups," dijo el joven, "lo siento por eso, no quisimos hacerte saltar. Soy Wyatt." Se giró para presentar a su hermano, pero fue interrumpido.

"Chris, ¿cierto?" preguntó James observando atentamente al hombre de veintiún años. "Los recuerdo de la otra noche. Gracias por su ayuda."

"No hay problema," le dijo Chris en voz baja, aunque aun audiblemente por encima de las conversaciones del club. "Mamá quiere que vayas donde estamos nosotros y tía Paige."

"Sí, creo que mamá quiere asegurarse de que no estés bebiendo alcohol en su club," les dijo el que obviamente era el mayor de los hermanos.

Sam cogió sus bebidas y, junto a James, siguieron a los hermanos a través de la pista hacia una cabina más silenciosa donde recordaron haber visto al grupo la semana anterior. James tenía un notable dolor para el momento que alcanzaron la cabina y se tiró agradecidamente en el asiento que rodeaba la mesa. Dejó que Chris se deslizara hacia el asiento primero, de manera que el joven ligeramente mayor quedara en el banco con respaldo. Sam se interpuso entre James y el mundo sentándose al final de la banca, así Wyatt quedó al lado opuesto de ellos, con Paige y luego Piper sentándose frente a James. La entrada a la cabina estaba abierta al club, pero el espacio en sí ayudaba a silenciar el ruido de la multitud.

Charlaron sin sentido por un rato, primeramente sobre el éxito de James en ese día, luego sobre su licenciatura, pero Paige, viendo que James estaba incómodo siendo el centro de atención, pronto dirigió la conversación hacia la licenciatura de Chris y su trabajo.

Sam estaba hablando sobre su nuevo trabajo en el museo cuando James sintió el cosquilleo de un líquido bajando por su costado. Deslizó su mano bajo su cabestrillo y su camiseta para tocar su vendaje.

Wyatt, siendo el único que lo veía, habló. "¿Estás bien, James?"

"Oh, no les dije, ¿o sí?" una animada Paige interrumpió el intento de James de ignorar el problema. "James fue apuñalado el domingo por la mañana camino a casa."

"¿Y aún así fuiste a trabajar hoy?" preguntó Piper, atónita.

"Era mi primer día. No quería decepcionar a Paige," dijo James, un tanto dócil ante la preocupación en su voz.

"¿Sabes? Creo que tía Paige habría entendido," rió Chris justo cuando James retiraba su mano de debajo de su camiseta. La luz era demasiado tenue para la mayoría como para poder ver lo que había en ella, pero James no necesitó verla antes de saber lo que era. Sus sentidos animagos aún funcionaban cuando estaba en su forma humana, aunque no tan fuertemente. Chris estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para vislumbrar lo que James estaba a punto de esconder. "¡¿Eso es sangre?!"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Sam girándose en su asiento.

"No es nada," les aseguró, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiando la sangre de su mano. "Sucede si me muevo demasiado," trató de asegurarles.

"Oh, Dios." Wyatt agregó, "lo siento, no quise hacerte saltar tanto."

"No fue tu culpa, me tropecé con el borde de la acera afuera del club y eso debió haber abierto la herida," le aseguró.

"¿Madame?" dijo Sam cortésmente. "¿Podríamos ir a un lugar privado? No lo pedirá, pero realmente debería revisar su vendaje y posiblemente cambiarlo."

"Realmente no necesitas llamarme 'Madame'," rió Piper entre dientes aunque dio un vistazo al cabestrillo de James cuidadosamente. "¿Chicos? ¿Por qué no los llevan a mi oficina?, ahí hay un lavabo y algunas toallas limpias que puede usar."

"No hay necesidad de molestarse tanto, en serio," insistió James, a pesar de que Sam ya estaba levantándolo cuidadosamente de su asiento.

Piper simplemente sonrió mientras Sam tiró de él al tiempo que Chris y Wyatt se ponían de pie. "No querría que la persona por quien Chris se siente atraído se desangrara en mi club ahora, ¿o sí?" susurró Piper a su hermana menor, quien rió en respuesta.

.-.

**Halliwell Manor. Dos semanas después**

Dos figuras vestidas de blanco estaban de pie serenamente en el frondoso jardín de la simple mansión suburbana que era hogar del mayor grupo de usuarios de magia en los Estados Unidos. Si fueran malignas probablemente ya estarían muertas o, en su defecto, a punto de estar en serios problemas.

En realidad no eran malignas, eran uno de los más simbólicos íconos del Bien. Ángeles. O más específicamente Guías Blancos.

"Todo lo que nos dijeron fue que algo grande está a punto de ocurrir, algo que podría lanzar todo a un desequilibrio," uno habló con voz seca.

"Desequilibrio hacia el Mal o el Bien es la pregunta," indicó el más joven simplemente.

"Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, a pesar de que todos deseamos que sea hacia el Bien," habló el primero nuevamente, "sólo debemos hacer nuestra parte en esto y ayudar en cuanto podamos."

"Ahí es donde me confundo," señaló el más joven. "Estás aquí para advertirles a las Elegidas de la dirección correcta, pero mi nuevo protegido ni siquiera ha descubierto sus poderes aún. E incluso si los tiene no son de su clase."

"Y a pesar de eso él aún tiene un Guía Blanco, lo que significa que debe ser en parte de su clase." El mayor suspiró. "Él es el vínculo entre los dos poderes más grandes aquí."

"¿Y para llegar a_ él_?" dijo, casi susurrando la última parte.

"_Su_ Guía Blanco no puede revelarse aún sin perder su confianza. Todos hemos atestiguado una parte de lo que ha sufrido. Ni siquiera las Elegidas han sufrido pérdidas como él lo ha hecho," suspiró el mayor de los Guías Blancos. "Deben conocerse y nosotros debemos dirigirlos hacia esa reunión."

"Si yo estoy para proteger al niño en esto, y tú estás para guiar a las Elegidas a mi protegido," indicó el joven antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo va a llegar _él_? ¿Si _su_ Guía Blanco no puede revelarse?"

"Tiene un Guía Blanco porque tiene su tipo de Poderes, uno de esos poderes lo guiará allí."

"Pero sólo los Ángeles del Destino pueden provocar una visión de Vidente," jadeó el joven.

"Entonces los Ángeles del Destino nos ayudan en esto," declaró contundentemente el mayor.

Una ráfaga de orbes azules y blancas apareció junto a ellos, completando un triángulo, antes de que una mujer vestida con una capa y capucha de blanco puro emergiera de ella.

"Es hora," les dijo tranquilamente, "él ya está en marcha. Recuerden, no podemos permitirnos perder la confianza de mi protegido revelando su identidad."

El más joven rió ligeramente, "Es por eso que tú eres el único Guía Blanco que de hecho conoce _su_ identidad."

Ella le sonrió bajo su capucha. "Eso es cierto. Ahora váyanse, saben que hacer."

.-.

**Departamento de James**

James se levantó de la cama, fragmentos de su sueño chocando entre sí en su mente para formar la imagen completa, terrible como era.

Los había tenido anteriormente, sueños precediendo eventos reales, pero nunca había querido hacer algo respecto a ellos con tantas ganas. Le había prometido a Josh que nada le sucedería y que le dispararan en el pecho con una escopeta no era parte del trato.

Estaba infinitamente contento de que su costado se hubiera sanado lo suficiente como para no necesitar el cabestrillo y tenía uso casi completo del torso nuevamente. Dos semanas de forzado descanso, cortesía de Sam y la mayoría del equipo del centro social**,** y había visto un rápido progreso. No estaría esquivando balas pronto, pero se estaba recuperando. Se levantó de un salto de su cama y se vistió lo más rápido humanamente posible antes de que el 'crack' de su partida hiciera eco a través de la ahora vacía habitación.

.-.

**Ciudad Daly (sur-oeste de San Francisco)**

James reapareció inmediatamente en el jardín trasero de la casa de la nueva familia adoptiva de Josh. Era sólo un lugar temporal hasta poder encontrar un lugar más permanente, pero aún así eran una familia muy agradable. La pareja estaba acostumbrada a niños abandonados o abusados y a menudo acogían a unos cuantos en este tipo de situación.

James vio al instante la figura de un obeso hombre en la puerta trasera con una palanca. El hombre saltó por el sonido que hizo su llegada y se volteó, pero James era más rápido, los reflejos de pantera agudizados incluso en su forma humana. Permaneció oculto en las sombras al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba suavemente a su forma animaga.

El hombre, ahora claramente reconocible, gracias a la agudizada vista de Shadow, como Ian McKay, se giró con un leve encogimiento de hombros, obviamente sin detectar a James y pronto arrancó de un tirón la puerta con la palanca. Cogió algo que estaba apoyado contra la pared y atravesó la puerta. James reconoció el objeto como la escopeta de su sueño y salió de entre las sombras.

La cocina estaba vacía cuando James entró por la puerta aún abierta, la luz no estaba encendida pero la puerta de al lado, que dirigía a otra habitación, todavía se estaba cerrando. Con un codazo suave la abrió y entró a lo que parecía ser un comedor. Para su molestia vio que la puerta del pasillo se cerraba. Siguió a Ian McKay a través de la casa de esa manera hasta que el hombre alcanzó un dormitorio en el segundo piso. Ian entró al cuarto, sin notar la pantera que le seguía a sólo cuatro metros tras él.

James reconoció el cuarto como el dormitorio de Josh y la habitación de su sueño. El hombre se detuvo a los pies de la cama de su hijo y cargó dos balas en el arma.

En ese punto decidió hacer algo, con un suave gruñido atrajo la atención del hombre mayor. Éste se volteó con la escopeta frente a él.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" McKay gritó, causando que el pequeño de ocho años se despertara sobresaltado. James gruñó nuevamente mientras lo acechaba, avanzando, sin tener que desviar la mirada de la escopeta para ver que Josh se había hecho un ovillo en su cama.

Ian estaba confundido, nunca había visto una pantera negra antes, especialmente dentro de una casa. James merodeó perezosamente y eventualmente llegó a una posición entre Ian y Josh. "Tratando de proteger al fenómeno, ¿no?" rió Ian y niveló el arma.

Escucharon un arañazo en la habitación contigua, indicándoles que los padres adoptivos temporales de Josh habían oído la conmoción. James oyó un grupo de personas fuera de la casa y esperó que alguna ayuda hubiese llegado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Su rugido estremeció la habitación. Ian retrocedió tambaleándose violentamente y dándose contra un armario. Una puerta fue abierta bruscamente abajo en el vestíbulo y un grito vino desde afuera de la casa.

Incluso antes de que su rugido hubiese terminado vio a Ian tomar un mejor agarre del arma y James se hizo a un lado al tiempo que disparaba con un fuerte 'crash'. Los perdigones se perdieron en su mayoría, pero unos cuantos rozaron su costado, desequilibrando su aterrizaje. Aulló cuando el dolor inundó su costado, afortunadamente en el lado opuesto a su herida anterior.

Escuchó un grito del pasillo y antes de que pudiera recobrarse de su posición apoyado en el costado de la cama, seis personas entraron abruptamente por la puerta. Dos personas a quienes James reconoció como la pareja que estaba adoptando a Josh, seguidas de cuatro personas que definitivamente reconoció. Su jefa, sus dos hermanas y Chris.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre cómo sabían que Josh estaba en problemas porque Ian ya se estaba girando para encarar a los nuevos intrusos con su escopeta. Un serio error con una pantera en el cuarto.

Los instintos felinos le gritaron cuando Ian presentó la parte posterior del cuello. El blanco natural de una pantera. James brincó al tiempo que Piper exclamaba y más de noventa kilos de predador embistieron al hombre desde atrás. Antes de que James pudiera comprender lo que realmente estaba haciendo, sintió sus dientes hundirse en la carne de su objetivo.

El cuerpo de Ian cayó al piso bajo él y desvió la vista del que ahora era un cadáver. James le gruñó al hombre caído al tiempo que retrocedía y entonces levantó la vista hacia los ocupantes del cuarto. Estaba complacido de ver que Paige y la pareja adoptiva ya estaban junto a Josh y lo estaban sacando de la habitación. Piper, Phoebe y Chris le vigilaban con atención. Se giró ligeramente para examinar la herida de bala en su costado y estaba agradecido de ver que no parecía serio.

Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros para mostrar que no tenía intenciones de atacarlos, pero nunca quitó sus ojos de Chris. En el silencio lo escuchó antes que los demás, el sonido distante de las sirenas. Alguien obviamente había escuchado su rugido o el disparo y había llamado a la policía. Volteó su cabeza hacia la ventana para oír mejor el sonido cada vez más cercano y luego, tras tensar los músculos de sus patas, saltó a través del cuarto y luego afuera por la ventana abierta del segundo piso.

Su cuerpo absorbió la caída de casi quince metros sólo con una pequeña cantidad de dolor y pronto iba a medio galope calle abajo. Dio la vuelta en un parque cercano y desapareció en la oscuridad donde volvió a su forma humana y, con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos, desapareció con un 'crack'.

.-.

**Cuarto de Josh**

"Sí, oficial, como le dije," repitió irritada Piper, "una pantera lo mató."

"¿Y esa pantera dónde está?" el oficial obviamente no les creía.

"Saltó por la ventana." Paige casi le gritaba al hombre.

"Claro," suspiró el hombre.

"Bueno, hay daño de bala en la pared, allí," les dijo un forense. "Sugiere que el arma fue disparada desde una altura mayor que el objetivo."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó el oficial.

"Que fue disparada a algo de menor estatura que una persona," le dijo el forense.

Más preguntas fueron hechas mientras el cuerpo de McKay era sacado del cuarto. Un vecino, el que había llamado en un principio a la policía, había reportado haber visto un enorme gato saltar desde la ventana y correr calle abajo, así que el policía se vio forzado a creer su historia.

En menos de una hora el grupo de cuatro estaba de vuelta a la mansión sentado en la sala de estar con Leo y un Wyatt bastante irritado, quien había orbitado desde su propio departamento.

"Era la misma pantera que vimos en la isla de Alcatraz," les dijo Chris.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" preguntó Wyatt a su hermano menor.

"Sólo me pareció la misma, tenía esos ojos sobrenaturalmente verdes," explicó, y obtuvo asentimientos de las que habían estado en casa de Josh.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?" preguntó Leo.

"Parecía estar protegiendo a Josh cuando llegamos," les dijo Piper.

"Estaba sangrando. Creo que el disparo que escuchamos debió haberle rozado," mencionó Paige, "reuní tanta sangre de la cama como pude. Tal vez podamos usarla para buscarlo en el mapa."

"¿Como enemigo o amigo?" preguntó Chris. "Yo creo que amigo, personalmente."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Phoebe.

"¿No lo viste sentado luego de matar a McKay?" musitó pensando, pero no agregó lo que pensaba.

"Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente por esta noche, todos vayan a descansar y buscaremos la pantera en el mapa por la mañana, ya que es domingo y nadie trabaja," ordenó Piper.

Empezaron a dispersarse. Wyatt agarró a Phoebe y orbitó, llevándola a casa al tiempo que Paige y Chris orbitaron a sus respectivos hogares.

.-.

**Departamento de Chris**

Chris reapareció en su dormitorio y comenzó a desvestirse para desplomarse directo en la cama. Sólo se las arregló para liberarse de su camisa antes de que Wyatt apareciera en medio de una nube de orbes a los pies de su cama, tirando un buró en el proceso.

"¡Demonios, Chris!" se quejó, "¿Es que nunca ordenas?"

"No me vengas con esa basura, Wyatt. Tu habitación está igual," sonrió Chris. "¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto, en primer lugar?"

"Uno, la luz de mi edificio todavía no funciona, está cortada," le dijo Wyatt. Los fusibles de su edificio se habían quemado hace dos días y todavía tenían que ser reparados. "Así que pretendo colarme aquí."

"¿En mi cama?" preguntó Chris con cansancio.

"No es como si no hubiésemos compartido una antes," señaló su hermano. "Estoy demasiado cansado como para que me importe."

"¿Y dos?"

"Quiero saber cuál es el problema entre tú y la pantera," le dijo Wyatt a su hermano mientras se quitaba su camisa y se metía bajo las cobijas, junto a Chris.

"¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie más? ¿Ni siquiera a mamá?" preguntó Chris.

"Seguro," prometió Wyatt.

"La pantera tiene estos ojos inconfundibles. Los recuerdo de otro lugar," explicó. "De cuando estábamos ayudando a Sam a cambiar los vendajes de James. La pantera tiene exactamente los mismos ojos de James."

"¿Y?" inquirió Wyatt.

"Recuerda la primera vez que vimos a la pantera allí en la isla. Vimos que se hirió el costado, luego James es apuñalado en el mismo lugar," indicó Chris. "Y apuesto que James ahora tiene heridas de bala en su otro costado. Creo que James _es _la pantera."

"Y no le quieres decir esto a mamá, ¿por…?" preguntó su hermano.

"Wyatt, de verdad me gusta," Chris se sonrojó, "No nos ha lastimado, y tú sabes cuán receloso es. Por favor no digas nada."

"No te preocupes, hermanito," sonrió Wyatt antes de apagar la lámpara de su lado de la cama. "No le diré a nadie que quien te gusta es realmente una pantera." Chris lo golpeó en el hombro antes de recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Wyatt suspiró, viendo a su hermano menor en la oscuridad. _'No te preocupes, Chris, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño siempre y cuando él no trate de lastimarte.'_

* * *

Chachaaan!!

Quinto chapi up! ¿Qué les pareció?, Confesión por parte de Chris, jeje. Y sospechas también, aunque como ven, intenta proteger a su "crush" (maldita palabra ¬¬).

¡Y aparecen los Guías Blancos!, espero que por lo menos uno/a se haya dado cuenta de quiénes son los protegidos y, por lo menos, quién es uno/una de los Guías. Si está fácil, jeje. Además que ya se han dejado pistas en chapis anteriores.

Quiero también disculparme por el día de atraso. Juro que el sábado lo único que queríaes que fueran las doce para actualizar. Y el domingo ni me acordé x.x. Horrible, no les digo. u.ú

Por otro lado. Se agradece a **tatis, giosseppe **y** Artemis Shiro** por sus rr

**tatis**; aquí está el otro chapi . Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior n.n

**giosseppe**; te respondo a tu mail :P

**Artemis**; preguntaste si Josh (tan lindo ese niño!) era un mago, la respuesta es... ¡clasificada! xD. Lo siento, pero después sabrás porqué no puedo hacerlo.

Y especialmente a mi Beta, **Nunser**, la pobre está estresadísima con la U, ¡este chapi te lo dedico Niz! Especialmente la última escena, con lo que te gustó :P. Mi regalo por tu cumple n.n'.

Y como siempre, ¡lean su fic! **Nunca solo, nunca más**. Cada chapi es mejor que el anterior n.n ... ¡Ah! Giosseppe, preguntaste cuál era la pareja, y para que todos sepan, respondo aquí. No hay :P. Pero eso no la desmerece. El fic está muy bueno y muy bien trabajado. Y la emoción del fic recompensa la falta de romance de pareja. (Porque fraternal-paternal-y todo lo demás, hay bastante).


	6. Orfanato Golden Marina

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 6 – Orfanato Golden Marina**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Departamento de Chris**

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Chris a su hermano una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en su sofá con un café para despertar después de haber trasnochado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó dormido Wyatt, tomando de un trago la mitad de su café antes de farfullar por lo caliente estaba.

"Tía Paige nos quiere en la mansión a las diez para ayudar a rastrear a la pantera," balbuceó Chris.

"¿Y…?" cuestionó Wyatt.

"No podemos dejar que lo encuentren hasta que estemos seguros de qué está sucediendo," indicó Chris.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Wyatt arqueando una ceja. "Quiero decir, si es de los buenos entonces mamá entenderá."

"Pero tú has oído la manera en que tía Paige habla de él. Que está escondiendo un pasado desagradable o algo," objetó Chris. "¿Qué tal si confrontándolo así sólo le hace recordar algo de lo que está escapando?"

"¿Qué tal si ha hecho algo malo y es por eso que está huyendo?" preguntó Wyatt severamente. "¿Cómo sabemos que no estamos sólo ayudando a un criminal?"

"No lo sabemos de seguro, Wyatt," suspiró Chris.

"¿Y tú quieres una oportunidad para averiguarlo primero antes de que lo confronten?" Wyatt suspiró, ya sabiendo la respuesta. "Bien. Necesitaremos obtener el Hechizo de Refugio del Libro de las Sombras."

"¡Vamos, entonces!" Se levantó de un salto, orbitando apenas dejó su taza en la mesa de centro.

Wyatt negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a su hermano menor al ático de la casa de su niñez.

**xxx**

**Mansión Halliwell**

_"Lo que sea buscado por el bien, por el mal._

_Permíteles refugiarse de la vista por la magia"_

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó atónito Chris luego de haberlo recitado tres veces.

"De acuerdo con el libro sólo surte efecto si alguien trata de encontrarlo. Usa nuestro poder y mientras nuestros poderes combinados sean mayores que el de la persona que lo busca, funcionará. Sino, simplemente los despistará," explicó Wyatt.

"Entonces debería funcionar, ¿no?" preguntó Chris. "Mientras no usen un hechizo invocando el Poder de Tres."

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" les preguntó la voz de su madre al abrir la puerta del ático.

"Simplemente comenzábamos temprano el día," mintió Wyatt sin problemas al tiempo que pasaba las páginas del libro, como si realmente fuera eso lo que habían estado haciendo esa mañana.

"¿Han tenido suerte?" inquirió Piper.

"Todavía no," suspiró Wyatt, en todos años lo único que mencionaba animales así era con Camaleones.

"¿Qué tal un brujo?" preguntó Piper, "sabemos que pueden transformar personas en animales."

Wyatt y Chris fueron interrumpidos por Paige y Phoebe que llegaron en un remolino de orbes. "¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?" preguntó Phoebe en cuanto fueron corpóreas.

"No mucho, sólo un brujo convirtiéndose en animal," suspiró Chris. "Pero nunca he sabido de uno que pueda hacerlo. ¿No lo usan normalmente como una maldición?"

"¿Tal vez este tipo está maldito?" sugirió Paige, "Sólo hemos visto a la pantera de noche. Tal vez hizo algo que molestó al brujo y ahora está maldito."

"Lo que lo haría un inocente," agregó Chris.

"Bueno, él no parecía querer ayuda," señaló Piper. "Pero un Guía Blanco nos guió en esa dirección."

"Bueno, encontrémoslo entonces," sugirió Phoebe, al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba el mapa de San Francisco de la silla y lo desenrollaba sobre la mesa. "¿Trajeron la sangre que obtuvimos anoche?"

"Sí." Piper sacó un pequeño vial con una cantidad aún más pequeña de sangre en el fondo. Tomó el cristal que estaba en la mesa y lo sumergió dentro del vial.

Mientras las tres hermanas se juntaban alrededor del mapa, Chris compartió una mirada de preocupación con su hermano mayor. "De nuevo, ¿por qué estamos protegiéndolo?" preguntó Wyatt. "Incluso ellas piensan que es un inocente ahora."

"No lo sé, sólo es un presentimiento," susurró de vuelta en voz baja. "Sólo confía en mí, ¿quieres?"

"Bien, pero si esto fracasa va a ser tu culpa," susurró ferozmente Wyatt.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Paige. "Ni siquiera está tratando de localizar algo".

"Seguiremos intentándolo," dijo Piper.

"Si es un mortal maldito por un brujo, probablemente no lo rastreará durante el día," hizo notarChris.

Paige dejó caer el cristal malhumorada justo cuando se escuchó un 'crash' abajo. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta del ático, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando la hija menor de Piper, Anna, entró ruidosamente al cuarto.

"¡Mamá!", gimoteó la niña de catorce años, "Prue está levitando con el teléfono de nuevo y yo quiero llamar a Ashley."

Ashley era la hija menor de Paige y Henry, ella y Anna eran realmente cercanas ya que Ashley tenía trece y ellas dos eran las únicas que tenían, después de tía Prue, el poder de la Proyección Astral.

Piper suspiró dramáticamente mientras abandonaba la habitación hacia el primer piso. Wyatt y Chris estaban preparados para el griterío y no fueron decepcionados. "Oh, menos mal que ya no vivimos aquí," rió Wyatt.

"¡Wyatt!" le reprendió Phoebe. "Eso no es muy agradable."

"Bueno," Wyatt suspiró sin hacerle caso. "Ya que nuestra búsqueda quedó en nada, yo y Chris tenemos cosas que hacer."

"¡Espera un momento, Chris!" interrumpió Paige. "Se supone que vamos a ir de compras, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh, vamos, tía Paige!" se quejó. "Creí que estabas bromeando."

"¡Buena suerte, hermanito!" rió Wyatt y luego escapó del agarre de Chris orbitando.

"Llevé a tu hermano mayor cuando se graduó," arguyó Paige.

"Él no tenía un apartamento en ese entonces," protestó Chris incluso cuando estaba siendo arrastrado escaleras abajo con Phoebe riendo disimuladamente tras él. "Tengo todo lo que necesito para mi departamento."

"Estoy segura que encontraremos algo," rió Paige. "Además, lo prometiste."

Chris puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que no tenía una oportunidad realmente. Además, había pasado tiempo ya desde que había pasado tiempo a solas con una de sus tías.

**xxx**

**Centro de Servicios Sociales**

James le sonrió a Courtney al entrar. Había recibido una llamaba hace menos de media hora y había conducido hasta allí.

"Paige debería llegar pronto," le dijo Courtney.

"¿Sabes de qué se trata?" preguntó a modo de conversación apoyándose contra el escritorio. Los arañazos de la noche anterior todavía estaban un poco sensibles, aunque no eran peligrosos para él.

"Ni una pista," suspiró. "Por lo que sé fue un reporte de uno de los orfanatos más chicos. La policía la remitió a nosotros en vez de hacer algo."

"Era de esperarse," suspiró James. "Estoy un algo cansado. Voy a buscar un café."

"De acuerdo, enviaré a alguien a buscarte cuando llegue Paige," le aseguró ella.

James lanzó una mirada hacia los cubículos al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cafetera buscando rostros amigables. Se sorprendió de que hubiera tan pocas personas, pero luego recordó que, ya que era domingo, las únicas personas que estarían allí eran Courtney y alguien que atendiera el teléfono. Sólo se le pedía a alguien que viniera si se le necesitaba.

Se sentó cómodamente en su acolchada silla para esperar, abriendo la pantalla de reportes en su computador. Era un sistema que permitía a cualquiera con suficiente autoridad ver cada una de las situaciones de las que seencargaba el centro. Se informó sobre la actual, a pesar de que no estaba completamente transcrita aún.

Quien fuera que estuviese al tanto del teléfono, era rápido en tener la pantalla de reportes en línea y andando, aunque en un domingo eso no era sorprendente ya que no había mucho que hacer. Era el Orfanato Golden Marina. Uno de los centros más pequeños de la ciudad, diseñada para albergar sólo a treinta niños con tres miembros del personal. Un residente local había reportado oír gritos del centro, lo que no era sorprendente con tantos niños, pero también informaron de un adulto gritando y algo quebrándose, así que llamó a la policía.

Bajo los comentarios el informe sólo tenía 'Aguardando visita', y bajo supervisor de reporte sólo decía 'Aún no asignado'.

Eso era probablemente todo lo que iban a obtener, aparte de que el reporte era de esa mañana a las ocho en punto. No era sorpresa que a la policía le hubiera tomado cerca de dos horas y media en asignarles la tarea a ellos.

"Ey, James," le llegó el alegre saludo de Paige. "¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?"

"Hola, Paige. El fin de semana estuvo bien," respondió con una sonrisa, y luego, viendo a Chris tras ella, sintió su sonrisa ensancharse ligeramente. "Hola, Chris. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estábamos de compras," gimió Chris poniendo los ojos en blanco con burla, haciéndolo reír.

"¿Así son las cosas entonces, no?" le sonrió con suficiencia James a Paige.

"Oh, no empieces, ¡estaba siendo una perfecta y adorable tía!" Paige sacó la lengua. Ni a ella ni a Chris les pasó desapercibido cuán falsa se volvió la sonrisa de James ante su mención de ser una 'perfecta y adorable tía'. "¿Leíste sobre el Orfanato?"

"Sí," contestó James.

"Entonces sabes tanto como yo," suspiró Paige. "No puedo enviar a nadie más contigo. Pero estoy segura que si le pedimos amablemente a Chris aquí presente, no le importará pretender ser tu asistente." Miró a Chris al terminar.

"Cualquier cosa es mejor que ir de compras," sonrió él antes de evitar el golpe amistoso de su tía.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tengo un asistente?" bromeó James.

"Sí, aunque no te acostumbres," sonrió Paige con suficiencia. "Ni si quiera yo tengo mi propio asistente. ¿Tienes teléfono celular?"

"No, nunca he necesitado uno," señaló James.

"Podemos usar el mío si lo necesitamos," ofreció Chris, mostrando el suyo para probar su punto.

"Mejor nos vamos, entonces," dijo James, "te llamaremos apenas tenga algo que informar."

Se levantó de la silla tratando de ignorar el ligero dolor en su costado, no notando la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Chris.

"Iremos en mi auto," dijo James, saliendo del edificio.

"Mejor, porque dejé que Paige condujera hacia acá," sonrió Chris mientras entraba al auto de James.

Charlaron en su breve viaje a través del centro de la ciudad hacia un área residencial en el lado norte donde se encontraron con un edificio de tres pisos de apariencia antigua. Aparcaron en el pequeño estacionamiento privado para tres, entre un minibus y otro auto particular.

"Recuerda, eres mi asistente," le dijo James.

"Sí, mamá," Chris le guiñó un ojo y James se atragantó.

"¡Dios, eres terrible!" James lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo antes de sonreír. "Al menos sé en qué te pareces a tu tía Paige. ¿Disfrutas pasar tus fines de semana yendo de compras?"

"¡Me embaucó con una promesa!" balbuceó Chris, viendo que el tablero había sido volteado.

"Sí, sí. Como tú digas." James le guiñó de vuelta y después se puso serio al llamar al timbre. Buscando su billetera con la otra mano.

La puerta fue abierta por una pequeña de ocho años. Los ojos de James abrieron con sorpresa. James se agachó apoyado en una de sus rodillas para ponerse a la altura de la niña. "¿Podrías decirle por favor a tu cuidador que hay un hombre de Servicios Sociales que quiere verlo?"

La niña sólo que quedó viéndolo a él y luego a Chris, quien aún se encontraba tras él. Luego de unos cuantos largos segundos ella simplemente escapó del recibidor hacia una puerta lateral. James volvió a ver a Chris no sin un poco de confusión. Éste se encogió de hombros para hacerle saber que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

James entró lentamente al edificio, observando todo, desde el sucio y arañado zócalo hasta el vidrio roto de una de las puertas del costado del recibidor. Le hizo una seña a Chris justo cuando una mujer bajaba las escaleras al otro lado del vestíbulo. Se veía como una mujer muy maternal. Cuando tuvo una mejor vista de ella, James se preocupó bastante. La mujer no estaba en su mejor momento. Tenía un vendaje alrededor de su antebrazo derecho. Una bufanda alrededor de su cuello a pesar del hecho de que estaban a mediados de verano y por último, un ojo negro que no lucía muy bien.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" gritó cuando eventualmente los vio a ellos y la puerta abierta detrás.

"¿No oyó el sonido del timbre?" preguntó bruscamente James, ignorando su pregunta.

"Lo siento," dijo educadamente ella. "¿Cómo entraron?"

"Una de sus niñas abrió la puerta y escapó por allí," respondió apuntando hacia una de las seis puertas de daban al recibidor. "¿Usted es la cuidadora?"

Ella vaciló, tratando de determinar quién era él. "Sólo soy una ayudante, el cuidador no está."

"¿Quién más está aquí?" preguntó James.

En ese momento ella pareció darse cuenta que no debería estar diciéndole tanto a un extraño. "Sólo espere un segundo, joven." Ella dejó en el suelo la cesta de ropa que estaba sosteniendo y James alzó una ceja ante la brusquedad con que le hablaba. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Mi nombre es James Evans. Psicólogo Infantil de Servicios Sociales. Éste es mi asistente Chris Halliwell," dijo James, entregándole su identificación para que la viera. "Ahora, por favor responda mi pregunta."

Ella se puso muy pálida de repente. "Sólo yo."

"¿Sólo usted?" cuestionó James. "Corríjame si me equivoco**. **Actualmente hay treinta niños viviendo aquí."

Ella no dijo nada. "Así que deberían haber por lo menos tres adultos calificados en todo momento." Ella asintió. "Sin embargo, sólo usted está aquí."

"Sí," musitó ella. James suavizó su tono instantáneamente.

"De acuerdo. Suficiente de eso," le dijo. "¿Dónde están los niños? Seguramente como es mediodía, deberíamos poder oír treinta niños."

"Están en sus habitaciones," les dijo. "Al Sr. Gellam no les gusta que estén deambulando por el edificio cuando no está."

"¿El señor Gellam es el cuidador?" preguntó James, no había tenido tiempo de sacar el informe de los reportes antes de irse. Ella asintió, "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Mary Coleman," susurró.

"**¿**Alguien más trabaja aquí?" preguntó Chris, uniéndose a la conversación.

"No. Sólo somos yo y el Sr. Gellam," susurró ella, antes de desplomarse contra la pared.

"¿Quién le hizo eso?" preguntó Chris moviéndose a su lado mientras James miraba escaleras arriba conmocionado. Podría jurar haber escuchado algo.

"Fue él," musitó ella.

"¿El señor Gellam?" preguntó Chris, adivinando correctamente cuando ella asintió. James se volteó hacia las escaleras de nuevo cuando escuchó algo con su agudizada audición de pantera. "¿Qué sucede, James?"

"Escuché algo arriba. Se oía como alguien tratando de abrir una puerta," le dijo.

"¿Cómo puedes oír eso desde aquí?" preguntó confundido Chris. James lo ignoró y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Chris pisándole los talones. Ignoraron el primer piso y fueron directo al último, donde podía oír a alguien tratando de cruzar una puerta.

Apenas llegaron a un largo corredor, dos adolescentes se alejaron de una puerta que estaba al fondo del vestíbulo. Se acurrucaron contra la pared como si esperaran un castigo. James corrió hacia ellos y se inclinó tomando gentilmente el rostro de uno de ellos, haciendo que los viera. Era un muchacho de dieciséis años. Chris ya estaba con la muchacha de la misma edad. Ninguno parecía lastimado de ninguna manera, sólo extremadamente atemorizados.

"Todo está bien. Mi nombre es James. Éste es Chris. Trabajamos para Servicios Sociales," les dijo James. "¿Por qué están tratando de atravesar la puerta?"

"Es Michael," comenzó el joven, pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

"Alan. Silencio, sabes que no podemos decir nada," susurró furiosamente.

"No te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada les suceda," le dijo Chris.

"¿Quién es Michael?" preguntó James. "¿Es otro niño de aquí?"

Alan asintió desesperadamente. "Por favor ayúdenlo."

James se enderezó un momento, viendo la mirada atemorizada que ambos niños tenían, y se giró hacia la puerta justo cuando Mary Coleman llegó al final de las escaleras. "¿Tiene la llaves de esta puerta?" le preguntó a la mujer.

"El señor Gellam guarda las llaves consigo," dijo negando con la cabeza, lágrimas en sus ojos al ir con los dos muchachos.

"Chris, ayúdame. A las tres. 1 - 2 - 3." Con eso ambos patearon la puerta cerca de la cerradura. La puerta se dobló y la cerradura se soltó, enviando la puerta astillada hacia adentro. James entró precipitadamente y vio una de las peores visiones que jamás había visto. Un joven de diecisiete años, echado en una cama sobre un montón de sábanas ensangrentadas. Corrió a su lado y, poniendo sus dedos en la garganta del muchacho, sintió un pulso lento pero estable. "Chris, dame tu teléfono. Mary, saca a todos los demás niños de sus cuartos y llévalos a una habitación en el piso de abajo."

James cogió el teléfono ofrecido y llamó al 911 para pedir una ambulancia y llamar a la policía. Luego de que estuvo hecho, llamó a Paige a la oficina donde sabía que estaría esperando.

"¿Cuál es el problema, James?"

"Ey, Paige, es mejor que traigas a otros inmediatamente. Ya he avisado a la policía y al servicio de ambulancias," dijo rápidamente, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su mejilla y el hombro mientras revisaba el cuerpo del muchacho buscando cortes serios y huesos rotos. "Y será mejor que encuentres un lugar donde treinta niños asustados puedan ir, también."

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Paige, James pudo oír roces, obviamente estaba saliendo de la oficina.

"Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. Acabo de llegar hace como cinco minutos." Con eso James colgó y siguió revisando al chico.

Cinco minutos después llegó una ambulancia junto con un detective y dos patrullas de la policía. Paige estuvo allí no mucho después con un par de asistentes, incluyendo Kevin, quien inmediatamente fue a ver a los niños irse, revisando el registro guardado en el informe de la base de datos.

Cuando Paige encontró a James, él estaba hablando con el detective. "Ey, James."

"Paige, que bueno que estés aquí." La presentó al detective antes de informarle. "Hasta donde he conseguido discernir de los niños. El cuidador ha estado abusando de ellos regularmente. Esta mañana alcanzó el punto máximo cuando el mayor de los niños, Michael Rainer, se enfrentó a él para proteger a uno de los más jóvenes. Gellam, el cuidador, golpeó a Michael antes de encerrarlo en su dormitorio, ordenándoles a los niños que entraran a los suyos. Así es como los encontré. Gellam aún está desaparecido, pero la policía lo está buscando y esperemos que lo encuentren antes de que sepa lo que está sucediendo y vaya a esconderse."

"¿Dónde están los otros miembros del personal?" preguntó Paige.

"La única aquí era Mary Coleman, fue golpeada para mantenerla callada. Él no tiene a nadie más que trabaje aquí," suspiró James.

"No obstante, hay otros seis en la nómina de pagos," musitó Paige, refiriéndose al archivo en sus manos.

"Creo que podemos agregar falsificación a la lista, entonces," añadió el detective. "¿Dónde van a establecer a los niños?"

"No los quiero en otro orfanato todavía," les dijo James a ambos. "Sería mejor si se alejan un tiempo de este tipo de ambiente para recuperarse."

"Pensé que tal vez dirías eso," le dijo Paige, "hay un campamento que usamos a las afueras de la ciudad. Sería perfecto para ellos. Van a necesitar tres miembros del personal, pero sólo uno necesita estar calificado, ya que el campamento tiene las personas requeridas. James, me gustaría que fueras tú. Enviaré a Kevin también y cualquier otra persona que tú quieras."

"¿Tiene que ser alguien del personal?" preguntó James.

"Técnicamente no, pero necesito poder responder por él," indicó Paige.

"¿Qué tal Chris, entonces?" Paige le dio una extrañada, pero comprensiva mirada.

"Los dos niños mayores van a ser los más difíciles de ayudar a través de todo esto, y ellos ya conocen a Chris de antes," explicó James. "Además, no tiene clases por ahora y no tiene nada que hacer."

"De acuerdo, entonces," concordó el detective. "Sólo asegúrense de darme la dirección y número de contacto de quien está a cargo de los niños."

"Ok, James," decidió Paige. "Le daré al detective tus datos y el número celular de Chris y Kevin. ¿Podrías ir a preguntarle si está de acuerdo con ir?"

"Seguro." James accedió, y todo estuvo listo para las primeras vacaciones de su vida.

* * *

Nyahahaha!!

Domingo. ¡Día de actualización!

Bien. Harry tiene una habilidad especial para hacer su trabajo, ¿no creen? Ya ha ayudado a treinta y un niños. Más la sra. Mary. ¡Y ahora se van al campamento! Con Chris 1313 xD. (esa expresión ptra quien la entienda).

Y Chris convenció a Wyatt para ayudar indirectamente a Harry, esperemos que le agradezca más adelante, ujuju.

Bien, agradecimientos (por dejar rr) a

**Giosseppe** (te respondí por mail)

**Artemis Shiro,** la verdad es que yo también pensé que irían a confrontarlo directamente cuando loleí por primera vez, pero ya vez que por algo se considera a los Guías Blancos como 'sabios', aunque uno de repente lo dude u.ú. Y conrespecto a las preguntas, ¡adivinaste!, al menos con los protegidos :P, por que con los guías nones, Sirius está oficialmente muerto en esta historia, sin posibilidades de resurrección (al menos hasta donde lleva ').

Y por supuesto a **Nunser**, mi adoradísima Beta, que hace de mi traducción de cuarta una digna de publicarse. Y ya saben, **Nunca solo, nunca más**, su traducción que está buenísima. Se encuentra en mis favoritos, por si les interesa.


	7. Levantando el campamento

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 7 – Levantando el campamento**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reserva San Luis**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

James se volteó para dar un vistazo a lo largo del bus escolar amarillo, a los veintinueve niños, que variaban desde uno de cinco años hasta los dos de dieciséis que James y Chris habían encontrado tratando de romper la cerradura del cuarto de Michael.

Se volvió para mirar a Chris, quien estaba sentado junto a él, detrás del conductor del bus. No había discutido con Paige por el improvisado viaje incluso si tendría que vigilar a tantos niños inesperadamente. Kevin estaba sentado junto a la puerta, en el asiento plegable, conversando con el conductor mientras al otro lado del pasillo estaban sentados Alan y Jazz, los dos chicos de dieciséis años.

James tenía su laptop sobre su regazo, hojeando los archivos que Paige le había pasado en un CD como referencia. Había pasado la última mitad del día entre leer los archivos para conocer a los niños y conocer a Kevin o a Chris, dependiendo de quién estuviese sentado a su lado. Chris y Kevin habían hecho un esfuerzo para conocer a Alan y Jazz, pero James, habiéndose acomodado junto a la ventana, no trató de hablarles directamente, sin embargo escuchaba las conversaciones que éstos mantenían con los dos hombres mayores.

James no era muy conocedor en lo que a sus sentimientos se refería. Siempre los había ignorado simplemente a favor de algo más apremiante, y había estado muy incómodo alrededor Chris desde que había entendido que realmente no podía ignorar la atracción que sentía hacia el veinteañero con el que se seguía encontrando de improviso.

Lo ponía muy nervioso. ¿Debería dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y arriesgarse a ser traicionado de nuevo o irse por lo seguro? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si él le gustaba a Chris de la misma manera. También había algo que le molestaba. Sus instintos le gritaban que Chris escondía algo, que siempre había estado escondiendo algo.

Pero bueno, él también. ¿Acaso eso era mejor?

Durante el viaje examinó los archivos de los niños tratando de descubrir aquellos que podrían haber sido más afectados por lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido en ese orfanato abandonado por Dios. Alan y Jazz automáticamente habían entrado en esa lista. Añadió a otros nueve niños de doce años, ya que todos habían estado en ese orfanato desde muy pequeños. Los otros no habían estado en el orfanato el tiempo suficiente como para estar severamente afectados o eran demasiado jóvenes como para haber sufrido las atenciones del cuidador. De todas formas se había asegurado obviamente de hablarles a todos sólo por si acaso, pero aquellos eran los que podrían ser marcados permanentemente por el resto de su vida si no recibían la suficiente ayuda ahora.

Aunque había notado algo con los niños, y se lo había indicado a Kevin y Chris: no había marginados. En todos los orfanatos había quienes eran dejados de lado o molestados. Pero en este grupo nadie era dejado solo, todos se habían unido, en gran parte en contra del cuidador. La evidencia más obvia de ello eran Jazz y Alan. Habían permanecido en silencio la mayor parte de la jornada. James les había hablado un poco para verificar detalles de los informes sobre los otros niños, pero nunca les había interrogado sobre sus propias experiencias. No aún. Ambos estaban demasiado desconcertados por el repentino cambio en sus vidas.

Se detuvieron para cenar en un restaurante cercano a la reserva, todo pagado por Servicios Sociales con una de las tarjetas de pago que Paige les había entregado a él y a Kevin para pagar los gastos esas dos semanas. Se mantuvo atento durante toda la comida para observar en qué tipos de grupos se separaban. Los niños habían se habían sentado en mesas de seis, así que eran cinco mesas de niños. James notó con una sonrisa que Alan y Jazz habían acogido a los dos niños más jóvenes, así los otros podrían hablar con sus amigos.

Afortunadamente en la hacienda tenían dos barracones a su disposición, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres. El campamento había concordado que situar a otros niños del campamento de verano ahí no sería bueno para ellos, así que todos tendrían abundante espacio.

James, Chris y Kevin se sentaron en una mesa al lado del grupo, así podían vigilar en todo momento pero no entrometerse. Kevin también había comentado que, ya que la mesa esta entre los niños y la única salida abierta del lugar, ninguno podría escaparse sin ser notado.

Los tres, de más o menos la misma edad, cenaron con una continua conversación fluyendo y, por primera vez desde que se hiciera amigo de Sam y Jackie, se encontró a sí mismo relajado alrededor de alguien nuevo. Chris contó todo sobre su familia, diciéndoles a James y Kevin todo sobre su hermano y hermanas, y sus primos, a pesar de que Kevin ya conocía a los hijos de Paige y algunos de los otros. Fue interesante para James, quien nunca había conocido una familia tan feliz excepto por los Weasley, en quienes definitivamente no quería pensar.

Al parecer, Chris no sólo tenía a su hermano mayor Wyatt, sino también dos hermanas menores. Prue tenía 16 y Anna, 14. Ya sabía, de P3, que tenía dos tías casadas. Phoebe tenía tres hijos, una muchacha, Patience de 16, y dos hombres, Félix y Jason, de 15 y 13 años respectivamente. Paige tenía tres hombres, uno que era adoptado, y dos niñas. Joshua era el mayor, aparte de Chris y Wyatt, tenía 17. Luego estaba Luke de 15 y el niño adoptado, Matt, el más joven de los primos con sólo 10 años. Las dos niñas eran Pennie, gemela de Luke y Ashley, de 13.

James estaba asombrado de que Chris pudiese recordar tantas edades, más aún los cumpleaños, pero se las arregló para recitar ambos fácilmente. Supuso que eso era lo que ocurría cuando había cuatro años o más entre Chris y los demás.

Cuando Kevin había preguntado por qué había cuatro años de diferencia entre él y Joshua y cinco entre Chris y su hermana menor, se le había trabado la lengua tratando de responder. James se lo atribuyó a que simplemente no había pensado mucho sobre ello anteriormente, pero eventualmente sólo les dijo que era porque sus padres habían estado separados por un tiempo, de ahí el intervalo entre él y Prue, y sus tías simplemente no se habían casado tan pronto.

James fue atrapado desprevenido por Kevin una vez que el mayor estuvo aburrido de oír sobre la extensa familia de Chris, y James se encontró teniendo que decirles que su familia había sido asesinada y que no había podido encontrar a nadie más de su familia. Kevin había luego procedido a terminar la incómoda situación intentando avergonzarlos con insinuaciones sobre sus preferencias sexuales. James había acabado por ponerse increíblemente rojo mientras Chris sólo escupió su recién tomado sorbo de limonada sobre la mesa.

Kevin, por otro lado, sólo había estallado en carcajadas, diciendo un rápido "Eso pensé" antes de eludir sin éxito un golpe en broma en el brazo.

"Parece que te la has arreglado para avergonzarlo, Kevin," había dicho Chris, uniéndosele en bromear con él. James sólo les había dicho a ambos que se callaran antes de continuar con su comida, aun cuando estuvo sumamente avergonzado a lo largo de ella, aunque estaba complacido con el hecho de que Chris no había negado ser gay, lo que lo animó inmensamente.

Pasaron dos horas en el restaurante hasta que habían tenido que ponerse en marcha de nuevo. James le indicó a Kevin que llamara al cuidador del campamento para avisarles que estaban a sólo diez minutos de distancia. El viaje fue corto y los niños más jóvenes estaban casi completamente dormidos, debido a sus estómagos llenos y el más bien memorable día.

Cuando se acercaron al frente del edificio de administración, ya había comenzado a oscurecer. James, quien había pasado los últimos diez minutos del viaje en el asiento plegable, en parte para evitar sentarse junto a Chris luego de la conversación de la cena, se levantó y se volteó hacia Alan, Jazz, Chris y Kevin.

"¿Podrían ver que todos estén despiertos y que sepan donde estamos mientras voy a ver al director?" preguntó evitando usar la palabra 'cuidador'.

Se bajó del bus después de recibir asentimientos de los cuatro y fue recibido cálidamente por una mujer mayor de sonriente expresión. "Buenas tardes, asumo que usted es el psicólogo que Paige nos dijo que esperáramos." James asintió. "Mi nombre es Miranda."

"Usted es una buena visión después de medio día en un bus escolar," rió James, sin sentirse incómodo por la mujer mayor. "Mi nombre es James Evans."

"¿Qué tal si me salto la conversación y le muestro los alrededores y los dormitorios?" ofreció Miranda. "Los dos que les he apartado están un poco alejados y son difíciles de encontrar en la oscuridad si no sabes donde mirar."

"Eso sería genial. Puedo darle todos los documentos que Paige mandó conmigo," dijo James mientras le indicaba que ella fuera adelante.

Mientras el bus avanzaba lenta y ruidosamenteen la oscuridad, los niños se despertaban de a poco, al tiempo que James sacaba los treinta documentos. "Sólo traemos veintinueve con nosotros por el momento, pero esperamos que el último esté aquí en unos cuantos días."

"Sí, Paige mencionó algo así." Miranda tomó los documentos. "Necesitaré que usted y los otros dos adultos llenen un formulario, pero eso puede hacerse una vez que se acomoden. Paige me avisó que serían tres adultos hombres y, en tanto no sea problema, me pidió que les ofreciera que nuestra enfermera residente se quedara en el dormitorio del personal en la casa de mujeres en caso de que la necesitaran".

"Eso sería estupendo, si no le importa, sin embargo, necesitaré hablar con ella de antemano," acordó James, que no quería a una desconocida cerca de trece niñas posiblemente perturbadas.

Miranda rió ante su tono de disculpa, "No te preocupes, ella pensó que dirías eso. Ya se instaló y vendrá a hablar contigo apenas la llames. La residencia más grande puede ser usada por lo niños, ya que allí hay una oficina que puedes usar y un cuarto con dos literas separada de la habitación principal que ustedes tres pueden usar."

Era un corto viaje y como la cuidadora dijo, las dos cabañas estaban ciertamente aisladas. Estaban a orillas del lago con árboles a los otros tres costados del pequeño claro. Las dos cabañas, o más bien casonas, situadas en un ángulo del agua de forma que sus costados hacían un triángulo con la orilla del lago haciendo el tercer lado. En la arenosa playa de seis metros de largo, había un círculo estudiado de árboles cortados para hacer de bancas alrededor de una fogata bastante usada. Entre las dos cabañas había otra de ladrillo, que era obviamente como un comedor, pero que no era lo suficientemente grande para todo el grupo, excepto para almorzar y beber. Aparte de los dos grandes postes de luz a cada lado del camino dentro del complejo había luces enfiladas a lo largo de los costados de las tres cabañas, lanzando un débil resplandor festivo a toda la escena.

"¿Miranda?" preguntó James, "¿podrías ayudar a Kevin acomodando a las niñas mientras yo y Chris entramos a los niños?"

"Seguro, James," contestó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué quieres que le diga a Lucy?" preguntó, refiriéndose a la enfermera residente.

"Puede venir y verme enseguida si ella quiere." James devolvió la sonrisa, "¿Le importaría decirle que _es_ sólo una charla?"

Cuando el bus se detuvo entre los dos edificios, James se levantó para dirigirse a los, ahora despiertos, niños. "De acuerdo, chicos. Éste es nuestro hogar por las próximas dos semanas. Una vez que todos se bajen, quiero que las niñas sigan a Kevin y Miranda aquí presentes. Todos los niños síganme a mí y a Chris."

Con eso, se giró y siguió a Miranda, bajando del bus y luego permaneció a un costado mientras el conductor comenzó a sacar los bolsos del coche. James hizo a un lado el suyo junto con los de Chris y Kevin antes de que los niños comenzaran a buscar los suyos. Una vez que todos cogieron sus bolsos, James elevó la voz para hacer que los niños lo siguieran a la cabaña ligeramente más grande, mientras Miranda y Kevin guiaban a las niñas hacia la otra cabaña.

Al atravesar las puertas dobles, Chris encontró el interruptor y lo presionó, llenando de luz la habitación. El primer cuarto estaba lleno de literas en ambas paredes. James y Chris se hicieron a un lado para permitir a los niños escoger una cama.

"¿Qué tal si vamos y buscamos nuestras camas?" preguntó James, y después se volteó a un lado mientras Chris se sonrojaba levemente. Atravesaron el largo de la habitación para alcanzar una puerta con dos flechas en ella, una apuntando a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha. La que apuntaba a la izquierda tenía la palabra 'Lavabo' escrita en ella mientras que la otra tenía escrito 'Personal'. Siguió derecho y luego giró a la derecha. Había otra puerta entre dos puertas laterales que decían salida, pero ambos la ignoraron y entraron a los cuartos del personal. Había dos literas paralelas a la pared derecha y la pared que recién habían pasado. A la izquierda había una puerta con la palabra 'Oficina' grabada en ella.

James arrojó su bolso en la litera superior de la derecha ya que era, indudablemente, el menor de los tres hombres. Chris tomó la de debajo de la misma litera y James lanzó las cosas de Kevin, que él había llevado, a la otra litera de abajo, y con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a Chris, caminó a la oficina con el bolso de su laptop mientras Chris se ofreció para sostener todos los archivos que estaban en otro pequeño bolso. La oficina era simple. Había dos pequeñas ventanas que daban hacia el lago con una puerta entre ellas, de forma que la gente no tuviese que atravesar el cuarto sólo para el personal.

Había cuatro sillas en la habitación, una tras un escritorio simple, las otras contra la pared de la derecha. Un mapa del campamento estaba clavado en la pared interior con un pequeño punto rojo marcando la localización del establecimiento y en la pared de la izquierda había un archivador con dos cajones de aspecto firme. James dejó la laptop sobre el escritorio y quitó el disco duro externo que Paige le había dado y caminó hacia el archivador. Tomó los archivos de las manos de Chris y los dejó sobre el cajón superior junto con el disco de forma que nadie, excepto los adultos, pudiera cogerlos, y luego cerró y pasó llave al archivador, guardando la llave en su bolsillo.

Chris permaneció en la habitación de personal para desempacar sus pertenencias mientras James fue a dar un vistazo a los niños. Alan había instalado sus pocas pertenencias en la litera más cercana a donde James, Kevin y Chris estarían durmiendo y todos los niños habían tomado las literas de abajo a lo largo de todo el cuarto sin un patrón real en cuanto a edades.

"¿Todo está bien?" preguntó a Alan, quien estaba ocupado tratando de acomodar un cobertorsobre su cama.

"Sí, señor," respondió Alan tímidamente, de la misma manera que todos los niños hacían.

"Llámame James. Sólo soy cuatro años mayor que tú, después de todo," James forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sí, señor," dijo Alan con una sonrisa, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. James realmente rió esta vez, atrayendo la atención de algunos de los niños a su alrededor. Justo cuando James iba a continuar su improvisada conversación, las puertas principales se abrieron nuevamente y una mujer cercana a sus treinta entró. Dio un vistazo alrededor y entonces lo notó parado al final del vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia él.

"Hola, soy la enfermera residente, Lucy," interrumpió lo que iba a decir James extendiendo su mano, donde tenía, para sorpresa de James, el teléfono celular de Kevin. "Es tu jefa. Kevin me pidió que te lo trajera."

"Oh, bien, gracias." James lo tomó antes de dirigirse de vuelta al corredor hacia la oficina con Lucy siguiéndolo. Ella se detuvo para mantener una charla con Chris, pero James se dirigió a la oficina inmediatamente, llevándose el teléfono al oído en el camino. "¿Diga? ¿Paige?"

Hubo un pequeño roce al otro lado de la línea al momento en que alguien levantaba el teléfono y apretaba un botón, obviamente él había estado en altavoz. "Hola, ¿es éste James?"

James, sin reconocer la voz infantil, sólo hizo un sonido afirmativo mientras conectaba su laptop con una mano. Hubo otro roce cuando otra persona tomó el teléfono antes de oír la voz de Paige. "Lo siento, ése era Luke, mi segundo hijo," se disculpó. "Sólo llamaba para saber cómo iba todo."

"Todo va bien hasta ahora. Llegamos hace como quince minutos y los niños están recién desempacando. Voy a armar una fogata esta noche y explicarles todo y dejarles conocernos apropiadamente antes de que vayan a la cama," explicó James.

"Bien, acabo de recibir una llamada de una de las enfermeras del hospital," explicó Paige. "Michael recobró el conocimiento casi enseguida. Tu primer examen estuvo más o menos correcto. Tenía hemorragia interna menor en la parte baja de su pierna derecha y una fisura en el brazo izquierdo. El resto de sus cortes y hematomas no eran graves una vez que dejaron de sangrar. Van a darle de alta mañana por la mañana."

"**¿**Va a estar en condiciones de venir aquí?" preguntó James.

"Sí, mañana voy a ir, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo; necesito regresar para cuidar a los niños, ya que Phoebe tiene un asunto de trabajo y Piper tiene una inspección en el club," explicó, respondiendo a la pregunta de James antes de que siquiera la hiciera. "Ambas cosas son algo en que los esposos quieren ayudar."

"¿Sabes, Paige?, aquí hay literas suficientes, incluso para todos los niños de sus tres familias," sugirió James y luego la interrumpió antes de que pudiera negarse. "Servicios Sociales está pagando por los edificios en sí, no por niño. Son sus vacaciones de verano, después de todo."

"Tú eres el psicólogo," dijo ella. "¿Los niños del orfanato podrán lidiar con diez niños?"

"Por supuesto, mientras tú les adviertas que no traigan a colación el orfanato o mencionen nada relacionado con ello, ya que ellos todavía no los conocen," aseguró James.

"Hablaré con los demás y te haré saber más tarde," le dijo Paige. "Te veré mañana, de todas formas."

"De acuerdo, adiós," James cerró el teléfono, cortando la conexión. Casi se sobresalta de la impresión cuando se volteó y vio a Lucy parada justo detrás suyo. "Lo siento por eso. ¿Miranda te contó sobre Michael?"

"Sí, me explicó todo," se adelantó y James estrechó la mano ofrecida con una sonrisa forzada. La mujer le recordaba demasiado a su tía como para estar completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Charlaron por diez minutos, discutiendo todo, desde las experiencias de Lucy con niños en el campamento hasta las necesidades de esos treinta niños. Al término de la conversación, James fue a buscar a los demás. Caminando hacia su habitación, encontró a Kevin y Chris hablando con Miranda.

"Las niñas están bien instaladas," les dijo Miranda, "yo regreso con el conductor del bus. Tienen mi número si necesitan cualquier cosa."

"Sólo para advertirte, debería llegar Michael mañana y posiblemente los niños de Paige también," dijo James a Miranda pero dirigiéndose a todos en el cuarto ya que todos los adultos estaban allí.

Miranda asintió y dejó la habitación para regresar con el bus mientras James se acomodó con un suspiro en la litera de Chris. "Kevin," James comenzó a organizar, "¿podrías ir a guardar las provisiones en el edificio de almacén?"

"Yo lo ayudaré," Lucy se ofreció, conociendo mejor los edificios.

"Ya que todavía son apenas las ocho, voy a encender una fogata abajo en la playa. Si pudieran conseguir algo de chocolate caliente y luego llevarlo, sería excelente," pidió James antes de que ambos dejaran el cuarto y recibiera sonrisas por respuesta. "Creo que le debemos dejarles saber a Alan y a Jazz qué sucede con Michael antes de decirle al resto. ¿Podrías dirigirte hacia la cabaña de las niñas y pedirle a Jazz que venga, y luego llevar a las niñas a la playa?"

"Por supuesto, James," dijo Chris con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que James sintiera mariposas en el estómago ante la vista. "Me aseguraré de que se pongan algo abrigado."

James siguió a Chris fuera de la habitación, pero en vez de ir con él hacia la salida más pequeña, se dirigió al salón principal. Dio un vistazo alrededor a los diecisiete muchachos y sonrió a uno de los más jóvenes antes de dirigirse hacia el otro extremo, donde pudo ver a Alan hablando a un grupo de niños pequeños. Alan lo vio venir y se levantó.

James se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos y Alan dejó al grupo en manos de uno de los muchachos de quince años. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó.

"Todos vamos a bajar a la fogata por un rato a tomar chocolate caliente. ¿Podrías organizar a todos los muchachos y hacer que sigan a las niñas hacia allá? Chris estará allá abajo. Necesito hablarles a ti y a Jazz apenas ella esté aquí, antes de bajar," explicó James tan bien como pudo. Alan simplemente asintió. "¿Ya has encontrado la habitación del personal?"

"Seguro."

"Una vez que Jazz esté aquí simplemente entren," acabó con una sonrisa antes de dejar a los muchachos en paz. Hizo su camino de vuelta a su cuarto para desempacar sus propias pertenencias. Para el tiempo en que había acabado de hacer su cama hubo un doble golpe en la puerta. "Entre," anunció audiblemente.

"¿Quería vernos, señor?" preguntó Jazz.

"Sólo soy unos cuantos años mayor, así que simplemente llámenme James," comenzó mientras los invitaba a sentarse sobre la cama de Kevin aún sin hacer. "Sé que los últimos días han sido difíciles para todos ustedes, pero voy a necesitar mucho su ayuda esta semana. Estoy aquí para ayudarles después de lo que sucedió, pero algunos de los niños más pequeños necesitarán su ayuda más que la mía. Sepan que esa puerta siempre estará abierta para cualquiera que necesite hablar. Eso va para ustedes y todos los demás."

Recibió asentimientos. "Tenemos toda una semana de actividades organizadas para las mañanas, pero las tardes serán suyas para que pasen tiempo juntos sin que nosotros estemos rondando molestándoles. Sin embargo, arreglaré un horario para que todos ustedes vengan a hablar conmigo de a uno a lo largo de esta semana. Comenzando con ustedes dos mañana por la mañana seguidos por los demás," James continuó después de dejar pasar el tema. "Ahora, para mejores noticias, sé que ambos están preocupados por Michael."

Ambos se emocionaron enormemente al oírlo, sin haber tenido ninguna noticia sobre él desde que había sido enviado al hospital. "Acabo de hablar con mi jefa y me dijo que, aparte de una fisura en el brazo, sólo tiene cortes y hematomas. Estará llegando mañana por la tarde."

Los dos sonrieron de verdad por primera vez y James recordó nuevamente por qué se había convertido en psicólogo infantil en primer lugar. "Ahora, ¿qué tal si ustedes dos van y ayudan a Kevin y la enfermera Lucy en el edificio de almacén a llevar el chocolate caliente a la playa?"

"Gracias, James," le dijo Alan, y Jazz asintió.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, sabiendo que no estaban hablando sobre el mandado del chocolate caliente.

"Por sacarnos del orfanato," dijo Jazz luego de una par de intentos antes de que ambos salieran corriendo del cuarto. James sonrió antes de tomar su chaqueta y seguirlos fuera del edificio hacia la pequeña fogata que, con veintinueve niños ayudando, ya comenzaba a arder alegremente.

Los niños estaban hablando excitadamentecuando se dirigió hacia Chris. "No te molesta pasar la semana con tus primos y hermanas, ¿o sí?"

"Está bien," susurró Chris, ganando un ambiente confidencial en la débil luz y el calor de las llamas tras ellos, "siempre puedo huir contigo." James se atragantó, Chris le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a reír.

Con eso James se volteó hacia los niños y les dijo todo lo que tenían planeado para la próxima semana. Después de eso, todos se sentaron alrededor con su taza de chocolate caliente mientras cada uno de los adultos, incluyendo Lucy, les habló a los niños sobre sí mismo ante la petición de James y, una hora y media de juegos de playa en la creciente oscuridad y canciones alrededor de la fogata para aquellos que no quisieron unirse.

Al final, luego de que James, Chris y Kevin fueran derrotados por los dieciséis niños mayores de doce años e inmovilizados en la arena, James consideró que era tarde. Todos los niños se quejaron, pero veintinueve niños se fueron felices a acostar esa noche, con sonrisas en sus rostros y bromas en sus bocas como no estuvieron por muchos años.

* * *

Uhm... jejeje n.n'. ¿Hola? -.-

Sí. Sé perfectamente que hace dos semanas que debería haber subido chapi. ¡Pero de verdad que no tuve tiempo para avanxzar nada de nada en tres semanas enteras! Pero aquí está el chapi .

Nyup. Harry ya sabe que le gusta Chris. Que tierno. Pero espérense por los dos siguientes chapis. Son para matarse u.ú. Jajaja, broma... ya verán.

Gracias a quienes dejaron rr..

**Artemis Shiro...** no sabes cuánta razón tienes. Sobre el acercamiento de Chris y Harry y lo de la pantera. Ahora se viene lo yetta xD. (Uhm.. yetta es un chilenismo.. se refiere a la mala suerte)

a **Larc, **sí, sí.. descubriste mi secreto u.ú.. pero no le digas a nadie! xD

a **Tatis, **bueno, la alegría porque actualizara se vio opacada por la tardanza de éste chapi... u.u. Bueno.. aquí empieza el campamento. ¿Los niños? ... ya verás.

y a **giosseppe**, que te respondí por mail :P

Y sobre todo, a mi hermosísima beta **Nunser**, que ya se acabó su historia, nyup, ¡pero todavía quedan los epílogos! Así que quien no haya ido a leer su traducción, que aproveche!... **Nunca solo, nunca más**, se encuentra en mis favoritos, para encontrarla rápido ;)

Ya.. subo antes de que me golpeen.. n.n'


	8. Desenmarañando una nueva vida

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 8 - Desenmarañando una nueva vida**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reserva San Luis**

James estaba pasando su primera noche de campamento en la oficina. Su laptop examinando constantemente por los archivos que Paige le había dado. Estaba buscando todo lo que pudiera sobre los niños de forma que no tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo aprendiendo sobre ellos. También, si aprendía sus nombres por adelantado, estarían más dispuestos a comprender que, por una vez, alguien estaba tomando un serio interés en ellos y, por lo tanto, habría más probabilidades de que se abrieran ante él.

Fue interrumpido alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando un adormilado Chris entró tambaleante a la habitación pestañeando frente a la repentina luz. James apenas le echó un vistazo.

"Es un poco temprano como para estar levantándose, Chris," comentó con una ceja alzada.

"Estaba apunto de decir que es demasiado tarde como para estar trabajado," contradijo Chris antes de explicarse. "Noté la luz encendida y vine a revisar que estuvieras bien."

"Estoy bien," aseguró levantando la vista y notando que Chris sólo llevaba su ropa interior y una sudadera puesta a la rápida. Agachó la cabeza hacia la laptop para esconder el leve sonrojo. "Sólo estoy tratando de adelantar trabajo".

"Realmente deberías dormir, James," le dijo Chris, al tiempo que arrastraba una silla al costado del escritorio y se desplomaba en ella de manera muy poco elegante. "Mañana llega Michael y vas a necesitar toda tu energía para ayudarle y además están todos mis primos y hermanos y ellos pueden dar mucho trabajo a veces."

James levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió agradecido por su preocupación. "No te preocupes por eso. No necesito dormir mucho. Prefiero trabajar esta noche, así mañana será más fácil para mí y los niños manejarlo."

Chris suspiró y asintió a la vez. "¿Quieres algo de ayuda?"

James le sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza. "No es algo con lo que puedas ayudar, realmente."

"¿Qué tal algo de beber, entonces?" ofreció.

"No diría que no a un chocolate caliente," accedió James.

"Por supuesto. Volveré enseguida," dijo Chris antes de salir relajadamente hacia la habitación. Poco tiempo después, en el cual James asumió que estaba poniéndose más ropa, escuchó la puerta interior y luego la salida del pasillo abrirse y cerrarse.

Sonrió felizmente por un segundo antes de abrir un nuevo archivo y comenzar a leerlo. Agradeció su buena memoria en tanto empezaba a memorizar todos los datos importantes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chris salía del edificio que servía como almacén en menos de cinco minutos luego de que dejara a James en su oficina. Tenía dos tazas de chocolate en sus manos y cruzaba el pequeño patio cuando divisó un movimiento en el límite de la arboleda entre el almacén y los dormitorios de los niños. Se tensó inmediatamente mientras su mente recorría infinitas posibilidades. Era un tributo a su crianza que casi todas las cosas que aparecieron en su cabeza estuviesen relacionadas con demonios.

Dejó los tazones silenciosamente en el alféizar exterior de una de las ventanas de los dormitorios de niños antes de deslizarse hacia la esquina del edificio de madera. Escuchó crujir una rama, luego el silencio mientras veía fija y atentamente entre las sombras creadas por los densos pinos.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente cuando algo se movió entre los árboles a, por lo menos, cinco metros más allá de lo primero que vio y comprendió que había más de una sola cosa. Mientras esperaba, dos figuras más aparecieron para unirse a la primera y luego algo blanco destelló a la altura de la cabeza, pero más adentro en la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiese meditar sobre la figura blanca, seis figuras salieron de entre los árboles. Les tomó apenas dos segundos a los hombres el notarlo aún cuando estaba oculto entre las sombras.

"¡Mierda!" musitó antes de concentrarse en pedir ayuda. _"__Por favor alguien, tengo seis demonios aquí. ¡Ayuda!"_

Corrió lejos del edificio sabiendo que aún si esquivaba las bolas de fuego que de seguro vendrían, éstas terminarían impactando contra la cabaña y posiblemente a los niños dentro de ella. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña agitando su muñeca en dirección a los demonios. Su telequinesis actuó y cuatro de los seis demonios con apariencia de humanos volaron e impactaron contra los numerosos árboles tras ellos. Los otros dos se las arreglaron para evitarlo y formaron bolas de fuego en sus palmas antes de lanzarlas hacia él. Cayó al suelo con un 'umph' cuando el viento le derribó.

Un centelleo de luz apareció detrás de la cabaña donde los demonios no podían ver y Chris se volteó rápidamente para enfrentarlo desde su posición en el suelo. Wyatt estaba allí sonriéndole presuntuosamente antes de perder de vista a su hermano al rodar hacia el nicho dentro del almacén. Apenas estuvo en posición, envió los últimos dos demonios volando a por el aire deseando tener la habilidad de su hermano de hacer explotar las cosas como su madre. Wyatt saltó fuera de su posición y transformó uno de los demonios en una nube de ceniza al explotar.

Chris tomó la oportunidad de correr a su hermano justo cuando Paige orbitaba a su mamá y su tía Phoebe junto a ellos.

"Uno menos, faltan cinco," les dijo Chris mientras miraba a hurtadillas desde la esquina y Wyatt llevaba a otro hacia la muerte. "Ahora son cuatro."

"¿Qué es lo que buscan?" preguntó Phoebe.

"No lo sé. Podría ser por mí, o por cualquiera de los niños," musitó Chris. Sujetó el brazo de su madre y los orbitó a ambos de vuelta a detrás del almacén de forma que pudiese tener una visión apropiada de ellos. Echó un vistazo por el borde y vio el resplandor blanco nuevamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, pudo ver lo que era. Un hombre encapuchado de negro con una máscara blanca de una calavera en su rostro. "¿Quién es ése?"

"¿Quién?" le preguntó su madre mientras ella y Wyatt acababan con un demonio cada uno. Los dos últimos se vieron entre ellos antes de voltear a ver a la figura encapuchada. Piper vio aquello, "Nunca he visto a alguien así antes."

Antes de que pudiera responder, los dos últimos demonios explotaron en cenizas para unirse a sus camaradas. Piper, seguida del resto, salió de la protección para enfrentar al encapuchado que aún permanecía entre los árboles.

"¿Quién eres?" demandó Piper, sus manos permanecían frente a ella en una mímica de las de Wyatt, mientras que las manos de Chris y Paige estaban listas para moverse si era necesario. Phoebe esperaba a un costado para involucrarse si se convertía en una pelea física mientras monitoreaba los sentimientos de odio provenientes del atacante desconocido.

El atacante no respondió, "No estoy aquí por ustedes. Váyanse y no saldrán lastimados," dijo el hombre.

Por unos momentos permanecieron inmóviles preguntándose cuán arrogante podía ser aquel hombre para no huir y quién era que no parecía conocer quienes eran las Elegidas. Antes de que Piper pudiera hacer otra pregunta, las manos del hombre se elevaron y notaron el pedazo de madera que sostenía entre ellas.

"**¡Crucio!**" entonó, y un rayo rojo que parecía un láser salió disparado hacia Wyatt, quien, en un instante, levantó un escudo para protegerse. El rayo rojo impactó en el escudo y se extendió a través de él como una araña al tiempo que ejercía presión. Chris podía ver a Wyatt esforzarse por mantener su escudo levantado contra la furiosa embestida.

El ataque cesó cuando Piper agitó sus muñecas para hacer explotar al hombre. Éste gritó cuando el ataque hirió la parte baja de su brazo derecho; el brazo que sostenía el palo, pero apenas le hizo daño. No podían ver el rostro del hombre, pero podía decirse, por su postura, o en caso de Phoebe, por sus sentimientos, que estaba confundido e impactado por los ataques.

"¡Demonios!" escupió antes de apuntar a Chris. "**¡Avada Kedavra!**"

Una horrible luz verde salió disparada desde la varita, que se sacudió levemente en su mano, y Chris se hizo a un lado rápidamente al tiempo que la luz impactaba contra el edificio almacén tras él. La luz se extendió por la madera, pero aparte de un área ligeramente quemada, no hizo daño real. Piper y Wyatt fallaron al intentar lanzarlo contra un árbol con pequeñas explosiones que sólo rasgaban sus ropas. "¡Paige! ¡Sácalo de aquí!" le gritó Piper a su hermana al tiempo que atacaba.

"**¡China!**" gritó al tiempo que gesticulaba con una mano desdeñosamente.

Orbes blancas se formaron alrededor del hombre, pero parecieron debilitarse mientras él se concentraba y luego repentinamente, con un crack, las orbes desaparecieron y él resplandecióy de alguna manera interfirió su magia.

"**¡Abscindo!**" dijo de nuevo el hombre al tiempo que movía rápidamente la varita hacia Phoebe. El grupo, esperando otro láser, se sorprendió cuando un corte apareció en su hombro, rociando sangre en el costado de su rostro. Ella gritó de dolor agarrándose el hombro, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Chris movió sus manos como un látigo con sus manos con la furia de ver a su tía adolorida incrementando su magia, estrellando al hombre contra un árbol. Oyeron un crack y el hombre gritó de dolor antes de ponerse de pie. Con un movimientos de su palo, un látigo de fuego salió de él, esta vez sin que dijera ni una palabra.

Se hicieron a un lado rápidamente cuando las llamas saltaron hacia ellos, golpeando a Paige en el hombro, al ser más lenta que el resto en esquivarlo. Un desagradable cardenal apareció en la parte superior de su brazo como si estuviese quemado. "¡Ríndanse!" dijo pomposamente el hombre al tiempo que arremetía y esta vez golpeó a Piper en el muslo, haciendo que cayera al suelo, "Sus patéticos hechizos son inútiles contra mí."

Chris estaba impactado. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que las Elegidas habían sido superadas en una batalla y ahora mismo estaban siendo claramente derrotadas, este hombre incluso estaba jugaba con ellas. Y eso era con Chris y Wyatt ayudándoles también. Piper pareció ver el sentido en las palabras del hombre, pero no iba a huir de una pelea. Atacó desde su arrodillada posición, pero en lugar de apuntar al hombre, apuntó al palo en sus manos, ya que era de donde parecían originarse sus ataques.

El palo estalló en cientos de pedazos con una pequeña explosión y el hombre retrocedió impactado, bajando la vista con horror a su vacía mano como si hubiese sido el brazo completo lo que se había convertido en serrín. Gruñó antes de que otro fuerte crack hiciera eco en sus oídos, y luego se encontraron a sí mismos frente a un espacio vacío.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" musitó Phoebe al caer junto a Piper, "¿Qué fue eso?"

"No tengo idea," dijo la mayor de ellas mientras inspeccionaba su muslo. Chris fue junto a ella y mantuvo su mano sobre el corte. Era seriamente profundo, casi llegaba al hueso. Echó un vistazo a Wyatt para verlo atendiendo a Phoebe, cuyo corte lucía casi idéntico en longitud y profundidad, sólo que lo tenía en el hombro en lugar de la pierna.

"Nunca había visto a alguien viajar así," dijo Chris quedamente a su madre al tiempo que la herida se cerraba al igual que sus vaqueros.

"¿Por qué crees que estaban aquí?" le preguntó Paige.

"No tengo idea," Chris suspiró mientras veía a Wyatt terminar de curar a su tía y moverse para curar a otros con quemaduras, ya que no podían curarse a sí mismos, "El demonio actuaba como si los otros fueran sólo ayuda contratada. Ese tipo con la máscara de calavera definitivamente era el líder, pero nunca he visto a alguien como él en el Libro de las Sombras."

Piper asintió para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, "¿Podría ser que venían tras uno de los niños?" preguntó a Paige.

"Podría ser," asintió Paige, sobresaltándose cuando su sobrino le tocó el brazo con confusión, "No sé nada de ellos."

"Umm… ¿tía Paige? No puedo curar esto. No funciona." Todos fruncieron el ceño y Chris y Piper se levantaron para caminar junto a su aún herida pariente, "Chris, ¿podrías ayudarme? Estoy un poco cansado."

Chris se unió a su hermano en intentar sanar la herida pero aún no sucedía nada. "Probablemente sane con el tiempo, como una herida normal. Tal vez es parte del hechizo que uso contra nosotros," sugirió Piper, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Paige pinchó su brazo y dio un respingo, "No te lo piques, Paige."

"Estoy preocupada por esos hechizos, eso sí. Sólo necesitaba una simple palabra para conjurarlos,"comentó Phoebe. "Sé latín, Abscindo, básicamente significa corte."

"Y ese hechizo que usó contra mí era realmente poderoso," Wyatt tragó saliva al recordarlo. "Unos cuantos segundos más y probablemente habría roto mi escudo."

"El que usó contra mí pasó lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo. Se sentía como la muerte," dijo llanamente y ante su mirada de interrogación continuó. "Sólo es lo que sentí. No puedo explicarlo."

"Pude sentir esos dos hechizos. No creo que estuvieran hechos sólo de magia, sino de emociones también," agregó Phoebe. "El que Wyatt bloqueó estaba lleno de ira mientras que el que Chris evadió estaba lleno de odio."

"Espero que nadie haya oído la pelea. Estos niños ya han pasado por suficiente," Paige suspiró mientras todos echaban un vistazo alrededor.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡El chocolate!" gritó Chris mientras recogía los tazones. Los demás le vieron como si estuviera loco. "Le estaba llevando a James un poco de chocolate caliente cuando fui atacado."

"¿Chocolate caliente? ¿A las tres de la mañana?" Wyatt alzó una ceja sugestivamente.

Chris le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Me levanté y él todavía estaba trabajando. ¿Puedes calentar éstos por mí?" le pidió a Wyatt, que había practicado con sus poderes lo suficiente como para ser capaz de calentar cosas en vez de hacerlas explotar simplemente.

"Dios. Pronto va a pedirme un ascenso," Paige sonrió un poco. "Te veremos mañana. Vamos, chicos, algunos de nosotros tenemos que levantarnos temprano," dijo, agarrando a Phoebe del brazo y luego los cuatro desaparecieron en un remolino de orbes, dejando a Chris recuperando el aliento para regresar donde James, que aún trabajaba en la oficina.

"Woah," James le sonrió burlonamente cuando entró a la oficina antes de continuar sarcásticamente, "quince minutos por una bebida caliente. Nunca dejes que vuelva a dudar de tus habilidades culinarias."

"No podía hacer funcionar el hervidor," se disculpó Chris antes de dejar suavemente la bebida de James junto a la laptop. James bebió un sorbo.

"¡Ouch!" James lanzó un quejido cuando atragantó con él. "¡Está ardiendo!"

"Lo siento," Chris se disculpó de nuevo, haciendo a un lado su propio chocolate por un momento. James sólo desestimó su disculpa con un movimiento de mano. "¿Estás planeando dormir siquiera esta noche?"

James le dio una mirada antes de obtener el valor de decir lo que pensaba como no lo había hecho en años. "¿Por qué? ¿Me extrañas?" se burló con una sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

James despertó a Kevin y Chris quince minutos antes de las siete, de forma que pudiesen usar el baño antes que los niños despertasen a las siete y media. Trotó hacia los otros dormitorios y entró. Estaba dispuesta dentro del mismo tipo de patrón que los dormitorios de los hombres, excepto que era ligeramente más pequeña al no tener oficina. Golpeó a la puerta de Lucy y oyó movimiento tras ella por medio segundo antes de que fuera abierta rápidamente.

"Hola, James," sonrió Lucy, lucía como si hubiese estado levantada hacía horas, ya que no había un solo cabello rubio fuera de lugar.

"Buenos días. ¿Podrías levantar a las niñas a las siete y media?" pidió. "Iremos caminando a desayunar, ya que no está tan lejos."

"¿Quieres que esperen aquí una vez listas?" preguntó Lucy, sabiendo que James sabía mejor cómo lidiar con los niños, ya que no eran exactamente igual a los niños normales con los que ella lidiaba. Por supuesto que había visto a un par de los niños con problemas de la época de verano que iban y venían, pero nunca en tal número y con tal historia."

"Política de puerta abierta, Lucy," explicó pacientemente James, habiendo discutido ya el plan con Chris y Kevin antes de acostarse la noche anterior. "Deben estar en la cama después el toque de queda, luego tienen libertad siempre y cuando no dejen los límites del campamento, a menos que tengan la autorización de alguno de nosotros."

"Por supuesto, James," dijo Lucy antes de que su cabeza desapareciera nuevamente.

James regresó a la habitación y se cambió rápidamente justo antes de que Chris entrara. James se sonrojó ante la vista del bien formado hombre en nada más que una toalla. Cuando le volvió el valor para levantar la vista, fue para ver a Chris igual de sonrojado que él. "Voy a ir a despertar a los niños," dijo nerviosamente antes de huir del cuarto, pasando junto a un divertido Kevin.

Kevin lo vio deslizarse a la habitación principal antes de entrar para ver a un muy avergonzado Chris parado con la vista fija en la puerta. Se rió de los dos jóvenes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Paige llegó luego aquella tarde y James se dirigió a la entrada para encontrarla, dejando a los demás supervisando a los niños mientras jugaban en la reserva. Ya había hablado brevemente con todos los chicos mayores, pero no había discutido el asunto del orfanato con ninguno de ellos aparte de Jazz y Alan, quienes habían sacado el tema ellos mismos, queriendo saber qué sucedería con todos ellos.

Paige trajo con ella una minivan de Servicios Sociales. Ella se detuvo junto a él mientras que el minivan siguió para detenerse frente a ellos. Paige salió seguida por Piper y dejó a los tres niños, quienes James supuso que eran de Paige, atrás. James le sonrió antes de voltearse hacia Paige.

"Hola, James," saludó, "¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?"

"Bueno, tú sabes cómo son estas cosas, Paige," respondió James, "Toma tiempo, pero tienen un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos, ni un solo rechazado en el grupo."

"Es bueno oír eso," acordó Paige, "Oh, lo siento, éste es Joshua, Ashley y Matt. El mayor y los dos menores."

"Es un placer conocerlos," sonrió a los niños, le era más fácil estar con niños que con adultos desconocidos. "¿Dónde está Michael?"

"Está con los otros en la minivan," explicó Paige.

"¿Puede caminar?" preguntó.

"Puede, pero sólo distancias cortas," explicó Paige. "Piper, ¿te importaría ir en la minivan, así James puede mostrarme el camino?" Piper accedió rápidamente, sacando algo de basura del asiento y dejándola sobre el regazo de Joshua en la parte de atrás, quien gritó en molestia, antes de dirigirse al minivan. James se subió rápidamente y estaban en camino.

La reunión entre Michael y los otros niños del orfanato fue conmovedora para el resto. Alan y Jazz estaban llorando y a pesar de ello, sólo se las arreglaban para prevenir a los más jóvenes que se amontonaran a su alrededor y empeoraran sus heridas. James sintió lágrimas en sus ojos viendo la escena desde donde estaba al costado del recinto, la que le traía a la mente la traición de sus propios amigos. Los únicos que le habían creído fueron Charlie y Bill Weasley y posiblemente los gemelos, así como Remus y Hermione, pero Remus había muerto por la pérdida.

Vio los fuertes lazos entre los treinta niños y luego a la familia que se había unido a las celebraciones ya que a los niños les comenzaban a agradar. James no podía seguir soportándolo. Huyó.

Harry entró a la oficina, negándose obstinadamente a dejar caer sus lágrimas. Se acomodó tras su escritorio y abrió una botella de gaseosa que había traído con él para tener algo que hacer mientras ponía en orden sus emociones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Afuera, en el recinto, Paige y Piper charlaban, esperando con Chris, Kevin y la enfermera del campamento, Lucy, mientras veían a los niños jugar en el lago de la reserva o apiñarse alrededor de Michael. Joshua también pasaba el tiempo con ellos ya que era un Firestarter, y ellos eran famosos por su disgusto hacia las grandes masas de agua. Fue él quien notó algo primero. Había estado viendo como Pennie, su hermana menor, y Anna, la hija menor de su tía Piper, jugaba en el agua y fue el primero en notar cómo se tensaban.

"Mamá," tiró de la manga de su madre, interrumpiendo su conversación. Paige le echó un vistazo, teniendo que levantar un poco la cabeza ya que Joshua, a los diecisiete**,** ya era más alto que ella. "Pennie y Anna se han tensado," apuntó hacia ambas mientras mantenía un ojo en los dos mortales cerca de ellos.

Paige, Chris y Piper se giraron para verlas. Pennie y Anna se parecían a su tía en cuanto a sentir emociones. No tenían tanta práctica en ello, pero aún eran lo suficientemente buenas como para saber lo que estaban sintiendo.

Ambas llegaron corriendo hasta ellos, y Paige y Chris las llevaron a un costado mientras Piper se unía a Joshua en intentar distraer a los mortales de modo que no escucharan. "¿Cuál es el problema, niñas?"

"Podemos sentir una emoción realmente mala," dijo Pennie a su madre, Anna dejaba que su prima ligeramente mayor hablara.

"¿Mala? ¿Se refieren a miedo o dolor?" preguntó, preocupada por el hecho de que el atacante de la noche anterior probablemente hubiese regresado.

Ambas negaron lentamente con la cabeza. "Más como tristeza," explicó Pennie.

Paige suspiró lentamente, "Van a tener que acostumbrarse a ese sentimiento alrededor este grupo. Han pasado por mucho y son infelices."

Esta vez fue Anna quien habló. "No son ellos, quiero decir, están tristes, pero hay alivio con ellos también," explicó. "Ésta es peor, hace eco sobre las otras como una enorme nube de tristeza."

"Y traición," agregó Pennie en ayuda antes de estremecerse ligeramente y luego continuar con un tono lleno de disculpa, "Pero no podemos precisar la localización."

Paige pensó por un segundo viendo alrededor a todos allí antes de volver a girarse a las dos muchachas. "Sólo estén pendientes."

"Seguro, tía Paige," asintió Anna, "Les haremos saber si algo sucede."

Las dos corrieron para jugar un poco más en el agua y Paige vio a Chris con una mirada interrogante. "No creo que sea el atacante," comenzó quedamente, "Phoebe dijo que sólo sintió ira y odio, nada sobre traición y dolor."

"Estoy de acuerdo," Chris cerró los ojos brevemente tratando de meditar sobre los últimos días. Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a su tía con horror. Un nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro. "James."

"Eso no lo sabemos," contradijo Paige, más por esperanza que por otra cosa.

"Nos dijiste que habías sentido esa vibra de él, como si hubiera tenido una mala infancia," arguyó Chris mientras daba un vistazo por el recinto buscando al joven psicólogo infantil. "Y él nos admitió a mí y Kevin ayer que su familia había sido asesinada y que no tenía a nadie más."

Paige le vio con severidad, escudriñando a su sobrino. "¿Cómo le sacaste eso?" demandó.

"No lo forzamos. Sólo estábamos hablando y surgió," trató de apaciguarla. "No le haría eso," prometió y por un segundo ella le dio otra mirada severa antes de hablar.

"Todavía no sabemos si es él," señaló Paige.

"Pero no está aquí," Chris hizo un ademán amplio alrededor de ellos para probar su punto. "Es por eso que Anna y Pennie no pudieron localizar la emoción."

"¿Traición, entonces?" Paige pensó en voz alta, "¿Cómo pudo haber sido traicionado?"

"Tal vez por sus amigos, nunca habla de ellos ni nada," sugirió Chris.

"Aun así, es un adulto, por no mencionar que es uno de mis especialistas," dijo severamente Paige. "No es nuestro lugar y no deberíamos meter nuestras narices donde no pertenecen."

"No puedes decir que no estamos todos atraídos hacia él," comentó Chris, Paige le dio una mirada perspicaz. "Sabes a lo que me refiero, tía Paige, como si fuera un inocente al que debemos ayudar."

"No tomamos a los mortales como inocentes," señaló Paige**,** pero era obvio que aún pensaba en ello como una posibilidad. "¿Qué tal si él no es mortal, entonces?"

Ambos desviaron la vista hacia los dormitorios de los niños y al hombre que ahora salía por la puerta de la oficina. James se veía un poco pálido, pero aparte de eso, lucía completamente como el líder del campamento, lanzó una mirada a todos allí, revisando que nadie se hubiese escapado. Notó a Paige y Chris viéndole y les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de girar y dirigirse hacia donde Piper, Joshua, Kevin y Lucy aún charlaban, no muy lejos de ellos.

"¿Qué si no lo es, qué vas a hacer?" dijo Chris, sin lograr exactamente mantener fuera de su voz una leve nota de protección. Paige, acostumbrada a lidiar con la gente en estas situaciones, lo notó igualmente.

"Deberías saber mejor que eso, Chris," le dijo de modo tranquilizador. "Si no es mortal, entonces lidiaremos con eso después. Y podemos averiguarlo con seguridad ahora mismo."

Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo, Paige llamó al menor, y adoptado, de sus hijos. Matthew salió corriendo del agua hacia ellos. "¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

Paige y Chris se inclinaron frente al niño de diez años que era más bajo de lo normal y bajaron la voz. "Necesito que revises algo por mí," explicó Paige.

Chris tomó la palabra, "¿Ves a ese hombre de allá?" Matthew vio por sobre su hombro a James, a quien Chris estaba apuntando y asintió. "¿Qué puedes sentir de él?"

Matt vio a su alrededor nuevamente y frunció el ceño al concentrarse, tratando de bloquear todo a su alrededor. Pasó casi medio minuto antes de que volviera a ver alrededor y se vio sorprendido por su descubrimiento. "Nada."

Chris frunció el ceño también, había estado seguro que la pantera y James estaban al menos relacionados de alguna manera. Paige se veía confundida antes dar un breve vistazo a James y luego nuevamente a su hijo. "Nada, ¿normalmente no percibes al menos algo?" preguntó, "¿Incluso de los mortales?"

"Sí, mamá," Matthew asintió antes de volver a fijar la vista en James. Esta vez, luego de unos segundos James se giró y vio directo a Matthew, y Paige y Chris estaban seguros que, por un segundo, había tenido una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez que James se había tranquilizado eventualmente, dejó la oficina y salió al aire libre de nuevo, oyendo el repentino ruido por parte de los cuarenta niños jugando a su alrededor. Echó un vistazo por toda el área para revisar que todos estuvieran donde debían. Notó con satisfacción que Michael parecía estar felizmente relajado con tres o cuatro de los otros niños, incluidos Jazz y Alan. Dirigió su vista al agua para ver a algunos niños de la familia de Paige jugando con algunos de más jóvenes del orfanato.

Notó que dos de ellos estaban mirándolo fijamente con bastante atención, pero lo atribuyó a que simplemente estaban intrigados por quién era. Sintió ojos sobre sí y se giró para ver a Chris y su jefa viéndole, les saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de ver al grupo ligeramente más grande conformado por Kevin, Lucy, Piper y el muchacho mayor que James recordaba del auto como Joshua.

Se dirigió hacia ellos y les habló por unos cuantos minutos. Fue durante el interrogatorio de Piper sobre cómo estaba yendo su trabajo cuando sintió algo intentando entrar por el borde de su mente. Lo ignoró por unos momentos y luego de un corto tiempo se desvaneció. Descartándolo como un recuerdo latente de su pasado, continuó su conversación con Piper preguntándole sobre cómo iba el club.

Menos de un minuto después esa presencia regresó, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta con un sobresalto a qué le recordaba. Legeremancia. El arte de introducirse en las mentes de las víctimas. Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras automáticamente acordaba visitar P3 en un futuro cercano y se concentraba en levantar una pared para bloquear la intrusión. Sintió un breve sentimiento de impacto por parte de la presencia antes de que ésta se precipitara fuera de su mente. Le siguió la pista y giró la cabeza para ver quien había estado mirándole y se sorprendió de ver que era un pequeño niño parado frente a unos inclinados Chris y Paige.

Quitó la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro en un instante al ver a los tres mirándole y se volteó para acabar su conversación con los cuatro frente a él, disculpándose y diciendo que necesitaba hablar con Paige sobre asuntos de trabajo. Caminó hacia los tres, o ahora dos, ya que el pequeño niño había regresado corriendo al agua para jugar con su familia de nuevo.

"Hola, Paige," saludó alegremente mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a los juguetones niños para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Hola, James," Paige le saludó con un asentimiento, "¿Cómo se están instalando todos?"

"Oh, lo están haciendo bien," James agitó la mano para mostrar que no había ocurrido ningún problema. "Será una pena cuando tengamos que dividirlos en diferentes orfanatos después de esta semana."

Paige asintió en acuerdo, "No veo ninguna otra alternativa, sin embargo, aún no han hallado al cuidador, alguien le dio el aviso de que la policía estaba en el orfanato y escapó, así que no podemos enviarlos a todos de vuelta allí aún si tuviésemos a alguien capaz de dirigir el lugar."

James sonrió cálidamente a un nervioso Chris asumiendo que su nerviosismo tenía que ver con la charla de trabajo. "¿Ése era tu hijo adoptado del que Chris me había hablado?" preguntó, girándose hacia Paige para hablar de nuevo.

"Sí, ése es Matt," Paige dio un vistazo a su hijo antes de continuar, "Lo adopté luego de que sus padres lo golpearon hasta dejarlo en el hospital y después desaparecieron."

James se estremeció antes de que Chris señalara que de aquello ya habían pasado casi seis años, así que él era miembro de la familia tanto como cualquier otro. "Parece ser un niño muy feliz," sonrió James, pero no podía desprenderse del sentimiento, pero viendo al niño de diez años, comenzó a dudar de sus propias ideas. Un niño de diez años no podría posiblemente atravesar sus escudos construidos naturalmente en Azkaban. Desterró todo el asunto al fondo de su mente antes de discutir qué hacer con los niños aquella tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquella tarde todos fueron a una obra montada por uno de los encargados del campamento de verano, aunque, sin excepción, todos en su grupo fueron cautelosos con los otros niños, James estaba orgulloso de verlos intentar superar su fobia a la gente que no sabían que tenían. Se sentaron alrededor de la fogata nuevamente hasta que oscureció y luego los mandó a acostarse otra vez. Michael usó la cama ofrecida que Alan había reservado para él cercana a la puerta que daba al corredor mientras que los niños Halliwell y Mitchell tomaron camas juntos separadas de los otros niños, pero no por mucho espacio al haber hecho amigo con muchos de ellos sin siquiera haberlo intentado realmente.

Esa tarde vio a James sentado junto al agonizante fuego mucho después que el resto de los adultos se habían ido a acostar. Estaba meditando sobre aquel día, cosas que había visto, pero habían sido explicadas por una plausible razón tras otra. Marcas de fuego que fueron hechas por vándalos en la noche que Chris había ahuyentado cuando cruzaba el patio al ir a buscar bebidas la pasada noche. Una desagradable quemadura en el hombro de Paige que se había hecho cuando la cocina había explotado unos cuantos días atrás, pero que James no le había visto en el orfanato el día anterior.

Eso era sin mencionar las extrañas miradas que había estado recibiendo por parte de todos los hermanos y primos de Chris, especialmente las dos niñas, Anna y Pennie, quienes parecían nunca querer estar cerca de él. Y luego estaba Joshua que parecía mirarle fijamente durante minutos incesantemente.

Era porque estaba examinando los escudos que se había visto obligado a construir en Azkaban que fue atrapado por sorpresa mientras su atención estaba en el interior más que en el exterior. Su primera advertencia de que algo estaba mal fue cuando sintió magia crepitar a través del aire, se sentía como una tormenta eléctrica a punto de desatarse. Reconoció las protecciones por las lecciones de Encantamientos de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Anti-aparición y anti-animagus. Siguió adelante aun cuando comprendió lo que aquellas protecciones significaban. Una emboscada.

Un hechizo rojo pasó sobre su cabeza, apenas rozándole el cabello**,** pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo nuevamente, oyó una voz por detrás de él a la derecha. Se giró para enfrentar al oponente, pero el cruciatus ya le había golpeado. Cayó de rodillas pero se las arregló para no gritar. Maldijo el no tener su varita que le permitiría pelear contra estas brujas y magos, quienes fuera que fuesen. Las pocas cosas que podía hacer con su magia eran inútiles contra quienes usaban la magia y estuvieran armados. Todo su arsenal consistía en bolas de energía hechas de magia, pero había tenido suerte de siquiera empezar un derrumbe con ellas. No había querido ser capaz de hacer más, temiendo que aquello guiaría a los demás hacia él y porque quería dejar esa vida atrás para siempre.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lo habían mantenido bajo la maldición, pero al final la sintió acabar y se forzó a sostenerse sobre sus rodillas dando un vistazo al hombre que reconoció como el único Lucius Malfoy. Le escupió antes de que un hechizo aturdidor le golpeara en la nuca con suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo sobre la arena.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Minutos antes**

"_¡Chris! Despierta. ¡Hay algo allí afuera!"_

Chris despertó sobresaltado cuando una estruendosa voz gritó en su cabeza. Miró alrededor mientras gritaba de nuevo. _"Sí, te oí la primera vez, Matt. Despierta a Joshua, Patience y Prue y espérenme."_ Pensó de regreso, sintiendo el estrés de Matt ante lo que fuera que pudiese sentir. _"Llama a mi madre y los otros también, si puedes y diles lo que está ocurriendo."_

Para el tiempo en que había terminado, estaba levantado y ya se había puesto una camisa y unos pantalones. Podía ver movimiento afuera, por donde estaba la fogata y se levantó para revisar que James y Kevin estuvieran ahí. "¡Mierda!" maldijo quedamente cuando notó que, nuevamente, la cama de James estaba sin tocar. Cuando dejó el cuarto para dirigirse a la salida del corredor, fue alcanzado por unos dormidos Joshua y Matt, "Matt, vuelvan a la cama, y despierta a los otros para que puedan mantener un ojo sobre los demás."

"Sólo quería advertirte que se sienten realmente poderosos," Matt comenzó a sollozar, "Nunca he sentido nadie así."

Chris lo abrazó brevemente antes de mandarlo de regreso con los otros. Él y Joshua cruzaron la salida y se movieron lentamente por detrás de la cabaña para reunirse con las dos niñas. Patience, la hija mayor de Phoebe y Coup, habló primero, "Anna y Pennie pueden sentir mucho dolor. Lo que sea que esté allí afuera, está lastimando a alguien."

"Maldición. James está desaparecido también," dijo Chris, comprendiendo quién era el que debía estar sufriendo. Iba a rodear el almacén, pero la mano de Joshua sobre su brazo le detuvo.

"Si esa cosa que está allá afuera es la misma que los atacó ayer, necesitamos esperar a que mamá y los otros lleguen," le dijo bruscamente el más joven. Chris alejó su brazo del agarre antes de maldecir en silencio de nuevo.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que sus madres aparecieran junto con Wyatt. Habían estado obviamente corriendo. "Fuimos bloqueados por algo cuando intentamos orbitar, aparecimos casi medio kilómetro lejos de aquí," explicó apresuradamente Wyatt ante la molesta mirada que les lanzó Chris.

"Creemos que es la misma cosa que nos atacó antes y James está desaparecido," dijo mirando directamente a su tía Paige.

"Vamos," ordenó Piper al tiempo que rodeaban la esquina y se dirigían, sin saber, directamente a través del límite de una protección mágica. Se estremecieron y cruzaron el patio corriendo silenciosamente hasta la playa y vieron a lo lejos tres figuras encapuchadas como la noche anterior. El hombre que los había atacado parecía haber traído refuerzos esta vez. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver una luz roja impactarle a James en la nuca y su silueta, antes arrodillada, cayó al suelo evidentemente inconsciente. "¡Ey!" gritó Piper, al tiempo que ella y Wyatt atacaban al hombre más cercano con explosiones de duelo. Chris simplemente gruñó y envió a las tres distraídas figuras volando hacia atrás a lo largo del área de la fogata. Uno aterrizó en las afueras del agonizante fuego y chilló de dolor.

Joshua vio la oportunidad y transformó el una vez mortecino fuego en una furiosa llama que medio consumió a una de las figuras. Sintieron a otro chillar cuando la magia que fuese que estuviera en el área cayó con un suave tintineo.

Con la adición de las habilidades piróquinesicas de Joshua, las ilusiones de Patience como distracciones, y la levitación y débil telequinesis de Prue, fueron capaces de crear suficiente confusión de modo que el enemigo fue forzado a desaparecer antes que preferir pelear con ocho de ellos.

Chirs corrió al lado de James y lo sacudió con desesperación, a la vez llamándole para que despertara, pero no funcionaba.

Los demás veían que James no despertaba y Wyatt se arrodilló al otro lado y ambos trataron de curar cualquiera fuera el daño que tuviese. El brillo blanco cubrió sus manos mientras se concentraban y fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando, apenas el brillo se extendió y tocó el cuerpo de James, una explosión ondeó en el aire, lanzando a Wyatt y Chris hacia atrás directo a la arena y haciendo tambalear a los otros seis.

Wyatt gimió junto con Chris mientras se levantaban con dificultad. "Estará bien, hasta donde puedo decir," dijo a los demás mientras se mantenía en pie con dificultad.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Piper a sus dos hijos, preocupada por ellos.

"No lo sé. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que Matt sintió en la tarde," sugirió Chris, pero fue interrumpido por una luz que parpadeaba en la cabaña de las niñas. La habitación de Lucy. "El resto de ustedes váyanse a casa. Los llamaré más tarde cuando se despierte."

"Cuando despierte sólo díganle que lo encontraron aquí afuera inconsciente y no pudieron despertarlo," dijo severamente Piper antes de desaparecer junto con demás en una ráfaga de orbes. Wyatt tomó a los menores para regresarlos a sus camas justo cuando Lucy salía de los dormitorios de las niñas y Chris la llamó con una ademán esperando francamente que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo ya que él obviamente no podía.

La pregunta girando alrededor de su mente era si aquellos poderosos magos querían a James o si James se había cruzado en su camino de la misma manera que Chris lo había hecho la noche anterior. Aún rondaba en su mente cuando se instaló junto a James en su litera con Kevin al otro lado y Lucy revisándolo, buscando posibles heridas, y aún por la mañana cuando Kevin y él tomaron turnos para vigilar a su nuevo amigo en común.

* * *

Uhm. ¿Hola?

See, see. Más de un mes sin actualizar.

Lo único qu puedo decir en mi defensa es que realmente -realmente- no tenía tiempo. Me tomó semanas poder avanzar este simple capítulo. Y luego, cuando Nunser, me lo mando corregido, no tuve tiempo para arreglarlo, sino hasta ahora.

Bueno, eso y que he descubierto las maravillas del RPS. Lo que sumado a mi amor por el Frerard y mi nuevo trauma (léase Tokio Hotel y el Twincest), pos se imaginarán mi nueva obsesión. :P

Mil perdones, por favor. Prometo tratar de apresurarme lo más posible con el próximo capítulo.

Par de notas.

**Firestarter**, como algunos habrán podido deducir, se refiere a la capacidad de crear y controlar el fuego. Decidí dejarlo en inglés, porque lo único que se me ocurría era pirómano, y como que no cuadra.

**Piroquinésicas**, se refiere a que está relacionado con el fuego. Término sacado de x-men. A falta de uno mejor.

Y finalmente se agradece a todos por los rr. Les respondo a su mail. Otro día, que hoy la pereza se ha tomado mi cuerpo.

Excepto a **Artemis Shiro**, por supuesto, pues la verdad ya viste que sí llegan los primos. Con respecto a lo de la provacidad, igual se las arreglan, ya verás. Y finalmente, pues no se bañan, relamente, pero con lo de ver las cicatrices, pos sí que lo hacen, pero no como te imaginas :P.

¡Ya! Me dejo de escribir, sino nunca subiré chapi.


	9. Hacia el próximo mundo

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 9 – Hacia el próximo mundo**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reserva San Luis**

**Mañana siguiente**

James entreabrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo viendo directamente al rostro dormido de Chris. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que trató de recordar la tarde anterior. Recordaba estar sentado mirando fijamente la mortecina fogata después de que todos se fueran a acostar y luego a alguien atacándole, pero las imágenes aún estaban borrosas, especialmente con su dolor de cabeza.

Se sentía como si hubiese estado bajo la maldición cruciatus. Se sentó de golpe, sobresaltado al comprender que eso era exactamente lo que _había_ ocurrido. Había sido emboscado por mortífagos en medio de un campo lleno de muggles y mantenido bajo la maldición cruciatus por el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

¿Cómo lo habían encontrado después de todos estos años? Pensar en ello sólo hizo que los recuerdos de su viejo mundo fueran más claros. La traición por parte de todos, excepto unos cuantos persistentes amigos que ni siquiera eran tan cercanos a él. La muerte de Remus y luego su escape de Azkaban y su vuelo hacia la libertad. Ahora se estaba viniendo abajo en una sola noche.

Observó alrededor del cuarto y vio a Kevin acurrucado en su cama pegado a la otra pared y a Chris, aún durmiendo, en una silla bajo la ventana junto a la cabecera de su cama. Se rascó la cabeza para intentar mitigar el persistente dolor de cabeza y se preguntó cómo había terminado postrado en su propia litera cuando lo último que podía recordar era estar siendo torturado y luego el característico rayo rojo del hechizo Stupefy.

"Tuviste surte, James," resonó una voz por el cuarto y él movió la cabeza hacia todos lados para encontrar la familiar voz, que no podía discernir de dónde venía.

"¿Quién eres?" susurró a la habitación, revisando que Chris y Kevin estuvieran aún dormidos. "¿Dónde estás?"

Hubo una callada risa antes de que esferas blancas de luz de reunieran en medio de la habitación antes de dispersarse en la forma de una persona y luego solidificarse en una mujer encapuchada completamente con una blanca túnica, Un extraño brillo dorado protegía su rostro de la penetrante mirada que él le dirigía, de modo que no podía verla. "Tienes preguntas," dijo ella simplemente, "Estoy aquí para responderlas y darte consejo."

Algo en su mente hizo conexión de golpe. Él _había_ oído su voz antes, casi cuatro años atrás en la pequeña celda de Azkaban. "¡Tú!" le susurró fieramente. "Me hablaste en Azkaban."

"Sí, fui yo," suspiró. "No pude ayudarte a escapar entonces, sin importar cuánto quería hacerlo. Tenías que encontrar tu propio camino a tus poderes."

"Yo ya tenía magia en ese entonces," James le frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No habías entrado en contacto con tu verdadero potencial entonces. Ahora sí," dijo ella. "Pero debe ser entrenado si vas a hacer lo que te está destinado."

"¡No me interesa nada sobre una profecía que todo el mundo espera que yo cumpla!" dijo furiosamente al tiempo que todos aquellos que lo habían echo a un lado pasaban uno tras otro en su mente.

"¿Qué hay de los amigos que no te abandonaron?" contradijo ella. "¿Qué hay de los nuevos amigos que has hecho?"

James vaciló en su respuesta, dándole un vistazo a Chris y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente. "¿Por qué yo?"

"Un día, James _serás_ realmente feliz," dijo ella y su sonrisa se evidenciaba en su tono.

"¿Quién eres tú?" repitió él al tiempo que trataba de mirar a través de su brillante velo.

"No estás preparado para saber mi identidad aún. Todavía eres demasiado desconfiado hacia aquellos que conocen tu verdadera identidad," respondió con un suspiro antes de continuar. "Soy un Guía Blanco, protejo brujas en este Mundo."

"Si proteges brujas, ¿por qué estás ayudándome?" preguntó James con una ceja ligeramente alzada, a pesar de que el movimiento le causó dolor.

"En este mundo eres un brujo, todos aquellos que tienen magia son brujos," dijo ella simplemente al tiempo que se paraba a su lado. Alzó su mano a centímetros de su frente y los ojos de James se cegaron levemente cuando su palma brilló de dorado y sintió su persistente dolor de cabeza desaparecer. "¡El cómo ellos pudieron inventar tan horrible maldición es algo que me supera!" musitó para sí misma.

"¿Ellos?" cuestionó James.

"Déjame contarte una historia, James," habló ella, sin esperar su consentimiento. "Hace más de quinientos años había sólo un tipo de humanos capaces de usar la magia. Ellos eran conocidos como brujos. Eran los enemigos jurados de las fuerzas demoníacas que plagaban esta Tierra. No estamos seguros del año exacto, pero estos brujos fueron golpeados por un enfermedad que atacaba específicamente su núcleo mágico y lo paralizaba. Algunos de ellos, los más poderosos, eran inmunes, pero la mayoría fueron afectados y perdieron su magia, dejándolos sólo una pequeña cantidad, demasiado pequeña como para ser utilizada. A través de los años vivieron en paz, pero eventualmente crearon un mecanismo que les permitió volver a utilizar su magia y la del ambiente a su alrededor, de forma que pudieron invocar hechizos nuevamente."

Hizo una pausa para reordenar sus ideas, "Se volvieron en contra de los brujos que eran inmunes a la enfermedad y luego de muchas décadas de guerra, se las arreglaron para llevarlos al borde de la extinción debido a la vasta diversidad de hechizos que podían convocar mucho más rápido gracias a sus varitas. Los brujos huyeron a esconderse y eventualmente llegaron al occidente y se asentaron aquí en América por los últimos cientos de años."

"¿Entonces estos brujos que usaban varitas eran mis ancestros?" preguntó James.

"Sí," fue su respuesta. "Ahora vives en medio del mundo donde los descendientes de aquellos que huyeron hasta aquí residen. Has logrado no sólo escapar de tu vieja guerra, sino también vivir en otra que estaba, hasta este verano, completamente separada de la tuya."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James, sin que le gustara hacia dónde estaba yendo aquello.

"Tu viejo enemigo, Tom Riddle, ha redescubierto los poderes no explotados del mundo demoníaco y ha hecho alianzas con ellos." Ella suspiró de nuevo, "No era capaz de esconderte de este hombre ya que su magia es demasiado desconocida para mí, aunque con tu ayuda puede que sea capaz de hacerlo en el futuro."

James la miró, sin percibir nada que le sugiriera que ella le estaba mintiendo. "Déjame tener las cosas claras. Eres mi Guía Blanco, que me protege del daño. **¿**Pero Voldemort ahora sabe donde estoy y se ha aliado con el Mundo Demoníaco, del que me vengo a enterar recién?"

Ella asintió, "Eres el primero entre los de tu tipo, James. Tu magia no es igual a la de ellos aún cuando naciste entre ellos. Tu magia no está paralizada como la suya. Tú tienes lo que llamamos el Poder de la Sugestión. Puedes desear que algo ocurra y sucederá. Tienes también el don de la Premonición. La habilidad dar vistazos al futuro, aunque no serás capaz de controlarlo cuando ocurra."

James se dejó caer contra la cabecera, golpeándose la cabeza, y volteó a ver a Chris rápidamente para cerciorarse de no haberlo despertado. "No te preocupes, no despertarán hasta me vaya," dijo ella, viendo su preocupación. Él dio un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las siete y pronto los niños comenzarían a despertar. Ella pareció notar su agitación y continuó, "Debes pulir tus habilidades, como lo hiciste en Azkaban. Desea que algo suceda y siente tu magia hacerlo. Sólo de esa forma puedes progresar."

"¿Qué hay sobre la Premonición?" preguntó James, "Siempre he tenido sólo sueños vagos."

"Estás escondiendo tu magia dentro de tu coraza. Debes permitir que tu magia explore, que sienta el mundo a tu alrededor. Te guiará," dijo ella. "Sé cuidadoso, sin embargo, hay Demonios que adorarían controlar poderes como los tuyos. También hay quienes te ayudarán, deberías mostrarles tu verdadero ser."

James alzó la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, "¿Quién?"

"Son conocidas como Las Elegidas. O al menos las tres lo son. Ahora son una familia totalmente formidable," dijo ella, su sonrisa una vez más evidente en su voz. "Las Elegidas han estado batallando con Demonios por más de veinticinco años, pueden ayudarte si se lo permites, pero primero debes aprender a confiar a la gente tus habilidades nuevamente."

"¿Cómo sabré quiénes son?" preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

"Tu magia te guiará hacia ellas eventualmente, tal y como lo hizo en la isla de Alcatraz."

"**¿**Quieres decir que son los que hicieron explotar al dementor?" preguntó atónito James.

"Son poderosas, pero no te traicionarán. Como dije, sin embargo, asegúrate de que puedes confiar nuevamente antes de abrirte a ellas, pero ten en cuenta que se te acaba el tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó James. Después de todo lo que ella había dicho, no se sorprendía que le quedara poco tiempo, pero la manera en que había dicho esa última parte le había hecho preocuparse más.

"Ahora, tienes más enemigos que Voldemort y los Demonios únicamente," dijo ella con tristeza.

"¿Dumbledore y el Ministerio?" jadeó. Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Cómo me encontraron?"

"No lo han hecho aún, pero pronto lo harán. Ya la prima de Jackie le ha dicho a su familia sobre los dementores de Alcatraz y han enviado aurores a investigar. Pronto hallarán tu rastro en las ruinas y les guiarán hasta ti," dijo ella.

"Pensé que podíamos esconderme de ellos."

"Afortunadamente podemos, pero ésa no es la única conexión suelta. La prima de Jackie volverá a la escuela y alguien allí inevitablemente verá su recuerdo de ti y te reconocerá aún si ella no lo hizo."

"Oh, Dios. Snape y Dumbledore," jadeó James. "¡Tendré a los aurores y la Orden detrás de mí en un instante! ¿Cómo me escondo?"

"Esto sólo te esconderá por un tiempo, no es infalible, sólo las Elegidas serán capaces de esconderte cuando vengan," dijo, esperando por su asentimiento antes de continuar, "Cierra tus ojos y busca tu magia. Guíala a tus manos como cuando conjuraste esa bola de energía, pero esta vez sólo déjala fluir en el aire."

Hizo como ella le dijo con practicada facilidad y jadeó al sentirla mezclar su propia magia con la suya y luego la regresó hacia él. Sintió un leve ardor cuando llenó su cuerpo, pero luego se había ido. "He usado mi propia magia y mis propias habilidades para bloquear cualquier hechizo de rastreo tanto de tu viejo mundo como de éste."

"Gracias por tu ayuda," dijo James, "¿volveré a verte?"

"Si alguna vez me necesitas, sólo pide ayuda. Hasta entonces, sé cuidadoso, ellos ya saben donde estás y aún cuando no sean capaces de buscarte con hechizos de rastreo, no eres difícil de encontrar con todos estos niños."

Antes de que James pudiese decir algo más, ella estalló en una nube de luces brillantes nuevamente y desapareció en el techo. Quedó viendo ese espacio fijamente por un tiempo antes de oír un cambio en la respiración por detrás suyo que le dijo que Chris estaba despertando, tal y como su Guía Blanco había dicho.

"¡James!" dijo abruptamente apenas vio que estaba sentado, "¡Se supone que debes descansar!"

"¿Por qué?" James preguntó con el ceño fruncido, "me siento bien."

"Lucy dijo que tenías una seria concusión," dijo Chris, "¿Puedes recordar algo?"

James usó la excusa de ver a Kevin despertar y salir de la cama para pensar en qué decir. Eventualmente comenzó, "Recuerdo estar sentado junto a la fogata pensando y luego a alguien golpeándome por detrás. No recuerdo mucho después de eso aparte de borrones, eran unos cuantos de ellos y lucían humanos, pero sus rostros eran blancos y parecían calaveras."

"¿Qué hicieron?" preguntó Kevin, al tiempo que se agachaba para sentarse en la litera de James.

"Me hicieron sentir dolor, mucho dolor. Pero no recuerdo cómo ni qué pasó después de eso," dijo James con cansancio. Sabía más que eso, pero no podía decir más sin ponerse en evidencia, y hasta que tuviera un mejor control de su magia, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie supiera de él hasta hallar a esas 'Elegidas' y su familia.

"Oímos ruidos afuera y salimos a ver qué sucedía. Espantamos a los atacantes, pero tú ya estabas inconsciente. Nos quedamos velándote casi toda la noche." James les asintió con gratitud y una sonrisa.

"Deberíamos ir despertando a los chicos pronto, ¿no?" preguntó James a Kevin, quien asintió en respuesta.

"No hay _nosotros_ en esa frase. Kevin y yo nos encargaremos de las actividades por hoy. Tú te quedarás o aquí en cama, o en tu oficina," dijo Chris con firmeza. "No tienes nada que decir sobre el asunto," lo cortó cuando James intentó protestar.

Kevin se sumó a la discusión, "Ya he hablado con Paige para contarle lo que pasó y ella está de acuerdo. Yo estoy a cargo hasta que Lucy sienta que estás lo suficientemente bien para trabajar apropiadamente."

"¿Qué hay de las sesiones?" replicó James, aun cuando consentía que Kevin estuviera a cargo hasta que él estuviera apropiadamente recuperado. Incluso ahora podía sentir todavía un dolor persistente en su pecho, donde el Cruciatus le había golpeado.

"Lucy no ve que eso sea un problema. Siempre y cuando no hagas nada demasiado activo, estarás bien," dijo Kevin con una sonrisa, "pero no tendrás una hasta por lo menos dos horas más, así que te quedarás aquí y te traeremos algo."

James asintió y los vio irse a duchar. Se recostó con un suspiro, esperando a que volvieran.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños estuvieran levantados y vestidos y Kevin y Chris los llevaban a desayunar al comedor principal del campamento. Lucy llegó a visitarlo antes de dirigirse a comer con los otros miembros del personal del campamento y le dio un sermón sobre acatar sus reglas.

Una vez que ella se fue James se levantó con dificultad y siseó de dolor; el efecto remanente del Cruciatus empeoraba sus otras heridas. Incluso con todos sus viajes al hospital, nunca se había herido tantas veces en tan corto período de tiempo. Había sido apuñalado por un pedazo de vidrio y forzado a tener un cabestrillo por dos semanas, luego, perdigones de escopeta le habían rozado el costado, dejando pálidas cicatrices en su lado derecho. Y ahora la tortura había hecho estallar el dolor de nuevo.

Se agarró el pecho suavemente, ambos costados ardiendo de dolor, pero lo soportó todo el trayecto hacia la ducha y mientras se cambiaba, lo que era más fácil decir que hacer. Acomodó la laptop y sacó una de las latas de Sprite de los archivadores llenos de bebidas para que los niños tomaran durante las sesiones.

Encendió la computadora portátil, pero se puso a pensar antes que de comenzar a redactar los informes. ¿Por qué no usar el tiempo para practicar su magia como su guía Blanco había sugerido?

Deslizó la laptop sobre el escritorio, dejando la lista de niños y el estado de sus reportes en la pantalla antes de cerrar sus ojos y buscar su núcleo mágico, tal y como ella le había dicho. Igual que como lo había hecho en Azkaban cuando descubrió su habilidad de conjurar magia sin necesidad de usar varita. Halló la bola ardiente de brillante luz blanca en un instante. No era realmente una bola, sino más bien una masa que fluía a través de él sin dirección fija, extendiéndose en todas direcciones al azar.

Abrió los ojos y dio un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y, sin ver cambios en los objetos a su alrededor como había esperado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el espejo de pared que estaba sobre la salamandra de madera. No había señal obvia de que su magia estuviese fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo, pero la mirada de sus ojos capturó su atención. Parecían destellar con un poder escondido, viéndolos más de cerca, casi podía ver estrellas flotar en sus pupilas.

Pestañeó y agitó su cabeza para disipar la imagen y luego se volteó para ver la habitación, buscando algo para practicar. Notó la silla frente al escritorio que tenía una pequeña grieta que bajaba por una de las varas curvas de madera que formaban parte del respaldo y se quedó viéndolo atentamente, ordenándole a su magia que lo arreglara.

Su magia atravesó su piel, pero luego se disipó como agua por un colador. Tal vez tenía que ser más específico, al menos para su práctica. Extendió el brazo otra vez y forzó a su magia a infiltrarse dentro de la madera más que tan sólo repararlo. Ordenó a los filamentos de madera entrelazarse de nuevo, para hacerlas un todo nuevamente. Visualizó la madera uniéndose y se sorprendió cuando de hecho lo hizo. La madera confluyó de nuevo y se selló por sí misma, dejando sólo un área sin barniz como señal de que había estado resquebrajada en primer lugar.

Un parpadeo en el escritorio le hizo levantar la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla de su laptop. La imagen parecía distorsionarse y parpadear, como si estuviese a punto de romperse. Quitó su magia de la silla rápidamente y se relajó cuando la imagen se estabilizó. Iba a acercarse para respaldar el trabajo, pero retrocedió velozmente cuando la pantalla comenzó a parpadear violentamente y el ventilador en la base comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Soltó su agarre de la magia y la sintió volver a hundirse en su núcleo. La laptop volvió a su comportamiento normal y James estuvo agradecido.

Se acercó dando un paso y, satisfecho de no haberla roto, guardó los actualizados reportes de la noche anterior en el disco duro externo que Paige le había dado y velozmente lo desconectó y lo dejó en el cajón más abajo del archivador junto con las copias de algunos archivos de los niños.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la laptop y deslizó sus manos sobre las teclas. Nada cambió. Liberó su magia y la pantalla parpadeó inmediatamente. Volvió a la normalidad cuando alejó su mano y comenzó de nuevo cuando la volvió a acercar. Frunció el ceño antes de ver un envoltorio de chocolate posado inocentemente sobre el escritorio. Liberó su magia y la dirigió hacia el envoltorio y vio como la pantalla comenzaba a parpadear salvajemente, como si estuviera bajo un tipo de interferencia. No colapsó, en todo caso.

Para la última parte de su prueba, se concentró en el envoltorio y deseó que ardiera. Casi instantáneamente los bordes se encendieron con fuego y luego de sólo un segundo, ardió y explotó en una pequeña pila de cenizas sobre el escritorio. La laptop colapsó completamente, los ventiladores se detuvieron y la pantalla se volvió negra. Se había detenido por completo.

Obviamente, ésa era la razón por la que la tecnología no funcionaba alrededor de Hogwarts, la concentración de magia hacía que cualquier cosa eléctrica dejara de funcionar. Mientras su magia no estuviese enfocada en un objetivo, la laptop funcionaría bien, pero apenas le ordenara hacer algo, cualquier tecnología en el área se volvería loca.

Harry volvió a encender la laptop y esperó pacientemente para comenzar a respaldar. Se escaneaba sola, buscando algún daño, y luego de un par de minutos, se encendió completamente, sin encontrar falla alguna. Al menos el hecho de que funcionara mal no era permanente. La apagó de nuevo antes de dirigirse hacia el archivador para recuperar el disco duro. Lo dejó, junto con la laptop, a salvo en la habitación de las literas, de forma que pudiese practicar sin preocuparse por pasar a llevar algo accidentalmente.

Sabía que tenía como tres cuartos de hora antes de tener que preocuparse porque alguien volviera del desayuno, así que se concentró en su magia y deseó hacer simples tareas a su alrededor, arreglando un arañazo sobre la superficie de la mesa, enfriando su Sprite a medio beber y otras cosas como encender una vela que estaba sobre uno de las repisas. James no se engañó pensando que cosas como aquellas eran fáciles de hacer, y probablemente habrían sido más difíciles si no hubiese sido ya capaz de hacerlas con su varita.

Decidió tratar de hacer algo más único. Cerró los ojos y amplió su aura para sentir cualquier signo de vida a su alrededor. Se sorprendió cuando repentinamente encontró la vaga imagen de un árbol en su mente. Parecía emanar un brillo blanco que se desplegaba a través de él como venas, alimentando todas y cada una de las partes del árbol, desde sus raíces hasta la hoja más alta.

Dejo ir la imagen y se sintió replegarse lentamente dentro de su mente. Se concentró de nuevo y ordenó a su magia buscar la vida humana más cercana. Ni un segundo más tarde vio otra vaga imagen de un hombre, más alto que él caminando directamente en su dirección. Amplió su área de alcance para ver si estaba solo y cinco personas más pequeñas aparecieron alrededor de él, siguiéndolo y caminando a su lado. Parecían estar caminando hacia algún lado, pero no podía ver los alrededores para nada.

Vio como los niños dejaron de caminar y se amontonaron entre ellos mientras la persona más alta se detuvo frente a algo y gesticuló como si estuviese abriendo una puerta.

"¿James?" la voz le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado, y por un segundo la imagen en su mente fue superpuesta sobre la de Kevin parado fuera del umbral de la puerta de la oficina. James dejó ir su magia, y la sintió asentarse de nuevo, no hasta su núcleo, sino a un nivel confortable, como debería haber estado todo ese tiempo de no haber estado en Azkaban. "Te he traído el primer grupo."

James sacudió la cabeza para dispersar un creciente ligero aturdimiento. Había sido Kevin a quien había visto caminar con los niños en su camino a la oficina. Realmente había estado perdido en su mente por largo tiempo. Dio un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta que había estado 'meditando' media hora en vez de los diez minutos que había supuesto, "Gracias, Kevin," dijo al expectante hombre, "¿Qué van a hacer tú y los otros?"

"Estamos haciendo los juegos en el bosque que sugeriste. Una vez que hayas terminado con estos cinco, envíalos de vuelta y te traeremos el próximo grupo," dijo Kevin antes de fruncir el ceño y dejó un pequeño bolso sobre la mesa que James no había notado siquiera que estuviese trayendo, ya que no había dado señal alguna de vida, "Te ves realmente cansado, ¿estás seguro de que puedes con esto?"

"Estaré bien," viendo la mirada escéptica de Kevin, decidió arrojarle un hueso, sabiendo que sólo estaba preocupado por él, "lo que sea que me hicieron, causó que el dolor de la puñalada empeorara."

Kevin se sobresaltó y volvió a preocuparse por él.

"Estaré bien, si empeora durante esta sesión le pediré a Lucy que le eche un vistazo, pero no creo que sea algo por lo que preocuparse," le aseguró James, "¿Están Michael, Alan y Jazz allí afuera?"

"Sí, más Anna y Richard, los dos mayores de los de quince años. Dijiste que ellos probablemente necesiten trabajo extra," dijo Kevin.

"Sí, ellos dos probablemente tengan los peores antecedentes ya que fueron abusados antes de establecer condición de cuidado. Odio decirlo, pero estos cinco son probablemente los únicos que necesitarán más ayuda psicológica," James suspiró.

"No lo sé, tú eres el experto, pero para mí, parecen progresar tan bien como puede esperarse," ofreció Kevin, "tal vez sean capaces de olvidar y dejarlo tras ellos."

"Con todo lo que deseo que eso fuera cierto, algunas cosas nunca pueden ser olvidadas, Kevin," suspiró James, sin notar que, sin saberlo, se había referido a su propio pasado con sus amigos.

"Tal vez sólo tienes que aprender a vivir con los recuerdos y vivir por el futuro, no el pasado," susurró Kevin antes de dejar la oficina. No fue hasta que Michael atravesó lentamente la puerta con su muleta y la ayuda de Alan que comprendió que Kevin no había estado hablando sobre los niños, sino que directamente a él.

"Pónganse cómodos, saben dónde están las bebidas si quieren una, pero las manos lejos del chocolate. Aún no confío en ustedes con ese escondrijo," sonrió al pequeño grupo que agarraba sillas y le sonreía deseándole buenos días mientras se sentaban, "Volveré en seguida."

Desapareció dentro de la habitación y tomó la laptop y el disco duro en una mano. A última hora tomó su almohada y la de Kevin antes de regresar a la oficina. Dejó caer una en su propia silla tras el escritorio antes de lanzarle la otra a Alan.

Alan no necesitó que le dijeran para qué era y la apoyó entre la espalda de Michael y la silla para aliviar el dolor en las costillas del mayor. James se sentó en su silla, enfrentando el pequeño semicírculo de adolescentes y se aseguró que la almohada suavizara el duro respaldo de su silla donde se apoyaban sus costillas que ahora dolían.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor?" preguntó Michael con un toque de preocupación, "todos han estado hablando sobre el ataque que sufrió anoche."

"¿Todos?" inquirió James.

"Bueno, las Halliwell nos dijeron que lo trajeron anoche luego de ser atacado en la fogata y todos notamos que usted no estaba con nosotros en el desayuno esta mañana," agregó Alan.

James los miró y no vio razón alguna por la cual no decirles la verdad, o al menos la versión que podía decirles, "Fui atacado anoche, pero los otros adultos los espantaron." Alzó una mano para detener las preguntas, "estaré bien, sólo empeoró una vieja herida."

Una mirada de profunda preocupación se posó sobre todo el grupo, "¿Cuál es el problema?" les preguntó James luego de un momento para acomodar su laptop y encenderla.

"¿Qué si es _él_?" susurró Jazz, como si decir su nombre hiciera que se materializara frente a ellos. James no pudo sino recordar la manera en que los magos temían decir el nombre de Voldemort y siempre susurraban cuando hablaban sobre él, como si él pudiese oírlos. Eran patéticos, se asustaban irracionalmente de las sombras y ruidos altos. Estos niños realmente tenían algo de lo que estar asustados y a James le enfermaba que el cuidador fuera siquiera capaz de provocar aquello.

"Confía en mí, Jazz," dijo James viendo fijamente a cada uno, individualmente, "no hay modo en que pudiese encontrarlos aquí. Eso se los prometo."

No pudo sino notar que Michael se veía escéptico ante su declaración, él obviamente creía que quien fuese que había atacado a James, estaba tras los chicos. Y James no lo culpaba por querer protegerlos, su estado actual era evidencia de ello.

"Ahora, ¿qué tal si nos enfocamos en lo que nos tiene aquí?" preguntó James antes de alcanzar lo que le quedaba de su Sprite, ya sin gas. Las sesiones que mantenía con los chicos mayores siempre iban de la misma manera, les hablaba de los chicos más jóvenes por unos momentos antes de dirigir su camino hacia ellos. En esta sesión, si embargo, iba a hacerles hablar entre ellos sobre lo que había ocurrido, de modo que aprendieran que hablar a un doctor no era el único modo en que podían ser ayudados. Que de hecho, sólo hablar sobre ellos les ayudaría.

La sesión terminó en un ambiente feliz dos horas más tarde. Mandó a Alan, Jazz, Anna y Richard de vuelta reunirse con el resto y que le dijeran a Chris que mandara a los otros chicos de quince años, "Mejor te quedas aquí hoy, Michael. Tú y yo no estamos en condiciones de andar correteando o jugando entre los árboles." Michael rió entre dientes ante la falsa mirada anhelante de James.

"¿Señor?" Michael comenzó luego de unos minutos en que James tipeaba en la laptop y guardaba los reportes anteriores, "¿Cómo sabe de seguro que no fue _él_ quien le atacó anoche?"

"¿Aparte del hecho que cada oficial de policía desde aquí a San Francisco conoce su rostro y lo están buscando?" indicó James antes de continuar, "Quien quiera que haya estado allí afuera anoche no estaba para nada interesado en lo que estaba en las habitaciones. Me atacaron aún cuando yo estaba a cincuenta metros de aquí y pudieron haberme evitado."

"¿Así que vinieron buscándolo a usted?" preguntó Michael, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es posible," concedió James, al tiempo que acomodaba su espalda para disminuir la tensión que comenzaba a sentir en sus costillas. "Tal vez estaban pasando por allí y yo estaba en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada."

"¿Pero se encuentra bien, señor?" preguntó de nuevo Michael.

"Te aseguro que estaré bien. No estás aquí para preocuparte por mí, es mi trabajo preocuparme por todos ustedes," señaló James con una sonrisa.

"Sí, señor." James nunca había logrado hace que los niños dejaran de llamarle señor, especialmente Michael, quien tenía sólo tres años menos que él y era mayor que él cuando fue encerrado en Azkaban. Michael continuó, "es sólo que todos nos estamos apegando a usted, al señor Halliwell y al señor Trider."

James sólo sonrió al adolescente mientras cerraba su laptop y, sabiendo que Michel tenía más que decir, no habló, sólo espero. Un minuto después, reunió el coraje para preguntar, "¿Qué nos va a pasar a todos en ocho días cuando dejemos este lugar?"

"Van a volver a ser establecidos en orfanatos de la ciudad, pero yo mismo, la señora Matthews y toda una armada de los servicios sociales revisaremos cada centímetro de donde vayan al igual que el personal," dijo seriamente James, "lo que les ocurrió antes, no permitiremos que vuelva a suceder. Nuestro departamento ya está comenzando una amplia revisión a todos el personal de los diecinueve orfanatos de nuestra jurisdicción y sé que muchos de las asambleas de los alrededores están haciendo lo mismo."

"¿Vamos a ser separados?" preguntó Michael, aunque James podía decir que ya conocía la respuesta.

"Desafortunadamente, no hay otros orfanatos con la capacidad de albergar otros treinta niños juntos," suspiró James, "Desearía que lo hubiera, pero con la pérdida de Golden Marina, estamos cortos de espacio. Ninguno de ustedes será dejado a su suerte, puedo asegurarte eso."

"¿Lo veremos de nuevo?" preguntó el adolescente, sin querer verle directamente a los ojos.

"Sí," dijo simplemente James, para hacerle entender el punto, Michael le miró, "Soy su psicólogo principal. Tendré que vigilar a cada uno de ustedes por lo menos una vez cada cuatro semanas hasta que lo considere innecesario y cualquiera de ustedes podrán pedir verme en cualquier momento."

Michael le sonrió a James con agradecimiento, así que James continuó con una sonrisa, "Parte del trabajo de Kevin es revisar establecimientos de adopción y, recientemente, asignar niños a orfanatos, así que estará por los alrededores para verlos con bastante frecuencia y aún cuando Chris no está en el departamento y no puede sólo entrar en cualquier centro, estoy seguro de que puedo obtenerle el permiso para visitarlos una vez cada cierto tiempo."

"Gracias, James," dijo Michael con una sonrisa, mientras James levantaba la vista, sorprendido por el uso de su nombre.

"¿Finalmente te diste cuenta que sólo soy tres años mayor que tú y no soy realmente un señor?" bromeó con ligereza James.

"Eso es raro," Michael frunció el ceño, provocando otra risa en James, a quien pronto se le unió el joven de diecisiete años.

Michael se puso serio nuevamente unos cuantos segundos después y buscó los ojos curiosos de James con determinación, "James, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

James hizo una breve pausa antes de hacer a un lado las reglas. En casos especiales no podías esperar seguirlas religiosamente. Asintió seriamente.

"¿Fuiste…? Quiero decir, ¿te…?" Michael abrió la boca varias veces, tratando de formular la pregunta que había estado molestándole por un tiempo, "Cuando eras más joven…" dejó escapar casi violentamente, "¿Entiendes por lo que pasamos? Quiero decir, ¿tú también?"

Pareció rendirse tratando que encontrar una forma hacer la pregunta, así que James, sabiendo lo que quería, le tendió una mano, "¿Quieres saber si crecí igual que ustedes?"

Michael levantó la cabeza al oír a James. Asintió, con más confianza.

"Sabes, no debería siquiera permitirte hacer esa pregunta," James hizo una pausa, preguntándose si debería decir algo antes de recordar la enseñanza que él mismo les estaba enseñando. No era eso a lo que se refería, pero Michael era un caso especial y un adolescente bastante observador, "¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Pareces tener esa mirada. Como la que veo en los otros," trató de explicar Michael, "he visto a otros de veinte años y no actúan como tú. Ni siquiera el señor Trider y el señor Halliwell. ¿Fuiste abusado como nosotros?"

"Fui criado por parientes descuidados. No es lo mismo, pero tiene un efecto similar," admitió James.

"Pareciera como si hubieses sido traicionado de alguna manera," mustió Michael.

James le miró con agudeza, "No fueron mis parientes quienes me traicionaron," dijo James antes de poder detenerse.

"¿Fue reciente, no?" preguntó Michael, "tienes la misma mirada en tus ojos que tenían algunos de los chicos cuando llegaron al orfanato. Pensaban que habían sido traicionados por quienes les habían dejado allí. Han tenido esa mirada por años cada vez que veían a otro adulto o trataban de hablar a un profesor sobre ello."

"Sí, lo fue," suspiró James, "Eres muy observador, ¿no?"

"He tenido que cuidar de ellos por muchos años. He aprendido a distinguir cuando están tristes, solos, confundidos, asustados o cualquier otra cosa," dijo Michael y James sabía que era verdad. Era del mismo modo en que él podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo un niño por la mirada en sus ojos. Como pudo saber lo que Josh estaba escondiendo sólo escuchando sus mentiras. El deseo escondido de ayuda.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que quieres hacer una vez dejes el orfanato?" preguntó James, queriendo desviar la conversación sobre él sin ser demasiado obvio.

"Nunca he pensado realmente sobre ello," reconoció Michael.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en seguir haciendo lo que haces?" preguntó James, "¿ayudar a niños, como lo hago yo?"

"¿Quieres decir ser psicólogo?" preguntó Michael, con los ojos brillantes.

"Eso o un asistente, como Kevin, en los servicios sociales. Hay muchos trabajos disponibles para personas de dieciocho a veinte años en los orfanatos o centros," le dijo James. Michael pensó sobre ello durante unos momentos y permaneció en silencio mientras James abría la laptop de nuevo y abría la carpeta de Alan para agregar algunas observaciones de la sesión de grupo. No hablaron de nuevo hasta que cuatro chicos de quince años entraron a la oficina y la próxima sesión de James comenzó.

* * *

Chanchan!!

chapi up.. actualización un tanto tadía n.n', pero llegó.

Mi excusa, perdón, _razón_, es que estamos en las últimas semanas de clases, y como es el último año, pues no se imaginan como nos tienen los profes -.-. Y ni hablar de como estamos los alumnos, queremos aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible. Así que estoy estresada hasta las patas, hubo un tiempo en que me dejó de importar el colegio y bajaron mis notas, así que tengo que volverlas a subir para no bajar ni NEM ¬¬.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaorn rr, les respondo más tarde. n.n'

**_Adelanto próximo chapi!:_** jaja.. sólo para picarles en la ansiedad. Acercamiento entre Chris y Harry, ujuju x3.

Pero no se me impacienten, el próximo chapi no tardará demasiado, lo tengo casi listo; y luego se lo mando a mi beta. Tan lenda ella n.n. A pesar de que está igual que yo, se da el trabajo de betearme n.n

Gracias mil **Nunser**!


	10. La furia de una pantera

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 10 – La furia de una pantera.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reserva San Luis**

James permanecía apoyado en la cabaña mientras veía a Kevin y Chris hacer de árbitros en un partido de fútbol en la playa. Estaba resultando ser un juego ridículo, ya que lo habían abierto a todos los niños, siendo diecinueve por lado, con la familia de Chris envuelta.

Las únicas personas sin jugar eran él, que realmente nunca se había interesado en los deportes, excepto por el quidditch, y Michael, ya que no podía jugar con sus heridas. Los últimos días habían sido geniales para James, había progresado bastante bien con los chicos, cubriendo terreno con asuntos que sabía nunca sería capaz de ayudar tan rápido si no fuese por la unión innata del grupo. Estaba feliz porque todos ellos se recuperarían completamente.

También se había acercado a Chris y ambos sabían que sentían algo por el otro, pero ninguno quería hacer ese vital movimiento con tanto en juego. James era demasiado cauteloso en cuanto a su vida personal y suponía que Chris también estaba siendo cuidadoso porque él había sido atacado o porque tenía a sus hermanas y primos ahí. Eso, de cualquier modo, cambiaría esa noche cuando Wyatt llegara con Paige para llevárselos a casa en la mañana.

Paige llegaría para discutir el futuro de los niños, ya que todos estarían regresando a San Francisco en la tarde del día siguiente y James tenía que darle su informe oficial sobre los chicos.

Kevin sopló el silbato para señalar el fin del partido y todos los niños se apresuraron a entrar a las cabañas para cambiarse antes de ir a cenar en la cafetería del campamento. Kevin fue tras Michael directo al interior a cambiar sus propias ropas y un sudado Chris colapsó en el suelo al lado de donde estaba James. James se deslizó por la madera de la cabaña y se sentó junto a él.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" rió James.

"Nunca supe qué tan difícil era seguirle el ritmo a tantos niños," rió Chris.

"O simplemente te estás haciendo viejo," James sonrió.

"¡Tengo veintiuno! ¡Eso no es ser viejo!" Chris le vio con ferocidad, juguetonamente, "Mira, James, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto, Chris," James le vio cuidadosamente.

"Ya que tía Paige y Wyatt llegan más tarde, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo por la playa?" preguntó quedamente Chris. James sólo le vio mientras trataba de procesar lo que le acababa de preguntar. "Podríamos hablar, conocernos mejor. Ese tipo de cosas."

James sonrió amablemente antes de asentir con la cabeza, "Seguro," dijo, "tendrá que ser tarde, necesito darle mi reporte a Paige una vez que llegue."

Chris sonrió ampliamente, "Eso no es problema, James. ¿Vas a venir a cenar esta vez?"

"Nah," dijo James mientras ambos se levantaban, "necesito terminar los reportes antes de que Paige llegue o nunca saldremos."

Voltearon y entraron a la oficina y James fue hacia el archivador mientras Chris siguió de largo hacia los dormitorios. James tomó una bebida y una barra de chocolate antes de sentarse tras el escritorio y abrir y encender la laptop. Abrió el chocolate y lo mordisqueó mientras esperaba.

Logró acabar con la mitad de la barra de chocolate hasta que no pudo comer más. Su tiempo en Azkaban con sólo una mezquina comida al día en tiempos al azar le había pasado la cuenta. Nunca había adquirido el hábito de comer hasta llenarse como lo hacía en Hogwarts. Su previa vida y vacaciones de verano en casa de sus tíos no habían ayudado mucho. Esperó y escuchó hasta que oyó a la masa de niños dejando el complejo bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, Lucy y Kevin.

Apagó la laptop de nuevo apenas supo que se habían ido. Había terminado los reportes temprano, antes de salir a ver el juego de fútbol, y planeaba usar su tiempo como lo había hecho toda la semana. Desde que había tenido aquel primer encuentro con su magia, había usado su tiempo solo practicando, ya que usar su magia alrededor de cualquier otra persona estaba simplemente fuera de cuestionamiento.

Con los días había mejorado ligeramente, aunque todavía era lento. Se figuraba que sólo la práctica y el uso harían el proceso de liberar su magia más rápido y no importaba cuánto usara su _'visión'_, como la había nombrado, incluso dos minutos de ver las corrientes de vida a su alrededor le provocaban serios dolores de cabeza. Decidió que hoy se apegaría a su _visión_, ya que Wyatt y Paige podían llegar a cualquier hora concebible y con la _visión_ no era tan obvio que estaba usando magia y también sería capaz de sentirlos antes de que llegaran.

Estaba viendo un pez nadando por la reserva cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde cuando sintió una inquietante sensación, como si alguien estuviese golpeando suavemente su escudo mental. Transformó su _visión_ para que reaccionara ante alguien que estuviese acechándole y vio dos personas, o más bien, el fluir de sus vidas. Pudo verlas interactuando en el auto en que estaban al entrar al recinto. Mientras se concentraba en la más vieja de ellas, vio algo que no había observado o notado antes. Bajo la corriente blanca que parecía sangre, había un brillo dorado que fluía en círculos, como un corazón latiendo. Frunció el ceño, se enfocó en la otra persona y vio lo mismo.

Era la primera vez que realmente se concentraba en alguien por tanto tiempo y cuando salió de su _visión_, casi cae de su asiento por el dolor que le martilleaba a cabeza. Tomó la lata de bebida y la sostuvo contra su frente, dejando que el frío se filtrara por su piel mientras escuchaba el auto detenerse en el recinto. Abrió la lata mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina a la mortecina luz del atardecer. Tomó un largo sorbo del frío líquido y sintió el dolor de cabeza disminuir hasta un nivel más soportable.

"Hey. Sabes, con cuarenta niños yo esperaba más ruido," el hermano mayor de Chris bromeó, obteniendo un suave golpe en el hombro por su gracia.

"Están cenando. Aunque deberían estar de vuelta pronto," dijo James a ambos.

"¿Qué?" Wyatt no se detuvo, "¿tú no comes?"

"¡Suficiente, Wyatt!" Paige lo golpeó a pesar de que era obvio que sabía que su sobrino estaba bromeando.

"De hecho, necesitaba terminar los reportes de modo que pudiese informar a Paige apenas llegase," dijo James.

"¿Por qué el apuro?" preguntó Paige.

"Bueno," James no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aunque no creía que ninguno de ellos lo notara en la débil luz, "ya que ustedes dos están aquí, Chris y yo vamos a ir a pasear."

"¡Al fin!" resopló Wyatt, "sólo ha estado hablando y hablando de invitarte a salir."

Paige le dio un zape en la nuca mientras que James sólo se le quedó viendo sorprendido, "¿Deberíamos empezar entonces, James?"

"Seguro. ¿En la oficina?" preguntó James, haciendo gestos hacia la puerta aún abierta antes de notar a Wyatt luciendo repentinamente aburrido y ansioso, "Los niños deberían estar volviendo ahora. Van a ir a caminar por la playa. Si caminas hacia allá deberías encontrártelos."

Wyatt le dio una sonrisa, traicionando su burla anterior con su gratitud por darle una excusa para librarse del trabajo administrativo. James rió entre dientes de la figura que se retiraba antes de seguir a Paige al interior de la oficina para informarle. Sacó una bebida del gabinete para ella mientras tomaba el disco duro y encendió la laptop.

"Examinaremos los archivos por separado en un segundo, pero primero ¿qué piensas del grupo en sí?" le preguntó Paige mientras abría su lata y se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

"Creo que, sin más contratiempos, no hay ninguno de ellos que no se recuperará completamente," dijo James antes de acomodarse en su propia silla y suspirar, "Sugeriría más sesiones con unos cuantos de los mayores, incluyendo Michael, Alan y Jazz, y que los otros chicos de quince años permanezcan junto con Michael para que los cuide."

"¿Has puesto eso en tu reporte principal?" preguntó Paige.

"Sí, está en la sección oficial de recomendaciones," dijo James, sabiendo que mientras estuviese escrito ahí, sería más fácil mantenerlos juntos, "Michael podría necesitar algo de trabajo serio cuando salga del orfanato. Ha estado en aquella situación la mayor parte de su adolescencia, después de todo. Lo mismo va para los de dieciséis años, pero con suerte ellos tendrán suficiente tiempo."

"¿Qué hay sobre las visitas?" preguntó Paige.

"He sugerido una visita personal por mi parte a todos los menores de diez en cuatro semanas. Y citas con el psiquiatra cada dos semanas para los mayores de diez. Yo haré las primeras y los derivaré a otro si lo creo necesario. Me gustaría quedarme con los mayores de quince años, ya que tendrán problemas para abrirse de nuevo a otro adulto," explicó formalmente James. "También he recomendado a Kevin como el trabajador social del caso."

"Eso está bien," asintió Paige, "iba a sugerir lo mismo de hecho, ya que un caso de esta magnitud luciría excepcional en su archivo."

"Estaba pensando más bien en el hecho de que le ha agradado a todos los niños," la molestó James.

"Lo sé," rió Paige, "pero tengo que pensar en las carreras de mis trabajadores sociales, ¿sabes?"

"¿Empezamos con los archivos personales?" James perdió su sonrisa y suspiró sabiendo cuánto tiempo tomaría dar un pequeño repaso a reportes de treinta niños. Paige tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de mirar el primer informe en la pantalla.

Pasaron dos horas completas antes de terminar con los últimos informes, aunque la mayor parte de ese tiempo lo pasaron viendo los archivos de los adolescentes, ya que había mucho que discutir de su futuro. Para cuando terminaron, podían escuchar cantos desde la fogata como si una bulliciosa fiesta nocturna estuviese en progreso.

"¿Vamos y nos unimos?" preguntó Paige una vez James había guardado la laptop y el disco en el cajón.

"Sí, sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo," dijo James, levantándose de un salto de la silla y estirando sus articulaciones ya acalambradas por haber estado tanto tiempo sentado. Salieron juntos a la clara noche, una luna llena iluminaba la superficie del lago y batallaba sin éxito contra el brillante resplandor de la fogata y las linternas sobre la mesa de las bebidas que estaba justo a la orilla de la playa.

Al llegar al área del cálido brillo, todos los niños les dieron un vistazo y las estruendosas risas de los niños del orfanato cesaron al notar la presencia de Paige. "Umm…," dijo ella quedamente mirando a James, confusa.

"Ellos saben por qué estás aquí," dijo James, "Les expliqué a los mayores que no había forma de dejarlos todos juntos."

Los chicos mayores lentamente aligeraron los ánimos de nuevo y Paige y James se dirigieron hacia donde Chris y Wyatt estaban, entre el grupo y el agua, mientras Kevin dirigía las actividades. James no estaba seguro de lo que Wyatt y Chris hablaban, pero por cómo lucía el moreno, estaba siendo avergonzado por su hermano mayor.

"¿Vamos?" le preguntó Chris apenas llegó, obviamente queriendo alejarse de su hermano lo más pronto posible.

"Seguro. ¿Paige?" James se giró hacia su jefe, "ya que van a estar viajando todo el día mañana, déjalos quedarse levantados, Michael sin duda va a llevar a acostarse a los menores cuando estén demasiado cansados."

"Por supuesto, James," asintió Paige, "que tengas buenas tardes."

James y Chris pasearon un rato por la playa en silencio mientras se alejaban más y más de los cantos y el griterío de la fiesta alrededor de la fogata a sus espaldas. Fue James quien eventualmente comenzó la conversación, "Entonces, Chris," preguntó, "¿cómo es tener tantos primos?"

"¡No sabes cuán irritante es a veces!" rió Chris e instantáneamente la tensión en el aire se disolvió. James había notado la primera vez, en el restaurante, cuánto Chris disfrutaba de hablar sobre su familia, incluso cuando el hombre no lo admitiera. "No importa donde vayas, siempre hay alguien en el camino."

"Aunque no vives con todos ellos, ¿o sí?" preguntó James, viendo de reojo mientras caminaban por la arena.

"Nah," Chris negó con la cabeza, "estoy pasando las vacaciones en la casa de mis padres, ya que me voy a quedar en un dormitorio este año, así que de hecho sólo están Prue y Anna, pero Patience y Pennie siempre están pegadas a ellas. Y ya que mamá sólo trabaja por las tardes, termina cuidando de Matt, Ashley y Jason también."

"¿Los tres más chicos?" verificó James, "Matt es el adoptado, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía dos años. Su tía se rehusó a aceptarlo y terminó en la oficina de tía Paige," aclaró Chris.

"¿Y por qué tu tía lo adoptó en vez de dejarlo en el sistema?" preguntó James.

"No lo sé, realmente," James tuvo la repentina impresión de que Chris estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar. Era el secreto de Matt, no de Chris, después de todo. "Lo siento; sólo hablo de mí."

"No te preocupes por eso, no me molesta," insistió James.

"Pero tú eres psicólogo. Todo lo que haces es escuchar al resto," argumentó Chris, "¿no te cansas de eso?"

"No realmente," rió James, "Y sabes, hay más que eso," dijo con una juguetona sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿qué hay de tu familia?" preguntó Chris, y James se tensó.

James decidió apegarse a la historia que había contado desde que llegara a San Francisco, "Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño," dijo quedamente.

"Lo siento."

James rió entre dientes levemente, "No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa," le dijo con una sonrisa, "Ni siquiera los recuerdo. Mi tíos se vieron obligados a recibirme y crecí con un desagradable bulto que se hacía pasar por mi primo y que odiaba todo con respecto a mí."

"Eso no suena muy agradable," comentó Chris con incertidumbre.

James rió libremente por un segundo, "Me enviaban a un internado la mayor parte del año, así que no tenía que verlos mucho cuando era adolescente. Me fui cuando cumplí dieciséis y traté de hacer mi propio camino. Eventualmente me encontré en San Francisco y me inscribí en la universidad."

"Sí, recuerdo que tía Paige estaba bastante impresionada de tener a un psicólogo de veinte años trabajando para ella," sonrió Chris, y James se sonrojó ligeramente ante el discreto cumplido, "¿Cuándo cumples veintiuno, por cierto?, podríamos ir a P3 y conseguirte una bebida apropiada y mamá no podría echarte."

James frunció el ceño, "¿Es agosto, cierto?" Chris sólo asintió ligeramente, como si James estuviese loco. "Entonces tengo veintiuno."

"Estás bromeando, ¿no?" jadeó Chris.

"Nop."

"¿Quieres decir que estuvimos aquí para tu cumpleaños veintiuno y tú ni siquiera dijiste algo?" Chris frunció el ceño.

"Lo olvidé."

"¿Olvidaste mencionarlo?"

"No," rió James, "olvidé mi cumpleaños."

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Chris, como si fuese el mayor crimen sobre la tierra. James simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Eres raro, sabes eso ¿verdad?"

Esta vez James rompió en carcajadas por primera vez en años. Se giró para ver a Chris cuando el hombre ligeramente mayor se detuvo completamente. "¿Qué?" Chris simplemente se acercó un paso y posicionó su mano derecha en su cuello, sosteniéndolo ligeramente para que no se moviera. Se inclinó y sus labios se posaron levemente sobre los de James, en un susurro de beso. Terminó después de sólo un segundo, apenas siquiera un beso, pero Chris no alejó su cabeza completamente.

James vio directamente a sus ojos y supo que Chris hacía lo mismo. "Hay tanto escondido en tus ojos," dijo Chris. James se sintió temblar levemente y sabía que Chris podía sentirlo contra su palma, que todavía reposaba en su cuello. "¿Es miedo o dolor?"

"¡Dios, Chris!" James casi sollozaba, sintiendo sus ojos arder, aunque sabía que no lloraría, "Desearía poder decirte todo, pero no lo entenderías."

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo entendería?" dijo enérgicamente Chris.

"Tienes esa maravillosa familia contigo. Y no hay ninguno de ellos que no te ame incondicionalmente," explicó James mientras cerraba los ojos para que Chris dejara de ver el dolor escondido en ellos, "Tengo secretos que no querrías saber. Ellos me cambiaron y todavía no estoy seguro en qué me convirtieron."

Chris iba a seguir alegando, pero James sintió su magia pulsar de forma casi dolorosa, como si le advirtiera algo a gritos. Lo empujó violentamente hacia la orilla del lago, y en esa fracción de segundo vio los ojos de Chris abrirse en sorpresa antes de saltar a un lado, apenas evadiendo un estallido de luz roja que apestaba a la maldición Cruciatus.

James se volteó para enfrentar los árboles que habían estado a sus espaldas mientras Chris se apresuraba a levantarse de la arena. "Oh, ¿no es esto simplemente adorable?" se mofó malignamente una voz de entre los árboles mientras tres mortífagos salían a la vista.

James gruñó al reconocer la voz de la figura más baja mientras salía, pero no dijo nada. "No, no, Bella," una suave voz que arrastraba las palabras que vino del más alto delató al hombre como Lucius Malfoy, "No hay necesidad de ser tan desagradable."

James aún permanecía en silencio incluso cuando Chris logró levantarse, estaba listo para cualquier cosa, o eso esperaba, "¿Quién eres tú?" dijo bruscamente Chris.

"Cierra la boca, asqueroso pedazo de basura," gruñó la tercera figura mientras blandía su varita.

"Draco Malfoy," James gruñó desde detrás de la garganta, desviando la atención de su indefenso amigo, "sé que realmente no debería sorprenderme que terminaras con él."

"¡No hables de nuestro Lord de esa manera!" gruñó Bellatrix.

"Y tú estás tan demente como recuerdo," James decidió ignorarla, sabiendo que si se concentraba en ella por mucho tiempo, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que ella habló antes de que pudiera dirigirse a Lucius.

"Es una pena que el traidor a la sangre de mi primo no esté aquí para protegerte," gruñó Bella, "espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno."

"¡Cierra la boca, zorra!" gruñó James, sorprendiendo a Chris con su lenguaje, "si vuelves a hablar de mi padrino será lo último que digas."

Lucius se entrometió antes de que ella pudiese hablar de nuevo, pero James podía decir que estaba temblando con una rabia sólo posible para alguien que estuviese realmente demente, "Permíteme darte mis condolencias por la muerte de tu guardián mitad animal. Aún recuerdo la mirada de derrota que tenía cuando murió."

"¿Qué?" dijo roncamente James antes de poder detenerse.

"Oh, ¿no sabías?" Lucius rió entre dientes con deleite, "fuimos nosotros quienes lo sacamos de su miseria. De hecho, fue parte de la ceremonia de iniciación de Draco."

El gruñido que desgarró la garganta de James hizo que ambos Malfoy, sorprendidos, retrocedieran un paso, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, "Golpeamos un punto sensible, ¿no es así?" gruñó el Malfoy más joven al lograr superar su sorpresa.

James miró con ira al heredero, "Voy a matarte," dijo muy quedamente y con tal furia que, si pudiese ver los rostros de sus adversarios a través de las máscaras, sabía que vería un leve expresión de temor.

"¿Y qué podrías hacer al respecto?" rió Bellatrix, "Aquí afuera completamente solo con sólo trucos para ayudarte. No hay ningún Dumbledore que te salve esta vez. Oh, espera, él te desechó apenas dejaste de serle útil, ¿no?"

"Suficiente de esto," dijo con irritación Lucius, "_¡Avada Kedavra!"_

"¡No!" gritó James, mientras el rayo de luz verde destelló desde la varita de Lucius y fue lanzado hacia Chris. En ese instante se arrepentía de haber empujado a Chris tan fuerte cuando sucedió lo de la maldición Cruciatus, ya que no tenía tiempo para saltar frente a él antes de que la maldición le golpeara.

James sólo pudo ver desesperanzadamente cómo la maldición asesina se dirigía hacia Chris. Le parecía una espera interminable, pero en realidad Chris reaccionó cunado el mortífago comenzó a pronunciar la maldición. Explotó en orbes blancas flotantes, como lo había hecho el Guía Blanco de James. La maldición golpeó el centro de las orbes y James gritó de nuevo cuando éstas fueron enviadas volando hacia atrás unos cuantos metros y el cuerpo laxo de Chris se rematerializó y golpeó el suelo. Inmóvil.

James se volvió con furia hacia Lucius. Sus ojos resplandecían en la oscuridad y gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta de nuevo antes de sentir a su cuerpo transformarse sin su control consciente. Su ira hacia los mortífagos y la preocupación por Chris habían hecho surgir la mente de Shadow y había forzado el cambio. El aturdidor más bien tembloroso de Draco pasó por sobre él cuando se lanzó hacia delante. No sabía a quien elegir para atacar primero; a la que había matado a Sirius, al que había asesinado a un afligido Remus o a aquel que acababa de matar Chris. Al final se lanzó contra Bellatrix con sus fauces y pateó a Draco en el vientre con las garras de una pata posterior.

Sintió sus garras cortar a través de la ropa, la piel y la carne mientras Draco gritaba de dolor y sorpresa. Bellatrix se quejó levemente cuando los dientes de Shadow se hundieron en su cuello. Estaba por girar su cabeza para romperle el cuello cuando una maldición enviada por Lucius le golpeó en el hombro, forzándole a abrir la boca y enviándole lejos de los dos, ahora desplomados, mortífagos. Se giró al aterrizar en tierra, enfrentando a su último adversario.

La rabia alimentaba su cuerpo, bloqueando el dolor de sus fracturados omóplato y costillas. Vio como Draco y Bellatrix aparecían lejos con idénticos _cracks_ y Lucius niveló la varita a su altura. James sabía que para el momento en que cruzara la distancia, el mortífago podría golpearle con cualquier hechizo. Se lanzó a pesar de todo.

"_¡Sectusempra!_" Lucius escogió su hechizo, pero nunca hizo contacto, ya que fue lanzado de lado por una fuerza invisible que también desvió ligeramente a James de su curso. Se enderezó rápidamente y se lanzó nuevamente contra el mortífago, mordiendo el brazo en que usaba la varita y enterrando sus garras en su pecho mientras le derribaba.

Aterrizó en la arena, sin embargo, mientras Lucius desapareció con otro _crack_, dejando a James jadeando salvajemente en la playa. El dolor sobrecogió su hombro mientras sus nervios comenzaban a relajarse. Volteó y vio a Chris apoyarse débilmente sobre su codo. Su otro brazo permanecía lánguidamente sobre su estómago. Mientras James miraba, colapsó de espaldas en la arena.

James trató de saltar, pero su hombro le gritó, forzando a un gruñido a escapar de sus mandíbulas. Aún con el dolor, corrió deprisa al lado de Chris y le tocó ligeramente en el hombro con la nariz, tratando de obtener una reacción.

Oscuridad se deslizaba por el borde de su visión y su mente comenzó a detenerse. Necesitaba ayuda. Le tomó sólo un segundo recodar todos los familiares de Chris sólo a cinco minutos de caminata al otro lado de la playa. Aspiró tanto aire como pudo y su rugido llenó el aire, haciendo aves de todo tipo emprender vuelo desde los árboles.

Se le acabó el aire más bien rápido y la oscuridad avanzó velozmente en su visión. Su último pensamiento fue volver a su forma humana y sintió su cuerpo regresar a su forma natural mientras caía inconsciente por el dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los niños más jóvenes gritaron o gimotearon cuando el rugido de un felino llenó el aire, pareciendo sacudir los mismísimos árboles. Paige y Wyatt reaccionaron rápidamente cuando se apagó de una forma casi dolorosa. "¿Chris?" musitó Wyatt, casi a sí mismo mientras comprendían que había venido desde la dirección en que su hermano había desaparecido.

"¡Kevin, Lucy!" Paige se volteó, regresando al grupo alrededor de la fogata, "lleven a todos los niños a la cabaña más grande y traben las puertas. Eso los incluye a ustedes tres," agregó, viendo que Anna, Patience y Joshua parecían querer seguirlos.

Los dos adultos, asistidos por el mayor de los niños, comenzaron a dirigir a los niños hacia la cabaña de los hombres y Wyatt y Paige corrieron a través de la playa a máxima velocidad, mitad siguiendo los dos pares de huellas de pies y mitad sólo dirigiéndose hacia donde había venido el rugido.

Irrumpieron sin advertencia en la escena cuando desaparecieron de la vista de donde se encontraba la fogata. Chris yacía de espaldas con James tendido boca abajo unos cuantos metros más allá. Sangre brotaba en la arena bajo James. Paige corrió directo a Chris mientras Wyatt corría al lado de James.

"¿Está bien?" llamó Wyatt a su tía, refiriéndose a su hermano menor. Ella suspiró mientras se sentaba con un gruñido afirmativo. "¿Entonces puedes venir aquí?"

Ella se giró en sus talones ante el tono preocupado de su voz y enseguida estuvo a su lado, mientras él levantaba cuidadosamente la polera de James para poder observar su hombro. Paige jadeó ante tanta sangre.

"¿Qué pudo haber hecho esto?" murmuró ella.

"Tiene que ser magia," musitó Wyatt, deslizando sus dedos muy cuidadosamente a través de la sangre, sintiendo los huesos debajo. Sólo estaba en la escuela de medicina, pero sabía lo suficiente para revisar heridas.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó Paige mientras le veía trabajar.

"Su polera no está dañada," dijo simplemente Wyatt. Repentinamente Paige comprendió lo que quería decir, aparte de la extraña oscuridad en la polera del joven donde brillaba con sangre absorbida, no había evidencia de que siquiera la llevaba puesta cuando obtuvo la herida. "Por lo que puedo decir, tiene un omóplato fracturado y numerosas fracturas en las costillas. Aparte de eso, sólo un montón de cortes en esa área."

Paige atrapó su muñeca cuando él la sostuvo frente al área lastimada para curarla. Él la miro con extrañeza. "No podemos simplemente sanarla. Él recordaría haber obtenido una herida así de dolorosa."

Él suspiro, sabiendo que ella estaba en lo correcto, y sacó una venda cubierta de plástico de su bolsillo trasero, un hábito que había desarrollado con todos los "accidentes"* que su familia se encontraba. La abrió y la presionó contra la herida para tratar de detener o al menos disminuir el sangrado, "Él estaba definitivamente consciente cuando le hicieron esto," dijo a su tía mientras veían los alrededores. Apuntó con su mano libre hacia donde gotas de sangre se alejaban hacia donde estaba Chris, "debe haber estado tratando de buscar ayuda, pero cayó inconsciente."

"¿Crees que fue esa pantera?"

"No a menos que pueda atacar con magia." Wyatt negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba comenzando a creer la idea de Chris de que el hombre bajo su mano era la pantera. Era la explicación más lógica.

Paige se levantó para caminar por el área, buscando pistas mientras hablaba, "¿Así que los protegió y corrió?" Se acercó a donde tres pares de huellas se alejaban de los árboles pero ninguna seguía. "Creo que fueron atacados por tres demonios, o más bien, esos magos que siguen apareciendo. Iré a buscar a Kevin para que nos ayude a llevarlos al campamento."

Con eso ella se alejó corriendo y Wyatt se volvió a sentar sobre sus rodillas mientras mantenía la venda sobre el joven que había afectado su pequeño mundo. Todavía no había averiguado si era para mejor o no. No podía hacer nada más por el hombre hasta tener mejor luz y mejor material, pero eso no le había impedido examinar su torso. Tenía cicatrices que raramente había visto antes, especialmente no en su familia, donde su acceso a la curación de los Guías Blancos significaba que sus heridas no sólo sanaban instantáneamente, sino también perfectamente.

Este joven tenía numerosos conjuntos de cicatrices. La más vieja parecía ser que una hoja había cortado el doblez de su codo, sólo visible cuando su brazo se doblaba junto a él. No quería arriesgarse a mover su hombro para tener una mejor visión, pero sabía la diferencia entre una cortada normal y una hecha por el filo de una hoja. Alguien, no él mismo, le había cortado el brazo y, por la posición de la herida, era para obtener la sangre de su vena.

El otro brazo tenía una cicatriz más irregular a medio camino entre la muñeca y el codo que casi parecía que había sido perforado por una lanza. Estaba mejor sanada que las otras y la cicatriz era visible sólo a la luz de la luna, pero estaba allí. Wyatt también sabía que el hombre tenía una herida de puñalada, probablemente ahora casi completamente cicatrizada después de cuatro semanas, pero en el costado más cercano también podía observar la ligera cicatrización de lo que parecían ser cinco profundos arañazos. Con sorpresa reconoció el lugar y el tipo de herida. Eran los mismos que la herida que habían visto que se hacía la pantera cuando había sido golpeada por los perdigones de la escopeta mientras protegía a Josh McKay.

Rió levemente al comprender que, ahora que creía que James era la pantera, aquello era lo más obvio en el mundo. Primero aparecía con una herida de puñalada la mañana siguiente en que habían visto la criatura empujar a la pantera contra aquel vidrio trozado en la isla de Alcatraz. Luego había aparecido para proteger a Josh de su padre la noche siguiente en que James los había separado, y ahora podía ver la herida compartida que le delataría.

Dio un vistazo alrededor, mirando la arena y las pistas y vio las huellas de patas. Aparecían en medio de la playa y desaparecían en la arena arrastrada que se esparcía entre Chris y James. Habían sabido de Camaleones en su momento, pero nunca de uno como James. La pregunta, sin embargo, era qué haría él con ese conocimiento y por qué Chris estaba inconsciente sin ningún rasguño según su tía. ¿Debería cubrir los movimientos de la pantera cuando no sabía la razón de James para estar en San Francisco? ¿Estaba allí para hacer buenas migas con ellos y ayudar a los Magos a ponerlos de su lado o estaba allí para ayudarles? De cualquier manera, no iba a obtener una respuesta hasta que alguno de ellos despertara.

* * *

Tadá!!

¿Qué tal? Lo prometido es deuda (anque debería pagar con intereses, lo sé u.ú) y aquí se ve acercamiento Chris-Harry. Apenas algo, pero ocurre. Y Wyatt al fin confirma la verdad de James, claro, no antes de que él saliese lastimado -nuevamente-.

Bien, lamento haber tardado tanto, a pesar de haber dicho que no tardaría, pero después del período final de clases, vinieron mil cosas más; la gira esudio, la fiesta de gala, la iceciatura, y después vinieron las pruebas para entrar a la universidad, y recién hace nada entregaron los resultados y gracias a Dios, me fue genial x3. Así que, aprovechando que mi beta me había entregado el chapi corregido hace un par de días, terminé de revisarlo recién. considérenlo una manera de celebrar mis buenos resultados y un regalo adelantado de Navidad x).

Gracias a **Karlita Ate**, **Giosseppe, Kaguya-hime Shiro** y** Hatsuan** por dejar rr n.n

Y por supuesto, a mi adoradísima beta **Nunser**, que debe estár pasándola re-mal allá en New York City xD. Seee, la desgraciada se fue para allá, sentémonos a envidiarla todos juntos x) [pero envidia sana, eh?! xD]. Si llegas a leer esto, Niz, ¡guárdame un gringo! xD.


	11. La verdad

****

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Capítulo 11 – La verdad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reserva San Luis**

James despertó tan pronto el sol naciente entró sigilosamente por la ventana y golpeó su rostro. Su primera reacción fue que esto no era ni su apartamento ni el camarote del campamento. El techo era diferente y las paredes eran de ladrillo. La cama también era más suave y grande. Tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, pero luego olió una débil esencia a antiséptico, algo nunca utilizado cuando la magia estaba disponible.

Miró a otro lado y vio un bulto con la forma de un cuerpo en la cama contigua, pero el rostro estaba oculto por una cortina corrediza, aunque no parecía que fuese a propósito. Frunció el ceño, confundido, antes de intentar apoyarse en sus codos, pero apenas su codo derecho sostuvo algo de peso, una ola intensa de dolor le hizo volver a caer en la cama con un gemido. ¿Cómo había vuelto a herirse?

Con ese pensamiento, los eventos de lo que suponía era la noche anterior volvieron a él como si hubiese sido golpeado por un mazo. Primero el breve beso con Chris y después la breve discusión sobre el pasado de James. Luego la pelea entre Shadow y los tres mortífagos. Por último, recordó que Chris lo había salvado de alguna manera. Recordaba que Chris se había convertido en esas orbes, pero aún así había sido golpeado por la Maldición Asesina, ¿eso quería decir que estaba muerto? No, porque de alguna manera los había desviado a Lucius y a él y había evitado que a James le llegara la maldición Sectusempra, lo que aquí, por sí solo, habría significado desangrarse hasta la muerte, ya que sólo la magia negra podía curarla y él no tenía acceso a esa magia.

¿Cómo había hecho eso Chris? ¿Su Guía Blanco había tratado de salvarle, pero no lo había hecho a tiempo, o era Chris un Guía Blanco? Un ruido le distrajo y abrió los ojos para ver que el hermano mayor de Chris, Wyatt, estaba parado a los pies de su cama con una expresión más bien severa en su rostro.

"¿Wyatt?" preguntó James, a pesar de que no estaba seguro qué estaba preguntando.

"Hola, James," dijo el joven rubio, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Adolorido," dijo simplemente, "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estás en la clínica de Lucy, en la parte principal del campamento," explicó Wyatt, "Paige llevó a los niños de regreso a la ciudad esta mañana. Hubo bastantes quejas ya que no estabas allí para despedirlos."

"¿Dónde está Chris?" preguntó James con un poco más de emoción en su voz, "¿Está bien?"

"Está allí," dijo Wyatt, apuntando al cuerpo en la cama contigua, "Hasta donde sabemos, está bien, aunque todavía no ha despertado."

James sabía que era sólo la mañana siguiente, ya que los niños habían sido recién llevados de vuelta a la ciudad, pero aún así estaba preocupado por las noticias. Aunque Chris tenía mucha suerte de no estar muerto. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó, tratando de descubrir cuánto sabía Wyatt del evento.

"Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. Vi algunas pistas más bien peculiares por allí, pistas que terminaban en medio de la playa, por ejemplo," dijo Wyatt, y clavó sus ojos en los de James, desconcertándole. Wyatt normalmente era muy alegre, por lo que James sabía de él, lo que era ligeramente diferente a Chris, quien era más bien directo y un poco más controlado. De acuerdo con Chris, Wyatt sólo dejaba que las cosas pasaran, mientras que Chris no podía permanecer quieto y siempre tenía que dar su opinión.

No había nada de esa alegría en la presente actitud del joven de veintitrés años que estaba frente a él en estos momentos. "Fuimos atacados por algo en el bosque," dijo eventualmente James, odiaba el hecho de no poder decirle a nadie la verdad, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. "No recuerdo mucho."

"Déjate de pendejadas, James," dijo Wyatt, y James cerró la boca con un chasquido, "Chris siempre pensó que tú eras esa pantera de la isla y de la casa del niño. Y vi tus huellas anoche."

James le vio sorprendido, "¿Chris sabía?" dijo, admitiendo su propia culpa. Estaba dividido entre un molesto sentimiento de traición porque Chris sabía pero no lo había admitido, y una pequeña sensación de alivio porque Chris ya sabía cuando lo había besado. "¿Cómo?"

"Reconoció tus ojos," dijo Wyatt. "Tú y la pantera tienen los ojos de un verde oscuro poco común. Lo supe de seguro anoche una vez que todas las piezas encajaron. Compartes las mismas heridas que vimos que se hacía la pantera, más el hecho de que había aparecido para proteger a ese niño de su propio padre justo después de que los separaste. Luego está lo de anoche y el hecho de que las huellas de patas guiaban directo a ti."

"¿Alguien más las vio?" preguntó James.

"No. Borré las huellas antes de que tía Paige pudiera verlas mejor," dijo Wyatt. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" James estaba confundido ante la repentina mirada acusatoria en los ojos de Wyatt.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?" preguntó de nuevo Wyatt. "¿Por qué te estás haciendo amigo de Chris? ¿Qué quieres de él?"

"Nada," balbuceó James, mientras se levantaba de nuevo con un quejido, "Estaba huyendo y terminé aquí."

"¿Entonces no viniste específicamente por Chris?" preguntó Wyatt.

"No, sólo conocí a Chris después de obtener el trabajo con Paige," dijo James. Wyatt consideró eso por un momento mientras James se esforzaba por pararse junto a la cama. Mantuvo su brazo derecho junto a su cuerpo, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien. "¿Qué es Chris?" eso obtuvo una respuesta de Wyatt, quien le dirigió una dura mirada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" eludió el tema.

"Se convirtió en luces blancas para esquivar un hechizo," dijo James, volteando de donde había estado viendo a la cama siguiente para enfrentar a Wyatt directamente. "Debería estar muerto."

"Puede orbitar," dijo Wyatt con un suspiro, "Probablemente estaba tratando de esquivarlo."

"Es jodidamente suertudo," dijo James. "Ese hechizo mata todo lo que toca. No hay defensa, todo a quien le ha golpeado ha muerto. Excepto yo."

"Debió haber tenido un efecto, ya que Chris todavía está inconsciente," agregó Wyatt.

James caminó hacia el final de la cama de Chris y observó la pacífica expresión en su rostro. "¿Tiene otros poderes?" preguntó sin mirar a Wyatt, "Apartó a mi atacante de su blanco cuando me lanzó un hechizo."

"Es telequinético," dijo Wyatt, pero era obvio que estaba escondiendo algo.

"¿Habían atacado antes?" preguntó James, "No pareces sorprendido por su magia."

"Hemos visto magia antes," dijo Wyatt.

"Pero no de este tipo. Chris trató de esquivar el hechizo, así que debió saber que era malo. ¿Han atacado antes?" demandó James, volteando de nuevo para enfrentar a Wyatt.

"Atacaron el campamento antes en la semana y los alejamos. Sentimos la magia en esos hechizos," explicó Wyatt, "Luego Chris los vio atacándote en la fogata esa noche."

"Esperaba que nadie hubiese visto eso," susurró James.

"Entonces estabas consciente," asintió Wyatt.

"Están aquí por mí," musitó para sí mismo James, aunque Wyatt podía escucharlo. "Y ustedes se están viendo en medio del campo de fuego."

"¿Cómo sabes que están tras de ti?" demandó Wyatt. "Hemos tenido bastante maldad que ha venido por nosotros antes."

"¿Quiénes son 'nosotros'?" James comenzó a entender.

"Mi familia," dijo Wyatt.

"¿Son todos mágicos?" preguntó James, pero no esperó por una respuesta. "¿Los Elegidos?"

"De hecho, ésas son mi mamá y mis tías," explicó Wyatt, "¿Cómo sabes de ellas si no sabes quiénes son?"

"Mi Guía Blanco me dijo," respondió James.

"¿Tienes un Guía Blanco?" preguntó Wyatt.

"Sólo la he visto dos veces y la primera vez estaba apenas lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que ella estaba allí, ni siquiera sé su nombre," dijo con su suspiro, "Me dijo que podía encontrar ayuda con las Elegidas."

"Eso es lo que hacemos," dijo Wyatt, pero su voz era ligeramente amarga.

"Sé lo que se siente que todos esperen que les salves. Yo era así en mi mundo, pero me traicionaron y me encerraron en un lugar tan horrible que no podrías ni imaginarlo," dijo James, "Me encontrarán eventualmente."

"Ayudaremos," decidió Wyatt, "Se supone que lo hagamos, ¿no?"

"De acuerdo con mi Guía Blanco, sólo que nunca imaginé que se refería a Chris," dijo ahogadamente James, y volteó a ver el cuerpo inconsciente antes de tomar su decisión, "Dile que siento lo que sucedió."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo abruptamente Wyatt, "¿A dónde vas?"

"He traído una guerra aquí que ni siquiera pueden pelear, ya casi le cuesta la vida a esos niños y a tu hermano. Están tras de mí, y con suerte, conmigo lejos, no vendrán tras ustedes," James sacó su valentía y luego de una rápida mirada al rostro de Chris, volteó directamente a Wyatt, "Siento haber causado esto."

"Pero eres un brujo. Tú mismo dijiste que es nuestro trabajo ayudarte," contradijo Wyatt, "Podemos enfrentar a estos magos."

"No, no pueden. Su magia es demasiado diferente, no podrían entenderla, mucho menos combatirla," dijo James, "E incluso si tienen suerte, nunca podrán hacerle frente a su Amo. Sólo yo puedo matarlo."

"¿Cómo te vas a ir?" preguntó Wyatt, "Chris puede seguirte fácilmente, mucho más si todos le ayudamos. ¿Cómo puedes huir de algo que puede viajar a donde sea en segundos?"

"Ustedes no son los únicos con poderes, Wyatt," dijo James, "Como dije, no pueden empezar a entender esta magia y yo no podría vivir conmigo si tu familia fuera asesinada por mi guerra. Dile a Chris que lo siento."

Antes de que Wyatt alcanzara a agarrarlo, hubo un crack que llenó el aire y James desapareció. Wyatt miró el espacio que James había ocupado antes de bajar la cabeza. A su hermano no le iba a gustar esto para nada.

En esos momentos agradecía que su tía hubiese estado de acuerdo en llevar su propio auto y que Lucy haya dejado el campamento esa mañana, ya que Wyatt le había dicho que él llevaría a Chris y James al hospital apenas despertaran. Caminó hacia el costado de Chris. "Hora de ir a casa, hermanito," musitó, y posó su mano sobre el brazo de Chris. Explotaron en una nube de orbes que salió fluyendo por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Apartamento de James**

James reapareció con otro crack a los pies de su cama y se sentó en ella con un suspiro. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó ahí en silencio mientras dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran, sabiendo que si trataba de reprimirlos se quebraría. No quería irse, era feliz allí. Tenía dos excelentes amigos en Sam y Jackie, unos que no quería perder, pero no podía hacer nada. Luego estaba su trabajo y todos los niños a los que podría haber ayudado.

No podía arriesgarse a utilizar el mismo nombre una vez que se hubiese ido, lo que quería decir que su título era inservible, sería lo suficientemente fácil volver a hacerlo, pero esta vez se mantendría alejado de aquellos para quienes trabajaba.

Lo sentía por todos los niños, les había prometido tanto que iban a estar a salvo y que les visitaría, pero ahora sólo se sentirían traicionados de nuevo. Se levantó antes de dejarse convencer y fue a la sala de estar para agarrar un pedazo de papel del mesón. En él escribió una simple nota para Sam y Jackie y la dejó sobre el mesón a plena vista. Sabía que eventualmente lo extrañarían y lo vendrían a ver, por lo menos de esta manera sabrían que al menos estaba a salvo y que había sido su decisión la de irse.

Se deshizo de su camisa y la venda que encontró bajo ella antes de voltear al espejo y concentrarse en el enorme moretón que cubría su hombro derecho. Ordenó a su magia curarle, aunque era lento y exhaustivo, pero se las arregló para cerrar los cortes y deshacerse de la inflamación. Algo del moretón permaneció, así como también un par de cicatrices donde los cortes más grandes habían estado, pero aún así era un buen trabajo.

Agarró algunas de sus ropas favoritas de su guardarropa y las puso en una mochila antes se prepararse para irse. Sabía que podía empezar de nuevo con suficiente facilidad, había empezado una vida allí sin nada más que su nombre y al menos esta vez tenía ropas y dinero para empezar. También esta vez estaría mejor curado mentalmente que la primera vez.

Se detuvo antes de irse y pensó sobre su Guía Blanco, si sería capaz de seguirle. Supo entonces que no podría, le había ayudado a usar su propia magia para esconderse y sabía que aquella protección actuaba contra ella también. Sólo sería capaz de encontrarle si él la llamaba, y eso no iba a suceder. Miró su apartamento una vez más antes de concentrarse en Seattle y desaparecer con otro crack.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Halliwell**

Wyatt apareció junto a la cama doble en la habitación que Chris y él compartían cuando estaban en casa. Sus dos hermanas tenían un cuarto cada una en el primer piso y sus padres estaban en la alcoba principal, pero ya que Chris y él raramente estaban ambos allí, compartían ese cuarto cuando lo necesitaban. Se aseguró de que Chris estuviera cómodo antes de dirigirse al primer piso a buscar a su madre.

La encontró junto con su padre y sus dos hermanas menores en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, "Están todos levantados temprano," comentó Wyatt cuando los vio reunidos alrededor de la mesa.

Normalmente Prue y Anna estarían despiertas así de temprano para ir al colegio, pero todavía eran vacaciones de verano, al menos por unas cuantas semanas. "Vamos a ir a la casa de tía Phoebe por el día," le dijo Anna animadamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Wyatt.

"Paige nos llamó anoche así que nos vamos a reunir todos aquí para lidiar con esta situación. Tu tío Coop va a cuidar de los otros así podremos enfocarnos en esto," dijo su madre, tendiéndole un sándwich de tocino. "¿Cómo están Chris y James?"

"Chris está arriba durmiendo, despertará pronto, creo," dijo Wyatt. "Creo que de alguna manera logró quedar exhausto."

"¿Cómo logró eso?" preguntó Leo, "Es muy raro para un brujo drenarse solo."

"Tengo una idea, pero me gustaría hablar con Chris antes de decirles," dijo Wyatt. Su madre parecía querer discutir, pero después lo pensó de nuevo, sabiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de forzar una respuesta de alguno de sus hijos.

Escucharon un ruido de arriba seguido de un 'ouch' que sonó más bien sarcástico. Wyatt escondió su risa antes de hacer un gesto a sus padres de que se quedasen allí. Tomó otro plato con sandwich y un vaso de agua antes de dirigirse al segundo piso, a su antiguo dormitorio. Como predijo, Chris estaba luchando por ponerse de pie con ayuda de la cama. Wyatt le vio por un segundo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Vas a quedarte allí mirando o me vas a ayudar?" demandó Chris sin levantar la vista. Wyatt rió entre dientes antes de dejar el plato y el vaso en el buró junto a la cama y ayudar a Chris a levantarse para luego depositarlo al borde de la cama.

"Toma, bebe algo," ofreció Wyatt, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua y se lo entregaba a su hermano de casi veintidós años.

"No puedo creer lo cansado que me siento," se quejó Chris.

"Tal vez deberías seguir durmiendo, entonces," sugirió.

"No es ese tipo de cansancio. ¿Qué ocurrió?" musitó Chris, "Me siento como si hubiese sido derribado por un luchador."

"Creo que eso habría terminado mejor," suspiró Wyatt, "¿Qué recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo estar besando a James," dijo Chris, con una mirada aturdida.

"¿Lo besaste?" las cejas de Wyatt desaparecieron tras su cabello rubio.

"Cállate," lo cortó suavemente Chris.

"¿Qué pasó después?"

Chris hizo una pausa mientras pensaba unos momentos, pero lo que fuera que estuviese recordando, no se lo hizo saber a su hermano. Obviamente algo privado. Continuó con facilidad. "James me empujó para atrás y se lanzó al suelo cuando uno de esos hechizos de magos nos pasó rozando. Creo que fue esa maldición roja que casi derriba tu escudo."

Wyatt esperó pacientemente unos segundos antes de que Chris comenzara a describir la discusión entre James y los tres atacantes. "Él los conocía y ellos lo conocían a él. Nunca había visto tanto odio en James. Y creo que ellos mataron a su padrino y a su guardián. Algo sobre haber sacado de la miseria a su guardián mestizo," Chris tembló levemente al recordar el dolor en la voz de James cuando escuchó sobre su guardián, "Fue horrible, ellos simplemente se burlaban de sus muertes."

"¿Quién comenzó la batalla, entonces?" preguntó Wyatt, tratando de alejar la mente de su hermano de aquellas emociones.

"El más viejo, creo que fue el mismo de la otra noche, el que me lanzó esa maldición verde que casi me llega la otra vez. Recordé la muerte que sentí en ella antes y James gritó '¡No!', así que orbité. No recuerdo exactamente qué ocurrió, pero sentí como si el mundo hubiese explotado a mi alrededor. Creo que el hechizo golpeó las orbes, porque desperté adolorido y vi la pantera de nuevo y supe que era James. Dos de los atacantes desaparecieron con ruidosos cracks, como si estuvieran Parpadeando," describió Chris, frunció el ceño antes de continuar, "Después la pantera saltó sobre el hombre que me lanzó ese hechizo, pero no lo alcanzó a tiempo. Cuando el hombre gritó un hechizo, los lancé a ambos a un lado para que no le llegara."

"¿Puedes recordar algo más?" preguntó Wyatt, absorbiendo los detalles y tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la magia que había sido utilizada.

"Creo que el hechizo era algo como Sectusempra, pero no sé qué hacía," explicó, "Después de eso la pantera se abalanzó sobre él antes de que el hombre desapareciera como los otros. Lo último que recuerdo es a la pantera viéndome. Dios, Wyatt, tiene que ser James. No hay otra explicación."

"Lo sé. Hablé con él esta mañana cuando despertó," suspiró Wyatt, "Le dije que sabía que él era la pantera." Wyatt explicó todo lo que James le había dicho y se sentó junto a su hermano cuando le dijo que James había desaparecido para mantenerlos a salvo.

"Debemos encontrar a su Guía Blanco," decidió Chris luego de que todo se había asentado. Ya había pensado largo y tendido sobre lo que haría cuando pudiera probar que James tenía magia y había decidido hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle, pero ahora James se había ido.

"Espera un momento," Wyatt elevó la mano, "Todos van a reunirse aquí pronto. Vamos a tener que decirles todo sobre James y pedirles ayuda."

Chirs asintió. Si el Guía Blanco de James le había dicho que se suponía que debían ayudarle, entonces eso era exactamente lo que harían, así lo quisiera James o no. "Vamos," dijo Chris antes de permitirle a su hermano ayudarle a salir del cuarto con sus piernas débiles, se dirigieron hacia el solárium, donde encontraron a sus padres y hermanas.

"¡Dulzura!" dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia Chris, que estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de su hermano, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Sólo estoy cansado," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa; había demasiado pasando por su mente como para decir más por el momento.

Leo tomó el otro lado de Chris para sostenerlo antes de dirigirse a Wyatt, "¿Podrías asegurarte que Prue y Anna lleguen a la casa de tu tía Phoebe?"

"Seguro," dijo antes de apoyar totalmente en peso de Chris en su padre. Mientras que Prue y Anna podían fácilmente orbitar en un área como la casa, tenían más problemas para orbitar a larga distancia, así que aún cuando orbitarían por sí mismas, Wyatt las guiaría. Cruzó la habitación y desapareció en una nube de orbes con sus hermanas a su lado.

Chris bebió agua y comió un desayuno más bien contundente mientras esperaban por sus tías, que llegarían juntas. Ya que su tía Phoebe no podía viajar a su antojo, Paige pasaría a recogerla. No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que ambas lo abrazaran apenas le vieron de nuevo en pie. Wyatt regresó de casa de Phoebe no mucho después, obviamente habiendo sido retenido por sus primas más jóvenes.

Chris, entonces, comenzó a contar todo lo que recordaba sobre la noche anterior y luego él y Wyatt les explicaron su razonamiento tras James siendo la pantera y porqué habían usado su magia para esconderlo del rastreo. Wyatt también volvió a contar la historia de su conversación con James aquella mañana y Chris estaba agradecido de ver que estaban más preocupados por James que enojados por haberles mentido.

"¿Entonces, piensan que él es uno de esos magos?" preguntó Piper, cuando terminaron de hablar.

"Creo que viene de un mundo escondido en Inglaterra. Allá tienen una gran guerra y él fue traicionado por sus amigos. Su padrino fue asesinado por esta tal 'Bella' de anoche y luego los otros dos mataron a su guardián," resumió Chris.

"¿Entonces voló hasta América para escapar de ellos?" agregó Paige, "Creo que algo más sucedió, sin embargo. Él me dijo que paseó por Inglaterra un tiempo antes de venir aquí."

"Tendremos que averiguar ese lapso de tiempo después, entonces," dijo Piper antes de hacerle un gesto a su hijo para que continuara.

"Creo que lo que le dijo a tía Paige es verdad luego de eso. Se inscribió en la universidad y comenzó a trabajar con ella en el centro," dijo Chris. "Con respecto a sus poderes, no sé. Parece entender esa magia, por lo que sería un mago, pero tiene un Guía Blanco, así que debería ser un brujo como nosotros".

"¿Podría ser un mago de Inglaterra y aún así tener un Guía Blanco?" preguntó Piper a Leo, ya que él había sido un Guía Blanco por décadas antes de conocerse.

"No," Leo negó con la cabeza, "si tiene un Guía Blanco, entonces él es un Brujo Wicca como ustedes. Magos y brujas tienen prohibido recibir ayuda de Guías Blancos."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Wyatt a su padre.

"Esto podría tomar un tiempo," les dijo Leo. "Milenios atrás en Egipto, hubo una enfermedad que atacó a los brujos. En ese entonces, el único tipo de brujos que había era el de su tipo. La Enfermedad minó su habilidad para usar la magia. Eventualmente, aquellos que fueron afectados, encontraron que usando magia podían manipular la magia a su alrededor y obtener los resultados que quisieran. Se volvieron en contra de los de su tipo y los llevaron al borde de la extinción."

Dejó que aquello se asentara antes de continuar, "Desde entonces, con sus mundos separados, el mundo demoníaco primero ignoró y luego olvidó ese mundo hasta que estuvo perdido para las brujas Wicca y los demonios. Los Superiores mantuvieron un control regular sobre ellos, pero eventualmente incluso ellos se olvidaron de los magos."

"¿Sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo con ellos ahora?" preguntó Paige.

"Lo último que escuché fue hace como treinta años," dijo Leo, "Un demente estaba en ascenso y tenía cientos de seguidores. Estaba matando gente cuando le complacía y trataba de derrocar al más bien corrupto Ministerio. No escuché nada después de eso."

"Entonces, es malo si los demonios se están aliando con estos magos," sugirió Wyatt, refiriéndose al primer ataque en el campamento.

"Ésa debe ser la razón por la cual el Guía Blanco de James le dijo que buscase la ayuda de Las Elegidas," agregó Paige, "No puede combatir demonios y magos solo, y tampoco podemos nosotros. Ese mago nos pateó el trasero sin siquiera intentarlo."

"¿Entonces por qué James huyó apenas averiguó quienes somos?" preguntó Piper, "¿Por qué no pidió ayuda?"

"Porque él es como nosotros," dijo silenciosamente Wyatt. "Dijo que su mundo lo buscaba para salvarlos de todo lo malo que les ocurría y luego le traicionaron. Tal y como nuestro mundo espera que los salvemos en todo momento, pero al menos ellos no nos dan la espalda cuando los necesitamos."

"Debe haber algo más aparte del hecho de que no quiera que le ayudemos con sus problemas," se unió Phoebe.

"Lo hay," Wyatt suspiró, "no quiere que estemos en medio de la línea de fuego como lo estuvo Chris anoche. Ese hechizo mata todo lo que toca, justo como pensamos, y no hay nada que pueda bloquearlo. Si Chris hubiese esperado un instante antes de orbitar, estaría muerto ahora mismo. No sabemos lo que estos hechizos hacen y no podemos defendernos de ellos."

"¡No me importa eso!" soltó repentinamente Chris, "¡Quiero ayudarle!"

"Lo sé," concedió Wyatt, dándose cuenta que había estado aceptando las acciones de James. "Creo que vamos a necesitar su ayuda tanto como él necesita la nuestra."

"¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Piper. "¿Tratamos de rastrearlo?"

Todos asintieron y Piper, Phoebe y Paige dejaron la habitación para buscar el equipamiento que necesitarían, además de la sangre que habían conseguido originalmente de la pantera. Chris y Wyatt trabajaban en un hechizo que liberaría la protección que habían puesto en James , que era fácil, realmente, lo único que necesitaban hacer era cortar la magia que los ataba al hechizo.

En diez minutos estaban acomodados de nuevo alrededor de la mesa ratona de mimbre en el solárium. Wyatt y Chris habían revertido el hechizo original y ahora Paige, quien era la mejor rastreando, giraba un cristal impregnadocon la sangre de James sobre un mapa de San Francisco.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Piper a su hermana luego de otros quince minutos de tensa espera.

"No realmente, sigue yendo hacia el norte, pero no es nada fuerte," les dijo Paige.

"Quizás ya no está en la ciudad. Puede hacer ese Parpadeo, después de todo," añadió Wyatt.

Paige agarró el mapa más grande, que mostraba todo Norteamérica. Giró el cristal nuevamente, pero éste no se detuvo en ningún lado. "Creo que está en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, pero no indica nada más que el hecho de que está en el oeste."

"Eso suena como lo que ocurre cuando un Guía Blanco esconde a su protegido," dijo repentinamente Leo, "da un área general, pero nada más específico."

"¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Piper. "¿Llamamos al Guía Blanco?"

"Podríamos si tuviésemos un nombre," les dijo Paige, ya que ella era un Guía Blanco a medio tiempo. "Pero dijiste que él no lo sabía," se dirigió hacia Wyatt.

"Sí," Wyatt asintió, "¿Qué tal si llamamos a un Superior?"

"No podemos simplemente ir y llamar a un Superior por cualquier cosa," amonestó Leo.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Chris, sentándose con la espalda recta a pesar de su debilitado estado. "Si necesitamos su ayuda tan urgentemente y nuestro mundo puede que se venga abajo sin ella, entonces deberían ayudarnos."

"Van a estar muy molestos por ser convocados aquí abajo," comentó Leo.

"¡Como si me importara!" soltó Chris, aunque no era dirigido a su padre. Miró hacia arriba ligeramente antes de gritar, "**¡Alguno de ustedes que traiga su trasero aquí abajo en este instante!**"

"¡Christopher Halliwell!" gritó su madre, "¡Cuida tu lenguaje!"

Chris se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y bajó la cabeza, "Lo siento, mamá."

Piper se vio interrumpida de decir algo más cuando luces blancas llenaron el cuarto y una mujer riendo por lo bajo apareció en medio de ellos, usando una túnica de Guía Blanco. Su rostro estaba oculto por un brillo dorado. Vio alrededor de la habitación, bajando su capucha para revelar a una mujer de mediana edad con cabello marrón amarrado en una cola de caballo. Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Chris.

"Chris, acabas de molestar a unos cuantos Superiores allá arriba," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Pensé en bajar en vez de dejar que uno de ellos venga a reprenderte por hacer lo que tiene que hacerse."

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido.

"Soy el Guía Blanco de James," dijo ella simplemente.

"¿Por qué él no sabe tu nombre?" fue la siguiente pregunta que hizo. Les había confundido a todos que un Guía Blanco no revelara su nombre.

"Él me conoce por lo que ellos llaman un muggle, le ayudé cuando llegó por primera vez a la ciudad y luego a superar su depresión los últimos años," suspiró ella, "Reaccionaría muy mal al momento de saber que la persona en la que confía no sólo es mágica, sino que también sabe todo sobre su vida."

"¿Puedes decirnos dónde está?" preguntó Piper.

"No sé dónde está," respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" demandó Leo.

"Algo que pasé por alto," admitió ella con una triste mirada. "El hechizo de protección que los Guías Blancos normalmente usamos era demasiado débil para protegerle de todos los hechizos que estaban buscándole. Lograron sobrepasar mi propio hechizo y así es como lo encontraron en la Reserva."

"¿Así que usaste su propia magia?" preguntó Leo, comprendiendo. Ella asintió y volteó para explicarle a los demás. "Un Guía Blanco puede esconder a su protegido ya sea con su magia, lo que les permite encontrarlos, pero nadie más puede, o puede usar la magia de ambos para crear un velo más poderoso."

"Desafortunadamente, la única manera en que pude esconderlo fue poniendo tanta magia como pudiera en él. Está escondido incluso de mí, a menos que me llame. Algo que no va a hacer," admitió. "En ese momento no pensé que haría eso, ya que estaba tan desesperado por ayuda. Después de lo que le pasó a Chris, debió haber decidido que la ayuda vendría con un precio demasiado alto."

"Entonces, ¿puedes hacer colapsar el hechizo?" demandó Chris.

Ella pensó unos segundos, "Si quito mi magia del hechizo, debería colapsar su parte también, ya que él no sabe cómo funciona."

"Bueno, haz eso entonces," dijo Chris, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Hay muchos otros que andan buscándole. Sin el velo, tomaría sólo momentos para que la mayoría de ellos lo rastreen," les dijo, "Y no va a ser lindo."

"¿De quiénes estamos hablando?" preguntó Paige, "¿Demonios y magos?"

Ella negó, "Los demonios no se molestan por él por el momento, ellos sólo se han aliado con los magos para tratar de obtener el poder necesario para venir tras ustedes," explicó, "Hay tres bandos de magos que lo quieren lo suficiente como para mandar un pequeña armada tan pronto como aparezca. En primer lugar, sus viejos amigos, que quieren venganza por su supuesta traición y le quieren como una herramienta en su guerra. Segundo, su versión del gobierno, que quiere encontrarlo por un trío de asesinatos que nunca cometió. Y finalmente, el grupo por el que más deberían preocuparse, se llaman Mortífagos."

"¿Ésos son los que nos atacaron?" preguntó Chris.

"Sí, responden a Lord Voldemort," explicó. "James está destinado a matar a Lord Voldemort, pero este hombre lo quiere para destruir la mente de James y usarlo como una herramienta. Si eso falla, entonces lo quiere muerto. Deben ser cuidadosos, Voldemort siempre va a atacar el corazón de James, mató a sus padres, sus familiares para inculparlo, su padrino y su guardián. Ha destruido lentamente cada vínculo que James ha tenido de una familia feliz y puede venir tras ustedes para hacer lo mismo."

"¿Cómo puede James seguir cuerdo?" musitó Paige.

"Porque él es extraordinario," dijo llanamente el Guía Blanco. "Lo que les acabo de decir no es nada comparado con otras cosas en su vida."

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Chris, queriendo saber lo que James se había negado a decirle luego del beso. Quería saber qué causaba el dolor y el miedo que oscurecía sus ojos.

"¿Recuerdas el poder de aquella criatura en la isla de Alcatraz?" le preguntó ella, todos palidecieron al recordarla. "Eso se llama dementor. Los niveles subterráneos de la isla de Alcatraz están llenos con cientos de ellos. Si James no hubiese encerrado ya los otros en la roca, todos ustedes se habrían visto superados y les habrían absorbido el alma."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le sucedió a él?" demandó Chris, al ver que se desviaba del tema.

"Cuando sus familiares fueron asesinados, él fue arrestado y encarcelado por asesinato sin un juicio justo. Fue encerrado en una prisión, donde sólo los peores criminales de ese mundo mágico son enviados. La isla está custodiada por al menos quinientos dementores cuyo único propósito es revivir cada mal recuerdo en la mente de los internos," explicó con otro suspiro, "Tenía prohibido ayudarle a escapar, sólo podía guiarle en el camino a su forma de pantera de forma que pudiera escapar. Pasó dieciocho meses en una celda oscurísima de cinco por cinco con sólo agua y pan para mantenerlo vivo mientras era forzado a vivir sus peores recuerdos más veces de las que me gustaría imaginar."

"Ésa es justamente otra razón par encontrarle y ayudarle," dijo Chris, forzándose a ponerse de pie.

"Bajaré el velo y los llevaré a él, pero deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa," les dijo severamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Seattle**

James había pagado por el cuarto de motel con suficiente facilidad y pasó la mayor parte de la mañana pensando, tratando de crear algún tipo de plan, pero sin importar qué hiciera, sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a la conversación con Wyatt aquella mañana y su corto paseo romántico con Chris la noche anterior. ¿Podía de verdad simplemente ignorar esta guerra?

Estaba recordando aquel breve beso por lo que parecía la centésima vez cuando sintió algo romperse dentro de él. Sintió su magia retraerse como si las hebras que la mantenían bajo la superficie se hubiesen roto y la enviara de regreso a su núcleo. Resistió el efecto y la obligó a volver para estar preparado, aún cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué había hecho su Guía Blanco? ¿Por qué le había retirado su protección? ¿Era sólo para poder encontrarlo?

Recordó su advertencia sobre los aurores, la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos, todos quienes estaban tratando de encontrarle y ahora podían verle. Agarró sus cosas como si no hubiese mañana y se largó del cuarto justo cuando escuchó un trío de 'cracks' en la habitación que acababa de vaciar. Metió el resto de sus pertenencias en su bolso y lo colgó sobre su espalda. Le había tomado a quien quiera que fuese sólo treinta segundos encontrarle y llegar, lo que probablemente significaba que no era la Orden de Dumbledore, ya que no tenían la cantidad de hombres para mantener un hechizo de búsqueda constantemente sobre él.

Un hechizo golpeó la pared frente a él al girar en un corredor. La pared hizo explosión en la afortunadamente vacía alcoba del otro lado. Definitivamente mortífagos entonces, los aurores eran mucho más sutiles en la destrucción que utilizaban. Escuchó tres veloces 'cracks' detrás de él mientras sus perseguidores se aparecían. James frunció el ceño, pero luego comprendió con horror lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Volteó violentamente y se lanzó a través de una ventana, golpeando el piso de concreto del estacionamiento. Giró y se concentró en su magia. La forzó a formar un escudo a su alrededor justo cuando el edificio tras él explotó, enviando ladrillos y otros escombros hacia los autos y árboles a su alrededor.

James sintió el escudo fallar contra la primera embestida y jadeó de dolor cuando un ladrillo le golpeó el costado. Permaneció aturdido un segundo antes de comprender a quien estaba enfrentando. El intenso brillo del motel en llamas iluminaba el área con un brillo espectral aún cuando estaban a luz del día.

Sin importar quienes estaban frente a él, sin embargo, no pudo sino sentir rabia ante el hecho de que había habido al menos cinco huéspedes y dos empleados en ese motel cuando explotó. Volteó para enfrentar decididamente a aquellos frente a él. Quince mortífagos estaban de pie con varitas listas. Uno, sin embargo, no estaba escondido tras su máscara.

'_Oh, mierda'_ James tembló ligeramente cuando el hombre dio un paso adelante. Sus ojos rojos brillando con arrogancia.

"Parece que tuviste un descuido, joven Harry, ¿o es James ahora?," Voldemort le lanzó una sonrisa burlona. "Qué dulce utilizar el nombre del Amante-de-muggles que era tu padre. Morirás de la misma forma, en todo caso."

James llamó su magia como un último y desesperado intento de protegerse, pero no importaba qué era ahora, sabía que nunca sobreviviría contra tantos mortífagos, especialmente con Voldemort a la cabeza.

* * *

Ouuuu... quedó la cagá x). si me disculpan la expresión n.n

OH! *hides* losientolosientolosientolosientoo T.T -- por Dios, dos meses y medio sin actualizar x.x - si me permiten excusarme, estuve dos meses sin Office; además, no estaba realmente pendiente de avanzar en la traducción, así que no me esforcé en conseguirlo de nuevo (si se preguntan porqué no descargué uno cualquiera de internet, como hizo mi beta x)

¡Pero ya vieron! -- Se descubrió la verdad, James se escapa, y aparece Voldie - Todo en uno x)!-

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me tienen la paciencia para seguir leyendo y, más aún, a quienes dejan y siguen dejando review [**Giosseppe, Karlita Ate, Fran Ktrin Black, Kaguya-hime Shiro, Larc**] no saben cuánto motivan a seguir en esto.

Y un agradecimiento especial a **Nunser**, a quien dejé esperando con su capítulo tanto tiempo que aún me siento mal u.ú -- Por cierto, su traducción está apunto de terminar, así que, quienes buscan historias terminadas solamente, ella tiene una buenísima ;)

Una cosita n.n - como saben, estamos de vacaciones, a apenas dos semanas de entrar a la universidad (y cambiarme de ciudad, joder, con lo mamona que soy T.T) - y, a pesar de que avanzo impresionantemene con el siguiente capítulo x), tengan en cuenta que trat de disfrutar al máximo mi tiempo aquí con mis amigos y familia, así que no esperen atualización tipo en dos semanas o algo así. Además, consideren que mi beta también tiene su vida, así que - quien avisa no es traidor-.


	12. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 12 – Explicaciones**

**Motel de Seattle**

James tragó saliva levemente cuando aquellos a quienes se enfrentaba dirigieron sus varitas decididamente hacia él, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en aparecerse lejos de allí, una serie de rápidos 'crack' hicieron eco detrás suyo. Giró a un costado al sentir una presión a su alrededor, lo que señalaba que alguien había erigido una protección anti-aparición. De soslayo pudo ver al menos diez aurores de túnica azul y probablemente más escondidos en su punto ciego.

Hubo un silencio dubitativo mientras los dos grandes bandos se veían unos a otros con interés, pero obviamente los aurores no habían notado a Voldemort, quien se había deslizado hacia atrás levemente y se había puesto la capucha.

"¡Harry Potter!" James volteó al reconocer la voz. "¡Estás bajo arresto!"

Las manos de James se cerraron en puños y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar. El viento a su alrededor cobró fuerza y comenzó a alimentar las llamas, mientras éstas se extendían a través del estacionamiento sin restricción. Ron Weasley se había hecho auror.

Todo en lo que James podía pensar por esos escasos segundos fue en el recuerdo de su viejo mejor amigo viéndole con desprecio mientras Harry Potter era arrastrado a Azkaban de por vida. Pero Harry Potter estaba muerto ahora. Él era James Evans ahora y no estaba preparado para renunciar a ello por nada en la Tierra.

"Nunca pudiste ver lo que estaba justo frente a ti, ¡¿no es así?!" gritó James hacia a encapuchada figura de Ron Weasley.

"¡¿Que yo no veo?!" balbuceó Ron con una pequeña risa. "¡Eres tú el que está atacando una casa muggle con una armada de mortífagos a tu disposición!"

James dio un vistazo por sobre su hombro y, para su horror, los mortífagos habían desviado deliberadamente sus varitas de él y las habían dirigido hacia los aurores. James no quitó los ojos de ellos, pero aún así vio las figuras de seis personas lejos al otro lado del camino. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse sobre los muggles presenciando magia. Estaba a punto de ser atrapado en medio de una batalla con ambos bandos apuntándole a él.

"Siempre has sido un idiota, Ron," James le fulminó con la mirada mientras sus brazos comenzaban a temblar de nuevo. "No sé porqué alguna vez quise ser tu amigo."

"Tú tiraste el amor de mi familia por nada más que asesinar a gente inocente," gritó Ron con un brazo temblando, "¡Mataste a tus familiares y no sólo eso, si no que llevaste a que el profesor Lupin se suicidara!"

Ron apenas había logrado vocalizar las últimas dos palabras cuando James sintió su mundo explotar en intensa luz. Podía sentir su magia fluyendo hacia afuera como si alguien hubiese hecho estallar un globo de agua en gravedad cero. La sintió arremolinarse a su alrededor antes de alejarse en espiral. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cientos de reflejos azules saliendo de él en espirales a todas direcciones. Algunas desaparecían en el cielo, algunas chamuscaban el suelo, otras aterrizaban entre las llamas, forzando el fuego a explotar, pero otras golpeaban las figuras de mortífagos y aurores, enviándoles a volar lejos de él con volutas azules de magia crepitando a su alrededor.

James sólo era capaz de ver las atónitas miradas en algunos de sus rostros antes de que parte del motel detrás suyo, avivado nuevamente por su propia magia, explotara hacia él. Con su espalda hacia el edificio, todo lo que sintió fue el dolor que se extendió por su nuca. Cayó de rodillas al tiempo que su visión se nublaba, pero esa acción probablemente le salvó, ya que no menos de diez hechizos pasaron velozmente por sobre su cabeza.

Los siguientes segundos le confundieron. Sus oscurecidos ojos parecieron llenarse con luces blancas y, por un segundo, pensó que estaba muriendo antes que los colores del mundo se transformaran en borrosas sombras pertenecientes al interior de una habitación. Sintió que estaba siendo sostenido por fuertes brazos y llamó a su magia a alejar a esa persona violentamente de él. La persona debió haber comprendido el peligro en que estaba, ya que James fue soltado repentinamente y cayó al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó el piso de madera y su visión volvió a él junto con sus sentidos.

Rápidamente se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala de estar rodeado de gente. Notó que su magia seguía girando alrededor suyo, aunque más gentilmente que antes. La regresó a su interior y vio a la multitud observarlo fijamente. Miró hacia el frente, directamente a Paige y sus dos hermanas, Piper y Phoebe, con quienes no había pasado tanto tiempo. Luego estaba Wyatt a su derecha y Chris estaba parado cerca suyo, ya que probablemente había sido él quien le había estado sosteniendo anteriormente. En el sofá, aunque se habían puesto de pie rápidamente, estaban las dos chicas del campamento; Anna y Prue, las hermanas menores de Chris.

Detrás del sofá, sin embargo, estaba alguien que sorprendió a James. Rápidamente se puso de pie e instantáneamente se arrepintió al sentir su cabeza dar vueltas. "¡¿Gemma?!" jadeó antes de notar sus ropas, "¿Tú eres mi Guía Blanco?"

"Sí, James," le dijo con un asentimiento. "Realmente siento el engaño. Antes de discutir las cosas debemos levantar el hechizo de nuevo. Te buscarán de nuevo en un segundo."

A pesar de que todo en su vida se había salido de control los últimos días, James aún así se encontró asintiendo. Llamó su magia y la conectó con la de ella. Permitió que la magia de ella guiara y le diera forma a la magia dentro de él con el ahora familiar hechizo ocultador que había conjurado en él antes.

James casi se desplomó luego de hacerlo, sintiendo cuánta magia había usado para alejar a los aurores y mortífagos anteriormente. Se tambaleó y se apoyó en el respaldo un una silla cercana, pero el movimiento produjo que su rodilla golpeara la mesa ratona, enviando un agudo dolor por su columna hacia su nuca. Puso una mano allí para tratar de calmar el dolor.

"¿James?" se volteó para quedar frente a un preocupado Chris. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sólo un poco adolorido. No debiste haber hecho eso," le dijo James, mirándolo con un poco de severidad, comprendiendo que había sido Chris quien había orbitado en medio de una batalla para rescatarle, "Te pudieron haber matado."

"¡En eso tiene razón!" rugió Piper, girando hacia su hijo menor, "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

James se sintió mareado por un segundo, pero permaneció de pie, escuchando como Chris balbuceaba excusas. "No puedes culparle, Piper," Paige intervino en defensa de su sobrino, "Tú has hecho lo mismo cientos de veces para rescatar a la gente."

"Piper tiene razón, Paige," habló James por sobre la discusión que se veía venir justo cuando el esposo de Piper entraba a la habitación y se detuvo en seco ante la visión de todos en su sala de estar. "Ninguno de ustedes sabía contra qué estaban enfrentándose. Podían haberlos matado a todos en cuestión de segundos si los hubiesen visto."

"Ésa no es razón para dejar de ayudarte," trató de interrumpir Chris, pero James habló por sobre él.

"Y ahora ellos saben sobre ustedes. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los encuentren y los maten por ayudarme." Su mano, aún detrás de su cabeza, se crispó levemente en irritación y envió dolor a su nuca.

"Hicieron lo que tenía que hacerse. Lo que a pasado tenía que ocurrir," se unió Gemma, "Es tu destino ayudarlos y el suyo ayudarte."

"¡Al diablo con el destino!" gritó James, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran ligeramente, incluida Gemma, contra quien desvió toda la fuerza de su ira, "¡El destino mató a mis padres porque decía que Voldemort debía venir tras de mí! Si no fuese por el destino, ellos aún estarían vivos."

Dio un débil paso hacia ella y su magia se le escapó de control de nuevo y se dirigió hacia ella. "¡No me hables del destino!" gritó nuevamente, "¡Pude haber sido feliz si no fuese por la jodida idea de alguien sobre el destino! ¡Vete!" gritó James, y sin su control, su magia se dirigió en un chorro azul en forma de espiral, y en cuanto la golpeó, explotó en orbes y desapareció.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Leo a su esposa, aunque ella parecía estar en shock. James se sentó pesadamente en el sofá y alejó la mano de su cabeza con una mueca. Sangre cubría su palma. Escuchó jadeos por parte de Wyatt y Chris a su izquierda antes de sentir un peso en el sofá cerca suyo, al haberse sentado alguien. No había notado cuánto estaba temblando hasta que el brazo de Chris apretó su hombro. Bajó la cabeza y sintió un cálido hormigueo en la nuca mientras escuchaba a Piper explicar lo que había ocurrido.

"Lo encontramos en Seattle. Llegamos justo antes de que escapara por una ventana y el edificio explotara," dijo ella, a pesar de que James no podía ver su expresión. "Hizo algún tipo de escudo plateado, pero colapsó cuando se puso de pie. Un grupo de magos como los que vimos antes estaban hablando con él. Le llamaron Harry Potter, pero justo cuando parecía que este hombre iba a matarlo, otras veinte personas llegaron usando túnicas azules, pero también llevaban esas varitas."

Piper detuvo su explicación para echar a Anna y Prue del cuarto y mandarlas a buscar una toalla fría y un recipiente con agua, y Paige siguió con la explicación, "El tipo a quien James llamó Ron comenzó a gritarle, diciéndole que era un asesino que había matado a su familia y llevó a otro tipo al suicidio. Algo pasó entonces y esas luces azules que acabamos de ver se salieron de control y mandaron a volar a todos. Chris lo rescató justo antes de que lo golpearan esos hechizos."

James se desplomó al terminar la cálida sensación y sintió a alguien examinando su costado derecho, donde podía sentir la sangre cubriendo su polera. Su cabeza cayó sobre sus brazos mientras la cálida sensación se extendía de nuevo y comprendió que alguien estaba curando sus heridas.

"Vi a dos de esos en túnica azul ser golpeados por esos hechizos verdes y caer al suelo," jadeó Phoebe, "creo que estaban muertos." James no pudo sino tragar profundamente, su garganta apretándose.

"¿Puedo explicar todo más tarde?" preguntó James, girando la cabeza hacia un lado para hablar claramente. "Lo que hice tomó mucho de mí. Necesito dormir."

Dejó que Chris lo pusiera de lado y sintió su cabeza apoyarse sobre su regazo mientras dejaba que sus ojos se cerraran, toda la confusión mágica y emocional del último día le venció y se quedó dormido con los dedos de Chris deslizándose por su cabello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó y lo primero que notó fue que la luz estaba encendida, sugiriendo que había dormido lo que quedaba del día. Levantó la cabeza y encontró una ventana para confirmar que recién había pasado el atardecer, tomando en cuenta la mortecina luz del sol. Trató de llevar la mano a su cabeza para revisar la herida que había obtenido, pero fue detenido por una manta bien arropada sobre su cuerpo. Hizo a un lado el instinto de alejar el extraño objeto, o más bien la extraña sensación de él. Nunca antes en su vida había sido arropado.

Lucho por liberar su brazo y tocó gentilmente su nuca, y estuvo agradecido de ver que no sentía nada de dolor, o siquiera un marca para mostrar que había sido golpeado por un pedazo de roca viajando a alta velocidad. Se levantó para revisar su costado y sonrió al descubrir que su polera estaba en perfectas condiciones, sin siquiera el más mínimo desgarre. La levantó, mostrando su abdomen y estuvo levemente sorprendido de ver que no sólo el corte en el costado de aquella mañana había desaparecido, sino también los rasguños de la escopeta e incluso la herida de la apuñalada.

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos desde el otro cuarto y dejó caer la polera para cubrirlo de nuevo justo cuando Piper Halliwell entraba a la habitación con una bandeja con un pequeño plato de comida y un vaso de agua en ella.

"¡Oh!" sonrió ella al verle sentado, "Esperaba que despertaras pronto."

James deslizó sus piernas sobre el lado del sofá en que había caído dormido y se preguntó dónde había ido Chris. "De verdad siento haber tomado su sofá por tanto tiempo," dijo, no teniendo nada mejor que decir.

"No me importa, realmente," le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. "No creo que mi hijo lo hubiese querido de otra manera."

Se sentó junto a él y depositó la bandeja en la mesa ratona frente a él. Realmente no tenía antojo de comer nada, pero bebió la mitad del vaso de un trago, "¿Está bien?"

"¿Quién? ¿Chris?" dijo inocentemente, "Está bien. Está arriba con Wyatt y Leo buscando en el libro información sobre los magos."

"¿Encontraron algo?" preguntó.

"Sólo sobre magos en nuestro mundo. Todos son malvados y ocupan bastones. Hasta donde podemos decir, no tienen ninguna relación con tu mundo," le informó Piper.

"¿Están seguros de que quieren ayudar con esto?" preguntó James.

"Incluso si no hubiésemos detenido sus planes ya tres veces, e incluso si tu Guía Blanco no nos hubiese dicho que nuestro destino es ayudar, aún lo haríamos," le dijo Piper, "Le gustas a Chris, James. Y a pesar de que personalmente no te conozco tan bien, jamás permitiría que ocurriera algo que pudiese lastimar al menor de mis niños."

"¿Habla en serio?"

"Mucho," dijo Piper. "Hemos hecho esto desde que nuestra abuela murió, detenernos sería traicionar a todos aquellos que han muerto para ayudarnos y que no pudimos ayudar."

James la miró fijamente por un minuto antes de suspirar, "Lo siento," musitó, "No estoy acostumbrado a que familiares vengan al rescate como ustedes parecen estarlo. A pesar de lo que le dije a Gemma, sí comprendo que nuestros dos mundos han colapsado, y si no trabajamos juntos para amortiguarlo, todo se irá al infierno."

"¡Literalmente!" se mofó Piper, haciéndolo reír.

"¿Qué tal si les doy a todos un curso rápido sobre el mundo mágico?" ofreció James, "Sólo trae como diez más de esos vasos de agua y vamos a buscar a los otros," bebió el resto del agua antes de seguir a una riente Piper a la cocina, donde tomó el ofrecido jarrón de agua.

Asumió que la casa en la que estaba era la casa de niñez de Chris. La Mansión Halliwell donde Piper, Phoebe y Paige habían vivido juntas antes de mudarse a sus casas propias cuando tuvieron sus familias. James podía sentir algo dentro de esa casa, algo poderoso, pero también algo neutral. No era inherentemente bueno, como la magia curativa o protecciones, pero no era maliciosa tampoco.

James la siguió hasta el piso superior y luego a una estrecha escalera hacia el ático. El ático estaba más ordenado que su propia casa de niñez, pero aún así atestada de cosas. Una mesa en el centro contenía lo que James reconoció como ingredientes para pociones y un caldero. Los tres hombres estaban parados alrededor de un pedestal a la altura del estómago en el centro del cuarto, pasando las páginas de un libro bastante grueso y de aspecto viejo.

"¡James!" Chris casi gritó, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro desmentía sus emociones. James le sonrió de vuelta. Antes de que lograra decir algo, se sintió estrujado en un feroz abrazo. Se tensó bajo el repentino asalto, pero Chris no lo notó. Sí vio, sin embargo, las extrañas miradas de Wyatt, Leo y Piper. Fueron sólo unos cuantos segundos, pero James se encontró aliviado cuando Chris se alejó.

James le restó importancia sabiendo que los abrazos simplemente le incomodaban. Sólo se había acostumbrado a los de la Sra. Weasley y los de Hermione, pero ambas creían que era un asesino, así que su expediente no era tan brillante.

"¿Encontraron algo más?" preguntó Piper a su esposo, para cubrir la tensa atmósfera.

"Nada, sólo una mención de Merlín," dijo Leo, "Recuerdo que era un poderoso mago en los primeros siglos de Gran Bretaña civilizada, pero nada sobre varitas o magos como éstos."

"¿Qué tan viejo es ese libro?" preguntó James.

Ha estado en nuestra familia por siglos, desde los juicios a las brujas," dijo Piper. "Algunos de los artículos se remontan a ese entonces, otros son más recientes. Básicamente vamos agregando cosas a medida que aprendemos de ellas."

"¿Está protegido?" preguntó.

"Está hechizado para no permitir que ninguna persona malvada lo toque," dijo Chris. Notó que Piper y Leo le estaban mirando y comprendió lo que querían.

"¿Quieren que lo toque?" preguntó James, con una ceja alzada. No dijeron nada, pero Chris tomó una bocanada de aire para discutir con sus padres. "No te preocupes, Chris. Puedo entender su preocupación, especialmente luego de esta mañana."

Con eso, James levantó una mano y posó la yema de sus dedos sobre el lomo. Nada sucedió y Leo y Piper le sonrieron. James extendió su magia y palpó alrededor por los hechizos. Eran complejos y, más aún, eran irrompibles. No permitían el acceso al libro a nadie que usara la magia, voluntariamente, con propósitos malvados, ni a aquellos que deseaban el daño a cualquiera de la familia Halliwell. Era un intrigante trabajo para un simple libro, a pesar de que ese libro parecía estar intrincadamente conectado a cada miembro de la familia.

"¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre los magos, James?" preguntó Piper.

"Todo, realmente," dijo James, "Si reúnen a todos los que necesitan escuchar esto, entonces les enseñaré todo lo que sé sobre el mundo mágico."

"Wyatt, ve y busca a tus tías," dijo Leo a su hijo mayor. Wyatt sólo asintió a James antes de desaparecer en orbes.

"¿Todos pueden hacer eso?" preguntó James, mirando fijamente las orbes que desaparecían por la ventana.

"Sólo aquellos que tienen al menos media sangre de Guía Blanco en ellos," dijo Chris. "Wyatt y yo podemos hacerlo perfectamente ahora, y también puede tía Paige. Papá solía ser capaz de hacerlo antes de hacerse mortal. Anna y Prue están aprendiendo, pero no han logrado hacerlo perfectamente aún. Tienden a dejar a la gente atrás o terminan fuera del objetivo. Los hijos de tía Paige pueden hacerlo a veces si están realmente asustados o enojados. Por el lado de tía Phoebe, sólo pueden hacer esa cosa del Heart travel donde sólo brillan y desaparecen, pero sólo pueden hacer eso cuando viajan donde alguien que conocen".

James le dio una mirada realmente confundida que hizo sonrojar levemente a Chris. "Bueno, tiene sentido para mí," gimió Chris.

James simplemente rió y Piper y Leo rieron entre dientes. "No te preocupes por eso, Chris," James le sonrió cálidamente, "para el tiempo en que haya terminado esta noche, estarás confundido sobre cuál es tu propio nombre."

Chris gimió de nuevo justo cuando Wyatt apareció con Phoebe tomada de su brazo, seguido de cerca segundos después por Paige. Ella miró directamente a Phoebe, "Espero que no te moleste, Phoebs, pero Henry trabaja esta noche y Ashley y Matt están en tu casa."

"¿Y qué pasa con Joshua y los gemelos?" preguntó curiosa Phoebe.

"Los gemelos están en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo y Joshua está en el cine con su novia potencial," rió levemente Paige.

"¿Joshy tiene novia?" Wyatt pareció animarse como diez grados ante la información.

"Déjalo, Wyatt, ¿o tengo que recordarte sobre tu primera novia?" dijo severamente Piper.

Chris rió tontamente antes de inclinarse ligeramente al oído de James para susurrarle, pasando a rozar en el proceso la mejilla de James con el rastro de su barba, "Primero estuvo esta esquelética tipa con voz chillona que a nadie le gustaba. Aunque esa fue mejor que la demonio con que salió cuando tenía diecisiete."

James no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen del alto rubio cayendo por alguien como Lavender en Hogwarts con su molesta voz. James volteó ligeramente para susurrar de vuelta, "Me hace agradecer que me vayan los hombres."

Chris le guiñó levemente y James sintió como si la tensión que estaba sintiendo hubiese desaparecido repentinamente. Aún le gustaba a Chris después de todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel beso. Paige notó de repente que estaba allí y estuvo frente a él en un instante.

"James, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo en pie," Paige sonrió ampliamente.

"Toma más de cuarenta hombres y un edificio explotando para matarme," James sonrió de vuelta, "Aunque creo que realmente se debe a mi suerte y a Chris que aún este parado aquí."

"¿Para qué nos querías a todos aquí?" Phoebe se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor.

"No podemos encontrar nada de estos magos en el libro, así que James se ha ofrecido a enseñarnos todo lo que sabe," dijo Piper.

"Tengan en mente que sólo estuve en ese mundo por seis años antes de que me encerraran, así que no sé cómo funciona todo," dijo cansinamente James.

"Sabes más que nosotros," señaló Wyatt.

"Porqué no se ponen cómodos y empezaré. No soy muy de contar historias, así que por favor no interrumpan," James bebió un sorbo de agua mientras Piper, Wyatt y Phoebe se instalaban en el viejo sofá del cuarto. Paige y Leo tomaron asiento en altos taburetes y Chris se apoyó en el brazo del sofá. "Bien. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Hasta donde sé, cada país en la Tierra tiene un mundo mágico escondido, algunos están más al día con el mundo moderno, pero otros no. Sé de seguro que hay una escuela llamada Academia de Salem en el lado oriental de Estados Unidos que provee a la población mágica en el país, pero me temo que no sé más que eso."

James comenzó a pasearse, mientras se rascaba tras la oreja y jugaba con su cabello, ordenando sus pensamientos antes de continuar, "La región más concentrada se encuentra en Europa, especialmente en Gran Bretaña, que es el país mágico más poderoso. Aún están en el 1600 en cuanto a tecnología normal se refiere, pero su milicia, que son esos de azul de antes, son los más poderosos y mejor entrenados en el mundo," James suspiró. "Hay tres escuelas en Europa que enseñan magia a todos los niños, tengan padres no magos, mitad y mitad, o sean Sangre Pura. Enseñan magia desde los once años hasta los dieciocho, y todas son internados. Hogwarts es la más grande y está en algún lugar de Escocia, y es a donde yo fui cuando cumplí los once y me contaron sobre quiénes eran mis padres y quién los asesinó."

Chis se sobresaltó levemente cuando los ojos de James se hicieron fríos por un breve segundo antes de volverse inexpresivos nuevamente. "Hay una gran guerra civil ahora en Gran Bretaña entre el hombre que asesinó a mis padres, que se llama a sí mismo Voldemort, y el Ministerio de la Magia, quienes son unos tontos incompetentes interesados únicamente en llenar sus propios bolsillos de oro mientras mantienen a la población a raya," James decidió desviarse del tema y contarles sobre la vida de Voldemort, "Voldemort nació como Thomas Riddle. Fue dejado en un orfanato al nacer y creció odiando al mundo. Fue a Hogwarts y se hizo un nombre antes de desaparecer luego de graduarse. Diez años después Voldemort emergió y comienza a reunir seguidores, a quienes llamó como mortífagos. Emprendió una guerra de terror que casi llevó al mundo mágico a un completo caos. Para el tiempo en que nací, la mitad de los oficiales del Ministro estaban aliados con él y la gente estaba asustada de siquiera atreverse a salir o incluso de decir su nombre. Aún le llaman Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o Tú-Sabes-Quién."

James rió entre dientes levemente antes de continuar, "Justo antes de que naciera, una vidente, que postulaba para un trabajo en Hogwarts, tuvo una premonición que hablaba sobre un niño, nacido a finales de Julio de padres que habían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces, le mataría. Habían dos niños que coincidían con la descripción, yo y un viejo amigo mío llamado Neville. Voldemort me eligió y vino tras de mí en Halloween cuando tenía un año. Mató a mis padres y, por algún milagro, cuando conjuró la maldición asesina sobre mí, rebotó hacia él y sacó su alma de su cuerpo."

"Porque sobreviví una maldición a la que ningún otro había sobrevivido y 'maté' a Voldemort, fui aclamado como un salvador. El 'Niño-Que-Vivió'. Me pusieron en un pedestal y esperaban que los salvara de todo, aún cuando era un niño abandonado en casa de mi tía y su familia, aún cuando mi tía despreciaba a mi madre y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la magia, ya que ella era una persona no mágica," explicó James, la rabia persistiendo tras sus palabras. "Para hacer el cuento corto, crecí sin saber de la magia, y luego fui lanzado a un mundo que espera todo de ti, y cuando no lo obtienen, te culpan."

James contó brevemente la historia de sus años en Hogwarts, del retorno de Voldemort, de la muerte de su padrino y luego su juicio y encarcelamiento. "Hay tres diferentes sectas buscándome ahora, según Gemma. El ministerio y La Orden del Fénix, dirigida por mi antiguo director, me quieren de regreso a la cárcel por asesinar a mi familia hasta que encontrar la manera de usarme para matar a Voldemort. Los mortífagos y Voldemort quieren o matarme, o volverme en contra de ellos. De cualquier manera, todos me quieren por mis poderes. Nunca he conocido a alguien que no haya resultado querer sólo eso."

"¡Hasta ahora!" Chris se levantó y se movió junto a él antes de abrazarlo. James se relajó levemente esta vez, pero retrocedió luego de unos segundos y mandó a Chris de regreso al sofá para poder continuar.

"Eso es en cuanto a la historia," dijo James antes de beber un vaso de agua antes de comenzar con la magia misma, "No sé cómo funciona su magia, y con sólo cinco años de enseñanza, no sé realmente cómo funciona la mía, o solía funcionar, debo decir. Básicamente, todos los magos necesitan de una varita para conjurar y dirigir hechizos. Dicen un conjuro en latín para gatillar la magia, pero tienen que aprender cómo funciona el hechizo y practicarlo para obtener el resultado que quieren. Estos hechizos pueden ser usados sin varita, pero apenas pueden hacer algo. Pueden conjurar maldiciones que te hierve la sangre o abren desde adentro. Pueden sanar heridas o crear defensas contra hechizos. Hay literalmente miles de hechizos que pueden ser conjurados con sólo momentos de concentración y una palabra memorizada," explicó pacientemente James. "También hay áreas que toman años dominar y necesitan conjuración más profunda, pero no sé ninguno de ellos aparte de cómo quitar las protecciones anti-animagus que estaban en mi celda."

Dejó eso asentar antes de continuar, "Sólo hay unas cuantas cosas posibles sin varita. La Aparición es el transporte instantáneo de una o más personas a través de cualquier distancia. No necesitas una varita para hacerlo, ya que es como la magia accidental que hacen todos los niños cuando están emocionales," James los miró a todos con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer con un pop, seguido instantáneamente por otro pop mientras aparecía detrás de las sillas de Leo y Paige. Giraron al segundo pop, pero James ya estaba de vuelta a donde estaba antes. "La mayor parte de las apariciones están acompañadas con el sonido de un 'crack', como el de un auto petardeando al desplazar demasiado aire a su alrededor, pero con entrenamiento apropiado y habilidad innata, puedes reducirlo a un casi silencioso 'pop' si te concentras apropiadamente.

"¿Qué hay sobre tu forma de pantera? ¿Ése es otro hechizo mágico?"

"Es una habilidad mágica, pero no necesita un hechizo. Unos cuanto magos, como el diez por ciento, tiene una forma animal en la que se pueden transformar. Siempre es una forma no mágica, pero tienen la magia e inteligencia de la forma humana," explicó James. "El cambio no requiere de una varita, y mientras se está en la forma animal, esconde tu magia. Debido a que aprendí cómo transformarme en pantera mientras estaba en Azkaban, no saben que puedo hacerlo, y mientras estoy en mi forma animal, nada puede ubicarme. Viajé a través de la mayor parte de Estados Unidos en esa forma. Una vez casi me dispara un guardabosques, aunque creo que yo le asusté más de lo que él me asustó a mí," dijo James con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y Wyatt y Chris rieron ligeramente ante la imagen.

"No sé qué más decirles, realmente," terminó James. "Pero si pienso en algo importante, se los diré."

"¿Qué hay de esa magia que usaste antes?" preguntó Piper, "Eso fue bastante impresionante."

"No sé realmente cómo hacer eso," admitió, "Supuestamente tengo magia de ambos mundos. Si consigo mi varita de regreso, puedo conjurar los hechizos que aprendí antes de venir aquí, pero también puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas. De acuerdo con mi Guía Blanco, soy un vidente, pero la verdad no he tenido mucha experiencia con eso, excepto cuando vi a Josh siendo disparado en su cama," dijo James con un escalofrío, "También tengo algo llamado el Poder de Sugestión, pero aún estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo lo suficiente como para obtener los resultados que quiera. Supongo que cuando me enojé, pasé a llevar ése."

"¿Quién era Ron?" preguntó Wyatt, pero se arrepintió cuando James hizo una mueca de dolor como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

"Fue el primer amigo que tuve alguna vez. Crecimos juntos en Hogwarts. Él fue uno de los primeros en decirme qué decepción era cuando me encarcelaron. Ese recuerdo fue uno de los peores con los que tuve que vivir en Azkaban," James suspiró, "No quiero regresar a ese mundo. Soy feliz aquí."

"No queremos que te vayas a ningún lado tampoco," dijo severamente Chris, "Trabajaremos juntos para desafiarlos, y una vez que lo hagamos, puedes vivir aquí con nosotros."

James los miró a todos uno por uno y vio lo mismo en todos ellos, "¿Están seguros?"

"Estamos seguros, James," dijo Piper.

* * *

Holas, gente!!

Después de tanto tiempo *cough*, después de acostumbrarme a la u, a las miles de pruebas, y a los jodidos exámenes, y mi pobre Nunser, que también está mal, finalmente les traigo el próximo capítulo =P. No es muy interesante, pero para el siuguiente no debiera quedarme mucho, está casi terminado, sóo unos detalles y se lo mande a Nunser ^^'.

Espero y les guste =)

Kizus!!

Iserith =*


	13. Los Halliwell

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 13 – Los Halliwell**

**Mansión Halliwell**

James pasó la noche de vuelta en su departamento, después de que Paige lo forzara a aceptar que Wyatt y Chris se quedaran con él para asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo, y haber prometido que regresaría de inmediato a la Mansión al día siguiente para el desayuno. También le había dado el día libre, ya que, de todas formas, supuestamente debería estar recuperándose del ataque del campamento, así que nadie esperaría que estuviese de regreso en el trabajo aún.

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche hablando con Chris y Wyatt sobre sus vidas, aunque nada relacionado con la magia fue mencionado, porque era mejor dejar eso para cuando estuviesen todos. Descubrió que habían crecido en la Mansión Halliwell juntos, con sus padres y sus dos hermanas menores. James podía decir que los lazos familiares eran más fuertes dentro de la familia en comparación a la mayoría, pero también podía ver una ligera tensión entre Chris y su hermano mayor, de quien decidió mantenerse alejado por el momento. James, a cambio, les contó lo que había estado haciendo en San Francisco mientras estudiaba en la universidad. Les dijo todo sobre Sam y Jackie, e hizo una nota mental de llamarlos al día siguiente y reunirse con ellos.

Había también un acuerdo tácito entre él y Chris de que nada sucedería entre ellos hasta que se aclarara el asunto concerniente a la magia. Sólo seguirían adelante una vez que supieran más sobre la magia del otro. No durmieron hasta entrada la madrugada, y despertaron temprano en la mañana.

James permitió que Chris lo orbitara hasta la Mansión, en vez de sorprender a los demás con su repentina llegada vía Aparición. Aparecieron en medio de la sala de estar, y James se sintió mareado por un segundo, aunque su Aparición esta vez fue más agradable que la última vez que había orbitado, "Te acostumbrarás," dijo Chris con una sonrisa y James asintió.

"Espera a que te Aparezca a algún lado," James sonrió burlonamente, "Nunca te acostumbrarás a eso."

"¿Cómo es?" preguntó Wyatt, curioso. James había descubierto la noche anterior que a Wyatt le gustaba ser el primero en la mayoría de las cosas. A Chris no le importaba realmente, pero obviamente era un tema delicado.

"Imagina estar siendo jalado a través de una pajilla," le dijo tímidamente James, y vio como su expresión de curiosidad se transformaba en una ácida.

"¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?" preguntó Wyatt.

"No todos pueden orbitar, Wy," le dijo Chris, usando un sobrenombre que James nunca le había escuchado utilizar antes.

"¿Cuánto les toma orbitar hasta Europa?" preguntó James.

"Depende de la persona," dijo Wyatt. "Yo puedo hacerlo como en cinco minutos, pero a Chris normalmente le toma como seis o siete."

El rostro de Chris se tensó y James supo entonces por qué era la tensión. Wyatt era el más poderoso de los dos y Chris, aunque no estaba celoso, tenía un complejo sobre ello. "Si me Aparezco desde aquí, llegaría a Inglaterra en menos de medio segundo," dijo, y escuchó a Chris resoplar con diversión cuando Wyatt le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Chicos?" llamó Piper desde la cocina, "¿Son ustedes?"

"¡Sí, mamá!" gritó Wyatt y volteó para salir de la habitación, cubriendo su vergüenza.

"No dejes que te afecte, Chris," le dijo James apenas Wyatt salió del cuarto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, aunque era evidente que sabía de lo que hablaba.

"Él no es mejor que tú, aun si tiene más poderes," comentó James.

"¿Cómo sabes que él es más poderoso que yo?" preguntó Chris con una mirada triste, pensando que James ya había notado que su hermano era el que tenía más poder.

"Está escrito en tu rostro cada vez que él menciona la magia," le dijo.

"Es complicado," dijo firmemente Chris, antes de dirigirse al recibidor, dejando a James atrás.

"¡Chris!" James agarró su brazo justo antes de entrar a la cocina, "Lo siento. No quise entrometerme."

"No lo entenderías. Según lo que contaste anoche, eres poderoso también." Chris frunció el ceño, como si estuviese esperando una muestra de rechazo sólo porque James era poderoso.

"Y odié cada momento. ¿Por qué crees que renuncié a la magia cuando llegué?" dijo James.

"Wyatt siempre es el que está salvando gente," musitó Chris sombríamente, "Él es el Líder de la Luz y todos lo saben."

James se encogió de hombros, "No sabía eso," dijo simplemente. "Sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta, Chris. ¿Fuiste tú o Wyatt quien salvó mi vida ayer?" con eso, James entró a la cocina y dejó a Chris mirando fijamente a la mesa del comedor en comprensión.

"¡Ey, James!" le saludó Piper. Anna, la hija menor, también estaba en la habitación charlando con Wyatt. "¿Cómo estás esta mañana?"

"Estoy mejor," respondió con una sonrisa, "¿Quieres ayuda?" le preguntó, viendo como se esforzaba por romper más huevos para meterlos en una mezcla de omelette, y cocinaba otro omelette al mismo tiempo.

"¿Puedes cocinar?" Piper parecía sorprendida.

"Por supuesto. Cociné para mis familiares desde que era lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzar el tope de la cocina." Piper se veía disconforme ante esa información, pero lo dejó ir cuando James le sonrió.

"Simplemente estoy bastante impresionada," dijo Piper, cediéndole el horno a James para que cocinara la comida mientras ella la preparaba, "Uno pensaría que con un chef calificado en la familia, al menos uno de mis hijos podría cocinar más que pasta."

James rió, "Deberías ver a los magos entonces. Recurren a las cocinas mágicas y dejan la mayoría del trabajo a los elfos domésticos."

"¿Qué son los elfos domésticos?" preguntó confundida Anna.

"Son como Yoda de Starwars," James le dio un vistazo antes de continuar, "Son esclavos de las familias y hacen todo el trabajo por ellas."

"Eso es horrible," jadeó Anna.

Piper volteó hacia Anna mientras terminaba de agregar otro omelette al sartén y quitaba uno ya cocinado por James, "Ya que tu tía Phoebe y tu tío Coup llevan a Patience, Félix y Jason a su firma de libros, tendrás que ayudarme con la explicaciones a James," dijo severamente para detener cualquier discusión, "Y más vale que estés aquí abajo en menos de dos minutos con Prue o no van a comer."

"Ajá." James giró para ver a Piper y su hija menor, pero sólo logró que la muchacha de catorce años se riera de él antes de desaparecer de vista. "¿Qué diab…?"

"Puede proyectarse astralmente," explicó Wyatt, "Estuvo arriba todo el tiempo. Aunque ha estado practicándo, creo que ahora puede mantenerlo durante cinco minutos."

"Ok, eso es simplemente raro," les dijo James, haciéndolos soltar unas risas ahogadas.

"Wyatt, ¿puedes ir a ver a tu padre? Creo que está en el segundo baño, tratando de arreglar la ducha de nuevo," pidió Piper, y su hijo mayor sólo asintió antes de salir del cuarto. "¿Dónde está Chris?"

James miró a Piper antes de encogerse de hombros, "Estaba en el comedor la última vez que le vi," James suspiró, "Me temo que me puse todo psicológico con él y creo que toqué un nervio."

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Piper, e incluso cuando James estaba preocupado de que le acusara de herir a su hijo, no parecía enojada con él.

"Su complejo de inferioridad con Wyatt," dijo James, mientras dejaba los dos últimos omelettes en el horno, para mantenerlos calientes.

"¿Ya lo notaste?" Piper le miró sorprendida, "Paige dijo que eras bueno en tu trabajo, pero sólo los has visto juntos unas cuantas veces."

"Tengo un don. Además, Chris no estaba siendo sutil al respecto.

"No creo que cambie alguna vez, incluso antes de que naciera él era así," dijo Piper, y obtuvo otra mirada confusa, "Lo explicaré más tarde. Él no lo demuestra normalmente, sólo cuando se pone protector sobre algo, o cuando Anna está cerca."

James ignoró la parte de 'protector'. "¿Qué quieres decir, cuando Anna está cerca?"

"Anna es más cercana a Wyatt que a Chris, y eso le lastima cuando ella lo demuestra," le informó Piper. "Se podría decir que Chris es la excepción de los hijos. No es que sea diferente de una mala manera, pero tiene una personalidad completamente distinta a la de los otros."

"¿Más reservado e introvertido?" preguntó James.

"Sí," Piper asintió, "Igual que tú, parece."

James tuvo que reír ante eso. "Él estaba hablando sobre Wyatt, que siempre salvaba gente y que era el Líder de la Luz. Así que le pregunté si había sido él o Wyatt quien se arriesgó para salvarme ayer." Piper le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

"Sabíamos que se sentía inferior a Wyatt, pero incluso entonces no pudimos evitar que sucediera," admitió Piper.

"Algunas veces, situaciones así tienen que ocurrir aún sin que la magia esté para interferir," le dijo James. "Eso hace que las personas se ayuden unas a otras. ¿Por qué Wyatt es el Líder de la Luz?"

"Oh, él controla Excalibur, y por consiguiente, todas las criaturas de la luz le obedecen," explicó Piper, "No significa mucho, realmente, excepto que es casi invencible cuando pelea con la espada, pero un montón de criaturas y brujas vienen a él por ayuda."

"Lo compadezco por eso," James suspiró, recordando su tiempo en Hogwarts, "Al menos no ha rehuido de su deber."

"¡Aquí nadie piensa que seas un cobarde, James!" la voz de Chris le hizo sobresaltarse levemente. Obviamente había entrado a la habitación mientras ellos habían estado hablando sobre Excalibur. "Todos habríamos hecho lo mismo."

Piper asintió en acuerdo antes de sacar platos de la alacena, "Chris, agarra los cubiertos, por favor, y llama a tus hermanas."

Chris gritó hasta el tope de su voz, con una sonrisa burlona hacia su madre y sonrió a James antes de tomar los cubiertos del cajón. Piper negaba con la cabeza en ligera diversión y James veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo un dolor en su corazón, deseando haber crecido en un hogar así. Donde tu madre niega con la cabeza con diversión cuando haces algo que no se supone que hicieras en lugar de golpearte.

James hizo a un lado a imagen mientras tomaba los platos y los llevaba a la otra habitación. Esa vida ya había acabado, sus familiares estaban muertos y tenía un nuevo hogar en América.

Las dos niñas se les unieron, seguidas por Wyatt y su padre Leo que saludó a James con calidez. "Paige y Henry pasarán a dejar a sus hijos antes de ir a trabajar dentro de media hora para que puedas conocerlos a todos, a pesar de que ya lo hiciste en el campamento, habíamos pensado que sería una buena idea que ellos aprendieran sobre ti y tú aprendieras sobre su magia." Dijo Piper y parecía feliz de verlo asentir en aceptación.

"Luego explicaremos lo que podamos sobre demonios y veremos lo que puedes hacer y que sea efectivo para combatirlos."

"Está bien. Esperaba que explicaran lo que pudieran," admitió James.

"Dijiste que sus hechizos son en latín, ¿verdad?" dijo Chris con una aproblemanada mirada.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" preguntó James.

"No hay ningún libro que conozca que enseñe hechizos así, sólo largos encantamientos que no sirven de mucho," Chris suspiró, "Simplemente pensé que querrías continuar tu aprendizaje, ya que fue interrumpido."

"Gracias, pero no podría hacer ninguno de esos hechizos sin una varita y ésas son como faros de magia. Si usas una de ésas, te haces visible a los hechizos de rastreo. No sería mucho problema si estuviera en Londres o en la escuela, pero aquí, sin nadie más que use varita, sería obvio," dijo a todos mientras se servía un omelette. "¿Podríamos empezar con ustedes? De esa forma, puedo recordar todo mejor."

"Seguro," Piper se sentó derecha, sonriendo, "Como sabes, yo y mis dos hermanas somos Las Elegidas, lo que implica que nuestra magia básicamente complementa la de las otras e incorpora poderes. Juntas podemos conjurar hechizos que son imposibles incluso para Wyatt y Chris, a pesar de que ambos han resultado tener más poder que ninguna de nosotras. Yo tengo dos poderes, el primero es inmovilización molecular, que puedo usar para congelar temporalmente todo en una habitación, aunque no afecta a las brujas Wicca buenas, como a nosotros y a ti. El otro es la combustión molecular, que es, básicamente, hacer explotar cosas. Viene a mano cuando peleamos con demonios. Tengo que usar una mano para gatillarlo, sin embargo, a menos que esté realmente enojada."

"Sí, así que no hagas que se moleste. Hizo explotar mi puerta por accidente, cuando di un portazo una vez," musitó Chris, y se hundió en su asiento cuando su madre le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Yo hago explotar las cosas cuando estoy enojado también," admitió James, "Es como un desahogo. Rompí todo en la oficina de mi director justo después de que muriera mi padrino." En vez de que el comentario los inquietara, todos rieron ante la anhelante mirada de James, sabiendo que quería hacerlo de nuevo.

"Todos sus poderes son más poderosos si están más emocionales, ya que están conectados directamente," explicó Leo antes de referirse a él mismo, "Yo solía ser un Guía Blanco como Gemma después de haber sido asesinado en la Primera Guerra Mundial. Luego de que los Titanes trataran de dominar el mundo, me convertí en un Superior, que básicamente son la cabeza de la magia buena. Es por eso que estos cuatro pueden orbitar, ya que son medio Guía Blanco. Me hice humano como un año después de que Chris naciera, aunque mi legado de Guía Blanco aun así fue heredado por Prue y Anna, de forma que pude pasar más tiempo con Chris y Wyatt."

James les dio una extraña mirada, al darse cuenta que estuvo muerto, o estuvo muerto en en algún momento. "Y porque Chris te dijo que lo hicieras," Wyatt rió ente dientes.

"¿Qué?" James frunció el ceño de nuevo, "Lo están haciendo de nuevo, eso de hablar de Chris antes de que naciera."

"Están tratando de confundirte," dijo Piper, "Para hacer el cuento corto. Una versión de Chris de veintidós años viajó de regreso en el tiempo para prevenir que el mundo cayera en la maldad, y prevenir que Wyatt se hiciera malvado. Fue una experiencia que nos abrió bastante los ojos a Leo y a mí, y cambiamos mucho en nuestras vidas para arreglar lo que pudo haber ido mal."

"¿Dónde está ese Chris ahora?" preguntó James.

"Murió una hora más o menos antes de que yo naciera," el Chris actual le respondió. Era obvio en sus ojos que Chris se sentía endeudado con el Chris anterior, "Lo hemos invocado desde el más allá unas cuantas veces, pero los Superiores no lo permiten para más que emergencias, por lo raro de tener dos Chris."

James repentinamente tuvo un entendimiento aún mayor del problema de Chris con Wyatt, "Van a explicar todo eso de la invocación del más allá luego, ¿cierto?" preguntó a Piper con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue respondida con un asentimiento antes de que James viera a Prue y Anna. "Sé que tienes la proyección astral porque me confundiste denante con ella, ¿pero tienes algún otro?"

"Puedo sentir emociones, aunque sólo si son muy fuertes," admitió Anna. "Lo tuve por mi tía Phoebe, aunque no tan poderoso. Pude sentir tu dolor cuando fuiste atacado en la fogata."

James le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Prue, "Yo obtuve la levitación de tía Phoebe, pero por el momento sólo puedo elevarme, mientras que ella puede casi volar por una habitación. También puedo mover pequeñas cosas si me concentro."

"Sus poderes aún están desarrollándose. En unos cuantos años ambas serán mucho más poderosas," dijo Wyatt. "Yo heredé de mamá la manipulación molecular, pero sólo puedo calentar cosas y hacerlas explotar, y también puedo cubrir un grupo de personas con ese poder. También tengo un escudo impenetrable que puedo erigir a mi alrededor y expandirlo para que cubra a otros," James tenía que admitir que parecía que Wyatt era el poderoso en la familia, a pesar de que nunca los había visto en acción.

"Yo tengo la telequinesis de mi tía Prue, pero aún tengo que dirigirla con la mano. Ella lo hacía sólo con sus ojos," admitió avergonzadamente Chris, "También tengo una que otra premonición, pero sólo sobre la familia. No tengo visiones de inocentes como tía Phoebe."

"¿Quién es tía Prue?" preguntó James, notando que no estaban hablando de la Prue de dieciséis años frente a él.

"Tía Prue es la hermana de mamá y tía Phoebe. Murió en un ataque de un asesino mágico justo antes de que encontraran a su media-hermana Paige," explicó Chris, "Hemos hablado con ella unas cuantas veces, y ha estado en todas nuestras Iniciaciones."

"¿Iniciaciones?" preguntó nuevamente confundido James, aunque notó que había pasado mucho tiempo confundido ese día.

"Es como un bautizo. Invocamos de regreso a todos los miembros muertos de la línea de la familia Halliwell, así como a unos cuantos otros y bendecimos al niño," anunció Piper, "Es tradición más que cualquier otra cosa."

"Entonces, ¿qué significa exactamente eso de la invocación?" preguntó James. Recordó a su director diciéndole que ningún tipo de magia podía revivir a los muertos.

"No es traer de regreso a zombis. Llamamos el alma de una persona de regreso al mundo para hablarles. Podemos hacerlo por cualquiera," dijo Chris, "Lo hacemos para resolver asesinatos y para las iniciaciones, principalmente."

James bajó la mirada a la mesa. "¿Mis padres?"

"Podríamos intentarlo si tú quieres," dijo Chris, después de darle un vistazo a su madre, "Tendría que ser más tarde, eso sí."

James levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió con agradecimiento. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento mientras Piper alistaba a sus dos hijas a ayudarle a limpiar todo. Leo envió a Wyatt a buscar el Libro de las Sombras en caso de que lo necesitaran para las descripciones, y luego Chris y Leo guiaron a James a la sala de estar. Leo se fue para llevar los dos sofás del invernadero a la sala mientras Chris fue a mover uno de los dos sofás frente a la chimenea de forma que pudieran sentarse y formar un cuadrado con los cuatro sofás, una vez que llegasen los demás.

"¿Por qué no lo mueves con tu telequinesis?" ofreció James cuando Chris le miró pidiendo ayuda para mover el sofá, que era bastante pesado. Chris le sonrió antes de enderezarse ligeramente. Agitó la mano derecha, como si estuviese espantando una molesta mosca, y el sofá se elevó levemente del suelo y se deslizó a través del cuarto antes de asentarse frente a la chimenea. "Útil." James sonrió antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá recién movido.

"¿Qué puedes hacer con ese poder de sugestión?" preguntó Chris antes de sentarse junto a él en el sofá. James sostuvo su mano levemente mientras pensaba en su entrenamiento, del que casi se había olvidado durante los últimos tres días.

"Me di cuenta de que lo tenía sólo después del ataque en la fogata," comentó James. "Estuve practicando, y logré encender una vela, arreglar un arañazo y enfriar mi bebida. Pero luego me di cuenta de que podía ver con ella y vi todo como si tuviesen algo blanco deslizándose lentamente a través de ellas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Chris.

"Creo que son la magia de la premonición y la sugestión juntas," explicó James. "Si lo hiciese ahora, te vería a ti y esa planta de allí como figuras blancas de vida, y luego a tus padres, tu hermano y hermanas alrededor de la casa. Luego tus vecinos y así. No sé el rango de alcance todavía."

"Eso es genial," dijo Chris, "Wyatt no tiene nada como eso."

James golpeó levemente la rodilla de Chris, pero ignoró el comentario en su mayor parte. "No es nada comparado con la otra magia. Sin una varita, sólo va a estar allí porque no puedo acceder a ella."

"Ya lo resolveremos," le aseguró Chris. "Deja eso ahí un segundo, ¿quieres, papá?"

Leo se enderezó de donde estaba entrando uno de los sofás tejidos de la otra habitación. Frunció el ceño, pero esperó pacientemente. "Intenta hacer lo que yo hice," dijo Chis a James.

James miró primero a Chis y luego a Leo, quien le asintió, animándole. James se levantó, de forma que su visión no se distrajera con Chris a su lado y cerró los ojos brevemente, mientras llamaba su magia Wicca a la superficie. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y supo que estaban brillando otra vez, alzó una mano, dirigió la magia a través del cuarto y ordenó al sofá elevarse. Sintió la magia rodear el sofá y giró su palma hacia arriba, el sofá se sacudió mientras se elevaba cerca de quince centímetros en el aire. Curvó ligeramente los dedos y el sofá comenzó a deslizarse hacia él.

Un estruendo sonó cuando la puerta de entrada fue abierta bruscamente y James dio un brinco y perdió el control de su magia. El sofá cayó al suelo. "¡Lo siento!" jadeó James.

"Está bien," sonrió Leo, "Eso estuvo bien."

Chris se levantó cuando cuatro niños entraron corriendo a la habitación y se detuvieron en seco ante la visión de James parado en medio del cuarto. Joshua, el hermano mayor, entró caminando calmadamente con un bolso a su lado. "Mamá y papá están buscando un lugar donde estacionar el auto. ¡Siéntense, niños!" ordenó, y los gemelos de quince, el de trece y el de diez años corrieron hacia uno de los sofás y tomaron un espacio a lo largo de él. "Me disculpo por ellos. Papá les dijo que podrían jugar con magia hoy y se han emocionado."

Se volteó y frunció el ceño al ver al sofá volteado. Chris fue al rescate de James, "James estaba levitándolo cuando abrieron bruscamente la puerta y lo tiró."

"Mamá no dijo que podías levitar," dijo Joshua mientras dejaba la bolsa plástica con chocolate en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, "¿Es eso algo del Poder de Sugestión?"

"Sí. Aún estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo," admitió James. "¿Paige te dijo todo?"

"Sí, lo hizo. Trató de explicarle a los gemelos, pero estaban demasiado emocionados con tu magia como para interesarse en algo más," sonrió Joshua. "¿Por qué no haces otro intento?"

James estaba sorprendido por la tranquila actitud del joven de diecisiete años, pero ya la había notado en el campamento. Era el mayor de los niños, si ignorabas a Wyatt y Chris, ya que eran mucho mayores que todos ellos, así que estaba destinado a ser más calmado. James se encogió de hombros y llamó a su magia nuevamente mientras enfrentaba el sofá. Lo elevó en el aire con los mismos gestos y llegó flotando hacia ellos. James estaba a punto de dejarlo sobre el suelo cuando Piper, Wyatt, Anna y Prue entraron a la habitación e interrumpieron su concentración de nuevo, haciéndole fallar los últimos cuantos centímetros con un golpe.

James hizo un gesto al mirar a Piper disculpándose. "Bastante cerca," Leo rió entre dientes antes de hacerle un gesto a Wyatt para que le ayudara con el último sofá.

Paige y su esposo entraron luego, pero no llegaron muy lejos, ya que tenían que irse rápidamente. James se hizo camino entre la multitud para reunirse con ellos junto con Piper. "¡James!" le sonrió Paige, "¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Mejor, gracias," sonrió. "¿Estás segura de que no debería ir contigo hoy día?"

"Estoy segura. Sería extraño que vinieras, en todo caso, después de que todos te vieron inconsciente en el campamento." Paige sonrió, "Oh, casi lo olvido. He decidido hacer a Kevin tu asistente personal. Una vez que vuelvas, hablaremos sobre hacerlo un apropiado asistente social, para que pueda ayudarte en tus casos."

"¡Eso es genial!" sonrió James. "¿Cómo se están acomodando los niños?"

Paige gimió, "Hemos encontrado lugares para todos ellos, y sólo tuvimos que separarlos en tres grupos. Kevin y yo los visitaremos todos hoy, y agendaré tus primeras reuniones con ellos para fines de esta semana."

"Gracias. Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?" pidió James.

"Por supuesto," Paige asintió alegremente y James regresó a la habitación para encontrar a Chris, mientras Leo y Wyatt empujaban el último sofá. Se volvió a sentar donde estaba, en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con Chris a su derecha y Joshua a su izquierda. El sofá junto a la ventana, el que no había sido movido, aún estaba ocupado por los gemelos de quince, Luke y Penny; Ashley, su hermana de trece, y finalmente, por el hijo adoptado de Paige, Matt, que tenía sólo diez años.

Wyatt, Anna y Prue reclamaron el sillón a la derecha de James después de llevar la mesa baja en medio de todos y acomodar las galletas de chocolate y un par de botellas de refresco y limonada sobre ella. Leo y Piper, que ahora estaban hablando con Paige y Henry, sin duda tomarían el último sofá.

A James le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que Chris estaba sosteniendo el grueso tomo llamado El Libro de las Sombras sobre su regazo. "¿Qué significa el símbolo?" preguntó James.

"Simboliza los poderes de las Elegidas. Ve los tres óvalos que lo conforman," Chris trazó el de arriba. "Simbolizan sus poderes individuales y todo junto simboliza el Poder de Tres."

"Pensé que el libro era más antiguo que ellas, ¿o no?" preguntó James.

"Lo es. Melinda Warren fue quien profetizó sobre las Elegidas mientras estaba siendo quemada en la estaca. El libro se comenzó después de eso y la familia tomó este símbolo para significarlo," explicó Chris.

"¡Muéstranos algo!" James levantó la vista del libro para mirar fijamente a Ashley, que estaba casi saltando en su silla. Le sonrió antes de mirar a Joshua, pidiéndole permiso, ya que él estaba a cargo de sus hermanos.

"Adelante," dijo Joshua. James se concentró por un momento y dirigió su magia hacia las seis velas que estaban detrás de él, sobre el mantel y estuvo satisfecho cuando todas se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Joshua puede hacer eso!" anunció Penny, la gemela. James miró al muchacho junto a él con una ceja alzada, pero el adolescente sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo que verlas, eso sí," comentó Joshua, "Intenta algo más."

"¿Alguna sugerencia, que todos ustedes no puedan hacer?" preguntó James en dirección a Wyatt y las dos niñas. Fue Leo quien vino a su rescate al pararse detrás del sofá vacío al lado opuesto a él.

"¿Por qué no tratas de invocar una bola de luz al centro de la habitación?" sugirió Leo, "Yo puedo hacerlo con orbes, pero sólo Guías Blancos completos pueden hacerlo."

James lo pensó por unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir. Se enfocó en el aire, justo debajo del pequeño candelabro y empujó su magia al aire. Se concentró en reunirla antes de invocar la imagen de Fawkes. Una brillante imagen del ave apareció y, aunque la cabeza de James nunca giró, la hizo volar a través del cuarto y acercarse a los chicos más jóvenes, que sonrieron con placer cuando aleteó al pasar junto a ellos. James empezó a cansarse y con un movimiento de su magia, hizo explotar al ave en llamas, como había visto hacer a Fawkes antes, dejando desaparecer la imagen.

James se hundió en el costado de Chris y oyó un jadeó del otro hombre. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso tomó más de mí de lo que pensaba," admitió James. Joshua se inclinó hacia adelante para servir a James un vaso de refresco y él la aceptó con agradecimiento.

"¡Más! ¡Por favor, James!" Ashley le sonrió ampliamente.

"No por el momento, Ash," dijo severamente Chris. "Eso cansó a James. Tal vez más tarde."

James asintió en acuerdo y ella pareció lo suficientemente contenta, en tanto la puerta principal se cerraba y Piper entraba a la habitación. Ella junto a Leo tomaron asiento en el último sofá.

"Tía Piper." Matt anunció con una amplia sonrisa, "James hizo un ave de fuego y la hizo volar por el cuarto."

Piper miró a James con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y casi se mata del cansancio, también," añadió Leo.

"Bueno, ¿nos sentamos y explicamos todo lo que podemos, entonces?" Piper sonrió al grupo. "Pero primero, puede alguien por favor apagar esas velas." Chris agitó su mano y las velas se apagaron como si hubiese sido hecho por dedos. James les dio un vistazo y sonrió. Nunca había pensado que a telequinesis fuese tan maleable, pero si podía apagar velas, él podía pensar en docenas de otros usos para ella. Algunas no tan placenteras como otras.

"Mejor continuamos con las presentaciones de sus poderes antes de que James se confunda," sugirió Wyatt y palmeó el hombro de su hermana menor, cuando ella musitó 'De nuevo' por lo bajo.

"Sé todos sus nombres, así que cuéntenme sus poderes," dijo James, y Joshua tomó el mando.

"Como Pennie sugirió, yo soy lo que se llama un Piroquinésico. Puedo crear llamas de donde sea que yo quiera. Es una de las habilidades más poderosas que se pueden tener, y parece ser por eso que sólo tengo uno, mientras que la mayoría tiene dos. Pero no me importa," le aseguró Joshua. "He orbitado una vez anteriormente también, pero sólo para evitar una bola de fuego de un demonio un par de años atrás. No fui a ningún lado, pero fue genial."

James le sonrió antes de que Luke, el gemelo, hablara, "Pennie y yo podemos orbitar cosas, como hace mamá, y yo puedo levitar ligeramente también," dijo a James con una pequeña sonrisa, era obviamente el gemelo callado, aunque no menos energético.

"Yo tengo la empatía en lugar de la levitación, y he orbitado a casa antes, cuando fui atacada por un demonio después de la escuela," agregó Pennie con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia su hermano gemelo.

"Creemos que los cuatro pueden orbitar si están realmente asustados porque son un cuarto de Guía Blanco, y Luke y Pennie deberían ser capaces de orbitar a gusto, debido a sus poderes de orbitación," explicó Piper, ante la mirada cuestionante de James.

Joshua comenzó la explicación por su hermana menor, ya que ella estaba demasiado hiperactiva como para hablar por sí misma y hacer que James le entendiese, "Ashley puede proyectarse astralmente, como Anna, pero por el momento sólo puede hacerlo dentro de su línea de visión. También obtuvo el mismo poder de congelamiento que Wyatt y tía Piper, pero sólo ha logrado usarlo sobre demonios menores hasta ahora. Probablemente obtenga el poder de explosión cuando sea mayor también, ya que hizo explotar un vaso cuando Penny robó su oso de peluche hace unos años," Joshua dijo todo muy rápido y James tuvo de pestañear para captarlo.

El último era Matt, el hijo adoptado de su jefa. James miró al pequeño de cabello azabache con una sonrisa. "¿Tú debes ser el Legilimens, entonces?" preguntó, obteniendo numerosas miradas extrañadas. "Así es como un mago llama a alguien que puede entrar a la mente de alguien más."

"Entonces sí," explicó Piper, "Matt es lo que llamamos un telépata. Puede buscar memorias, así como también leer pensamientos y hablar dentro de tu mente. Puede hablar a cualquiera que conozca siempre y cuando no estén a más de una milla de él."

"No pude entrar a tu mente, sin embargo," dijo Matt. "Aún no puedo oír nada de ti."

"En mi mundo, cualquiera puede aprender a convertirse en un Legilimens. Es una de las únicas habilidades en que no necesitas una varita, aunque la mayoría las ocupa de todas maneras. Debemos tener contacto visual para lograrlo, eso sí. También tenemos una defensa mental que podemos erigir contra intrusiones, a la que llamamos Oclumencia. Es básicamente una muralla alrededor de nuestros pensamientos," explicó James a todos, pero particularmente a Matt. "La mayoría no se molesta en saber ninguna de las dos habilidades, ya que son extremadamente difíciles de aprender. Yo me vi forzado a erigir mis propios muros cuando estuve con los dementores, ya que ellos se alimentan de recuerdos y te debilitan."

"¿Es permanente, entonces?" preguntó Wyatt.

James sacudió la cabeza, "Me he acostumbrado a ello, ya que sirve además para mantener las emociones encerradas y calmar a alguien. Puedo bajarlas completamente o debilitarlas para una sola persona cuando quiera," explicó James antes de ponerse serio, "Debes ser cuidadoso alrededor de magos como yo, Matt."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Piper con preocupación.

"No lo he sentido intentar pasar mis escudos hoy, pero pude hacerlo cuando se concentró en mí. Lo saqué, pero pude haber usado el vínculo que forjó para atraparlo dentro de mis escudos y luego seguirlo hasta su propia mente y hurgar por ahí tanto como quiera. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría aprendido todo lo que quisiera sobre su familia antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta."

Piper miró a Matt con preocupación, pero el chico no parecía perturbado por la noticia, aunque probablemente no la entendía. "¿Todos los magos con escudos mentales hacer eso?" preguntó Chris.

"No," aseguró James, "La mayoría ni siquiera notarían una intrusión directa, aunque sus escudos la bloquearían, a menos que tratase de abrirse paso a la fuerza. Sólo los más poderosos Oclumantes podrían atrapar y seguirlo de regreso. Dos magos más, tal vez unos cuantos más de los que no sé. Desafortunadamente, uno buscaría felizmente entre sus recuerdos para sus propios propósitos, mientras que el otro podría atrapar su mente y poseer su cuerpo."

Piper se puso pálida y James tuvo piedad de ella. "Puedo enseñarle a construir su propios escudos, lo que prevendrá el contragolpe, pero serán débiles hasta que crezca y se haga más poderoso," dijo James. "Por ahora, sin embargo, mientras se quede conmigo si hay un mago, entonces puedo usar mis propios escudos y poder para cortar el vínculo y alejar al otro mago."

Piper le sonrió con gratitud. "Um, creo que nos hemos desviado," comentó Leo.

"Oh, cierto," Piper sonrió y se inclinó para arreglar el cabello de Matt, obteniendo un irritado 'Hey' del chiquillo. "También puede sentir poder y robarlo a través del contacto, aunque sólo funciona con poderes pequeños, como los de sus hermanas por el momento. No puede manejar los poderes de los mayores aún."

"¿Qué hay de Paige?" preguntó James, "¿Qué puede hacer ella?"

"Paige puede orbitar telequinéticamente, como hacen los gemelos, y también, ya que es medio Guía Blanco, puede orbitar a donde quiera ir, como Chris y Wyatt pueden hacer," explicó Piper. "Dejaremos la familia de Phoebe para después, por ahora. ¿Qué tal si sacamos a los niños al parque y tú, Wyatt y Chris le dan un vistazo al libro y ellos te explican las cosas?"

"¿Puedo quedarme también?" preguntó Joshua, como si el prospecto de ir al parque con seis niños más chicos que él fuera lo peor en la Tierra. Piper le dedicó una mirada divertida antes de asentir.

"Nada de rimar, Wyatt, Chris," ordenó Piper, "¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mamá," corearon ambos antes de que Chris se volteara a explicarle a James, "Tenemos poderes activos como mi levitación y la empatía de Anna y otros, pero también tenemos encantamientos que podemos conjurar. No tenemos que rimar, de hecho, pero lo hacemos de todas formas. Los encantamientos pueden salir mal si no los dices bien, y debes estar seguro de que no son para satisfacción personal o algo siempre va mal."

"Sí. Wyatt una vez se puso naranja cuando conjuró un hechizo para atraerle a una chica hace algunos años," susurró Joshua, y James y Chris estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Desearía poder ver eso de nuevo!" rió Chris.

James dejó de reír para pensar sobre aquello, "Yo podría ponerlo naranja, probablemente," dijo con toda seriedad, y los otros dos le vieron calmadamente antes de que los tres estallaran en carcajadas nuevamente.

Los demás se fueron y Wyatt, ignorante de la conversación a sus expensas, fue a servirles bebidas y ofrecía galletas de chocolate mientras Chris depositaba el Libro de las Sombras directamente sobre el regazo de James. Wyatt se acomodó en el borde de la mesa baja al lado opuesto de James, de modo que todos podían ver el libro claramente.

James pasó las páginas del libro y escuchó sus descripciones de todos los demonios, monstruos, fantasmas, y otros horrores dentro del libro y sobre si los habían matado ya o si todavía estaban por allí dando vueltas. James respondió comparándolos con seres de su propio mundo como los boggarts, dementores, fantasmas e incluso dragones, lo que sorprendió al grupo. Estuvieron hasta el almuerzo revisando el libro y discutiendo sus vidas con la magia antes de llegar a una página cerca del final donde una letra, que reconoció como la de Chris, llenaba unas cuantas páginas.

"Tal vez deberías leer y ver lo que pudo haber sucedido," sugirió con tristeza Wyatt. En la esquina de la página reposaba una foto de un ligeramente alterado Chris. Sus rasgos eran los mismos, desde su cabello a su oscurecida barbilla, pero James podía ver por los ojos de la persona que tenían sus diferencias.

"Mi contraparte pasada escribió todo lo que sabía sobre su mal futuro allí y lo hechizó para que nuestra mamá y tía no pudiesen leerlo hasta que dejara ese tiempo para regresar al suyo, o hasta que muriese," dijo Chris.

James analizó el texto que describía a Wyatt como el gobernante del mundo y malvado, además. Cómo Leo había permanecido como un Superior y había descuidado a Chris. Cómo Piper había muerto cuando Chris tenía catorce y cómo Paige había muerto antes de que Chris siquiera naciera. Era una sorprendente descripción de eventos que James tembló de pensar que pudieron haber sucedido. Podía ver que recordar a este Chris entristecía al Chris de la actualidad y su hermano mayor Wyatt, pero James supuso que les servía como un recordatorio de que las cosas estaban mejor y que estaban todos juntos.

James le sonrió a Chris, entendiendo, "Me pregunto si yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que él si los magos tuviesen hechizos para regresar tanto en el tiempo," musitó James, pero se encogió de hombros. No podía hacer nada sobre aquello y nadie podía decir qué podía ser deshecho ahora si trataba de cambiar algo.

"Ése es el problema con los viajes en el tiempo," comentó Wyatt, como si supiese lo que James pensaba, "¿Quién sabe cuáles serían los cambios?"

"Es algo que hacemos en verdaderas emergencias o cuando muere alguien que no debió haber muerto," dijo Chris a James.

Los cuatro siguieron charlando sobre magia por unas cuantas horas más antes de ser interrumpidos por dos pequeños grupos apareciendo de la nada en el aire en un brillo rojo. El esposo de Phoebe, Coup, apareció con su esposa en el brazo mientras que sus tres hijos aparecieron con la mayor, Patience, en el centro y sus dos hermanos menores a cada brazo.

James controló el sobresalto ante la repentina intrusión, e incluso cuando no lo notó, el aire en la habitación se hizo más denso con magia mientras inconscientemente se perdía en ella. Chris depositó su mano sobre James para calmarlo y el aire regresó a la normalidad. Lo que nadie sabía es que un símbolo se había estado formando frente a James, pero ya que todos estaban enfocados en los nuevos ocupantes, nadie lo notó. Así como tampoco notaron que no fue la magia wicca de James la que había usado.

"Eso fue extraño," Phoebe sacudió la cabeza ante la extraña sensación de la magia, "¿Fuiste tú, James?"

"Sí, lo siento," musitó James, "Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente aparezca de la nada últimamente, y nunca los he visto hacer eso antes."

"Yo no puedo, ellas lo obtuvieron de su padre," explicó Phoebe. "Aunque sólo Patience puede hacerlo hasta ahora con fiabilidad. Félix y Jason están aprendiendo rápido, sin embargo."

Los tres niños sonrieron en acuerdo mientras se agachaban para coger galletas de chocolate y bebidas gaseosas. "Todos salieron al parque. Recién estábamos explicándole a James cosas del Libro de las Sombras," les dijo Joshua. "Aprende rápido."

"Él sacó un título de psicología en dos años," comentó Phoebe.

"¿Cómo te fue en la firma de libros?" preguntó Chris cuando se dio cuenta de que el comentario había avergonzado a James.

"¡Oh, fue genial!" dijo animadamente Phoebe mientras que Coup puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Aburrido!" susurró Félix a Wyatt, haciendo reír a los cuatro jóvenes.

"¿De qué trata el libro?" preguntó James para evitar una discusión. Sabía que Phoebe escribía una columna de consejos en un periódico local y ocasionalmente en un periódico nacional, además de uno que otro talk show. Un libro escrito por ella podía ser interesante.

"Es un libro de consejos para familias con problemas con sus hijos," explicó Phoebe mientras ella y Coup tomaban asiento en el sofá a la izquierda y sus hijos tomaban el de la derecha. Wyatt se retiró a la cocina para hacer algo de té para Phoebe y su esposo.

"¿Puedo tener una copia?" pidió James con una mirada pensativa, "Nunca sabes en mi trabajo cuando algo así podría ser útil."

"¡Por supuesto, James!" dijo Phoebe con una feliz sonrisa.

Chris tomó control de las presentaciones apropiadas, de forma que James pudiese aprender su magia antes de que los otros regresaran. "Phoebe puede levitar, tiene premoniciones sobre inocentes y familias, y es una émpata, puede usar ese poder para atacar la mente de un enemigo para matarlos o dejarlos en coma."

James le alzó una ceja, pero preguntó de todas formas,"¿Puedes sentir algo de mí?"

"De hecho, no, estás en blanco," musitó Phoebe.

"¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacer esos escudos!" musitó Chris en el oído de James. James le miró antes de asentir en acuerdo. "Tío Coup es de hecho un Cupido. De ahí es donde vienen los poderes de sus hijos."

"¿Haces que la gente se enamore?" preguntó sorprendido James.

"Bueno, no realmente," Coup rió ante su expresión. "Ayudo a la gente a reconocer que están enamorados, o que podrían estar enamorados."

James dio un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa al hombre mayor y dejó a Chris continuar las explicaciones. "Patience puede Desilusionarse, pero se está haciendo mejor en ello, así que probablemente logrará completar la invisibilidad en unos cuantos años. También puede cambiar de forma."

"¿En qué?" preguntó James a la chica de dieciséis años.

"Por el momento puedo tomar forma de la mayoría de objetos inanimados que no tienen partes internas y que sean de mi tamaño," admitió ella, "Supuestamente debería ser capaz de transformarme en animales también cuando mis poderes crezcan completamente. Mamá dijo que podías transformarte en una pantera, ¿eso es cierto?"

James le sonrió antes de levantarse. Chris dejó ir su mano, y James se sorprendió de que el hombre todavía estuviese sosteniéndola aún sin que él se diera cuenta. Cambió de forma fluidamente y en un segundo colapsó sobre sus patas delanteras con un suave ruido sordo. Sonrió como sólo una pantera puede hacerlo, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Sintió una mano detrás de su oreja derecha y giró su gran cabeza para encarar a Chris, quien tenía una admirada sonrisa en su rostro. James no pudo evitar el ronroneo que escapó de su garganta, haciendo reír a todos en la habitación. James giró la cabeza un poco más hacia Chris y cerró de golpe sus mandíbulas, a corta distancia de la mano del mayor, haciéndole regresarla de golpe hacia él. James se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y cambió de regreso a su forma normal, tomando asiento nuevamente.

"Genial," fue todo lo que dijo Patience.

"¿Seguimos?," gruñó Chris mientras protegía su mano contra su pecho con una pequeña mirada fulminante hacia James. James se adelantó y tomó la mano, sosteniéndola firmemente. Notó la pequeña sonrisa de Coup y le fulminó con la mirada amistosamente. "Félix puede sentir el mayor deseo de la gente, justo como su padre y puede ralentizar el tiempo hasta casi detenerlo, aunque se está haciendo mejor en ello. Es casi como el poder de congelamiento de Piper y Wyatt, pero afecta todo a menos que él los saque."

James asintió al joven de quince años para demostrar que entendía y luego se giró hacia Jason, el menor. Sintió un roce contra sus escudos y tomó y tiró del vínculo y vio los ojos del adolescente abrirse.

"¿Otro telépata?" preguntó James.

"Sí, señor," musitó Jason, pensando que estaba en problemas, "Pero no soy tan bueno como Matt. No puedo buscar en los recuerdos, sólo puedo hablarle a la gente. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Lo siento."

"No hay necesidad de disculparse. Tendré que enseñarte a bloquear lo que acabo de hacer en caso de que conozcas a otro mago como yo," le dijo James antes de mirar a sus padres. "Explicaré más tarde, pero es importante que aprenda lo más pronto posible."

Ellos asintieron, pero era obvio que estaban ligeramente preocupados. "¿Qué tal si ustedes chicos van al pueblo por un rato?" ofreció Phoebe a los cuatro hombres mayores antes de dirigirse a sus hijos. "Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos a que regresen los demás. Piper dijo algo acerca de una cena más tarde, así que asegúrense de estar de vuelta a las cinco."

* * *

Lo siento muchísimo =( - Sé que todos me odian por haberme desaparecido por .. ¿un año? ¿más? Yo también me odio por hacerlos esperar tanto u.u - Pero el bichito de la culpa me empezó a picar y a picar hasta que se convirtió en prurito intenso xD. Así que me puse manos a la obra y lo terminè rapidito y tengo el próximo chapi listo (sólo falta betearlo). Pero no me van a creer que justo el día que iba a subir, se me cayó el pc y se murió u.u - Ahorita estoy robando pc en la u, y si Dios quiere tendré mi pc a fines de esta semana y podré mandar el próximo chapi a beteo :P

Y sí, sé que es un capítulo con cero emoción u.u - Trataré de enviarlo subir el próximo apenas me llegue beteado =)

Y muchísimas gracias a todos quienes dejan review.

Y un especial agradecimiento a **Nunser**, mi preciosa beta =*^. (Y quien por cierto está traduciendo una nueva historia. Buenísima, esa mujer si que tiene buen gusto =P)

PD: No me odien T.T


	14. Tomo de Runas

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 14 – Tomo de Runas**

James pasó el resto de la tarde con Chris, Wyatt y Joshua averiguando todo lo que podía sobre ellos. Joshua era igual a Wyatt en su actitud hiperactiva y contrastaba con Chris, quien era mucho más directo en todo lo que hacía. Chris nunca se burlaba de nada mientras que Wyatt y Joshua insistían en bromear sobre todo. James podía ver las similitudes entre el texto en el Libro de las Sombras escrito por el futuro Chris que murió y éste. Se preguntaba si era sólo una coincidencia o si era un plan superior que Chris fuera así.

Para James, ése era el lugar perfecto para él, a ellos no les interesaba lo que solía ser ni lo que los magos pensaran de él. Lo protegerían de la misma manera en que él los protegería a ellos, aun cuando sólo habían conocido de la magia de cada uno en los últimos dos días.

James había estado preocupado desde que fue torturado en la fogata por los mortífagos, que el haber averiguado su historia los separaría a Chris y él, pero si algo había hecho, fue acercarlos aún más. Por lo que había escuchado en el último día y medio, los Halliwell estaban constantemente preocupados de sobre-exponerse. Cada potencial pareja tenía que ser chequeada para ver si eran malvados antes de poder hacer algo, y aunque fueran humanos estaban preocupados constantemente de lo que ocurriría si eran descubiertos. Con James no había preocupaciones sobre aquello, él era igual de mágico que ellos, si es que no más; a pesar de no haber crecido con ella, había vivido en un mundo mágico que no se asociaba con muggles, o como Chris los llamaba, mortales.

Se habían quedado en la mansión para la merienda, lo que resultó ser un completo caos con nueve adultos y diez niños tratando de comer al mismo tiempo. Piper terminó instalando una mesa en el patio trasero y todos simplemente agarraron un plato de comida y se sentaron en el pasto, con el sol comenzando a descender. Paige le contó todo sobre los niños del orfanato y James estaba feliz que estuviesen recibiendo toda la ayuda que necesitaban con él fuera del trabajo.

Después de comer, Chris, Wyatt, Leo, Henry y Coup lo llevaron a P3 por la tarde a celebrar sus veintiún años, muy a sorpresa de James, ya que era su primer cumpleaños. Cuando se los comentó, Chris juró que no sería el último. Todos bebieron, pero Chris y James se rehusaron a beber demasiado, muy a disgusto de Wyatt, que parecía disfrutar vaciar un vaso tras otro, y Coup no podía beber.

Reaparecieron en la mansión después de medianoche, y encontraron a Piper sentada cómodamente con la televisión encendida. Saltó violentamente y casi deja caer su tazón cuando James Apareció en la habitación con un sonoro crack, un efecto secundario de transportar a Wyatt, quien afortunadamente estaba demasiado ebrio como para notar la horrible sensación de una Aparición conjunta.

Coup había desaparecido para dejar a Henry en su casa antes de regresar a su hogar, y Chris orbitó con su padre, que estaba más que un poco pasado de tragos. Piper rió al ver a su hijo mayor, mientras James lo depositaba no tan gentilmente en el sofá.

"No es tan liviano como parece," James alzó una ceja, observando al hombre desparramado en los cojines.

"¿Luce liviano?" rió Chris.

"Estaba siendo educado," dijo James, mientras su madre golpeó a Chris en el brazo y le decía que fuera educado.

"¿No bebieron mucho entonces?" preguntó Piper.

"¡Ya tiene veintiuno**,** mamá!" Chris confundió su curiosidad con seriedad.

"No bebo demasiado, nunca lo hice cuando estaba en Hogwarts y no hubo realmente una oportunidad después de eso," James respondió con un asentimiento para demostrarle que al menos él entendió lo que quiso decir. Chris tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado de haber acusado a su madre, pero ella simplemente le sonrió.

"Chris, ¿podrías dejar a tu hermano en algún otro lugar que no sea mi sala de estar antes de irte a casa?," pidió Piper, mientras luchaba por subir a su esposo por las escaleras. Chris tomó el brazo de su hermano mayor antes de voltearse para darle las buenas noches a James.

Sin embargo, James le interrumpió. "Emm...," tartamudeó, "Si no estás demasiado cansado, ¿podrías venir a mi departamento después de dejar a Wyatt?"

James estaba preocupado de que Chris dijera que no, pero se alegró cuando él asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Chris alejó el cabello de sus ojos antes de que él y su hermano desaparecieran en una explosión de orbes azules. James sonrió y apagó las luces de la habitación antes de desaparecer con un pequeño pop.

Reapareció en la habitación principal de su apartamento y notó que la puerta del segundo cuarto estaba cerrada, lo que significaba que Sam o Jackie estaban allí. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y notó que la chaqueta café de Sam colgaba descuidadamente del respaldo del sofá. Ya que la familia de Sam vivía en las afueras de la ciudad, era bastante común verlo llegar al apartamento de James para evitar el largo camino de regreso luego de haber bebido.

James se dirigió a la habitación, y tal como supuso, su mejor amigo estaba desplomado en una de las dos camas, boca abajo y completamente vestido. Encendió una de las lámparas y comenzó a ponerlo más cómodo. Primero le quitó los zapatos, luego los calcetines, seguidos por sus pantalones y el chaleco antes de taparlo con la frazada.

Sam musitó algo incoherente antes de acomodarse en la almohada. James tuvo que reír mientras cerraba las cortinas, luego apagó las lámparas y salió de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, Chris ya estaba esperando por él. James posó un dedo sobre sus labios mientras hacía un gesto hacia la habitación, y luego guió al silencioso Chris hacia su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" preguntó Chris apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada y la luz encendida.

"Básicamente, ¿de nosotros?" dijo llanamente James.

"¿Como en…?" inquirió lentamente Chris.

"¿Hay un nosotros?" preguntó James y sostuvo la mirada de Chris.

"Pensé que lo había," tartamudeó Chris, "Quiero decir, espero que lo haya. ¿Lo hay?"

"Chris, nada me gustaría más que hubiera un nosotros," James sonrió levemente. "Pero debes estar seguro. Vengo con un pasado y no importa cuán lejos corra, siempre me atrapa. Mira lo que sucedió en Seattle."

"Eso fue culpa nuestra, desactivamos el hechizo de protección," Chris se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama. "No me importa nada de tu pasado. Quiero ayudarte y no me importa lo que suceda mientras haya una oportunidad de que haya un nosotros."

James sonrió y sabía que sus ojos mostraban su felicidad, "Deberías saber que la gente que tiene una vida como la mía no quedan impunes en el departamento de salud mental," dijo seriamente, aunque había un toque de humor.

"Me gustas, con tus rarezas y todo," sonrió Chris. "Además, recuerdo el encuentro con tan solo un dementor en Alcatraz. No creo que yo estuviese coherente tampoco si hubiese pasado seis meses con cientos de ellos."

"Gracias," rió sarcásticamente James, y vio como Chris se sonrojaba.

"¡Sabes a qué me refiero!" gimió Chris antes de estirar un brazo hacia atrás y tomar una almohada y lanzársela a James. La mano de James se alzó para bloquearlo, pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando la almohadarevirtió su curso y golpeó a un sorprendido Chris en la cara.

"Te estás haciendo mejor en eso," comentó Chris antes de levantarse de la cama. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que la magia de mago de James había tratado de salir a la superficie, pero fue hecha a un lado por sus poderes wicca. Y ninguno vio la pequeña luz dorada que destelló entre la palma de James y la almohada. Algo estaba sucediendo y ninguno de ellos lo sabía."Te veré mañana, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos mañana?" preguntó tímidamente James.

"¿Quieres decir una cita al almuerzo?" Chris dijo felizmente mientras se rascaba el mentón con los dedos.

James se sonrojó levemente pero asintió, "Regreso a trabajar mañana para arreglar todo. ¿Me buscas a la una?"

"Por supuesto," Chris acortó el espacio que había entre ellos y luego de la más breve pausa, sus labios se unieron en un corto beso. Retrocedió luego de tan solo un segundo y se miraron a la cara. James le dio una sonrisa agradecida y vio como Chris se transformaba en una explosión de orbes y desaparecía a través de la ventana cerrada.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Una semana después**

James pasó un buen rato con Chris al día siguiente. Fueron a un pequeño café cerca de Servicios Sociales y charlaron sobre cosas normales, como los estudios de Química de Chris al que regresaría en sólo dos semanas. Esperaba ser capaz de usarlo para mezclar la química mortal con las pociones wicca para hacerlas más poderosas y más fáciles de hacer. James ofreció todo lo que sabía sobre pociones para ayudarle ya que sabía que las pociones mágicas eran similares a la química muggle.

James también pasó la mayor parte de la semana recorriendo los orfanatos locales reuniéndose con los niños del campamento, que estaban asentándose bien, aunque un poco preocupados por el nuevo ambiente. También aprovechó la oportunidad de conocer al personal de dichos orfanatos y chequearlos sutilmente también. Se reunió con los chicos mayores que estaban a su cuidado, y para el final de la semana estaba feliz de que el Orfanato Golden Marina era único en su tipo, al menos en esta ciudad.

Paige lo había sacado de su horario habitual, que habría sido hablar con todos los niños que habían sido procesados en el centro, como había hecho con Josh McKay, para darle tiempo para arreglárselas con el papeleo que conllevaba el relocalizar tantos chicos. Así que había pasado la mayor parte de la semana con Paige y Kevin, recientemente hecho su asistente personal, y también el Asistente Social más nuevo de San Francisco, por lo que Kevin estaba en las nubes.

Salió con Chris dos veces más, y esa noche sería su tercera cita oficial. Chris había decidido que irían a P3 y tenía la palabra de la mayoría de la familia de que ni pensarían en hacer visitas inesperadas. James sabía que lo que realmente había hecho Chris era forzarlos a aceptar que si un demonio aparecía, sólo lo llamarían si era absolutamente necesario.

James Apareció en la Mansión Halliwell donde Chris había pasado el último día de sus vacaciones de verano ayudando a sus dos hermanas a terminar su tarea. Encontró a Leo sentado en el sofá viendo el reporte del tiempo.

"¿Ya has visto esto, James?" preguntó Leo sin mirarlo realmente.

"¿Está Chris?" preguntó James sin responder.

"Me dijo que te dijera que tomaras asiento y esperaras por él," dijo Leo, mientras se volteaba a mirarlo. "Y yo te digo que te relajes, ¡es sólo una cita!"

James lo miró sorprendido antes de echarse sobre el sofá, "No he tenido tiempo para ver las noticias desde que terminé de trabajar," admitió, respondiendo la primera pregunta de Leo.

"Hay mal clima a lo largo de todo en frente costero occidental," dijo Leo, bajando el volumen de la televisión. "Surgió de la nada, realmente. Ha habido seis accidentes automovilísticos en las calles de San Francisco debido a tramos con hielo."

"¡Tramos de hielo!" James se volteó para mirar la pantalla, pero ahora reportaban algo sobre falta de camas en hospitales. "¿Cómo pueden haber trozos de hielo en pleno verano? ¿Magia?"

Leo rió entre dientes, tomándolo como una broma, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de James, "¿Es en serio?"

"No sé sobre el mal tiempo," suspiró James, "Eso requeriría un montón de magos, pero con respecto al hielo en las calles… ése es un hechizo fácil."

"¿Y crees que ellos harían eso?" preguntó Leo, "¿Por qué?"

"No tengo idea, podría ser Acoso muggle," dijo James.

"¿Qué es Acoso muggle?" la voz de Chris vino desde la puerta.

"Los muggles son mortales," aclaró James, "Y el Acoso muggle es básicamente usar magia para burlarse de los muggles. Es fuertemente penalizado por el Ministerio de Magia."

"¿Entonces por qué hablas sobre ello?" preguntó Chris, obviamente no había estado presente en esa parte de la conversación.

"El hielo en las calles podría ser un mago gastando bromas," respondió James con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, "Es una mera idea, eso sí."

"¿No les preocupa exponerse?" preguntó Chris.

"Como dije, es sólo una suposición," dijo James, pero viendo la obstinada mirada de Chris, continuó, "La exposición nunca fue un problema en el Mundo Mágico. La mayor parte de los magos mediocres completamente entrenados pueden borrar la memoria de la última hora o más de las mentes mortales, y cualquiera con el entrenamiento apropiado puede borrar imágenes específicas. Si un mortal alguna vez descubre la magia, los recuerdos simplemente se remueven de su mente. No importa hace cuánto haya ocurrido. Es común con las redadas de mortífagos practicarlo sobre pueblos enteros."

Chris asintió brevemente antes de tomar la mano de James y ponerlo de pie. "Venga, vámonos."

"¿Todavía vendrás mañana a ayudarme a bajar esa butaca al patio trasero?" preguntó Leo a su hijo.

"Sí, sí," murmuró Chris antes de arrastrar a James al auto que estaba frente a la casa, y dirigirse hacia P3.

James tuvo una de las mejores noches de su vida con Chris aquella noche. No tenía que preocuparse por ser descubierto y aun cuando el clima de a poco empeoraba en el exterior, nunca llegó a ser lo suficientemente malo para importunar su velada. Planeaban quedarse en P3 la mayor parte de la tarde antes de regresar al departamento de Chris, o bien encontrarse con Sam y Jackie en otro club. Habrían ido solos, pero Chris fue lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta de que a James no le gustaría la multitud y Sam y Jackie podrían ayudar a calmar su ansiedad.

No bebieron en P3, sabiendo que lo que fuera que sucediera entre ellos aquella noche, debía ocurrir sin perder sus inhibiciones y, por suerte, ninguno de ellos bebía realmente alcohol a menos que estuvieran con amigos, pero tomaron unas cuantas sodas que Chris consiguió gratis del barman debido a que su madre era la dueña del club; también pasaron un par de horas bailando en la pista antes de salir del club con sonrisas en sus rostros.

En el trayecto de regreso al auto de Chris, que estaba estacionado en el callejón, en el espacio reservado para Piper, todo comenzó a salir mal. El clima ya estaba bastante mal, y el escalofrío que subió por la espalda de James fue suficiente para sacudirlo a una alerta total. Siempre recordaría ese escalofrío que precedía a su peor pesadilla.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Chris que escapara, cuando su cita resbaló y apenas alcanzó a sostenerse. "¿Hielo?" Chris gritó, mirando al suelo, antes de levantar la vista para mirar a James, quien podía sentir que la sangre había abandonado su rostro.

"¡Chris, vete de aquí!" gritó James, y en vano trató de Aparecerlos a ambos en la Mansión, pero su cabeza empezó a latir cuando los efectos de los dementores comenzaron en su mente. Antes de que Chris pudiera pensar en orbitarlos fuera de ahí, las luces se apagaron y el callejón cayó en la oscuridad. Una neblina pareció surgir de la nada, y el aire se congeló. "¡No!" James casí lloró, cayendo de rodillas. Sus recuerdos ya comenzaban a surgir.

Chris se agachó a su lado y a tientas tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Dementores!", James jadeó cuando escarcha llenó sus pulmones, "No están aquí por ti, vete ya." Ya era demasiado tarde, en el momento en que Chris trató de orbitar, los dementores dirigieron su atención a él, mientras caía de rodillas, sus recuerdos golpeándolo como un mazo. James supo que Chris ya no podía orbitar. Su poder de orbitar necesitaba amor y alegría para funcionar, y con un dementor tan cerca de él, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

James llamó su magia wicca, y conjuró un fuego para quemar la pila de cartón que acababa de pasar por el lado. El callejón se llenó de un brillo rojo y naranja, pero las llamas luchaban contra la escarcha y los vientos helados. Los dos dementores estaban mucho más cerca de lo que James había creído, e incluso con sus escudos mentales protegiéndole de la embestida, Chris no tenía tal defensa y sólo podía esperar que haya tenido una vida mejor que la suya. James trató de empujar a Chris hacia atrás, pero uno de los dementores agarró su chaqueta y lo acercó hacia él, alejándolo de James.

Lo obligó a ponerse de pié y pareció olerlo antes de lanzarlo contra la pared. James oyó un crack cuando el hombro de Chris golpeó bruscamente la pared de ladrillos y se vio de pie a pesar de que los dos dementores estaban tan cerca de él.

"¡Chris!" gritó. Lo vio rodar con un gemido y vio sus ojos abrirse a la luz de las llamas. James se volteó hacia los dementores mientras trataba de llamar un recuerdo feliz. Ninguno de los que solía usar le eran útiles ahora, cada vez que pensaba en uno, estaba manchadopor su traición y Azkaban. Luchó por encontrar uno, sin pensar en su falta de varita, incluso cuando se volteó y se encontró de frente con la sombría cara del dementor más cercano.

Retrocedió tambaleante cuando una ola de horror borró todo lo demás de su mente. El dementor lo atrapó rudamente con su mano huesuda y lo acercó a él.

"_Nunca olvidamos una mente,"_ musitó con voz ronca, y James no podía siquiera procesar el hecho de que podía hablarle. _"No puedes escapar de nosotros. Te encontramos. Comemos."_

Se bajó la capucha y James se encontró mirando fijamente a sus podridos ojos y la carne descompuesta por segunda vez en su vida. Se zafó y cayó hacia atrás, y en esa fracción de segundo de claridad encontró su recuerdo feliz. Chris y él en la playa de la reserva y su primer beso y aquel momento en que James estaba perfectamente feliz con su vida.

Alzó la mano y, sin siquiera pensar en el Encantamiento Patronus, un emblema blanco apareció frente a su palma. En ese segundo pareció grabarse en su mente, era complicado, pero para él era tan simple. Estudiándolo, James la sintió sacar reservas de su magia de mago, mientras crecía hasta ser demasiado brillante como para mirarlo. Estalló de su mano apenas un segundo después de haber comenzado y una ola blanca de felicidad radiaba de él y arrasó a los dos dementores. Gritaron por sólo un instante antes de que sus roídas capas se arrugaran sobre sí mismas y cayeran al suelo.

James cayó de rodillas sorprendido. No sabía si los había matado o simplemente desaparecido, pero no le importaba realmente. Acababa de usar su magia de Mago y lo había hecho sin una varita.

Mientras sentía la felicidad desvanecerse, comenzó a darse cuenta que su muñeca ardía. Alzó su mano izquierda y vio desconcertado como la misma runa que había aparecido en blanco frente a él, ahora lentamente se quedaba quemaba en la piel de la parte externa de su muñeca izquierda. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula cuando el ardor se hizo más fuerte, pero luego de unos segundos, disminuyó a una leve palpitación y las líneas, antes de un color rojo, comenzaban a oscurecerse, aun cuando la piel a su alrededor seguía roja y sensible al tacto.

James se arrastró hacia Chris y colapsó a su lado, mientras luchaba por mantener sus emociones y recuerdos bajo control. Sabía que tenía sólo un momento para poner a salvo a Chris antes de que sus escudos mentales se derrumbaran, no podían estar en medio de la ciudad con el hombro de Chris con sepa Dios qué daño interno.

"¿Chris?" preguntó, "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué hiciste? Nunca había visto eso," preguntó Chris, mientras intentaba sentarse.

"No lo sé. ¿Puedes orbitar?" preguntó James, pero luego de un momento de intentarlo, Chris negó con la cabeza. Obviamente sus recuerdos y emociones todavía estaban a flote. James asintió antes de intentar recuperar algo de su autocontrol. Hizo todo a un lado y sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas cuando atisbos de su juicio en tribunales se desataban frente a sus despiertos ojos. Tomó la mano de Chris y se Apareció con un crack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mansión Halliwell**

Cuando James llegó, con otro sonoro crack en medio de la sala de estar, sintió a cada gramo de su fuerza abandonar su cuerpo. Sus murallas mentales colapsaron y se desplomó.

_Harry Potter estaba hecho una bola en la esquina de su celda mientras el Ministro de Magia estaba de pie calmadamente frente a su reja. Fudge le miraba con arrogancia. "Oh, como caen los grandes. Deberías recordar algo, nadie puede oponerse a mí. Ni siquiera Voldemort. No me ha alcanzado todavía, pero veo que ya te alcanzó. Ahora, si no te importa, debo ir a celebrar la caída del Niño-que-vivió." El hombre se alejó caminando, antes de voltear la cabeza, "Una última cosa, pensé que debería advertirte que Ronald Weasley y otros estudiantes están haciendo una petición para que tu Libertad Condicional de cinco años sea removida. Parece ser que te quieren muerto ahora. Por supuesto que yo preferiría verte sufrir."_

James sintió brazos alrededor suyo, llevándolo al sofá en la sala de los Halliwell.

"_Lo siento mucho, Harry," la voz de Charlie Weasley le distrajo de sus recuerdos. Levantó la vista para ver a Charlie y Bill Weasley, "Remus murió ayer. No pudo seguir soportando la pérdida."_

_Una lágrima solitaria escapó de uno de los ojos de Harry y cayó al suelo de su celda de dos por dos metros. Su hogar por los últimos tres meses._

"¡Mamá!¡Papá!" escuchó gritar a Chris, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse. Luchó con sus barreras mentales, pero éstas se escapaban cada vez que lo intentaba.

"_Vamos a ver cuán crédulos son tus fans realmente, ¿quieres, Potter?" se burló Voldemort._

Sintió manos cálidas a los costados de su rostro, tan distintas de las frías manos de Chris que sujetaban sus brazos. "¿James, cariño?" preguntaba Piper. "¿Estás bien?"

"_Harry James Potter, es encontrado culpable del brutal asesinato de sus familiares," la voz hizo eco en toda la sala de reuniones._

James abrió completamente los ojos y se vio de frente con el rostro disgustado de Ron Weasley. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar y vio a los padres de Ron mirándole **furiosos, la** Señora Weasley **agarrándole** de la cara. Hermione sollozaba en el dintel de la puerta, siendo sostenida por Charlie Weasley. El cuarto hogareño pareció convertirse en una fría cámara de piedra antes de volver a la normalidad.

"Lo siento. ¡Yo no fui!" jadeó James mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sobre las manos de la Señora Weasley. Trató de alejarse de ella y de las manos de Ron, pero no podía retroceder más. "No lo hice. Por favor no me dejen allí. No me envíen de regreso."

"¡James!" gritó Ron, James vio una lágrima caer de uno de los ojos de su amigo. Su cabello negro caía cerca de aquellos ojos y James se dio cuenta sorprendido que ya no veía a Ron, sino a Chris.

"Regresa a nosotros, cariño. Ya no estás allí," las manos de Piper acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas, justo donde las de la Señora Weasley le habían agarrado. Vio como el Señor Weasley se transformaba en un preocupado Leo, y Hermione y Charlie se convirtieron en las hermanas menores de Chris, quienes se veían asustadas.

"¡Oh, Dios!" lloró James, cayendo hacia delante. Levantó sus escudos mentales nuevamente, y sintió su cabeza caer en la base del cuello de Chris, mientras era rodeado por sus brazos. Sintió a Piper acariciándole la espalda con una mano de arriba a abajo, mientras Leo echaba a Anna y Prue de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucedió, Chris?" preguntó Piper, James trataba de estabilizar su respiración para escuchar, y puso mitad de su concentración enrevisar sus barreras mentales por cualquier debilidad.

"Fuimos atacados por dos dementores en el callejón junto a P3, no pude orbitar y James no podía Aparecerse," explicó Chris, "En todo lo que pensaba era en todos los ataques de demonios y aquella vez que pensamos que Ana estaba muerta."

James levantó la mirada, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus escudos. Piper lo notó, así que explicó, "Anna fue secuestrada por un mortal en la escuela cuando tenía ocho años. La tuvo encerrada en un sótano por cuatro días antes de que la encontráramos," explicó, "Ninguno de nuestros Rastreos funcionaban porque el sótano estaba bajo un cementerio, y allí no podemos encontrar nada."

James asintió para demostrar que entendía y Chris continuó, "Uno de los dementores me atrapó antes de que pudiera recuperarme y me olfateó antes de lanzarme contra la pared."

"¡Tu hombro!" James levantó la mirada bruscamente. Chris frunció el ceño antes de agarrar su hombro izquierdo. "¡Oí ese crack! ¿Cómo puede estar bien?"

"No lo sé. ¿Tal vez tu hechizo? Sentí calidez y felicidad," sugirió Chris.

"¿De qué están hablando?" inquirió Piper, "¿James? ¿Hiciste un hechizo?"

"Cuando el dementor lanzó a Chris contra la pared, centró su atención en mí. Me agarró, me olfateó y me dijo que nunca olvidaba una mente. Trató de absorber mi alma pero pensé en un recuerdo feliz y antes de darme cuenta, mi magia de mago los mató," dijo James. "No sé cómo. Se supone que no es posible conjurar un hechizo de mago sin algo que lo focalice."

"¿Qué hay de ese símbolo?" preguntó Chris.

"Creo que era una Runa. Debió haber enfocado mi magia," sugirió James, "Lo que sea que fuese, está grabado en mi muñeca."

Piper tomó su muñeca gentilmente. "Chris, ¿puedes curar esto?"

Chris posó su mano sobre la Runa y la piel quemada y un brillo dorado emanó de ella, y James sintió una calidez en su brazo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando Chris alejó su mano, su piel había vuelto a la normalidad, sin embargo, un tatuaje negro permanecía en su muñeca. La misma Runa que había destruido a los dos dementores.

"¿Dijiste que los magos podían rastrearte si enfocabas tu magia?" preguntó Piper, cambiando el tema a asuntos más prácticos.

"Creo que necesitan una varita para rastrearla," respondió James, "Creo que estoy a salvo, o de otra forma habrían aparecido en segundos."

Chris asintió en acuerdo, obviamente recordando el motel en Seattle. "Creo que esa Runa hizo más que destruirlos," dijo Chris mientras hacía girar su hombro, "Creo que curó mi hombro también."

James asintió antes de sonrojarse levemente. Piper lo vio y sonrió maliciosamente, "¿Qué sucede, James?"

"Bueno, creo que lo que hice es básicamente un Encantamiento Patronus. En un hechizo que utiliza un recuerdo feliz para repeler dementores y prevenir que se alimenten de ti. Es complicado de aprender, porque es extremadamente difícil recordar tu felicidad cuando estás reviviendo tus peores recuerdos y pesadillas," explicó James. "Pensé en Chris y yo antes de que sucediera y creo que debió haber canalizado la magia hacia Chris para curarle además de destruir los dementores."

"¿Así que es una Runa de curación?" preguntó Piper.

"No lo sé. El Patronus es un hechizo de protección," comentó James, "Tal vez es un poco de ambos."

"Bueno, no podemos hacer más esta noche," dijo Piper. "Tú y Chris permanezcan juntos en caso de que otra de esas cosas aparezca."

"Sí, mamá."

"Sí, Piper," dijeron Chris y James al unísono.

"Y Chris, nada de cosas extrañas. James ha pasado por suficiente esta noche," Piper miró con ligero reproche a su hijo, "Y también tú," dijo con voz suave. Abrazó a Chris brevemente antes de hacer lo mismo con James.

-.-.-.-.-

**Día siguiente; Mansión Halliwell**

James y Chris pasaron la noche en el departamento de James, y luego de una breve conversación con Sam, que había vuelto a pasar la noche allí, se dirigieron hacia P3 a recoger el auto de Chris, abandonado y olvidado allí entre la confusión de la noche anterior. Condujeron a la Mansión Halliwell y llegaron mientras Piper, Leo, Prue y Anna tomaban desayuno. Wyatt se les unió también, ya que era sábado y no tenía que ir al hospital.

James rechazó la oferta de comida con la excusa de que aún se estaba recuperando de la noche anterior, pero Chris le robó el asiento a su hermana, sacando a la niña de catorce años que trataba de recuperarlo. Al final simplemente la tomó y la sentó en su regazo, donde ella reclamó un rato antes de tranquilizarse y robar algo del desayuno de Chris.

James sólo rió ante la escena. "Phoebe y Paige vienen pronto para discutir la situación de ayer y decidir qué haremos al respecto," comentó Piper, "Henry también viene, porque tiene una idea de lo que los mortales piensan de todo esto."

"¿Qué hay de tío Coup y los demás?" preguntó Chris.

"Viene a recoger a Prue y Anna y luego van al centro por la mañana," explicó Piper.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea," James se adelantó un poco y posó sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Chris, quien frunció el ceño y le miró antes de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender el problema, "El mal clima permanece y eso significa que los dementores aún rondan el área."

Chris palideció, obviamente recordando lo que había sentido la noche anterior. Piper frunció el ceño, "¿Crees que estarán en peligro?"

"Creo que todos en la costa oeste están en riesgo," suspiró James. "Quien quiera que los envió, y yo creo que fue el Ministerio, sólo los puede mantener bajo control por cierto tiempo. Eventualmente sentirán tanta hambre que comenzarán a alimentarse de los mortales e incluso tomarán el alma de cualquier inocente en su camino."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Wyatt, su tono denotaba curiosidad en vez de ser acusatorio.

"Cuando estaba en mi tercer año, mi padrino escapó de Azkaban de la misma manera que yo. El mundo mágico pensó que trataría de vengarse de mí por la caída de su supuesto maestro," explicó James. "Mandaron a los dementores para resguardar los terrenos Hogwarts. Buscaron en el tren de la escuela el primer día y casi me matan cuando entraron a nuestro compartimento."

"¿Tienen peor efecto en ti que en los demás?" preguntó Leo.

"Tal vez no recuerde el asesinato de mi madre conscientemente, pero los recuerdos aún están allí. Solía oírla gritar hasta morir cada vez que había uno cerca y luego me desmayaba," explicó James con una mirada dolorida. "Durante el año se impacientaron y comenzaron a ignorar sus órdenes. Entraron en medio de un torneo escolar mientras el estadio estaba repleto y yo quedé inconsciente, cayendo de sesenta metros de altura. El Director me atrapó, pero estaba furioso."

James miró de reojo a las dos chicas, pero sabía que si se enfrentaban a los dementores debían saber todo esto, "Siempre estuvieron atraídos por mí, por los recuerdos que podían extraer de mí para alimentarse. Casi al final del año finalmente no soportaron más y mientras trataban de capturar a mi padrino, casi absorben mi alma también."

"¿Qué sucede si te absorben en alma?" preguntó Anna.

James estaba dividido entre inventar algo y decirle la verdad, miró a Piper con una mirada desesperada, pero recibió un asentimiento como permiso para decir la verdad. "Tu cuerpo aún opera, pero sin mente alguna. Tu alma está atrapada dentro del dementor en tanto la criatura siga viva, sin ser capaz de continuar a otra vida y forzada a ser parte de todos los malos recuerdos que extraiga de sus víctimas." James suspiró, "Es por eso que siempre había un escándalo cuando atacaban gente inocente. Los magos no conocían forma alguna de matarlos. Alimentarlos de los criminales era la única manera de mantenerlos a raya y nuestros hechizos sólo podían alejarlos."

"Pero matamos a **ése** en Alcatraz y tú mataste a dos ayer," comentó Wyatt.

"Y hasta donde yo sé, serían los únicos tres dementores muertos en la historia escrita," dijo tercamente James. "Y no es por desmerecer a Piper, pero aquél que mató era mucho más débil que los que enfrenté anoche. Lo logró por las circunstancias. Había estado debilitado por los cientos de años estando enterrado sin fuente de comida, y ella potenció su magia con sus emociones."

Piper le miró con cuidado, pero asintió mostrando su acuerdo. James miró a Wyatt a los ojos y continuó hablando, "Aquellos que están aquí ahora son los mismos que vigilaban mi prisión. Son mayores y más poderosos que los que ya estaban aquí en un principio. Si te los encuentras, debes orbitar antes de que entren a tu cabeza, porque después de eso estarás atrapado con ellos, y si me huelen en ti, no dudarán en absorberte el alma a pesar de sus órdenes."

Piper se puso de pie para limpiar la mesa y James se levantó para ayudarla a llevar los platos a la cocina. Escuchó a los demás moverse en la otra habitación y suspiró, "Lamento haber dicho todo eso frente a Prue y Anna," dijo en voz baja a Piper.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, James," sonrió Piper, "Prue y Anna no están aparte de lo que hacemos. No es como si pudiéramos mantener a los Demonios alejados de ellas cuando pueden aparecer en cualquier lugar."

"¿No tienen protecciones contra Shimering?" Piper le miró en blanco. "¿Barreras?"

"Los hechizos de protección son muy riesgosos. Tienden a salir mal de la peor manera posible," respondió Piper.

"Hogwarts estaba protegido para hacer imposible la Aparición. Existen protecciones para casi todo tipo de transporte. Aprendí a conjurarlas todas luego de ser secuestrado vía traslador," explicó James. "Son objetos encantados para transportar a una persona a un lugar indicado."

"¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?" preguntó Piper, un brillo en sus ojos.

"Podría ser más fácil hacer una protección contra todo tipo de transporte mágico y luego permitir la orbitación y eso que hacen en la familia de Phoebe," dijo James, "Tiene sus desventajas, eso sí."

"¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Piper mientras comenzaba a lavar los platos. James comenzó a botar los restos de comida a la basura.

"Sería capaz de hacerlo sin una varita, pero será lento y bastante extenuante. El problema principal es que la protección que yo conozco será visible para cualquiera, incluidos los magos," suspiró, "En un área así, querrán saber cómo las obtuvieron."

"¿Hay alguna manera de ocultarlas?" preguntó Piper.

"Tendría que revisar un libro sobre protecciones." James suspiró, "Pero no puedo hacer eso sin ir a Diagon Alley. El callejón de tiendas mágicas de Londres."

"¡Ni si quiera vas a acercarte a ese lugar!" gritó Piper, haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

"Encontraré una manera de proteger la mansión," dijo James, "Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

Regresaron a la habitación principal y James se tensó ante la cantidad de gente. No sólo estaba la familia de Chris, sino también Paige, Henry, sus cinco hijos, Phoebe, Coup, y sus tres hijos. Chris se alejó de Matt, Jason, Felix y Luke, los cuatro hombres menores y se acercó al notar cuán pálido se había puesto James. Chris lo rodeó antes de abrazarlo por atrás.

"No debes preocuparte, James," le susurró al oído. "Conoces a todos aquí y no se abalanzarán sobre ti."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" James volteó la cabeza, reclinándose para apoyarla en el hombro de Chris.

"Tía Paige y tía Phoebe les advirtieron para que no te taclearan al mismo tiempo como normalmente harían con la gente que Wyatt, Joshua y Prue traen a casa," explicó Chris.

"Estaré bien una vez que los conozca a todos," se masajeó la cabeza. "Aunque mis escudos aún se están acostumbrando a tanto émpata y telépata."

Chris rió entre dientes antes de tomar asiento en el brazo de uno de los sofás y jaló a James hacia el asiento. James suspiró felizmente y se inclinó a un lado, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Chris, mientras él posaba sus brazos alrededor de James.

James escuchó mientras le contaban a Paige y Phoebe sobre los dementores y luego sobre la Runa de James. Les mostró la Runa y se sorprendieron cuando Paige le sonrió, "Creo que he visto ese tipo de runa antes."

"¿Dónde?" inquirió Chris.

"En un libro en la Escuela de Magia la última vez que me pidieron ayuda," les dijo Paige.

"¿Te refieres a la Escuela de Magia sobre la que escribiste en el Libro de las Sombras?" preguntó James.

"Esa misma," sonrió Phoebe.

"¿Podemos verlo?" inquirió curiosamente.

"Paige, ¿qué tal si llevas a Chris, Wyatt y James a la Escuela de Magia?" sugirió Piper. "Decidiré algo que hacer acá mientras tanto."

"Por supuesto," sonrió Paige, poniéndose de pie desde su lugar, opuesto al de James. "Chris, ¿puedes llevar a James? Nos vemos en la biblioteca."

Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, se vio parado en una enorme habitación. Unos cuantos chicos deambulaban por allí, desde un niño de ocho años sentado solo leyendo un libro, hasta tres jóvenes de dieciséis años en una mesa rebuscando entre libros y tomando notas.

"Bienvenido a la Escuela de Magia" anunció Paige, "Ésta es la biblioteca. ¿Por qué no buscan algo útil?, pero recuerden que estamos aquí buscando ayuda para que James pueda usar su magia. El libro de Runas era de cuero negro de unos cinco centímetros de ancho con una Runa en la portada. Iré a buscar a Patricia."

"¿Quién es Patricia?" preguntó James, dirigiéndose junto a Chris a la derecha de las estanterías, mientras Wyatt comenzaba a regañadientes por la izquierda.

"Es la bibliotecaria, ella será capaz de estrechar nuestra área de búsqueda," explicó Chris mientras leía los títulos de los libros. James frunció el ceño ante algunos de los títulos, pero rápidamente los descartó como inútiles para él. La mayor parte era de ficción, historia, información de Demonios y Warlocks, además de uno cuantos libros sobre hechizos que Chris de comentó ni se asemejaban al Libro de las Sombras.

James y Chris lograron revisar dos estantes de veinte, mientras Wyatt había revisado una antes de que Paige regresara con una señora mayor siguiéndola. "James Evans, ella es Patricia, la bibliotecaria de la Escuela de Magia."

"¿Tú eres quien busca el Tomo de Runas?" James asintió ante la directa pregunta. "Está bajo llave en mi oficina."

"¿Por qué está ahí?" preguntó Paige, sólo los libros más peligrosos se mantenían bajo llave.

"Alguien trató de invocarlo desde fuera de la Escuela anoche," dijo. "Por supuesto que no lo logró, pero lo tengo bajo llave, en mi caja fuerte a prueba de magia."

"¿A qué hora fue eso?" preguntó Chris, con el entrecejo fruncido en curiosidad.

"Cerca de las once y media," respondió Patricia.

"Al mismo tiempo en que conjuraste la Runa," Chris se dirigió a James.

"¿Cuál Runa?" preguntó Patricia. Por segunda vez en aquel día, James expuso su muñeca para mostrar el tatuaje. "Curioso."

"¿Puedes traer el libro?" preguntó Paige.

"Claro, dame un segundo," Patricia se fue y James continuó revisando los estantes. No había encontrado nada interesante cuando Patricia regresó con un libro envuelto en un trapo de algodón café. James se volteó a mirarla y jadeó, su tatuaje ardía. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle sobre su reacción, Patricia casi grita cuando el Tomo desapareció de sus manos y reapareció flotando frente a James.

"Bueno, eso es nuevo," musitó James. La Runa en la tapa de cuero negro brillaba con fuego y cambió de forma hasta ser igual a la de su tatuaje.

"Según mis registros ese libro se dejó en la Escuela de Magia luego de que un portador de Runas, su Maestro, murió a principio de 1800," comentó Patricia, "La bibliotecaria de aquel tiempo advirtió que el libro no permitiría que nadie lo leyera a menos que estuviese atado a alguien y esa persona diera permiso."

"¿Así que te sintió usando esa Runa anoche y se unió a ti?" sugirió Chris.

"Bueno, es tuyo ahora," dijo Patricia. "La directora y yo lo discutimos anoche y decidimos que si encontramos su Maestro, lo entregaríamos siempre y cuando fueran del Bien. Si las Elegidas y sus hijos te están ayudando, entonces obviamente lo eres. Sólo hazme saber si necesitas algo más."

"¿Por qué no ves si encuentras esa Runa tuya?" sugirió Chris, "Seguiremos buscando y veremos si encontramos algo más."

James asintió antes de acomodarse con las piernas cruzadas en un escritorio y abrió el libro en la primera página.

"_Si estás leyendo esta introducción entonces mi tomo, mi legado, ha pasado a ti. Soy un Maestro de Runas, pero no necesitas mi nombre para aprender los contenidos de este libro. Este tomo tiene una mente propia, está hecho de capas y capas de hechizos rúnicos que le han dado ciertas habilidades naturales. Ya te debe haber demostrado su primera habilidad, la de viajar. Puede transportarse a su maestro desde cualquier punto de la tierra, aunque algunos lugares, como la Escuela de Magia, donde este tomo irá automáticamente si muero, prevendrán que salga, pero no que entre._

_El Tomo tiene dos métodos principales de lectura, el primero es a través de contenidos de las hojas donde puedes buscar en el libro manualmente lo que necesites, no obstante el segundo es para aquellos de buen juicio, donde posas tus manos en las páginas centrales y piensas en lo que necesitas, y si este Tomo tiene una respuesta para ti, te la mostrará._

_Usa este Tomo sabiamente, la magia en él es peligrosa y fácilmente utilizada tanto para el Bien como para el Mal. Nunca dejes que caiga en las manos de Mal."_

La introducción no estaba firmada, pero James sonrió ante el escrito menos que profesional. Esperaba que el resto del libro fuera igual de directo. Abrió el libro en las páginas centrales, que estaban en blanco y posó sus manos en ellas. Se concentró en el símbolo tatuado en su muñeca y cuando abrió los ojos, encontró que tinta escribía a lo largo de la página por una mano invisible, igual que con el diario de Tom Riddle. Mientras la tinta avanzaba se preguntó cuánto de sí mismo había puesto el Maestro de Runas en este Tomo. _Su_ Tomo.

James miró las páginas. Arriba y a la izquierda había un dibujo de su tatuaje, mantenía exactamente la misma simplicidad y complicación que aquella que había lanzado el día anterior y James lo adoraba como si hubiese sido un amigo de años. Trazó el símbolo con un dedo y luego de diez segundos lo había hecho completo. Brilló en rojo con un fuego blanco antes de desaparecer. Bajo él había una descripción.

"_Este símbolo significa todo lo que eres. Es tu Runa Base, la primera Runa que dibujas y se fusiona con tu magia. Está hecha de dos Runas distintas que se han fusionado, pero dibujadas al mismo tiempo. La primera de las dos Runas es una de protección basada en sentimientos de felicidad, por sí misma crearía un escudo mental que te protegería de tus peores recuerdos o de tristeza. Los Maestros de Runas pueden utilizarla para alejar lethifolds y dementores."_

James estaba sorprendido de que este libro hablara de criaturas conocidas sólo por el Mundo Mágico, pero luego recordó que la Magia Rúnica utilizaba su magia de mago, y por consiguiente, el Maestro de Runas debió haber sido mago en vez de Wicca, que era lo que había asumido. James tenía que preguntarse por qué un mago sabría sobre la Escuela de Magia, mucho menos dejar su legado en ella. Continuó leyendo.

"_La segunda Runa es un escudo físico avivado por la protección de alguien que es importante para ti. Es un escudo poderoso que adquiere su fuerza directamente del nivel de importancia de esa persona. Por ejemplo, sería muy poderoso para proteger a un ser amado, pero inútil para proteger a alguien que desprecias. Este escudo no protege de ataques mágicos, aunque sí protegerá contra ataques elementales tales como el fuego cuando es iniciado mágicamente."_

La letra cambiaba ligeramente allí, y James notó al leer que era como una nota personal. _"La combinación de ambas es única para ti y está grabada en tu núcleo tal y como cada persona, mágica o no, tiene una en el suyo, sin embargo, sólo un Maestro de Runas puede leerlas. Por tus recuerdos del evento donde usaste tu Runa personal, puede asumirse que la fuerza combinada de ambas Runas, junto con los sentimientos de protección por el Brujo destruyeron a los dementores con una combinación del hechizo similar al Patronus y la estructura física que obtuvo por la segunda Runa, transformó dos escudos defensivos en un arma ofensiva cuando se necesitaba."_

James suspiró y se dirigió al principio del libro y sus contenidos. Buscó allí y vio que había secuencias de Runas para casi cualquier circunstancia. Se dirigió a la primera página del libro con el título _"Usando las Runas."_

"_Las Runas tienen base en toda magia, todo hechizo, protección, e incluso los mismo seres mágicos poseen Runas en sus corazones. Los hechizos mágicos utilizan Runas incluso sin que quienes los conjuran lo sepan, y la mayoría de los hechizos y protecciones pueden ser alteradas al modificar las Runas en su núcleo. Los Maestros de Runas se consideran entre los usuarios de magia más poderosos, temidos por todos los demás. Su única debilidad fue y siempre será la lentitud con que se conjuran los hechizos. Algunas Runas simples pueden tomar dos segundos en dibujar, darles poder y conjurar, pero sus efectos son fácilmente contrarrestados. Hechizos ofensivos más poderosos pueden tomar diez o más segundos en conjurar y algunas veces incluso algunos minutos, dejando vulnerable al que las conjura a ataques del enemigo. La mayoría de los Maestros de Runas se atenían a protecciones y trampas y atacaban desde la distancia._

_Más sobre la historia de las Runas puede ser encontrado en la sección de historia además de información sobre habilidades de pelea, pero por ahora debemos comenzar por el principio. Si ya puedes acceder a tu magia, entonces sáltate esta sección."_

James hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor, los estudiantes se habían ido y Paige, Chris y Wyatt aún buscaban entre los libros. Regresó al libro y se saltó la sección siguiente.

"_La primera Runa que intentarás es una simple Runa iluminadora. Ésta crea un conducto para que tu magia se convierta en luz visible. Puede durar mientras tu magia esté cerca para alimentarla y no drena demasiado. Runa adicionales pueden ser integradas a esta Runa para crear una luz permanente que iluminará siempre y cuando estés lo suficientemente cerca para alimentarla._

_Busca tu magia y____dirígela a tu mano dominante, luego debes permitir que salga al aire desde tu dedo índice mientras trazas un círculo paralelo al suelo. Tu magia automáticamente tomará una forma insustancial, como vidrio líquido hasta que el círculo se complete y luego brillará en blanco. Asegúrate de mover tu dedo a una velocidad constante y que el círculo sea lo más redondo posible."_

James hizo como decía el libro, dirigió su magia hacia su dedo, como había aprendido al transformarse en pantera por primera vez. Alzó su dedo y permitió que su magia fluyera desde la punta de él. Comenzó el círculo, pero se distrajo por el vidrioso trazo que se formó y sin notarlo la magia se cortó.

Frunció el ceño cuando el trazo desapareció, pero volvió a posicionar su dedo donde había comenzado y esta vez dejó su magia fluir diligentemente mientras trazaba el círculo. Sintió que el fluir de la magia cesaba cuando completó el círculo, observó el círculo, aún vidrioso, por un instante, antes de que comenzara a brillar en blanco hasta que era tan brillante como una lámpara.

Dejó caer su mano y se dio cuenta que Chris estaba junto a él. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Chris. Wyatt y Paige le observaban desde cerca, pero parecían dudosos de acercarse.

"Es una lámpara," dijo James, "El Tomo decía que era una buena manera de comenzar."

Wyatt y Paige parecían tranquilizados de que no iba a estallar y se acercaron a observar. "¿James?" Wyatt habló mientras los cuatro simplemente veían la luz. "Te das cuenta de que tu muñeca está brillando en rojo, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué?" James gritó, girando su muñeca para ver que, de hecho, su tatuaje brillaba en color rojo como si estuviese ardiendo, aunque no había llamas que incendiaran su piel. Su piel estaba bien y no parecía estar ardiendo.

"Parece que estás tomándole el hilo bastante rápido," comentó Paige, extendiendo su mano para tocar la luz, el círculo se alejó de su dedo como una mosca irritada.

"¿Puedes apagar eso, cierto?" preguntó Chris, imitando a su tía al tratar de tocar la luz y sonrió cuando ésta se alejó de su dedo.

"Um, eso creo," respondió James, antes de continuar al ver sus miradas incrédulas, "Acabo de comenzar, ¿de acuerdo? El libro no lo ha dicho aún," regresó su atención a las páginas y leyó la siguiente sección.

"_Para terminar una Runa, todo lo que debes hacer es alcanzarla con tu mente y conectarte con la magia que la alimenta. Con las secuencias de Runas, debes remover cada Runa en el sentido inverso en que fueron conjuradas, o toda la secuencia colapsará con consecuencias desconocidas."_

James levantó la vista nuevamente y se concentró en esa leve sensación que parecía drenar su magia como un leve cosquilleo para alimentar el brillante círculo. Cortó la magia y observó como el círculo simplemente desaparecía.

"Los veremos en la mansión," dijo Chris a su tía y hermano, quienes orbitaron. James se alejó del escritorio y le sonrió felizmente. "Bien hecho," dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por todo," respondió James antes de eliminar el espacio entre ellos y presionar sus labios contra los de Chris en un beso. Lo sintió tratar de profundizar el beso, mientras su brazos se dirigían a sus costados, pero James alejó la cabeza levemente, "Después," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un beso corto nuevamente y orbitar fuera de la Escuela de Magia para regresar a un mundo real mucho más cruel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento muchiiisimo u.u

Sé que me he tardado milenios, y que ahora mismo quieran matarme, pero piensen que si lo hacen no podré seguir traduciendo :P

La buena noticia es que llevo la mitad del siguiente capítulo, que es bastante largo x.x

He aquí un regalito para en ofrenda de disculpa :P:

"_Acababan de recibir su comida cuando James escuchó una voz perturbadoramente familiar. Una voz que odiaba más que cualquier otra. El tono sarcástico que simplemente desbordaba desprecio se oía por sobre las docenas de conversaciones. James dirigió la vista hacia su derecha, y a no más de tres metros de él, estaba Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y espía para la Orden del Fénix."_

CHAN CHAN!

Yap, la hago cortita que estoy apurada.

Miles de agradecimientos a todos quienes siguen la historia y a quienes dejan –y no dejan- rr.

Y sobretodo gracias mil a **Nunser**, que sin ella esto no estaría tan decente como lo es :P


	15. La Orden

**Esto es una traducción autorizada del fic en inglés "A New Life in San Francisco", de Phoenix Catcher, cuya versión original se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Charmed_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores/autores y la WB. Así como el argumento de la historia pertenece a Phoenix Catcher.

Este fic contiene slash!

**Capítulo 15 – La Orden**

**Dos semanas más tarde; Servicios Sociales de San Francisco**

James se encontraba de pie tras su escritorio, con un informe abierto sobre él, un caso de abuso. Debía encontrarse con la niña por primera vez en la mañana. La niña, Annette, ya había sido removida del cuidado de sus primos mayores, que habían sido encarcelados por violación y violencia física. Ella llegaba en la tarde y él podría tener una idea del daño mental hecho y dar su propia opinión en su tratamiento.

Alzó la vista cuando Kevin entró con tres carpetas más. James bajó el volumen de la música que provenía desde un pequeño sistema de sonido en una repisa cercana, que había estado tocando a un volumen bastante alto, algo común en su oficina durante el día. "¿Qué sucede, Kevin?" preguntó, viendo que había algo más además de la normal discusión de los archivos en la cabeza de su asistente.

"Llamó Chris," le dijo Kevin, "dijo que no podía verte para el almuerzo, una emergencia familiar. Paige se fue también."

"Oh, bueno, no importa," James suspiró, tomó su silla y se sentó, masajeándose la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" soltó Kevin, "Es la tercera vez que lo ha hecho en dos semanas. Para cualquier persona dos ya es demasiado."

"No voy a interponerme entre él y su familia, Kevin," dijo James sin levantar la vista, aún masajeándose las sienes. Había estado teniendo dolores de cabeza desde que los dementores llegaron a la ciudad, sabía que sólo era un efecto residual y que desaparecería en unos días más, ya que se habían ido, junto con los dementores de Alcatraz, hace tres días después de haber azotado la ciudad.

"¿Realmente crees que es su familia?" preguntó Kevin, un poco más gentilmente esta vez.

"Confío en él, Kevin," respondió James con un suspiro, "Tiene una enorme familia y siempre se están metiendo en problemas," sonrió para mostrarle que era en serio.

"¿Qué tal si nosotros salimos a almorzar, entonces?" sugirió Kevin.

"No pensé que eso fuera tu tipo de cosas, Kev," comentó con una sonrisa burlona James.

"No lo es, gracias. Simplemente me das lástima," respondió Kevin con una sonrisa idéntica.

Media hora después se despidieron de Courtney y dejaron un mensaje con ella para Paige diciendo dónde estaban si les necesitaban. James les llevó en su Toyota hasta un pequeño café cercano al centro de la ciudad y se estacionó cerca**. Era donde habría ido de cualquier manera, y ya que james tenía una reservación su nombre, muy bien podía usarla. Tomaron asiento en la sección al aire libre bajo el sol antes de comenzar a platicar sobre sus propias vidas.

Evitaron todo aquello relacionado con el trabajo, ya que tenían tiempo para hacerlo durante las horas laborales. En su lugar, Kevin le comentó sobre lo que había estado haciendo su novia. Ella era contadora del estado, se habían conocido durante una reunión en la cual Kevin había tenido que soportar toda una discusión sobre centros de presupuesto. Si James era honesto consigo mismo, ella no le agradaba realmente; la había conocido y la encontró bastante controladora, pero a Kevin parecía gustarle, y eso era suficiente para James.

Acababan de recibir su comida cuando James escuchó una voz perturbantemente familiar. Una voz que odiaba más que cualquier otra. El tono sarcástico que simplemente desbordaba desprecio se oía por sobre las docenas de conversaciones del lugar. James dirigió la vista hacia su derecha, y a no más de tres metros de él, estaba Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y espía para la Orden del Fénix.

_James sólo podía ver su expresión cuando los ojos de Snape encontraron los suyos y una sonrisa satisfecha adornó su rostro. La oscura frialdad de la sala de justicia le daba escalofríos. Cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza para evitar esa mirada de desprecio._

"¡James!" dijo Kevin bruscamente, alejándolo de sus recuerdos antes de continuar en un tono más gentil, "¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido."

"No es mi lugar decirte a _ti_ cómo hacer tu trabajo, a pesar de que no puedas ni siquiera someter a una niña de catorce años para interrogarla," la familiar voz arrastraba las palabras y James sintió la sangre irse de su rostro. Con todos los café** que habían en San Francisco y tenían que terminar en el mismo. Ignoró las preguntas de Kevin nuevamente y giró la cabeza para que el Maestro de Pociones no le viera el rostro.

"¡Soy un Rompe-maldiciones, Snape!" Esto fue dicho en un leve susurro, pero la audición de James agudizada por su forma animaga lo percibió de todas formas. Sintió una calidez en su pecho al reconocer aquella voz como la de Bill Weasley, "Dumbledore no me envió a pelear. Estoy aquí para asegurar que no la jodas y actives las protecciones."

James se arriesgó a echar un vistazo y vio la espalda de Bill además de los familiares rostros de Charlie y Hermione. También habían otras dos personas a las que no reconocía. James sabía que debería irse de allí, pero debía saber qué estaban haciendo en ese lugar.

"Además, no se supone que los atacáramos en primer lugar, profesor Snape," dijo Hermione a su antiguo profesor con una controlada expresión.

"Si ellos saben dónde está Potter, entonces debemos hacer todo lo posible para encontrar al bastardo, incluso si eso significa capturar a una niñita y sacárselo a la fuerza," dijo uno de los desconocidos. James sintió su sangre congelarse, le buscaban a él, "Si supieras cómo pelear apropiadamente, tendríamos a la niña ahora y sabríamos dónde está el mocoso Potter."

"¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que estábamos peleando con una imagen falsa?" ladró Bill.

"Tampoco estamos aquí para buscar a Harry," comentó Charlie con un tono de voz frío, "Estamos aquí para averiguar por qué los mortífagos están aquí y para encontrar ayuda contra los Demonios."

James había tentado a su suerte y esta vez no ** en buen sentido. Charlie alzó la vista cuando un mesero pasó a su lado y sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente al verlo. James desvió la vista, entrando en pánico y vio a Kevin mirarlo confundido, "Lo siento, Kevin, debemos irnos," James sacó su billetera y dejó un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa para pagar la comida antes de ponerse de pie. Con Kevin a su lado, dejó el patio y salió de la vista del grupo de magos. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás para ver si Charlie les había dicho que él estaba allí. Tenía la esperanza de que el hombre que le había ido a dar personalmente la noticia de la muerte de Remus a Azkaban ignorara su presencia.

Dios, realmente lo esperaba, no quería tener que renunciar a la vida que tenía ahí. Permaneció en silencio mientras conducía de regreso al trabajo con Kevin en el asiento de copiloto, e incluso todo el camino hasta su oficina, "Siento lo de hace un rato, Kevin."

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" se escuchaba irritado, pero no realmente molesto. Todos en el centro estaban acostumbrados a las pequeñas excentricidades de James, y sabía que la mayoría se preguntaba sobre su pasado. La teoría más popular era que había sido una vez el candidato perfecto para los tratamientos que recomendaba.

"Mis dolores de cabeza han empeorado," mintió James, usando algo por lo que Kevin había estado preocupado ** las pasadas dos semanas, "Me sentía muy mal."

"Está bien, tan sólo avísame la próxima vez," suspiró Kevin, "¿Ya viste a un doctor?"

"Ya te dije, Wyatt me hizo un chequeo, se irán con el tiempo," rió James antes de sacar dos latas de refresco de una gaveta de su escritorio y le lanzó una a su asistente. Se sentaron en silencio el resto del horario de almuerzo y por suerte habían comido bastante en el café antes de ser interrumpidos, por lo que no necesitaban más comida.

"Anette debería llegar pronto," comentó Kevin, echando un vistazo al reloj.

"¿Quieres quedarte de oyente?" preguntó James, "Lo archivaré como experiencia para tu expediente."

Kevin sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-.-.-.-.

James encendió las luces de su apartamento e invocó su tomo desde la habitación a su mano. Lo abrió, repasando la información que había oído de los magos en el café. Habían tratado de capturar a una niña de catorce años que había producido una versión falsa de sí misma. Chris y Paige habían desaparecido por una emergencia familiar. Eso sólo podía significar que Anna, la hermana menor de Chris que podía proyectarse astralmente, había sido atacada por ellos.

James quería saber por qué la habían escogido a ella, especialmente si era para capturarlo a él. ¿Por qué la Orden del Fénix estaba atacando a las Halliwell? James sabía la forma perfecta para averiguarlo. Charlie ya sabía que estaba allí después de todo. Se dirigió hacia el centro del libro, posó sus manos en él y se concentró en la secuencia de Runas que invocaría a alguien hasta él.

Había estado aprendiendo poco a poco con el libro, pasaba todo su tiempo libre sumergido en las lecciones que el libro le daba. Estaba o trabajando, con Chris, o leyendo el libro, e incluso algunas de las tardes que pasaba con Chris, leía el libro. De a poco aprendía Runas para distintos hechizos, utilizando los hechizos para aumentar regularmente su conocimiento sobre diferentes Runas y cómo dibujarlas fielmente. Era la forma perfecta de aprender.

Abrió los ojos y hojeó la introducción a la secuencia de Runas. No sólo estaba más allá de su capacidad, además necesitaba conocer la Runa personal de Charlie. Era inútil para él.

James cerró el libro bruscamente. "¡Gemma!" llamó. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que orbes llenaran el centro de la habitación y se encontrara mirando a su Guía Blanco. No la había llamado antes porque aún estaba un poco furioso con ella por haberle mentido, además del hecho que ella supiera todo el tiempo quién y qué era y nunca haberlo admitido, era un poco desconcertante para él.

Ella estaba usando jeans casuales y un blusa, "¿Cuál es el problema, James?"

"Hay un grupo de magos en la ciudad," dijo James, "¿Puedes encontrarlos?"

"Sabemos dónde están, los Superiores los están vigilando," admitió Gemma, "No sé personalmente dónde están, y los Superiores nos han prohibido exponernos a ellos."

"¿Así que no me llevarás con ellos?" inquirió James.

"De verdad lo siento, James," Gemma se veía compungida y James se compadeció.

"No es tu culpa."

"Aunque puedo sugerir que uses tus poderes wicca. Pueden ser bastante útil si utilizas las palabras correctas," dijo Gemma.

"¿Te refieres al hechizo que me enseñó Chris?" preguntó James.

"Yo no te dije nada, oficialmente no nos está permitido que nuestros protegidos se vean involucradas con estos magos," respondió Gemma con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de convertirse en orbes y desaparecer por el techo.

James sonrió, hizo desaparecer el Tomo de Runas de regreso a su habitación y se volteó al centro del cuarto. Se preparó mentalmente para la acción que acabaría con su exilio auto-impuesto. Su única oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Hizo lo que Chris le dijo, recordó todo lo que podía sobre Charlie Weasley y concentró su magia en él.

"Emerge poder de las brujas,  
curso oculto que estás en el cielo,  
acércate para hablarte,  
acércate para quedarte."

Por un par de segundos pensó que había fallado, hasta que un grupo de luces opacas comenzó a formarse en el centro de su habitación, para luego hacerse más denso y convertirse en el hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

_Charlie alzó la vista del tembloroso cuerpo de Hermione que lloraba y encontró los ojos de James mientras era arrastrado ** por los dos aurores y guiado hacia su perdición._

"¡Harry!" Charlie dijo con voz ronca por la sorpresa y James se recompuso, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse del mal recuerdo. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Ya había tenido dos de estos recuerdos en un solo día y aunque no era tan malo como el episodio de los dementores hace dos semanas, aún lo irritaban, por no mencionar que era más bien desconcertante. "Gran Merlín, ¡fuiste tú a quien vi!"

James buscó los ojos de Charlie antes de observarlo bien. Vestía simples ropas mortales, que de hecho calzaba con la actual moda mortal, jeans y una playera de manga larga en la que obviamente escondía su varita. Dicha varita, sin embargo, se encontraba en su mano y aunque estaba relajada frente a él, aún se encontraba en una posición en la que podía atacarlo.

James llamó su magia wicca y sacó a la fuerza la varita de los dedos de Charlie y la conjuró hacia él, se hizo a un lado para esquivarla, ya que cualquier contacto con un foco como ése** gatillaría los hechizos rastreadores de la Orden, el Ministerio y los mortífagos tenían sobre él. La escuchó chocar contra la pared tras él y caer al suelo, mientras su magia retrocedía.

"Charlie," saludó finalmente, su voz suave pero formal. Incluso si Charlie había estado abrazando a Hermione mientras lloraba en el juicio, y había ido a decirle sobre la muerte de Remus, no quería decir que debía confiar en él, especialmente si tenía información sobre sus andanzas y podía acabar con su agradable vida en ese lugar en unos pocos segundos.

Los brillantes ojos de Charlie se opacaron levemente al comprender que James ya no era la misma persona que solía ser, "Has cambiado, Harry."

James dejó salir una carcajada, pero se relajó un poco al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Charlie, "Así es Charlie, qué esperabas," sonrió suavemente, "¿Qué están haciendo en San Francisco?"

"Dumbledore nos envió," admitió Charlie, "Snape escuchó de algunos mortífagos que éste fue el lugar donde Tú-Sabes-Quien encontró sus aliados demonios. ¿Sabes sobre ellos, cierto?"

"He tenido un par de encuentros con ellos," James se encogió de hombros.

"Dumbledore quiere que encontremos aliados contra los demonios," dijo Charlie.

"¿Y por eso atacaron a una niña de catorce años en la escuela?" preguntó con desprecio James, aunque no iba dirigido a Charlie y él lo sabía.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre aquello?" preguntó con sospecha Charlie.

"¿Por qué otra razón crees que me quedé en ese café luego de escuchar la maldita voz de Snape?" James gruñó al recordar la voz miserable. "¿Crees que quería que ese imbécil me atrapara?"

"Oh, cierto. No le dije, por cierto," suspiró Charlie, pasando sus dedos por entre su pelo. "Tampoco le dije a 'Mione."

"¿'Mione?" James alzó una ceja antes de recordar la manera en que Charlie la había abrazado en el juicio. "¿Ustedes dos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Su voz adquirió un tono helado.

"Desde el verano en que fuiste inculpado," dijo Charlie, "Hermione se estuvo quedando con nosotros por el verano y nos acercamos mucho. La invité a salir tres días antes de que fueras arrestado, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de contarte. De verdad lo siento."

"¿Son felices juntos?" preguntó James.

Charlie alzó la mano para mostrarle un anillo de matrimonio, "Nos casamos hace un año. En tu cumpleaños, de hecho. Idea de 'Mione."

James le sonrió, "Siempre y cuando sean felices," respondió James. "¿Serás capaz de mantener mi presencia aquí en secreto y no contarle?"

"No lo sé, fue bastante difícil hoy," admitió Charlie, "Realmente te extraña. Bill, George, Fred y yo tuvimos que convencerla de no alegar por tu libertad en primer lugar. Nos dolió a todos detenerla de intentar pedir tu inocencia."

"Hicieron lo correcto, nadie la habría escuchado, o a ustedes," James sacudió la cabeza, "Incluso Ron en persona trató de arrestarme hace menos de un mes cuando Voldemort me atacó."

"Nos contó sobre eso. Dijo que estabas ayudando a Voldemort a destruir un edificio lleno de muggles," dijo Charlie.

"Supongo que no notaría que estaba sangrando y con una gran herida en la cabeza," suspiró James.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" preguntó Charlie.

"Tengo unos cuantos amigos aquí que me ayudaron," dijo James en un tono que no aceptaba más preguntas sobre ellos. "¿Cuándo se irán?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó confundido Charlie.

"Atacaron a una bruja aquí. Si algo he aprendido sobre este lugar desde que llegué **, es que hacer eso** es lo mismo que firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte," dijo James, "Están lidiando con magia que no pueden entender. Magia potente."

"¿Puedes ayudarnos, entonces?" preguntó Charlie, "Has luchado con demonios y ganado, ¿no es así?"

"Preferiría cortarme mi propio pie antes de ayudar a quienes me traicionaron," soltó James, "Si le dices a Hermione que estoy aquí, por lo menos dile que no será capaz de encontrarme y que deseo más que nada que sea feliz. Cuídala."

"Por supuesto," dijo Charlie, sabiendo que era una causa perdida. Si él estuviese en los zapatos de 'Harry', haría lo mismo.

"Y Charlie, ten en cuenta que si siguen atacando a otras brujas aquí como en esta mañana, los detendré y no quieren eso," dijo con severidad James antes de alzar su mano y regresar volando la varita al mago, mostrando lo que en apariencia era magia sin varita. "Otra cosa, no creas que Remus se suicidó. Draco Malfoy lo asesinó durante su iniciación. Lo escuché del mismísimo bastardo."

"Se lo haré saber a Hermione, si puedo," suspiró Charlie.

"Gracias, Charlie, por todo," dijo James antes de abrazar al hombre en una breve demostración de afecto antes de alejarse para dejarlo Aparecerse.

Charlie se concentró por unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con irritación, "No puedo Aparecerme. No sé dónde estoy," Charlie sacudió la cabeza para alejar el efecto de una Aparición abortada, "¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?"

"Sólo digamos que he aprendido unas cuantas cosas durante mi estadía aquí," James sonrió con ironía, "¿Sabes dónde está el Parque de Recreación** Golden Gate?"

Charlie asintió, así que James tomó su brazo y los Apareció a ambos en un enorme parque en el centro de la ciudad que da al lado del mar. Aparecieron entre un conglomerado de árboles y Charlie abrazó a James rápidamente antes de mirar alrededor y luego desaparecer con un crac. James sacudió la cabeza y se Apareció.

Hora de regañar a su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Mansión Halliwell**

James apareció en el ático de la mansión de la familia de su novio con un pequeño pop y escuchó un gritito. Frunció el ceño, la familia estaba acostumbrada a sus apariciones y ya no se sorprendían. Sólo había requerido cuatro vasos explotando gracias a las manos nerviosas de Wyatt o Piper para aprender esa lección particular.

Miró alrededor. Piper y Leo estaban detrás de Libro de las Sombras, con Phoebe sentada en la ventana detrás de ellos con Anna, que se veía un poco pálida. Wyatt y Chris estaban sentados en un sofá con su hermana de dieciséis años, Prue, entre ellos. Todos le miraron con irritación, aunque Chris parecía alegre de verlo. Vio como los ojos de Chris miraban tras él brevemente y se volteó para observar a un mortal que parecía confundido junto a Paige y el marido de Phoebe, Coup.

James llamó su magia Wicca y observó cómo los ojos del mortal se cerraban y colapsaba con gracia en el suelo, dormido.

"¡Qué hiciste!" jadeó Paige, que lo atrapó.

"Lo puse a dormir," comentó con calma James.

"¡No puedes Aparecerte aquí cuando quieras, James!" gruñó Wyatt.

"¡Como si importara!" dijo James, y luego se dio cuenta de lo obvio, "Le están mostrando el Libro de las Sombras."

"¿Entonces por qué lo pusiste a dormir?" preguntó Piper con una ceja alzada.

James se encogió de hombros, "¿Costumbre?"

"¿Podrías despertarlo?" pidió Paige desde atrás.

"Probablemente," respondió James, y escuchó a Chris resoplar y vio a Paige mirarlo con severidad. Alzó un dedo y trazó una simple Runa que había aprendido del Tomo. Brilló con fuego blanco por un segundo antes de atravesar el cuarto y posarse sobre el pecho del mortal. Se despertó apenas la Runa de Energía atravesó sus ropas y su mano se dirigió a su cintura.

"No te preocupes, Darrell," se aseguró Paige, "Es un amigo."

"De acuerdo, entonces," el mortal, Darrell, dijo las palabras con incredulidad.

"James, él es Darrell," Chris se puso de pie para presentarlos, "Nos ha ayudado mucho, especialmente antes de que Wyatt y yo naciéramos. Darrell, él es James, es un mago."

"Quieres decir, ¿como un mago malvado?" el que era obviamente policía preguntó.

"¡Malvado!" se mofó James, "¿Crees que me dejarían estar aquí si lo fuera? Y hablando de eso," se volteó para encarar a su novio, "¿Te importaría explicarme por qué me plantaste en el almuerzo?"

"Tuvimos una emergencia," dijo Chris a la defensiva.

"¡Oh, cierto!" rió James, "¿Algo así como Anna siendo atacada por seis magos en la escuela?"

"¿Cómo supiste de eso?" preguntó Piper con el ceño fruncido, preocupada de que fuera conocimiento público.

"No lo sabría si hubiesen pensado en advertirme que algunas de las personas que me traicionaron y me encerraron en prisión estaban en la ciudad. ¡Así no habrían estado a punto de agarrarme!" gruñó James.

"¿Eres un criminal?" murmuró Darrell. James lo ignoró.

"Uno de ellos me vio. Por suerte él cree en mi inocencia, así que mi vida aquí no está completamente acabada," James perdió su expresión gruñona y se calmó un poco, "Debieron haber venido a mí en el instante en que se dieron cuenta de que eran magos. No dejarme tirado."

"Lo siento, James. No lo pensamos," Chris trató de acercarse, pero James retrocedió un paso para advertirle. Chris frunció el entrecejo.

"No soy un enclenque que necesite protección."

"Sólo tratamos de protegerte," indicó Chris.

"Entonces deberían decirme estas cosas, ¡no dejarme en la oscuridad!" James le fulminó con la mirada.

"Tranquilízate, James," Wyatt se unió a la conversación con una mirada asesina de su parte, "Chris quería decirte."

James regresó la mirada con toda su intención, pero permitió que Chris se acercara y le abrazara. James se dirigió hacia el mortal, "Sí, soy un convicto fugitivo, pero fui inculpado."

"¿De acuerdo…?" Darrell volvió a alargar la frase.

"Está diciendo la verdad, Darrell," dijo con severidad Chris, apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de James.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," rió Darrell, levantando los brazos, rindiéndose, "No le diré a nadie."

"Entonces, ¿qué sabes sobre estos magos?" preguntó Piper para regresar la conversación al tema importante.

James reprimió el comentario sarcástico que le vino a la mente. "Sólo hay seis aquí. Miembros de la Orden del Fénix que pelean contra Voldemort. Están aquí para buscar aliados contra la amenaza que son los demonios."

"Lo están haciendo de la manera equivocada, entonces," Wyatt resopló.

"Ése es Snape," se mofó James, "Conozco a cuatro de ellos personalmente. Los tres más jóvenes creen en mi inocencia, una fue mi mejor amiga en la escuela. Son los dos pelirrojos y la mujer. El imbécil de pelo grasiento y alto es un viejo profesor llamado Snape. Ha odiado todo lo que a mí respecta desde antes que lo conociera siquiera. A los otros dos no los conozco, aunque parecen ser que tienen la misma posición de Snape con respecto a atacar a Anna."

Piper le miró fijamente, "¿Por qué crees que están aquí?"

"Quieren aliados contra los demonios, como dije," James suspiró, "Por cierto, Anna, buen trabajo," James sonrió a la chica por sus habilidades de Proyección Astral.

Ella sonrió débilmente y James sintió su sangre hervir, realmente la habían asustado. Una chica que había crecido con demonios y estaba asustada. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Leo.

"Invoqué a uno de ellos para charlar," James se encogió de hombros.

"¿¡Tú qué!" gritó Chris, "No deberías haber hecho eso sin nosotros."

"No comiences," suspiró James, "Confío en Charlie. Tratará de terminar su pequeño viaje sin atraer la atención hacia mí, pero hice una sugerencia."

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó escéptica Piper.

"Le advertí que había un grupo de poderosas brujas aquí que protegían a las demás brujas de San Francisco," sonrió con burla, "Y que si atacaban a brujas aquí, entonces los sacarían a patadas."

"¿Quieres que les ataquemos?" preguntó Phoebe con una ceja alzada.

"Sé que suena egoísta, pero mientras más tiempo estén aquí, mayores probabilidades de que rastreen mi firma mágica," suspiró James, "Y también está el punto de que si les encuentran, se verán expuestos a mi mundo y no quieren eso."

"¿Tu Guía Banco no dijo que acabaríamos envueltos en él no importa qué?" comentó Paige.

"Sí, pero preferiría que estén preparados cuando llegue el momento," James volvió a suspirar. Estaba teniendo otro dolor de cabeza.

"En cualquier caso, los alejaremos de todas maneras. Ya los Rastreamos, están en una cabaña en el sur de la ciudad," dijo Piper, "Vamos a ir pronto. ¿Irás con nosotros?"

"Todavía no le agarro el truco a cambiar mi aspecto todavía, pero si pueden hacerlo por mí, entonces les presentaré un Maestro de Runas a los magos," dijo James con una sonrisa burlona que les hizo sonreír con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Les hará saber que su propia magia nos protege," comentó Leo.

"Si no les importa que me quede aquí esta noche, pondré las protecciones en las que he estado trabajando. O al menos las empezaré," dijo James. "Como dije antes, serán obvias para cualquiera que tenga entrenamiento, pero los magos eventualmente sabrán quiénes son y los demonios ya le habrán dicho a Voldemort quiénes son y dónde viven."

"Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer será bienvenido," asintió Piper. "Chris, ¿por qué no llevas a James abajo y le das un nuevo look mientras hacemos unas cuantas pociones?"

"Por supuesto, mamá," Chris sonrió con maldad a James, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

"Recuerda que es sólo asustarlos," James entrecerró los ojos con travesura, dirigiéndose a Piper, "Aunque siempre y cuando los pelirrojos y la chica no salgan heridos, pueden hacer lo que quieran."

Chris dirigió a James hasta la habitación que compartía con Wyatt cuando se quedaban allí. James se detuvo en medio del cuarto, un poco cohibido mientras Chris le estudiaba cuidadosamente.

"¿Qué?" soltó James cuando Chris frunció el entrecejo.

"No quiero cambiarte," Chris se sonrojó levemente y James rió, "Me gustas así."

"Tan sólo hazlo, Chris," le sonrió James antes de darle un breve beso en los labios.

"¿Puedo dejar tus ojos como están?" pidió Chris.

"Claro, me gustan así," asintió James. Chris se concentró antes de musitar un hechizo en voz baja. James sintió un cosquilleo mientras la magia recorría su cuerpo antes de asentarse. Chris le miró antes de sonreír.

"Cambié tu color de pelo y escondí tu cicatriz, pero mantuve todo el resto igual," admitió Chris sonrojándose levemente ante la insinuación.

"¿Tal vez podríamos revisarlo más tarde?" James se adentró en el espacio personal de Chris y depositó un largo beso en su cuello. Sintió sus brazos alzarse y rodear su cintura. James retrocedió un poco antes de besarlo largamente en los labios. Le sonrió mientras se separaban y se volteó entre los brazos de Chris para verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Vestía jeans negros y una playera manga larga de color rojo para esconder las cicatrices en sus brazos, una opción útil en esta situación, ya que Snape podría reconocer las cicatrices de la daga y el colmillo. Su cabello había crecido y alisado, de forma que llegaba hasta sus orejas y ahora era de un color marrón oscuro que se complementaba con sus ojos verdes. James movió su flequillo y vio con satisfacción que la magia de Chris podía esconder la cicatriz de su frente. Sonrió con gratitud a Chris por el espejo. No era un gran cambio, pero ya eran tres años desde que le habían visto y un cambio tan sutil sería todo lo necesario para despistar a cualquiera.

"Vamos a averiguar si tu hermano ya hizo explotar el ático," rió James. Era de conocimiento común que Chris era mucho mejor en pociones que su hermano, quien constantemente hacía explotar todo lo que trataba de hacer. Tanto que le habían prohibido hacer una sin supervisión. James lo comentó brevemente para mimar la confianza de Chris.

James guió a su novio de la mano de regreso al ático justo cuando la poción que hacían hizo una pequeña explosión, indicando que estaba terminada. Una característica a la que había tenido que acostumbrarse. Le había dado a Chris todas las recetas de pociones que podía recordar, e incluso había logrado hacer unas cuantas, pero los ingredientes eran muy escasos sin las criaturas mágicas disponibles.

El policía mortal ya se había marchado y Prue y Anna no estaban, probablemente se habían unido a sus primos. "Esa apariencia te queda bien, James," dijo Paige con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso será suficiente para despistarlos?" preguntó con escepticismo Piper.

"Debería, no me han visto desde que tenía dieciséis y he cambiado mucho desde entonces. Charlie podría reconocerme ya que me vio, y Hermione podría deducirlo si se acerca lo suficiente, pero ninguno lo comentará," les aseguró James.

"¿Quieres una poción?" preguntó Phoebe desde la mesa. Chris tomó tres y le pasó una a James, quien se encogió de hombros, y la aceptó.

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó James, viendo el líquido púrpura con cuidado.

"Reprime la magia temporalmente," dijo Chris luego de estudiarla por un segundo. Realmente era bueno en pociones.

"¿Están seguros de que funcionará con magos?" preguntó James.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, "La única manera de asegurarnos sería probarlo en ti," dijo con una sonrisa, "Pero dudo que quieras eso."

"¿Estamos listos, entonces?" preguntó Chris.

"Sí, ¿quieres que alguien te orbite, James, o quieres Aparecerte?" preguntó Piper.

"Creo que me Apareceré primero. Para probar el punto de que soy un Maestro de Runas," James pensó por un momento, "¿Qué tal si ustedes me siguen en unos dos minutos? Quiero amenazarlos primero."

"¿Quieres amenazarlos?" Wyatt lo miró con confusión.

James sonrió con maldad, "Piensa en ello como venganza." James miró el mapa estirado en la mesa y Piper apuntó el sitio donde habían encontraron a los magos.

Aceptó el rápido beso en la mejilla que le daba Chris y la advertencia de que tuviera cuidado antes de trazar una Runa de protección frente a él. Ardió brevemente antes de desaparecer. Se Apareció con un pequeño pop.

-.-.-.-.

**Pequeña cabaña cerca de San Francisco**

James apareció con un sonoro crack que hizo que los seis ocupantes de la habitación saltaran a la acción. Notó instantáneamente sus ubicaciones. Hermione, Bill y Charlie se encontraban de pie cerca de la ventana, mientras que Snape y los dos desconocidos miembros de la Orden estaban sentados en una mesa. Para el crédito de Snape, lo primero que éste hizo fue desaparecer la mesa y las sillas para prevenir que se interpongan en la pelea antes de dirigir la varita hacia él.

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_ gritó uno de los desconocidos. James ni siquiera retrocedió, dejando que el hechizo lo golpeara y desapareciera de existencia. James tenía las manos extendidas hacia los lados. El hechizo desarmador no hacía nada a alguien sin un arma.

"_¡Incarcerous!"_ dijo firmemente Snape y cuerdas salieron de su varita. James alimentó su reciente Runa y ésta tomó forma frente a él, y adelantándose, destruyó las cuerdas que se acercaban e hizo caer a los seis.

James miró con desprecio a Snape antes de ver a un nervioso Charlie sacar la varita. Dibujó una rápida Runa frente a él y una explosión de luz iluminó el cuarto. Cuando desapareció Hermione y uno de los magos desconocidos estaban desarmados. James no podía evitar impresionarse. El hechizo era uno simple que distraía al enemigo al mismo tiempo que trataba de desarmarlo.

"¡Un Maestro de Runas!" gritó con sorpresa Snape.

"Así es, un Maestro de Runas," gruñó James, "Ustedes atacaron a una niña en esta ciudad. He peleado contra el mal toda mi vida y aun así ellos nunca han osado tal acción. Dejen San Francisco y regresen a Inglaterra ahora o les mostraré la salida"

"Estamos aquí para ofrecer una alianza," uno de los desconocidos habló confiadamente, dando un paso adelante.

"No necesito, ni quiero, una alianza con ustedes. Estoy aliado con las Elegidas, brujas wicca, la familia de quien atacaron esta mañana," James gruñó, trazando otra Runa en el aire, permaneció visible por unos segundos, primero de color blanco y luego un rojo sangre enfermizo.

"_¡Stupefy!" _soltó Snape, enviando un aturdidor hacia él, obviamente decidiendo que podía capturarlo luego forzar una alianza. James llamó su magia wicca y le hizo formar un escudo como el que había utilizado en el motel. El hechizo rebotó y Snape apenas logró esquivarlo.

"¡Idiota!" gritó James, justo cuando orbes llenaron el aire detrás suyo. James activó la Runa justo cuando Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt y Chris aparecieron. La Runa se transformó en un rayo de luz negra y atravesó la habitación. Snape trató de alzar un escudo, pero la magia rúnica lo destruyó sin esfuerzo. James vio una mirada sorprendida al mismo tiempo que la Runa Cortante le cortó el hombro, manchando con sangre la pared detrás suyo.

Una onda telequinética mandó a volar a sus tres amigos contra la pared, aunque James sabía que Chris se contenía para no lastimar a sus antiguos amigos. Un hechizo golpeó a Piper en el costado mientras se agachaba y un corte apareció en su playera. Wyatt respondió enviando una explosión al mago. Sangre manchaba las manos del hombre cuando explotó su varita.

El último mago de pie, aquel que había tratado de desarmarlo primero, miraba impactado. James se concentró en él y olió el aire utilizando sus sentidos de pantera, "Nosotros luchamos contra el mal, si alguien nos ataca le mostramos su error. ¡Apestas a magia oscura!" gruñó James. Una Runa se formó de la punta de sus dedos y lanzó al hombre contra la pared, dejándole inconsciente. Un par de Runas extras trazadas en el aire y Snape y el último mago desconocido le siguieron.

James miró alrededor mientras Wyatt ayudaba a su madre. Paige y Phoebe mantenían un ojo en aquellos tres agachados cerca de la ventana.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" habló Bill.

"Ellos son las personas con quienes debían hacerse amigos. Yo soy alguien a quien ofendieron. O al menos ellos lo hicieron," dijo James, haciendo un gesto hacia Snape. Charlie le lanzó una mirada de comprensión y James supo que sabía quién era. "No permitiremos acciones como las suyas en esta ciudad, díganle a quien quiera que los envió, que si vemos a alguno de ustedes nuevamente, tomaremos medidas más drásticas para protegernos."

"Nos iremos," balbuceó Hermione, lucía bastante asustada. James suavizó su expresión levemente.

"Siempre y cuando sepas que eras una fuerza del bien, serás feliz," musitó crípticamente James. Sabía que las palabras no tenían mucho sentido, era algo que se había dicho a sí mismo durante su estadía en Azkaban, y algo que le había dicho a Hermione en su segundo año cuando la gente creía que era malvado. Sabía que ella no entendería la referencia en el momento, pero eventualmente uniría las pistas.

James permitió que Chris lo orbitara de la habitación y el ático de la Mansión Halliwell lo rodeó. Se dejó caer contra Chris con un suspiro antes de sonreírle, "¡Eso fue divertido!"

"¡Divertido!" jadeó Piper.

"Sí, necesitaba eso. Snape estaba tan satisfecho cuando me encarcelaron, se sintió bien quitar esa expresión de su rostro," James rió y Chris reposó su mentón contra su nuevamente castaño cabello.

"Voy a comenzar a hacer la cena, comerás aquí, ¿no es así, James?" preguntó Piper.

"¿Si eso está bien para ustedes?" dijo James, repentinamente tímido, ya que nunca había cenado con ellos desde que él y Chris se hicieran oficialmente pareja, hace tan solo un par de semanas.

"Por supuesto, te quedarás aquí esta noche, después de todo," comentó Piper, mientras Paige y Phoebe desaparecían, yéndose a sus casas, Wyatt iba a buscar a sus hermanas, y Leo entraba.

"Comenzaré con las protecciones, tomará algo de tiempo, al menos esta noche para levantar las partes básicas, pero les dará al menos una pequeña defensa y advertencias," dijo James.

"¿Todo fue bien, entonces?" preguntó Leo.

"Creo que los asustamos bastante," Chris sonrió burlonamente, "Creo que James aquí se entusiasmó un poco."

"Se lo merecía," musitó James, emitiendo un profundó gruñido desde su pecho, cortesía de su forma animaga de pantera. "Oh, una vez que Wyatt regrese, absolutamente ningún tipo de transporte mágico ni magia de ningún tipo mientras esté trabajando en las protecciones."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Chris, más por curiosidad que por quejarse, ya que, a diferencia de su hermano, apenas si utilizaba la magia en su rutina diaria.

"Interferiría con mi magia rúnica y desestabilizará todo," informó James, "¿Cuál es el lugar más central de la casa?"

"Probablemente el pequeño baño conectado al pasillo y la habitación de los chicos," dijo Leo después de un momento, "¿Necesitas que sea más preciso que eso?"

"No, así está bien," respondió James, siguiendo a Piper fuera de la habitación, con Chris y Leo detrás de él, "Necesitaré un cuchillo eso sí, preferiblemente con filo."

Piper giró sobre sus talones cuando estaban en el pasillo, dándole una mirada sospechosa, "¿Por qué?"

"Necesito anclar los límites exteriores de las protecciones y sólo puedo hacerlo con mi sangre," dijo James con algo de testarudez.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, "Siempre y cuando dejes que Chris te vigile y te cure si es necesario."

"No será tanta sangre," protestó James, pero viendo que ella no iba a ceder, asintió.

"Te traeré un cuchillo de la cocina," suspiró Piper, "Chris, tú vigílalo."

"Sí, mamá," balbuceó Chris, dándole una mirada de disculpa a James, quien sólo le sonrió juguetonamente. Hicieron un rápido desvío a la cocina, donde James tomó el cuchillo que le ofrecía Piper antes de dirigirse al jardín trasero.

"Lo que haré es caminar por el perímetro de la propiedad, dejando caer gotas de mi sangre a intervalos de no más de un metro. Este método de cimentar protecciones es el más potente, pero también algo ilegal," explicó James, alzando su manga y preparándose.

"¿Ilegal?" Chris se escuchaba un poco sorprendido.

"Según mi Tomo, el ministerio prohibió toda magia que envolviera sangre, incluso aquella dada voluntariamente, debido a su potencia," explicó James antes de cortarse la palma con el cuchillo, haciendo a Chris crisparse. James apretó el puño para controlar el flujo antes de empezar a rodear la cerca, explicando mientras continuaba, "Cuando se alzan las protecciones, se necesita un montón de concentración para controlar la extensión de ellas. Constantemente tienes que tirarlas o empujarlas hasta el tamaño deseado. Si hiciera eso, serían más débiles por la variación y no sería capaz de concentrarme en la perfección total."

"¿Qué van a hacer?" preguntó Chris, para distraerse de la sangre que caía.

"La primera capa será de control y detección. Se activarán si alguien trata de viajar a través de ella mágicamente. O si alguien con intenciones malvadas intenta pasarlas," explicó pacientemente James, "No van a evitar que lo haga alguien poderoso, pero podría retrasarlos. Una vez que agregue más secuencias, se harán más poderosas. Luego podré adjudicarle atributos personales. Trampas, advertencias, y excepciones."

"¿Excepciones?" Chris alzó una ceja.

"Las protecciones evitarán cualquier ataque mágico en la casa y cualquier intrusión mágica, incluyendo las de ustedes mismos. Si de alguna manera alguien lograra entrar, también protegería a esa persona de su magia," dijo James.

"No veo porqué necesitarías una excepción es eso," comentó Chris.

James sonrió con burla, "¿Qué tan seguido Wyatt orbita para venir en vez de conducir? Imagina lo que diría si lo forzara a conducir o incluso caminar," James rió, ayudando en cierta forma con el complejo de inferioridad de Chris.

"¿Así que evitaría que llegáramos orbitando?" preguntó lentamente Chris, comprendiendo su manera de pensar.

"No sólo eso, evitaría que salieran orbitando, o que magia de menor grado les afectara en el interior," comentó James, "No serán capaces de utilizar magia entre ustedes, por ejemplo. Las protecciones reaccionarían ante ello. No podrías curar a tu madre, por ejemplo, o conjurar hechizos en otro. Cambiar de apariencia, y así."

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé a buscar tu núcleo de magia y utilizarlo para fortalecer tus escudos mentales?" preguntó James, "Algo en lo que espero Matt, Jason y tú todavía estén trabajando."

"Sí, recuerdo y sí seguimos trabajando," Chris se defendió a sí mismo y sus hermanos.

James le sonrió aplacándolo, terminando el rectángulo de sangre, "Utilicé magia rúnica que me enseñó el Tomo para averiguar tu Runa personal. Con ella puedo conjurar hechizos específicos en ti, buscarte, o en este caso, permitir que tu magia atraviese las protecciones sin verse afectada."

"¿Así que harás eso con los demás y permitirás que tengamos pase libre?" preguntó Chris, posando una mano sobre la de James y le curó antes de llevarlo al interior de la casa.

"Ya he aprendido las de Matt y Jason y cuando les enseñe a los demás, seré capaz de hacer lo mismo con las de ellos. Puedo ingresar las Runas a las protecciones y así permitir las excepciones," dijo James, "También les enseñaré a Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt y a ti como agregar temporalmente a alguien en caso de emergencia cuando yo no esté disponible."

"¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Necesitarás agregar tu propia Runa?" preguntó con curiosidad Chris.

"Las protecciones estarán llenas de mi propia magia y esencia, no tendrán efecto alguno sobre mí," dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa mientras aceptaban bebidas de parte de Piper en la cocina, "No harán ese tipo de cosas como en una semana más todavía. Me tomará la mayor parte de la semana erigirlas hasta ese punto y después otra semana más o menos para fortalecerlas completamente, pero luego de eso serán inexpugnables. Incluso más que las de mi vieja escuela."

"Eso siempre es tranquilizador," Piper se unió a la conversación, "Por cierto, Wyatt, Prue y Anna ya regresaron y les he dicho, nada de magia hasta que tú digas."

"Apuesto que Wyatt estaba contento," bufó Chris. James le golpeó en el brazo juguetonamente.**

"Hablando de protección," cambió el tema James, "Me preguntaba Piper, si Charlie sabe que estoy aquí y ya que estoy seguro de que los rumores de un Maestro de Runas va a llegar a mi antiguo director pronto, ¿puedo dejar el Tomo de Runas arriba con el Libro de las Sombras?"

"Por supuesto, cariño," Piper le sonrió, "¿Necesitas algo más antes de comenzar a trabajar?"

"Chris puede sentarse si permanece en silencio y no se mueve, pero nadie puede interrumpir," dijo en forma de respuesta James.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Chris, nuevamente curioso.

"Algunas ** Runas se desintegrarán si pierdo la concentración y desplomará** todo, y me dará jaqueca no sólo a mí, sino también a ustedes, además de que probablemente arruinará todo lo mágico en la casa," explicó, "Sugeriría que nos dejen una botella de agua y una merienda para llevar con nosotros. Podré tomar descansos, pero no voy a querer dejar las secuencias hasta que estén completas."

"¿Cuánto tiempo esperas que te tome?" preguntó Piper.

"Honestamente no lo sé, nunca he hecho algo así y estaré leyendo las secciones directamente del Tomo si me quedo atascado," admitió James, "Tal vez hasta la madrugada, dos, tres máximo."

"No tengo clases en la mañana así que estaré bien," sonrió Chris, "¿Pero tú no tienes que trabajar en la mañana?"

"No seré capaz de dormir luego de acceder a tal cantidad de magia y enfocarla, sin importar a qué hora termine," informó James antes de voltearse para salir de la habitación y dirigirse al piso superior.

Chris tomó un par de cojines de la habitación antes de dirigirse hacia el baño más pequeño. James le dijo que dejara la puerta abierta, ya que el cuarto era demasiado claustrofóbico para él luego de Azkaban, y Chris aceptó sin cuestionar. Habían dormido en la misma cama sólo una vez y sólo habían dormido, pero James se había negado a que las frazadas cubrieran más arriba de su cintura, sintiéndose incómodo de otra manera. Extrañamente la oscuridad no le molestaba, pero Chris sabía que era porque su forma animaga le daba mejor visión nocturna incluso en su forma humana.

James tomó asiento e invocó el Tomo de Runas. Lo posó sobre su regazo y lo abrió en una lista con garabatos cerca del final. Chris no podía leerlo, pero había visto a James escribiendo en él el otro día. Estaba en un extraño idioma al que llamaba Pársel, el idioma de las serpientes. A los ojos de Chris se veían como arañazos, excepto por unos cuantos garabatos que lucían como las Runas que había visto usar a James.

"¿Algo que necesites decir y sacar de tu sistema antes de comenzar?" preguntó James.

"No realmente," rió Chris.

"De acuerdo entonces, no digas nada a menos que yo hable primero," James asintió antes de llamar su magia de mago y comenzó la primera secuencia que lanzaría su magia al aire y permitiría su manipulación.

Por la próxima hora y media, una pequeña esfera de Runas llenaba el aire frente a James. Usaba sus manos que brillaban para girarla en diferentes posiciones para observar distintos ángulos y dibujar cortas filas de Runas en el aire antes de reducirlas y guiarlas cuidadosamente a su lugar en la esfera, donde brillaban intensamente y luego permanecían soltando pulsos de luz levemente. James miró con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir. La esfera desapareció de vista cuando James bajó las manos y se enfocó en Chris.

"Listo."

"¿Listo?" dijo Chris con voz ronca suavemente en el silencioso cuarto.

"Bueno, por lo menos esa parte. Ahora estamos rodeados por una red de magia," dijo James. Chris alzó una ceja. "Es más complicado de lo que puedes imaginar. Podías ver la esfera."

"¿Qué era eso?"

"Se llama Matriz Rúnica. Puedo invocarla desde cualquier lugar dentro de la casa para revisar el estado de las protecciones, pero es más fácil construirla en el lugar más céntrico porque ahí es donde quiere estar," dijo James.

"¿Quiere estar?" Chris bufó.

"No ofendas, Chris. Podría morderte," molestó James, poniéndose de pie y estirando las piernas, "Pero en serio, con el suficiente tiempo y concentración, la magia puede hacerse semi-consciente. Mi vieja escuela tenía mente propia. En ocasiones casi podía sentirla."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Chris hizo un gesto hacia el libro.

"Llevo como una quinta parte de lo que quiero hacer esta noche. Lo siguiente es hacer que la red de magia reconozca magia," dijo James, "Ahora sin embargo, estoy realmente hambriento, ¿quieres ir a buscar algo de comida?"

"¡Definitivamente!" Chris sonrió.

Se dirigieron hacia el primer piso, James mantenía el Tomo de Runas bajo el brazo firmemente y sonrió a Piper al llegar a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba con Leo, Anna y Prue. "¿Wyatt se fue?," preguntó Chris.

"Se fue hace como media hora. No arruinó nada, ¿o sí?" preguntó Piper a James, que ya sabía que Wyatt se había ido. Nunca se lo admitiría a Chris, pero se alegraba de que Wyatt no estuviese en la casa; su magia le distraía demasiado cuando trataba de alzar las protecciones alrededor de la casa. Negó con la cabeza para aplacar a Piper, "¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó ella.

"Estoy en eso, nos estaba dando hambre así que tomamos un descanso," respondió James.

"Bueno, me temo que es pizza fría si quieren algo. Quemé el pollo," admitió Piper, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡Quemaste comida!" Chris se oía sorprendido y James no podía culparlo, ella era una excelente cocinera.

"No sé qué pasó realmente, se quemó media hora antes de que debiese estar listo," protestó Piper en su defensa.

"Tu cocina no era eléctrica, ¿o sí?" murmuró tímidamente James. Piper asintió y él miró sus pies avergonzado. "En ese caso sería mi culpa. La magia que utilicé para armar la red debió haber interferido con el regulador y aumentado la temperatura."

"¿Así que por eso las luces estaban titilando?" peguntó Leo, sin acusarle.

"Probablemente, sólo sucederá cuando esté haciendo algo con las protecciones," les aseguró James.

"¿Cuánto avanzaste?" preguntó repentinamente Paige desde el sofá.

"Hay una linda burbuja de mi magia rodeando la casa," dijo con orgullo James, pero sólo obtuvo mirada confusas del resto, "¡Hey, es una burbuja de alta concentración y muy bien afinadas."

Chris rió entre dientes, "Lo que estuvo haciendo se veía confuso para mí."

James le sonrió con un asentimiento, "Tengo que hacer todo en el orden correcto, de otra forma, sería fácil desarmarla si un Rompe-protecciones la ataca."

"¿Puedes mostrarles la Matriz?" pidió Chris. James asintió y alzó su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba.

"¿Matriz?" preguntó Anna.

"Piensa en ella como en una central computarizada que controla todo, desde tu calefacción hasta lo que comes, qué luces están encendidas y así," explicó James antes de invocar la Esfera Rúnica para que flotara en su mano. Se quedaron mirando las Runas doradas que giraban, tratando de entender los hilos entretejidos juntos.

James notó algo extraño en el borde frontal de la red y jaló de las cuerdas de Runas que pulsaban levemente, tocándolas con uno de sus dedos, "Tienes un invitado," dijo a Piper.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"No puedo decirte aún, sólo sé que alguien acaba de perturbar la red de magia. Ni siquiera puedo distinguir si es mágico o no," admitió James antes de hacer desaparecer la Matriz al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Leo se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta y unos segundos después regresó y dijo a Prue que su amiga Annette quería saber si podía ayudarle a estudiar. Piper miró a James, quien se encogió de hombros, "Si se queda aquí, ella podría sentir algo mientras cambio las protecciones aun cuando no tenga magia. Normalmente necesitaría un mortal aquí para 'enseñarle' la diferencia a las protecciones, pero Leo está aquí y aunque no sea exactamentemente no mágico, la diferencia está."

"¿Por qué no sales entonces, Prue?" dijo Piper a su hija y echó un vistazo al reloj que mostraba las seis, "Asegúrate de llegar antes de las diez eso sí, tienes escuela mañana."

Prue salió corriendo de la habitación mientras Chris y James tomaban la pizza fría que estaba en la mesa. Diez minutos más tarde, James salió seguido por Chris para continuar el trabajo. Durante el resto de la tarde le 'enseñó' a la red de magia primero a reconocer la diferencia entre mortales y usuarios de magia, luego las diferentes emociones para que pudiese detectar intenciones maliciosas. Finalmente le dio una alarma visual en forma de orbes rojas que aparecerían frente a los miembros de la familia, para hacer esto utilizó la firma mágica de Chris como base para que reconociera a su familia. Finalmente le sumó una capa externa que prevendría que cualquiera con intención maliciosa entrara fácilmente, ya sea caminando o transportándose mágicamente. También detendría a mortales con malas intenciones, lo que era una violación a las regulaciones del Ministerio, ya que expondría la magia, pero a James no le importaba.

Suspiró mientras apoyó la espalda en la pared, su cuerpo vibrando con energía. Las protecciones normalmente habrían dejado exhausto a la mayoría de los conjuradores, y de hecho su magia de mago estaba en niveles bajos, pero su magia wicca burbujeaba con energía, lo que lo mantenía bien despierto. "¿Quieres ir a acostarte?" preguntó con cansancio Chris.

"Te dije que no sería capaz de dormir," dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo quiero dormir," dijo gruñonamente Chris, "Puedes quedarte sentado o recostarte conmigo."

"Iré contigo," dijo James poniéndose de pie y estirando las piernas.

Siguió a Chris hasta la habitación que usaban él o Wyatt cuando se quedaban ahí y luego de desvestirse rápidamente y quedar en bóxer, se acostaron. James se acurrucó contra el costado de Chris, su cabeza sobre su pecho. No hablaron mientras Chris le acariciaba ** la espalda mientras se dormía.

James permaneció así por una hora, escuchando los latidos de Chris cerca de su oído y su respiración en su cabeza. Ni siquiera notó cuando se estaba cansando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido, contrario a todo lo que esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-

**Hogwarts**

Charlie, Bill y Hermione se encontraban de pie en la Enfermería mientras Poppy Pomfrey trabajaba en los otros tres miembros de su equipo. Los tres tenían serias concusiones, Ralf McVare tenía una mano rota y ya no tenía varita, mientras que Snape tenía daño severo en el hombro y la parte superior del brazo. Lo peor era que el hombro no respondía bien ante la magia curativa. El primer hechizo que Poppy usó lo empeoró. Obviamente un problema con la Magia Rúnica lo había creado.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes tres salieron ilesos mientras que esto les sucedió a Severus, Ralf y Michael?" les preguntó Albus Dumbledore, mientras veía a Poppy sanar lentamente el hombro de Snape luego de finamente encontrar una manera de contrarrestar la magia.

"Creo que es porque no los atacamos. El Profesor Snape atacó sin provocación luego de que se nos pidiera educadamente que nos fuéramos," explicó Charlie, silenciando a Hermione rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"¿Realmente crees que Snape era la mejor opción para mandar en una misión así, Albus?" preguntó Bill con una ceja alzada.

"Debido a su lugar entre los mortífagos, era el que más sabía sobre la magia wicca que iban a enfrentar," dijo el Director.

"Ése es el problema precisamente, no íbamos a 'enfrentar', sino a pedir ayuda. Dudo que tengamos alguna oportunidad de alianza ahora, señor," protestó Charlie. Había deducido fácilmente quién era el Maestro de Runas, y sabía que haber enviado a Snape definitivamente no había ayudado al plan del Director en lo más mínimo.

"Este Maestro de Runas que conocieron," comenzó Albus, "¿Qué edad creen que tenía?"

"No lo sé por seguro, señor. Tal vez unos veinte," dijo Bill luego de un pausa en la que Charlie se mantuvo en silencio y Hermione se veía pensativa.

"Así que probablemente no está totalmente entrenado," reflexionó Albus.

"¿No está completamente entrenado?" Bill preguntó asombrado. "Arrojó a esos tres por la habitación como si fueran monigotes. ¡Y ese brujo wicca nos sacó de la pelea con un movimiento de su mano y creo que se estaba conteniendo!"

"Si realmente era un Maestro de Runas, les podría haber hecho mucho más daño a ellos," dijo quedamente Albus antes de voltearse para irse.

"¿Qué va a hacer, señor?" preguntó Charlie. Si podía averiguarlo, se lo haría saber a Harry.

"Planeo escribir una carta de disculpa ahora que sabemos quiénes son y pedir una reunión formal," dijo con honestidad el Director.

"Tal vez debería esperar un tiempo. Atacamos a su hija después de todo," sugirió Charlie. Quería darle a Harry toda advertencia posible.

"Tal vez lo haré. Gracias Charlie, mi muchacho," Albus les sonrió antes de dejar la habitación.

"Mejor vamos a visitar a mamá, ¿no crees, amor?," dijo Charlie para distraer a su esposa de sus pensamientos sobre el Maestro de Runas y más importante, sobre Harry, "¿Vienes, Bill?"

-.-.-.-.-

_**En algún lugar cerca de Londres**_

_Miró a sus leales subordinados, contemplando escalofriantemente a cada uno, saboreando los temblores que recibía como respuesta cuando le veían. Así era como debería ser. Pero esto no era suficiente para él, quería a todos los magos de la tierra le siguieran, y ara hacer eso necesitaba al Inframundo de su lado. Juntos, podían gobernar toda la magia. El bien ya no los combatiría, solo existirían los que peleaban por ellos._

_Pero algo se interponía en su camino. Las brujas wicca que habían mantenido al Inframundo a raya todos estos años. Habían logrado evitar que sus mortífagos llegaran hasta el mocoso Potter y ahora se mencionaba una alianza de ellas con Dumbledore. Lo que era peor, Abaddon, el actual líder de la mayor parte del Inframundo se negaba a combatirlas, especialmente ahora que comentarios sobre un Maestro de Runas les ayudaba había alcanzado sus oídos._

_Alzó la vista y dicho demonio atravesó la habitación, haciendo que mortífagos se escabulleran hacia los costados. Venía solo, como usualmente hacía, y no se acobardó cuando él se levantó de su silla._

"_¿Qué pretendes enviando a un secuaz a decirme que debo atacar a las Elegidas?" gruñó Abaddon, sus ojos amarillos fulgurantes._

"_Debo sacarlas del camino antes de que podamos aliar nuestras fuerzas contra los magos," dijo con calma._

"_No las atacaré, son demasiado poderosas, ¡envía a tus propios hombres!" gruñó el demonio, sin temerle._

"_¿Entonces qué sugieres?"_

"_Las atacamos cuando eran más débiles," Abaddon sonrió con malicia, "Antes de que la segunda generación recibiera sus poderes y antes de que este Maestro de Runas interviniera. Recientemente me ha llegado información que nos permitirá retroceder veinte años y atacar entonces."_

"_¿En ese entonces no mataban a cualquier demonio contra el que pelearan de todos modos?" preguntó._

"_No serán capaces de defenderse contra tus magos. Serán incapaces de combatirlos," dijo Abaddon._

_Ponderó la idea por unos momentos antes de desviar la mirada al costado, hacia un trio de mortífagos, "Lucius, Bellatrix, Draco, reúnan diez hombres más, escójanlos ustedes mismos, se van en veinte minutos."_

_Abaddon do un pequeño asentimiento mientras se iba del cuarto a preparar el hechizo._

_.-.-.-.-_

**Mansión Halliwell**

Los ojos de James se abrieron y miró al rostro de Chris, que dormía pacíficamente, gimió al comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Había recibido un sueño, uno enviado por Voldemort, de una reunión de mortífagos. Recordaba todo, desde el sentimiento de placer que sentía Voldemort al inspirar miedo en sus tropas, hasta la satisfacción en el rostro de Malfoy padre al serle otorgada la misión. James sintió sus ojos cerrarse nuevamente, pero esta vez no era un agradable sentimiento cálido del sueño. Era violento e irritante.

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, a excepción de un brillante portal que iluminaba una pared entre de un pentagrama invertido. Mientras observaba, dos personas con capucha negra desaparecieron dentro de él. Otras dos personas desaparecieron. Diez en total lo atravesaron antes de que los últimos tres se vieran entre ellos y uno por uno entraron al vórtice. Se cerró detrás de ellos y un demonio de ojos amarillos salió de entre las sombras con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Aún observando, desapareció de vista, no era una Aparición, ni siquiera Resplandecimiento, era como si el demonio hubiese desaparecido de la existencia. Llevado a otro lado._

_.-..-.-._

Ookey, me tardé más de lo esperado, pero llegó :P.  
Espero que les haya gustado el chapi, y les satisfaga el largo de él. Lo juro, cada vez se hacen más largos x.x

Muchas gracias a quienes leen. Y a quienes dejaron rr: **Maku y Verodelprado**, traté de contestar el rr, pero no me dejaron xP

Ya, Empezaré a dejar pequeños adelantos para picarles la curiosidad. Y… bueno, en realidad s de pura maldad xP.

Aquí un adelanto del siguiente chapi…

"_¿Quién no está,Chris?" preguntó James, tomando la mano de su novio y tratando de confortarlo, "¿Quién, Chris?"_

"_Mataron a Paige primero, y luego Wyatt murió," lloró Chris, "Él era demasiado joven para recordarlos."_

TADAA! ¿Qué tal? :P

Gracias mil a **Nunser**, que por Dios que me salva la vida con las traducciones. Y vayan a leer sus traducciones, son historias geniales! - Una acabada, que es un clásico, y otra en progreso, que me tengo que amarrar para no correr a leer la historia en inglés D:


End file.
